


Non sarà Amore e Psiche

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Top John Watson, Unilock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Sherlock ha quasi vent’anni, frequenta il secondo anno di chimica a Cambridge ed è un piccolo genio. È un ragazzo molto atletico e sportivo, con tanti interessi (suona il violino, ama leggere e risolvere misteri). Pratica scherma e di tanto in tanto partecipa a incontri clandestini di boxe, vincendoli sempre. Non ha nessun amico, non ama la compagnia femminile e definisce se stesso gay, anche se odia le etichette questa è la sola che gli calzi a pennello. Ha un fratello ingombrante, una madre e un padre assenti e un migliore amico che se n’è andato in America e che non sente più da qualche tempo. La sua vita scorre lenta, scandita dagli orari delle lezioni e dalle solitarie sedute di studio. Ultimamente, però, un certo giocare di rugby sembra avergli fatto perdere definitivamente la testa.





	1. Effetto autunno ad Argenteuil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, come spesso si è ritrovato a fare, studia al solito posto. Sotto a un enorme faggio in cima a una bassa collina dalla quale domina il campo di rugby. Da lassù può spiare John Watson, giovane giocatore che ha acceso i suoi sentimenti.

Faceva piuttosto caldo per essere il mese di ottobre, niente di eccezionalmente fuori dall’ordinario ma tanto era sufficiente affinché gli studenti di Cambridge lasciassero da parte la giacca, allentassero la cravatta e se andassero in giro in maniche di camicia, puntualmente arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti. L’autunno aveva iniziato prepotentemente a sbocciare con i suoi profumi e sapori dolcemente speziati, colorando i giardini oltre che i parchi attorno all’università di un tripudio di rosso e arancio. Il tempo era diventato più mutevole, soggetto ai capricci atmosferici. La sera, in special modo, le temperature s’irrigidivano mentre alcune mattinate erano fastidiosamente grigie e piovose. Ciononostante, uno o due pomeriggi di sole, quell’ottobre riusciva ancora a regalarli. Quel giorno, caldo, lo faceva anche lì nel suo posto speciale nel quale ultimamente andava spesso a nascondersi. Dove adorava rifugiarsi, perdendosi per ore in quelle sue letture impegnative o nella contemplazione del cielo azzurro sporcato di nubi, che mai davvero osservava ma che gli era utile per radunare i ragionamenti. Volare tra i corridoi del proprio palazzo mentale era incredibilmente facile quando a tenergli compagnia c’era la brezza di ottobre col suo sole corroborante. Quando poteva finalmente essere solo, spegnere il cellulare e non preoccuparsi di nient’altro. Là, non ci andavano nemmeno troppe persone. Di tanto in tanto vedeva qualcuno passeggiare nei dintorni, ma difficilmente gli studenti arrivavano fin là sotto. D’altra parte se lo aveva scelto c’era una ragione e questa riguardava principalmente il non voler anima viva attorno, c’entrava col prepotente desiderio di celarsi dagli occhi indiscreti del mondo.  


Da bambino, Sherlock Holmes amava mettersi in mostra. Essere al centro dell’attenzione e farsi ripetere da chiunque incontrasse di essere bravo e intelligente, geniale insomma. Quando qualcuno gli faceva un complimento si sentiva speciale, si sentiva come se potesse conquistare il mondo solamente grazie alle proprie capacità. Buffo che questa sua caratteristica, questo amare le attenzioni altrui, era drasticamente scemata crescendo. Nello specifico era successo dopo aver capito che non tutti meritavano la sua considerazione e che il mondo era popolato di idioti ingrati, spesso cattivi, oltre che incapaci di distinguere la vera genialità da una fasulla e artificiosa. Da allora Sherlock aveva smesso di richiedere l’interesse altrui. Ora, se si lanciava in una qualche deduzione era per il semplice gusto di ferire o per quello di colpire nel segno. Spesso, addirittura, era per ottenere qualcosa come una sorta di vittoria personale o vendetta che fosse. Non valeva mai davvero la pena cercare d’attirare le attenzioni di qualcuno di cui non gliene fregava niente. Le uniche energie che spendeva era verso chi amava o verso se stesso, il proprio accrescimento culturale e personale era ciò di cui gli importava al di sopra d’ogni cosa. Per questo di recente non faceva che tentare l’impossibile pur di non farsi vedere da nessuno e soprattutto provava con tutte le proprie forze a non parlare con anima viva. Nessuno riusciva mai a comprendere sino in fondo le sue intenzioni. Sherlock era se stesso sempre e quelle nelle quali si lanciava non erano critiche, ma soltanto un punto di vista espresso con schiettezza. Per la precisione era il suo punto di vista, Sherlock diceva ciò che pensava senza stupidi filtri di qualche sorta. Era una verità. Anzi era la verità, anche perché ciò che deduceva corrispondeva ogni volta alla realtà dei fatti. Il problema era che sentirsi dire certe cose, nella gente scatenava una certa rabbia mista a irritazione che gli sbattevano in faccia senza troppi complimenti. Di tanto in tanto anche con brutalità. Brutalità che in effetti Sherlock non si era mai fatto problemi a usare. Metteva al muro perfetti sconosciuti spiattellando relazioni clandestine o tradimenti, il tutto fregandosene altamente dei sentimenti altrui e ovviamente senza aspettarsi niente in cambio, dalla gente si aspettava talmente poco che non credeva nemmeno più che qualcuno mai avrebbe potuto apprezzare quanto aveva da dire. Il solo che mai si era interessato a a lui era stato Victor Trevor, che però adesso era lontano. E scambiarsi di tanto in tanto dei messaggi o qualche mail, non era assolutamente la stessa cosa che averlo accanto ogni singolo giorno della propria vita. Per questo, da quando aveva iniziato l’università, ormai un anno addietro, Sherlock non aveva fatto che tentare in tutti i modi d’interagire il meno possibile con chiunque.  


Tanto per cominciare non aveva amici né un ragazzo o tanto meno una ragazza, anzi le ragazze nemmeno gli piacevano e poi non le capiva e ci stava lontano più che poteva per evitare di farle arrabbiare. Al dormitorio aveva una stanza singola, una delle poche cose buone che suo fratello Mycroft aveva fatto per lui di recente. Facendo certe pressioni sul rettore, infatti, Mickey gli aveva assicurato che a nessun altro studente sarebbe stata assegnata la sua stessa camera. Frequentava con assiduità le lezioni di chimica analitica, passando il proprio tempo tra biblioteca e laboratorio. Praticava la scherma, non in modo serio ma era un buon modo per imparare le basi della lotta e sviluppare i riflessi. Di tanto in tanto si lanciava in qualche combattimento di boxe tra studenti, ovviamente di quelli clandestini e finora non aveva mai perso un incontro. In tanti gli avevano anche detto che avrebbe potuto diventare facilmente uno sportivo di alto livello, ma a questo non era interessato. Così come non gli era mai importato di diventare un ballerino o un musicista. Pareva impossibile ma aveva studiato danza da bambino, il che aveva drasticamente formato il suo fisico, diventato asciutto ma forte. E aveva anche studiato musica, ma adesso il violino lo suonava soltanto quando aveva bisogno di pensare ovvero sempre, specialmente la notte. Sherlock non avrebbe mai fatto il pugile e nemmeno lo schermidore, non avrebbe fatto il musicista né il ballerino. E non avrebbe fatto neanche il chimico, nonostante le insistenze del professor Taylor, secondo il quale era un vero talento (forse il miglior studente degli ultimi cento anni). Ovviamente la chimica gli piaceva, dato che l’aveva scelta come corso per la laurea, ma la sola idea di passare il resto della vita rinchiuso dentro a un laboratorio lo annoiava a morte. Contrariamente a quanto molti pensavano, aveva bene in mente quel che, da grande, avrebbe voluto fare. Un lavoro che non esisteva, come aveva puntualizzato sua madre con una punta di ansia neanche troppo trattenuta. Un lavoro ridicolo, secondo Mycroft e forse non era nemmeno un lavoro, come aveva borbottato suo padre una sera dell’estate precedente, sul tardi. A Sherlock non importava nulla di ciò che pensavano i suoi genitori né tanto meno delle convinzioni di suo fratello. Il solo che lo aveva capito era stato Victor, che per anni non aveva fatto che ripetergli che la vita era la sua e avrebbe dovuto fare quel che desiderava senza ascoltare nessuno. Se fare il consulto detective (consulente investigativo, prego!) lo rendeva felice allora era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. Ma a suo tempo, in futuro e di certo non adesso. Non voleva bruciare i tempi né affrettarsi a finire gli studi. Già perché sempre secondo il professor Taylor, un genio come lui e con un talento come il suo avrebbe potuto preparare gli esami del secondo e del terzo anno in un mese soltanto e laurearsi entro l’anno successivo. Sherlock aveva declinato l’invito senza troppe false cerimonie, preferiva prendersi tutto il tempo necessario. D’altronde, c’erano così tante cose che doveva fare! Leggere tutti quei libri di criminologia che era riuscito a sgraffignare dalla biblioteca della scuola, per esempio. Dare un’occhiata ai corsi di anatomia, qualche ora di psicologia. Affinare la propria tecnica di combattimento. Suonare tutto Bach! Nah, c’erano troppe cose che doveva ancora fare e tante ne aveva da imparare per poter pensare di doversi già buttare nella mischia di Londra alla ricerca di clienti.  


E poi, per quanto solitaria, amava la vita a Cambridge. Lì c’era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, un laboratorio ben fornito, palestre, libri e cibo in abbondanza. Cibo che non si azzardava a cucinare da sé, ovviamente. Nella sua stanza aveva un piccolo frigorifero e un paio di fornelli, ma gli armadietti li aveva stipati di bustine di tè, zucchero e biscotti. Dal canto proprio preferiva mangiare alla mensa scolastica che non era niente di eccezionale, ma lo stufato era una gran cosa. A Sherlock piaceva mangiare, ma con moderazione e soltanto nei giorni in cui era ispirato. Amava i dolci in maniera particolare e si poteva dire che si nutrisse quasi esclusivamente di marmellata e cioccolato, e più dolce era più il suo cervello si sentiva appagato e soddisfatto. Ovviamente con sommo rammarico di sua madre secondo la quale sbagliava anche in quello, oltre che le scelte nella vita. “Sei così portato per la matematica, Sherly caro, perché ti ostini a voler studiare chimica?” Dio, pensò in un moto di stizza, pensare a sua madre e alla sua totale mancanza di senso materno, oltre che di empatia, lo faceva rabbrividire.  


Quando lui e suo fratello erano bambini era stata una mamma apprensiva, sempre alla ricerca della loro sicurezza, sempre col desiderio di tenerli sotto controllo, di tanto in tanto anche in maniera ossessiva e iperprotettiva. Ma una volta che lui e Mycroft erano cresciuti abbastanza, lei se ne era totalmente disinteressata. Si era rimessa a lavorare e quando era a casa passava il proprio tempo a scrivere. Diceva che erano grandi a sufficienza per badare da soli alle rispettive necessità, salvo poi mettersi in mezzo in singola ogni decisione che prendevano, a sua detta sbagliata. Il cibo, poi, era la questione più spinosa di tutte. E se Mycroft era a dieta praticamente dalla nascita, per Sherlock il problema era pressoché l’opposto. Era per questo che aveva implorato suo fratello di convincere mamma e papà che era meglio per lui se viveva direttamente nel dormitorio dell’università, dove avrebbe potuto anche farsi degli altri amici oltre a quel Trevor. E poi avrebbe pensato da solo al mangiare, cosa che effettivamente faceva. Beh, più o meno. Principalmente mangiava durante i periodi di noia, in quei momenti in cui il suo cervello sembrava voler per forza marcire, a quel punto Sherlock non faceva che riempirsi lo stomaco. Mentre quando era sotto esame o se aveva un problema particolarmente difficile da risolvere, si nutriva con poco o niente, limitandosi a sgranocchiare biscotti o cracker salati giusto per non stramazzare al suolo. Per qualunque persona da considerarsi come socialmente normale, la vita che conduceva non era affatto sana. Dormiva poco, non vedeva mai nessuno e non pensava ad altro che allo studio. Era per questo che non badava minimamente a cose futili come fare la spesa o cucinare. Tutto ciò che preparava era il tè, utile la mattina molto presto o la sera tardi per rimanere sveglio a studiare. D’inverno si lasciava andare anche a qualche cioccolata calda, magari con la panna e a quel punto ricordarsi di comprare il latte avrebbe dovuto venirgli spontaneo. Ovviamente non lo era e più di una volta si era ritrovato con una bustina di cioccolata tra le mani e il frigorifero senza la più piccola traccia di latte.  


Sherlock amava la propria vita universitaria. Senza amici, senza fidanzate né fidanzati. Senza sciocchi compagni che lo tormentavano, prendendolo in giro (come era successo al liceo). E senza nessuno che gli rompesse le scatole, a parte Mycroft. Di tanto in tanto riceveva anche qualche bel caso e questo era sufficiente a rinvigorire il suo animo. Lestrade era la sua persona preferita al mondo, una delle poche almeno. Graham, o come diavolo si chiamava, era un sergente di Scotland Yard. Sherlock lo aveva conosciuto l’estate precedente quando era andato fino a Londra proprio per parlare con lui. Sul giornale aveva letto che quello yarder stava lavorando a un caso piuttosto particolare, un uomo era morto assiderato dentro a un bagno turco. Un caso affascinate e per il quale, il suddetto sergente, brancolava nel buio. Sherlock si era presentato proprio nei suoi uffici a New Scotland Yard, senza aspettarsi niente se non una porta in faccia, come gli era già successo in passato. Era ridicolo, ma pareva che i poliziotti non fossero disposti ad accettare consulenze da nessuno, specialmente dai mocciosi, come lo apostrofavano piuttosto frequentemente. Ma Lestrade era diverso, oh lo era davvero! Sherlock era quasi convinto che ci fosse lo zampino di Mycroft dietro a quella sua disarmante disponibilità nello stare a sentirlo, ma lui non aveva mai chiesto e poi George non aveva insinuato nulla del genere. Al contrario pareva seriamente interessato alla sua vita, alle cose che faceva, agli amici che magari aveva e soprattutto alle osservazioni a cui si lasciava andare su questo o quel delitto. Lestrade era stata la seconda persona a voler ascoltare quanto aveva da dire senza sbraitare offese, e questo era stupefacente. Già perché dopo quella prima volta, quando aveva dato una mano a risolvere il caso di assideramento nel bagno turco, la loro segreta collaborazione era iniziata. Segreta perché se lo avessero saputo a Scotland Yard avrebbero cacciato lui e Lestrade a calci nel didietro. Per questo Sherlock non andava quasi mai sulle scene del crimine, gli era capitato un paio di volte di vedere il luogo di un delitto ma Graham ce lo portava solo dopo che la scientifica aveva concluso i propri rilevamenti (o per meglio dire: cancellato tutte le prove più evidenti) e stando attenti a non rompere mai i sigilli. Piuttosto spesso gli portava qualche fascicolo da risolvere, ma mai niente di pericoloso. Mycroft se n’era lamentato dopo che Sherlock era tornato a casa con una ferita alla spalla, per fortuna non troppo grave e un proiettile che lo aveva appena sfiorato al volto. Da quel momento il noioso ordine tassativo era quello di non andare a cercarsi dell’inutile pericolo, regola alla quale Sherlock contravveniva il più delle volte. Quando il caso era interessante non pensava a niente e a nessuno e si diceva convinto di volerlo risolvere a costo della vita, o quasi. Beh, non voleva sicuramente morire, era ovvio. E poi il più delle volte non si trattava di niente di eclatante e si ritrovava a risolvere il mistero in pochi minuti, ma era un modo per tenere la mente occupata. Per non impazzire insomma. La verità era che si sentiva come un condannato. Tutta la sua intelligenza, le cose che vedeva nelle altre persone, ciò che deduceva a una rapidità disarmante erano una prigione dalla quale non era in grado di tirarsene fuori. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere uno stupido, una mente semplice e priva di quel suo “dono speciale” come lo chiamava sua madre. Tzé, speciale… neanche fosse stato capace di volare o parlare coi morti! Troppo spesso cadeva preda della noia, altre volte aveva la sensazione che la testa stesse per esplodergli e delle volte, quando stava in mezzo alla gente, la quantità d’informazioni che riceveva era talmente elevata che veniva preso da un attacco di panico e si ritrovava a voler scappare. L’unico a esser mai riuscito a distrarlo e a non farlo morire di noia o ansia era Victor, ma da quando se n’era andato in America a studiare, aveva la sensazione che il mondo fosse diventato un po’ più triste. O forse era lui a esserlo, non ci aveva mai riflettuto sopra. Pensava poco a Victor. Farlo, diventava doloroso e si ritrovava a fremere di rabbia e a sentirsi spiacevolmente stupido. Ancora non capiva perché se n’era andato via, ancora ce l’aveva con lui. Ancora gli mancava, Dio gli mancava da morire e tanto che si sentiva soffocare soltanto a pensarci. Per questo si teneva impegnato con le attività scolastiche: lo sport, lo studio, la lettura… era l’assenza di Victor a spingerlo oltre i limiti dell’umana decenza. Sì, quello era un motivo perché poi c’era l’altro. Ma l’altra ragione aveva un’identità ben precisa, l’altra ragione era bello e solare. L’altra ragione era uno splendido fascio di muscoli e prorompente virilità che da un anno a questa parte tormentava i sogni del giovane Sherlock Holmes, sconvolgendolo.

  


*

  
  


Quel faggio era gigantesco e come soltanto certi faggi sanno essere. Si trovava in cima a una bassa collinetta che sulla sinistra si affacciava su una più fitta boscaglia, mentre sulla destra dominava il campo di rugby dell’università. Il luogo in cui quelli del club si allenavano tutti i pomeriggi dalle quattro fino alle sei, delle volte anche fino alle sette o alle otto, perché qualche giocatore particolarmente puntiglioso si tratteneva sì fino a quell’ora. Non che fosse interessato allo sport in sé, in un anno che seguiva gli allenamenti non aveva ancora capito qual era lo scopo del gioco, oltre quello di gettarsi in una specie di orgia che facevano di tanto in tanto e di cui ancora non aveva compreso il senso. A Sherlock, del rugby, non importava poi molto. Non conosceva le regole e non aveva neanche pensato di andarsele a cercare su google, cavolo, neppure aveva mai visto una partita vera e propria! Era un giocatore quello che aveva attirato le sue attenzioni, lui il motivo per cui tutti i pomeriggi andava lì sotto a quel faggio con una pila di libri attorno a sé e una o due mele da sgranocchiare. Si trattava di un giocatore maschio, ovviamente. No, a Sherlock non piacevano le ragazze, aveva ormai accettato di definirsi gay ma in effetti non aveva avuto neanche mai un fidanzato. La sola cosa che ci si fosse mai avvicinata era Victor, ma con lui non solo non ci aveva mai dormito assieme ma neppure si erano baciati, o quasi. Victor era più un fratello, non come Mycroft però, uno migliore. Forse perché, per davvero, non gli era mai piaciuto nessuno. Non fino al punto di desiderare di scambiarsi fluidi corporei o rotolarsi insieme tra le lenzuola. Oh, aveva avuto una cotta o due in passato, ma mai niente lo avrebbe spinto fuori dal proprio guscio. Dichiararsi era davvero l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai pensato di poter fare, ai tempi così come adesso. E soprattutto non con il giocatore per quale si era preso questa maledetta sbandata. Non era niente più di quello e ormai lo aveva chiarito con se stesso. Chiunque lo avrebbe definito un vero innamoramento, ma Sherlock Holmes era solito minimizzare i propri sentimenti. Gli sarebbe passata presto, ne era convinto. Anche se ormai durava da un anno e non solo non era riuscito a farsela passare durante l’estate, ma la prima cosa che aveva fatto una volta tornato a Cambridge era stato l’andarsi a cercare l’oggetto dei suoi desideri più nascosti e soltanto per essere certo che sarebbe stato presente anche quell’anno. La cotta non gli era passata tuttavia non voleva chiamarlo amore, quello era per gli idioti. Per favolette stupide come Amore e Psiche o roba del genere. E la vita non era come Amore e Psiche, non lo era affatto. Non si sarebbe mai dichiarato e poi per sentirsi rispondere che cosa? Un bel no, grazie? O, peggio, un: “e tu chi diavolo sei?” Non avrebbe accettato un rifiuto e certamente non da lui.  


Lui, comunque, si chiamava John Watson ed era bello come il sole. Muscoloso, atletico, aveva folti capelli biondi e un sorriso da infarto. Studiava medicina, era al terzo anno e aveva anche ottimi voti, questo Sherlock lo sapeva per certo. Aveva svolto una specie di missione prima dell’inizio delle vacanze estive, dopo essersi intrufolato in segreteria aveva rubato la scheda di John e aveva memorizzato ogni più piccolo particolare della sua vita. Aveva una sorella, una certa Harriet chiaramente con problemi di alcolismo, almeno a giudicare dalle poche informazioni scritte su quei fogli, oltre che dalla foto trovata tra le altre carte. Sua madre era morta e suo padre era uno con un sacco di soldi che faceva un lavoro noioso come… come… bah, non lo ricordava nemmeno più! Ovviamente era un giocatore della squadra di rugby e da ormai tre anni esatti, ovvero dal giorno del suo ingresso in università. Aveva già avuto esperienze in quello sport, nel liceo in cui aveva studiato era diventato una specie di stella portando la propria squadra alla vittoria del campionato. Era un mediano d’apertura, qualsiasi cosa significasse. No, Sherlock non aveva imparato neanche i nomi degli altri ruoli. Si limitava a seguire gli allenamenti da ben lontano e unicamente per poterlo vedere. Perché la verità era che John era magnifico e ogni volta che notava la sua figura spiccare tra gli altri atleti, arrossiva come una bambinetta. Non che fosse particolarmente alto, al contrario era bassetto ma sapeva come farsi notare e poi era così affabile e alla mano, sorrideva spesso e aveva una scia di pretendenti da far invidia a un qualsiasi divo del cinema. Ovviamente eterosessuale, John Watson era famoso in tutta Cambridge per aver infranto cuori di ogni continente. Era anche lo scapolo più ambito e l’amico più ricercato, usciva esclusivamente con i compagni di squadra e aveva sempre talmente tante persone attorno a sé che era praticamente inavvicinabile. Non che Sherlock ci avesse provato veramente, una qualche volta in biblioteca aveva avuto la mezza idea di sedersi vicino a lui ma all’ultimo aveva deviato il proprio percorso finendo per nascondersi miseramente da tutt’altra parte, col cuore in gola soltanto per averci pensato. Lui non era timido, no. Era schivo e si fidava poco della gente, e poi sapeva già come sarebbe andata a finire quindi perché provarci? Soltanto per fare una figuraccia? No, grazie. Quello che aveva ora gli bastava, poteva vedere John il pomeriggio sul tardi. Poteva gustarselo mentre correva su e giù per il campo, mentre tirava calci a quel pallone ovale. Lo vedeva ridere e scherzare e riusciva anche immaginarsi che stesse sorridendo proprio a lui, che chiamasse il suo nome e ammiccasse in sua direzione. Non succedeva mai e ben lo sapeva, però tanto bastava da permettergli di fantasticare. Dopo che lo faceva, dopo che si lasciava andare a una seduta masturbatoria sotto le coperte, si sentiva ancora più stupido e sciocco. Eppure non riusciva a farne a meno, nonostante ci avesse provato John lo attirava a sé in maniera pericolosa. A quel punto era certo che niente avrebbe potuto mai smorzare quel sentimento. Se ne sentiva prigioniero, lo odiava ma al tempo stesso amava sentirsi in quel modo. Detestava John e quel che provava per lui con la stessa forza con cui venerava la terra su cui camminava. Ah, sapeva di essere contraddittorio e di non essere poi tanto diverso da una delle tante ragazze adoranti che John si ritrovava sempre attorno ovunque andasse, però non gl’importava perché, in fondo, un po’ amava sentirsi in quella maniera. Perché essere innamorati (innamorati sì!) era meraviglioso. Meraviglioso… Sì, era meravigliosamente solo, pensò in un moto di amarezza tornando con lo sguardo alle pagine del libro del quale, ancora, non aveva letto una parola.  


Già, quel pomeriggio faceva caldo per essere quasi la fine di ottobre. Sherlock si lasciò cadere contro l’ampio tronco dell’albero guardando all’insù e gustandosi la maniera in cui i raggi del sole filtravano tra le foglie ingiallite. La natura sapeva essere stupefacente e se fosse stato un po’ più attento o interessato a questioni simili, avrebbe perso l’intera giornata a studiare il modo in cui la luce colpiva alcune foglie rendendole più aranciate quando invece altrettante, in ombra, apparivano rossastre. Da bambino probabilmente ci avrebbe perso delle settimane dietro a una sciocchezza simile, in quei frangenti si limitò a sospirare e a chiudere gli occhi lasciando ricadere la testa indietro. Il vento soffiava appena ed era fresco, non era più il caldo soffocante dell’estate e il tepore era ben più piacevole e affatto fastidioso. Inspirò a pieni polmoni, senza riuscire a trattenere un sospiro lieve. Non aveva voglia di leggere, stranamente era come se non sentisse la necessità materiale di estraniarsi dal resto del mondo e gettarsi nello studio di una mente criminale. Voleva invece rimanere ancorato alla realtà, ne aveva un bisogno quasi viscerale, disperato. E voleva anche scrutare in lontananza la figura di John Watson per poter notare l’ennesimo dettaglio di lui che gli era sfuggito, memorizzandolo nel palazzo mentale. Doveva aprire gli occhi e bearsi della sua bellezza così mascolina e poi immaginarsi di sentire quelle mani addosso, che lo accarezzavano e stringevano a sé. Come sarebbe stato essere abbracciati da John Watson? Sarebbe stato bellissimo, questo era scontato. Sherlock credeva che potesse essere totalizzante ed eccitante. John era muscoloso e forte, ovviamente anche lui lo era e Sherlock era ben conscio della propria fisicità, ma John era diverso lui era… così maschio, così virile. Oh, Dio, se era virile! Dio se… Ma non fece in tempo a concludere il ragionamento che un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Fece a malapena in tempo a sollevare lo sguardo che si ritrovò boccheggiante per la sorpresa, arrossendo non appena ebbe posato lo sguardo sulla figura che adesso aveva davanti. Non stava facendo nulla di male se non godersi il sole e leggere un libro, ma aveva quasi la sensazione d’essere stato colto in flagrante e che i propri pensieri fossero ormai talmente ovvi che chiunque potesse leggerli esattamente come stava facendo lui con quel libro di criminologia. Durante quel lungo attimo si sentì vulnerabile e desiderò fuggire, voleva scappare lontano e che tutti si dimenticassero che fosse esistito davvero quel ragazzo allampanato e dai capelli impossibilmente ricci, che studiava chimica. Tuttavia non avvenne. In realtà non sarebbe stato neppure capace di alzarsi da terra, figurarsi se sarebbe stato in grado di mettere addirittura un piede avanti all’altro. Tutto quel che fece fu abbassare velocemente lo sguardo sul libro che teneva appoggiato alle gambe incrociate. Psicologia di una mente criminale, non gli era mai sembrata tanto noiosa.  


«Ciao» disse quella voce. Sì, proprio quella voce. La sua voce. Era rivolta a lui ed era quella di John Watson. Sherlock non aveva mai sentito la voce di John Watson parlare in quella maniera, ovviamente l’aveva già sentita in campo o per i corridoi della scuola e delle volte anche in mensa, quando ci andava, ma non si era mai reso conto di quello bello fosse sentirlo parlare. Era squillante ma non fastidiosa, trasudava allegria e rassicurazione. Sherlock avrebbe potuto addormentarsi sentendo quella voce parlare. E poi c’era il suo viso, lo stesso che ora scrutava da dietro le pagine del libro che non stava leggendo, ma grazie al quale si nascondeva con tutto il volto. Era proprio lui, si rese conto arrossendo ancora più vistosamente. John Watson aveva corso in sua direzione, John Watson lo aveva salutato con un cenno vistoso della mano e poi si era avvicinato alla fontanella che c’era proprio lì accanto. Maledetta fontanella! Perché diavolo non aveva pensato di romperla? Ma soprattutto perché accidenti era venuto fin lì quel diavolo di un John Watson?  
«C-ciao» balbettò Sherlock, odiandosi per esser sembrato così stupido e infantile. Aveva sollevato di poco lo sguardo, ma altrettanto rapidamente era tornato a fissare le pagine di quel libro come se di niente altro gli importasse. Non era vero, ma sapeva fingere piuttosto bene o almeno lo sperava.  
«Ah, ma allora ce l’hai una voce» disse John che, buon cielo, adesso si era addirittura levato la maglietta della squadra di rugby e aveva infilato la testa sotto la fontanella bagnandosi tutto. Santo cielo! Oh, avrebbe tanto voluto ignorarlo, prendere e andarsene e fingere che tutto quello non fosse mai successo, ma non riusciva. Non riusciva a levargli gli occhi di dosso, non riusciva a non immaginarsi stretto a lui intento ad accarezzargli il petto o a sfiorargli le guance lisce o ancora a farsi baciare da quelle labbra che dovevano essere sicuramente morbide. Era bellissimo, di certo una visione che lo avrebbe tormentato per tutte le notti a venire. Specie per via di quelle stupide goccioline d’acqua che ora gli scendevano lungo il petto e che peggioravano una già drammatica situazione. La luce aranciata lo illuminava, tanto da farlo sembrare ancora più biondo di quanto già non fosse, quasi angelico. Di certo era la visione più stupendamente erotica sulla quale avesse mai messo gli occhi.  
«Accidenti che caldo che fa oggi!» esclamò John, passandosi rapidamente una mano tra i capelli bagnati salvo poi sollevare lo sguardo e fissarlo con insistenza. Non ne conosceva il motivo, ma era ovvio che avesse deciso di rivolgere proprio a lui la parola. Chissà perché poi. «Scusa se ho disturbato il tuo studio, ma non ce la facevo più e gli spogliatoi sono troppo lontani.»  
«Ne-nessun problema» balbettò «comunque non stavo studiando, è solo una lettura leggera.»  
«E sarebbe?» si sentì domandare da un John che gli si avvicinava a passo lento e sempre sorridendo. E il tutto senza smettere di essere bellissimo e splendido in ogni cosa che faceva o diceva. Ora lo aveva quasi vicino, tanto che avrebbe potuto toccarlo se soltanto avesse voluto. No, nemmeno questo fece e a stento sollevò lo sguardo, perché l’unica volta che ci aveva provato si era ritrovato faccia a faccia con quello che doveva essere un sospensorio di taglia large. Oddio, non ce l’avrebbe mai fatta a uscire da quell’orribile situazione.  
«Psicologia di una mente criminale.»  
«E sarebbe una lettura leggera? Certo, da te non mi stupisce…» Ma in che senso? Gli venne quasi da chiedere. No, non fece neanche questo e così come la maggior parte delle cose che pensava, anche questa rimase trincerata dentro la sua testa. In ogni situazione nella quale incappava si ritrovava con troppe cose da dire, altrettante da voler sapere, domandare o che gli sarebbe piaciuto condividere con John, di cui in effetti non sapeva nulla. Ciò che usciva dalle sue labbra, quello che riusciva a pronunciare non era niente in confronto all’immensa vastità di parole, pensieri, concetti e quant’altro la sua mente sapeva formulare. Tuttavia, il senso di quell’ultima frase gli sfuggiva completamente e quasi si sentì uno stupido, rendendosi subito conto che non era affatto piacevole essere degli idioti che non capiscono niente. Un vero idiota che, dall’alto della propria immensa idiozia, riuscì a pronunciare soltanto un imbarazzante: «Tu mi conosci?» che avrebbe potuto vincere il premio come la domanda più stupida di sempre.  
«Ma sei serio?» si sentì rispondere con una punta di scherno. John Watson rideva e Sherlock non riusciva a intuirne la ragione. C’era forse qualcosa di divertente in quel che aveva detto? Dubitava davvero. Quindi lo stava prendendo in giro, sì, doveva essere sicuramente così. Perfetto. Praticamente tutte le sue già tenui speranze di farselo amico, o anche semplicemente di farselo, se n’erano andate a quel paese. Non sarebbe mai stato il fidanzato di John Watson, non si sarebbe mai stretto a lui, non avrebbero risolto crimini insieme, non avrebbero mai fatto… beh, non avrebbero mai fatto. Punto e basta. Perfetto, il suo anno così come la sua intera vita era già rovinata. E non era nemmeno la fine di ottobre.  
«C’è forse qualcuno che non ti conosce in questa università?» riprese John e in viso aveva un’espressione alquanto scettica. «Tu? Che hai vinto più premi con la scherma in un solo anno di chiunque altro nella storia? Tu che sei soltanto il più brillante studente dell’ultimo secolo? Cristo santo, hai un quoziente intellettivo che farebbe arrossire ogni professore di questa università. Tu sei Sherlock Holmes, il genio. Tutti ti conoscono.»

Sherlock rimase allibito. Letteralmente allibito di fronte a quelle parole. Tutti lo conoscevano? E da quando? Nessuno lo conosceva, proprio nessuno. Nessuno faceva caso a lui. Lui era invisibile, lo era sempre stato. E quando qualcuno lo notava era per deriderlo o per offenderlo in un qualsiasi modo mente umana potesse concepire. Come poteva John Watson sapere il suo nome? Come poteva sapere ogni cosa di lui? Come poteva conoscere il suo quoziente intellettivo, ma soprattutto come poteva parlarne in quel modo? Come se fosse un qualcosa di cui vantarsi. Non c’era niente di cui andare fieri, essere geniali era soltanto una condanna. E se soltanto avesse saputo, se avesse immaginato cosa voleva dire esser Sherlock Holmes o se semplicemente avesse conosciuto lui, certamente quel John Watson avrebbe cambiato idea. Non sapeva proprio in che modo John fosse a conoscenza di così tante cose che lo riguardavano. Oh, Sherlock lo aveva sempre considerato un bel ragazzo, un ragazzo per lui irraggiungibile ma ora questo, tutto questo, aveva sconvolto le carte in gioco. John sapeva parlare e lo faceva molto fluentemente, usando un buon lessico e frasi grammaticalmente corrette. E questo avrebbe già dovuto saperlo dato che, come aveva scoperto mesi prima, aveva anche ottimi voti. Eppure era come se lo avesse realizzato soltanto in quel momento. Quasi avesse capito che John Watson non era un rozzo giocatore di rugby, come quei pochi che aveva incrociato nella sua vita e che gli erano sembrati dei mezzi Neanderthal. Ma quel John, oh, quel John sembrava diverso. Anzi era diverso e adesso lo vedeva con chiarezza. Intelligente, furbo, sagace, diceva cose incomprensibili di cui a Sherlock tanto sarebbe piaciuto scoprire il significato. Fu anche per questo che rimase a fissarlo con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi aperti per la sorpresa. Doveva sembrare proprio uno scemo, ma per la prima volta in tutta la vita non se ne preoccupò affatto. Guardava semplicemente nel vuoto, in attesa di svegliarsi da questa specie di strano sogno. Nemmeno questo successe perché non stava dormendo e non era perso nel suo palazzo mentale.  
«Ho detto qualcosa che non va?» gli chiese facendosi avanti con fare preoccupato.  
«No, è che tu… tu ti sbagli» ammise, con un impeto che avrebbe voluto suonare carico di rabbia e senso di rivalsa, ma che suonò come il pigolio di un pulcino. Aveva abbassato il capo con fare mesto e si era messo a giocherellare con le pagine del libro, di cui ancora non aveva letto una riga. Ecco, adesso John si sarebbe reso conto di chi era in realtà e avrebbe cambiato idea. Adesso avrebbe visto che sciagura era Sherlock Holmes e si sarebbe ricreduto. «Nessuno mi conosce e nessuno deve conoscermi» aggiunse. «Io non sono una persona affabile o simpatica, sono insopportabile e come apro bocca faccio arrabbiare qualcuno. Odio essere così, lo odio. La mia mente è una condanna, la mia intelligenza è una condanna. Io so tutto, io vedo tutto e non… Io sono invisibile.»  
«Beh, Sherlock Holmes» si sentì rispondere da un John che ora gli sorrideva apertamente e ammiccava appena verso di lui «di sicuro, invisibile, non lo sei per me.» E dopo averlo detto, corse di nuovo giù in direzione del campo da rugby. Cos’era successo, Sherlock Holmes davvero non lo sapeva.

**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Effetto autunno ad Argenteuil, Claude Monet (1873): https://www.google.it/search?hl=it&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1396&bih=657&ei=0TpIXZPXFMbOwAL1uKTQCA&q=Effetto+autunno+ad+Argentuil&oq=Effetto+autunno+ad+Argentuil&gs_l=img.3...263.5162..5414...0.0..0.246.2029.25j1j1......0....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i5i30j0i8i30.CitJ5j3rWSw&ved=0ahUKEwjTg_Ob9uvjAhVGJ1AKHXUcCYoQ4dUDCAU&uact=5
> 
> [1]All’università di Cambridge prendono molto sul serio le attività sportive. Oltre a palestre, campi di squash e quant’altro, c’è anche un club di scherma e uno di rugby.
> 
> Note: Prima annotazione, ogni titolo avrà un richiamo a un’opera d’arte. Ringrazio Jessica per la dritta che mi ha dato, come tema per legare i capitoli mi è piaciuto davvero tantissimo. Ringrazio MissAdler per tutto il prezioso aiuto.  
Seconda annotazione, faccio presente che questo sarà un AU il più possibile coerente col contesto della serie. Tutti i personaggi sono nel luogo in cui verosimilmente potrebbero stare. Quindi non aspettatevi di trovare professori, presidi o compagni che non c’entrano niente. I soli che conoscete saranno Mycroft, Lestrade, Mike Stamford e qualche comparsata di Sebastian Wilkes e Bill Murray (l’amico di John che commenta il suo blog). Lo dico onde evitare che vi mettiate a cercare ciò che non ci sarà. L’unica differenza sta nel fatto che Eurus non esiste e Victor è ancora vivo, lui però non sarà presente fisicamente in questa storia.  
Ultimissima cosa e ve lo dico ora, così che siate preparati: John è cotto marcio. Poi capirete il perché e il percome, per ora ho soltanto introdotto la vicenda e soprattutto ho dato un’infarinata alla caratterizzazione di Sherlock. Anche lui è andato, come si sarà capito. Grazie a tutti coloro che son giunti fino a qui.


	2. Convergenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock riflette sull'incontro con John Watson al campo da rugby, la serata però prenderà una svolta imprevista.

C’erano troppe cose che Sherlock non sapeva del mondo. E non sapere lo innervosiva. Sherlock detestava non sapere perché si sentiva monco, come se gli mancasse una parte di sé. Ma quell’ignoranza, della quale era perfettamente conscio, non c’entrava col sesso, come sosteneva invece Mycroft. Non ne era affatto spaventato o forse un pochino lo era, ma questo non l’avrebbe mai ammesso e comunque sul sesso sapeva tutto e gli sarebbe anche piaciuto farlo un giorno, quindi non era quello il problema. E la sua ignoranza non era nemmeno l’ingenuità, non pensava che al mondo fossero tutti buoni. Perché la capacità insita nell’essere umano di ferire, uccidere e commettere azioni immonde, la conosceva fin troppo bene. Era quel lato della società del quale avrebbe saputo descrivere ogni più piccola sfaccettatura, trattando l’argomento come avrebbe fatto con un compito di chimica, analizzando tutti i passaggi senza tralasciare nulla. Sherlock non pensava che là fuori fossero tutti buoni e gentili, com'era convinta sua madre secondo la quale il suo figlio minore era praticamente un bambino un po’ ingenuotto, per quanto intelligente. Per lei era rimasto fermo all’età di cinque anni e non era mai cresciuto. Ma Sherlock Holmes non era Peter Pan o comunque si chiamasse quel ragazzino volante vestito di verde, quel che aveva imparato delle persone lo aveva acquisito per esperienza diretta. Anzitutto attraverso gli omicidi che aveva risolto da quando collaborava con Lestrade e che gli avevano offerto un chiaro quadro di quanto profondi fossero gli abissi dell’umanità, e poi perché gran parte di quel male lo aveva subito sulla propria pelle. Quando chiudeva gli occhi e si spingeva in certe stanze del suo palazzo mentale, le più oscure e inabissate tra gli scantinati dei ricordi, era in grado di rivivere quel passato lontano.  
  
  
Non era mai stato un bambino inserito. Anche all’epoca aveva le sue fissazioni, le sue cose da fare e non gradiva l’interruzione di nessuno, specialmente di Mycroft. Già a quattro anni si era detto convinto di voler imparare ogni cosa e così aveva fatto. Cominciando a leggere e a scrivere in età prescolare e dedicandosi a letture decisamente impegnative per un esserino così piccolo. Già perché Sherlock Holmes, più di tutto, oltre l’arroganza, l’egocentrismo e la spiccata vanità, era curioso. Il che era una delle ragioni per cui avrebbe voluto svelare dei misteri per lavoro, cosa c’era di più bello che mantenersi risolvendo puzzle più o meno complicati? Certo, a sette anni i “misteri” che tentava di svelare erano decisamente banali. Lo erano al suo occhio di adulto o meglio a quello di un giovane uomo che studiava per fare lo scienziato e che, di sicuro, lo scienziato non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Da bambino era curioso di tutto ciò che in un modo o nell’altro attirava il suo interesse, come la natura. In un primo momento si era fissato con l’astronomia, ma quando si era reso conto che in realtà il sole, la terra e tutti i pianeti del Sistema Solare erano incastrati in un moto rotatorio perpetuo, ogni cosa aveva perso d’importanza. Oh, che gran delusione era stata l'esplorazione dello spazio! Si era convinto di poterci trovare tante cose affascinanti, ma aveva finito col dimenticarsi di tutto e salvarsi un appunto, il suo primo appunto mentale stipato in un’immaginaria casetta sull’albero, di non perdere più tempo prezioso coi pianeti e le stelle. Il perché le rane saltassero si era rivelata una ricerca molto più interessante. “Perché le rane saltano, Mycroft?” aveva domandato più volte al suo pigro fratellone che, una risposta, davvero non ce l’aveva e che neanche avrebbe mai pensato di potergliela dare. Sherlock si era crucciato per dei mesi su quella faccenda. Non era mai arrivato a capire se c’era un motivo specifico dietro ai loro salti o se questo fosse intrinseco nella loro natura. Lo facevano perché andava loro di farlo o perché, privandosene, sarebbero morte? Non lo aveva mai capito e a un certo punto aveva semplicemente rinunciato e ciò, nonostante avesse piuttosto spesso dissezionato rospi e ranocchi nella cucina di casa, usando i coltelli da pesce, con sommo orrore di sua madre che no, non sapeva più come fare con questo figlio. Si poteva dire che avesse un animo ostinato, perché neppure di fronte ai fallimenti come la faccenda delle rane o quella dell’universo, aveva rinunciato alla sua missione. Era sempre stato in movimento, le sue febbri infantili erano state una vera sciagura per i suoi genitori, dato che non concepiva l’idea di stare a letto a far niente. Lui aveva bisogno di agire, di muoversi, d’esplorare e scoprire questo o quello.  
«Sei troppo agitato» lo sgridava papà, facendolo ribollire di rabbia. Lui odiava essere “troppo” e a quanto pareva era sempre troppo di qualcosa. Troppo magro, troppo alto, troppo intelligente, troppo vivace, troppo riccio. Troppo poco inserito: “Hai troppi pochi amici, Sherly, dovresti fartene di più”. E quando ne aveva trovato uno era diventato addirittura troppo amico di quello sciamannato di Trevor. Non lo aveva mai davvero confessato a nessuno, ma questo non essere mai abbastanza o l’essere fin tanto, se l’era trascinato dietro per anni e aveva finito col renderlo insicuro su tantissimi aspetti della vita, specie quelli che riguardavano la sfera emotiva. Il suo sentirsi esageratamente inadatto faceva male all’anima. Ed era incredibile che proprio lui che spiattellava la verità a tutto e a tutti, incurante dei sentimenti altrui, si fosse tenuto dentro così tante cose per anni. Perché non aveva mai risposto, non a Mycroft, non ai suoi genitori e nemmeno a quei bulli che lo spintonavano per i corridoi chiamandolo frocetto. Non aveva fatto nulla per difendersi né far valere le proprie ragioni, almeno fino a una certa età. Poi qualcosa dentro gli era scattato e aveva iniziato a cambiare. Da allora aveva cominciato a capire, a vedere da vicino quel famigerato male del mondo. Ciò che oggi, a neanche vent’anni, avrebbe saputo scorporare e suddividere in compartimenti.  


Le persone, di male, ne avevano per ogni occasione e doveva ammettere che anche lui, di tanto in tanto, aveva ceduto a certi atteggiamenti. Vuoi perché troppo arrabbiato o frustrato o ancora stanco di dover ascoltare sempre le stesse idiozie un giorno dopo l’altro, si era ritrovato volutamente a ferire snocciolando una o due deduzioni a gente come Wilkes e a quel branco di decerebrati suoi amici. In effetti, questo era accaduto nemmeno un paio di giorni prima e non si era affatto pentito di com’erano andate le cose.  
«Sei uno stronzo, Holmes, potevi evitare di dire che sono stato con Tracy la scorsa notte» aveva ruggito Sebastian Wilkes proprio qualche giorno prima quando, in mensa, aveva incrociato il suo tragitto spintonandolo da un lato con la precisa intenzione di farlo cadere.  
«La tua ragazza me lo ha chiesto e io ho risposto con la verità» aveva mormorato, con un’alzata di spalle, salvo poi accelerare il passo e sparire in un tavolo riparato dove sarebbe finalmente stato lontano da tutti. Sebastian in parte aveva ragione e forse quella era stata la prima cosa giusta che gli aveva sentito pronunciare da quando lo conosceva. Lo aveva fatto davvero, era stato stronzo di proposito. Era stato cattivo e anche un po’ villano nel suo farsi gli affari altrui e la ragione era piuttosto banale. Vendetta, pura, semplice e infantile vendetta. Non gliene importava niente di Tracy o Sebastian o comunque si chiamasse la ragazza con cui aveva parlato, aveva ferito poiché frustrato. E perché in fondo lo voleva. D’altronde era un essere umano e anche lui peccava, anche lui provava dei sentimenti. E sapeva perfettamente d’aver sbagliato, ma se fosse tornato indietro lo avrebbe rifatto di nuovo. Certo, in colpa non se ne sentiva. Era stanco di sentirsi chiamare strambo e proprio da Sebastian, che non mancava mai di ridere di lui o additarlo, parlandogli spalle a voce ben alta, fingendo di non sapere che gli stava sufficientemente vicino da sentire tutto quanto. Ogni volta Sherlock ingoiava veleno senza ribattere, promettendosi di non fare niente di stupido perché lo aveva promesso a Mycroft e Mycroft avrebbe potuto rispedirlo a casa a calci se soltanto avesse voluto. E Sherlock non poteva permettersi di tornare dai suoi, quella stanzetta era tutto il suo mondo e non se lo sarebbe fatto portar via. Un giorno si sarebbe trasferito a Londra, ma non era ancora pronto per questo. Inoltre non era un idiota, sapeva di non poter agire come avrebbe voluto con Sebastian. Avrebbe potuto ammazzarlo di pugni, d’altronde era un pugile sufficientemente esperto e sapeva dove e come colpire per mandare al tappeto qualcuno. Sapeva anche che Wilkes non faceva alcuna attività sportiva, non era atletico e i suoi riflessi erano anche piuttosto lenti. Sarebbe stato facile, però e per quando lo sognasse piuttosto spesso, non sarebbe caduto tanto in basso. E questo perché con gente come lui non sarebbe servito a niente. Cosa avrebbe potuto ottenere? Gli avrebbe spaccato il naso e nei guai ci sarebbe finito lui, passando automaticamente dalla parte del torto. Persone come Sebastian non imparavano le lezioni a suon di cazzotti, ma con le parole. Parole taglienti e pronunciate con freddezza, dette in modo glaciale da un giovane studente di chimica che sapeva essere dannatamente implacabile persino quando parlava.  
«Forse dovresti imparare a dire la verità una qualche volta, invece che riempire di stronzate tutti quelli di cui ti circondi. Magari avresti degli amici veri e non dei poveri idioti che ti stanno dietro solo perché sei ricco.» Sì, gli aveva detto proprio così. In quella sala mensa strapiena di studenti, con lo stufato che si freddava e la bottiglietta d’acqua che rotolava da destra a sinistra sul vassoio, retto saldamente con due mani. Senza tremare, senza tentennare, senza pentirsi mai. Lo aveva detto sibilando, appena prima di venir inghiottito dalla folla di studenti. Lo aveva colpito nel segno e per una volta aveva vinto lui.  
  
  
Insomma, il problema di Sherlock come si sarà capito non era il male del mondo. E non era nemmeno il sesso. Certo, non lo aveva ancora fatto e probabilmente neanche sarebbe mai successo, se si considerava che non piaceva a nessuno (e specialmente in quel senso) però era abbastanza sicuro di ogni dettaglio. Anche di quello etero, che tra parentesi gli faceva abbastanza ribrezzo. Era preparato su ciò che facevano gli uomini tra loro, sui baci e sulle carezze più spinte e comunque, ora come ora, saperlo non gli sarebbe servito a molto dato che non aveva un ragazzo, che non aveva amici e che, all’orizzonte, non c’era neppure l’ombra di un vago conoscente. No, ciò che lo mandava in confusione e che lo gettava nel più totale disorientamento era il comportamento umano, applicato all’interesse nei suoi confronti. Per quale ragione un ragazzo sano, celebre in tutto l’ateneo, bello e apparentemente in pieno possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali avrebbe dovuto rivolgergli la parola? Per quale assurdo e sciocco motivo? La risposta in parte se l’era data, ma non era affatto convincente. La maggior parte delle azioni che un normale studente di Cambridge compiva nell’arco di una giornata non erano sempre dettate dalla razionalità né da ciò che era giusto fare, spesso a calibrare il tutto erano i sentimenti, le emozioni e soprattutto gli stati d’animo. Cose come la pigrizia, l’amore, l’amicizia, il desiderio di primeggiare sugli altri avrebbero potuto spingere una data persona ad allenarsi anche al mattino alle sei o la sera molto tardi. Perché le persone sono volubili e fragili e tutto ciò che cercano è maggior sicurezza. E poi c’era la questione dei sentimenti. Ecco, in merito a quelli, Sherlock si era sempre dichiarato come un distaccato consapevole. Li conosceva tutti uno per uno, avrebbe saputo riconoscerli su se stesso con facilità e riusciva, il più delle volte, a notarli anche nelle altre persone. Di tanto in tanto i suoi livelli di empatia erano talmente alti, che si ritrovava a piangere per uno stupido film. Nella vita di tutti i giorni era ovviamente diverso e cose come rabbia, paura, sorpresa era ciò che vedeva più spesso sul volto dei propri interlocutori. Di rado scorgeva anche la felicità e quando la notava era perché lui non era nei paraggi. La felicità la vedeva in due fidanzati che si baciavano su una panchina o in uno studente che era andato bene all’esame di fine corso. Sì, i sentimenti erano ben chiari ma era altrettanto vero che anche lui era fallibile. Sherlock Holmes poteva sbagliare e poteva, sebbene di rado, incappare in persone lievemente più difficili da comprendere e a quel punto ogni cosa diventava confusa. C’erano individui più enigmatici di altri, molto più complessi rispetto alla media di idioti banalotti che erano soliti girare per Cambridge. C’erano ragazzi come John Watson per esempio, le cui parole gli erano girate e rigirate in testa per giorni dopo quell’incontro al campo da rugby. Da allora non aveva fatto che pensare a lui, ma in maniera diversa rispetto a come aveva sempre fatto. Per una volta aveva lasciato da parte la virilità, le braccia muscolose e il desiderio prepotente d’essere sbattuto contro a un muro, e si era concentrato su altro. Alla fine di giorni e giorni di ragionamenti, Sherlock si era dato un’unica risposta plausibile. John era un giovane uomo fisicamente sano, intelligente, bello, carismatico, famoso e gentile e se gli aveva rivolto la parola, se aveva dimostrato di conoscerlo piuttosto bene e di sapere tante cose di lui, allora era perché era pazzo. Non c’era nessun’altra spiegazione logica al suo interessamento verso quello studente solitario e un po’ stronzo che tutti evitavano. Sì, John Watson era pazzo ed era strano che nessuno tra gli amici che aveva se ne fosse accorto. Ma era anche vero che quelli erano degli idioti senza speranza e che non vedevano più in là del proprio naso. Probabilmente non se ne sarebbero mai resi conto.  
  
  
Il guaio era che da quell’unica volta non si erano più rivolti la parola e quindi non aveva più potuto analizzare la questione da vicino. Si erano incrociati in un paio di occasioni dopo una lezione e poi si erano incontrati di nuovo il giorno successivo. Ma oltre a un rapido “Ciao” e a un cenno da parte di Sherlock, fatto velocemente e prima di fuggire via per l’imbarazzo, non c’era stato davvero niente. Di questo però non se ne preoccupava, per lui era già tanto che si fosse accorto della sua esistenza. Per lui non era invisibile, non era assurda la semplice idea? Oh, su questo aspetto John era stato davvero molto chiaro ed era la prima cosa straordinaria di tutto il discorso che gli aveva fatto. Il primo ovvio indizio della sua pazzia. John Watson conosceva i suoi successi nella scherma, i risultati agli esami e ammirava la sua intelligenza. Incredibile. Quella conversazione lo era stata, il fatto che ancora adesso lo salutasse quando si vedevano qua o là, lo era. Incredibile, era l’essere visti da qualcuno, avere la certezza che almeno una persona s’interessasse a lui e alle letture che faceva. Beh, certo che si comportava così: John era pazzo! O magari solo molto gentile, o forse una pericolosa commistione di entrambe le cose. Ma in fondo cosa importava? La pazzia non era forse a un passo dalla genialità? E poi la normalità era per i noiosi e lui di certo non lo era; non era forse John convinto che essere geniali fosse fantastico? Se non era follia quella! Probabilmente della pazzia di John Watson non gliene importava poi molto, d’altra parte era tutto bellissimo. John lo conosceva, John lo salutava. John aveva dimostrato di non ignorarlo a prescindere. Ed era stato a quel punto che un più serio ragionamento aveva preso piede dentro la sua sciocca testa, perché? Si era chiesto. Perché si comportava in quel modo? Perché proprio lui?  
  
  
Sherlock si riteneva da sempre un buon conoscitore dell’animo umano, per quanto certi atteggiamenti sfuggissero del tutto alla sua comprensione, sapeva quel che muoveva le azioni delle persone. Era uno dei pochi a Scotland Yard a sapere il motivo per cui un qualcuno potrebbe arrivare a uccidere, e la cosa ridicola era che non era neppure uno yarder. “I motivi per cui si toglie la vita sono gli stessi per i quali per cui si vive, Graham” aveva detto un giorno al buon Lestrade, poco prima di fargli sapere che sì, era stato il giardiniere come nel più Agatha Christiano dei gialli all’inglese. Così come gli assassini anche le persone le si poteva dividere in categorie. C’era l’arrivista, il sognatore, il razionale, il metodico, l’ossessivo, il distratto… Ma John Watson, John Watson esulava da ogni categoria. No, non credeva che fosse pazzo per davvero, non era idiota fino a questo punto. Però era vero che di lui qualcosa gli sfuggiva ed era arrivato a questa conclusione proprio dopo quell’incontro al campo da rugby. Quel ragazzo doveva avere un segreto o comunque un qualcosa di misterioso e incomprensibile che era invisibile al primo sguardo, qualcosa che Sherlock Holmes non vedeva l’ora di scoprire. Invisibile. Anche John Watson era invisibile? Forse non all’apparenza, ma se avesse avuto un animo differente da ciò che mostrava a tutti? A questo, Sherlock non trovò mai risposta.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Pollock diceva che le volte in cui si sedeva sul pavimento si sentiva più a suo agio. A Sherlock non era ben chiaro cosa intendesse Pollock nello specifico e in quale posizione si mettesse per dipingere i suoi quadri od osservarli meglio da un’altra prospettiva, però capiva il suo punto di vista riguardo al pavimento. Anzi, se mai avesse dovuto obbligatoriamente paragonarsi a un pittore, si sarebbe certamente accostato a lui e soltanto per la faccenda del pavimento. Sherlock sapeva disegnare, era uno di quei mille talenti sprecati come quello per la danza o la matematica. Anche il disegno faceva parte delle materie nelle quali eccelleva ma che faceva ormai soltanto per diletto. I suoi scarabocchi non c’entravano niente con quelli di Pollock, i cui scarabocchi valevano milioni di sterline e alla faccia degli scarabocchi! E comunque Pollock non scarabocchiava, il semplice pensarlo era un insulto a uno dei più grandi geni della pittura. Sherlock disegnava a matita o addirittura a penna e soltanto nei momenti in cui non era capace di riempire il foglio bianco altrimenti. Note, appunti, compiti gli rimanevano incastrati sulla punta delle dita e là ci restavano almeno fino a quando il disegno non era terminato, spesso con risultati scadenti. Di sicuro Sherlock non era un pittore e certamente non era Pollock. No, non lo era proprio. Eppure c’erano aspetti di quella filosofia di vita, dei comportamenti e del modo in cui Pollock aveva vissuto, dentro ai quali Sherlock si rispecchiava di tanto in tanto. Uno stile nuovo, per molti incomprensibile. Un genio ribelle e un po’ sfortunato. Pollock era ribelle? Oppure la sua era la ribellione di chi non vuole ribellarsi affatto, di chi desidera soltanto non conformarsi al pensiero della massa ma agire di testa propria? Questa era ribellione? Lo era per chi avrebbe tanto voluto sapersi ribellare allo stesso modo, ma non aveva la sufficiente follia per farlo né tanto meno le capacità. E lui? Lui era un ribelle? Sherlock non ne aveva idea. Però sapeva che Pollock era stato sfortunato e lui un po’ ci si sentiva. Sapeva anche che era stato geniale e che forse la propria straordinarietà l’aveva vissuta proprio come faceva Sherlock, ovvero ritenendola una maledizione. Senz’altro riusciva a capire la frustrazione dell’usare un linguaggio che non tutti erano in grado decriptare e ritrovarsi incompreso, il più delle volte ignorato dai propri contemporanei. Pollock guardava i propri quadri dal pavimento della stanza in cui dipingeva. Sherlock non dipingeva ma di quadri, nel suo palazzo mentale, ne aveva a decine. Non tutti erano dipinti ovviamente, alcuni erano momenti di vita che aveva catturato. Stralci di persone, cose, fatti, date, nomi. Scene immortalate e lì richiuse come in un album di fotografie dalle tinte un po’ decadenti. C’era la sua vita là dentro, quella di perfetti sconosciuti. Quella di Victor, che ancora faceva male. Mycroft, i suoi genitori. Pezzi di casi che aveva risolto con Lestrade e le sue chiamate nel bel mezzo della notte. Ma soprattutto c’era John Watson e le cose che di lui era a conoscenza. Da quando era successa quella cosa, da quando ci aveva parlato, Sherlock non viveva più. Mangiava poco, dormiva ancora meno. Passava la maggior parte del tempo a scrivere o disegnare sul suo block notes, tratteggiando un naso che non ne voleva sapere di venire decentemente e quindi a sospirare, prendendo a fissare il vuoto. A lezione non era mai attento come avrebbe dovuto tanto che più di un professore lo aveva rimproverato.

«Sei innamorato, Holmes?» gli aveva chiesto la professoressa Smith, facendo ridere l’intera classe. Non ricordava d’essersi mai sentito tanto in imbarazzo come in quel momento. Era certamente arrossito, avvampando come una scolaretta e non riuscendo più a sollevare lo sguardo dal microscopio anche dopo che lezione era finita. La professoressa era stata costretta a cacciarlo in malo modo per farlo allontanare e soltanto allora se n’era andato, ma di malavoglia. Era fuggito a gambe levate, ancora a disagio e con la paura d’incontrare qualcuno che lo prendesse in giro. Era innamorato? Dio, se lo era. Decisamente era innamorato. Dopo quell’incontro al campo di rugby, Sherlock lo aveva accettato con rassegnazione allo stesso modo in cui ci si lascia scivolare addosso la pioggia perché senza ombrello o lontani dal riparo più vicino. Sì, era innamorato, ma più di tutto era confuso.  


Per questo quella sera si era sistemato lì, sul pavimento. Al centro della caotica stanza che era diventata ormai tutto il suo universo. La camera era ampia, aveva due letti, un cucinotto e un bagno e non la condivideva con nessuno grazie agli impicci di suo fratello. Sherlock era un po’ disordinato e chiunque, entrando, se ne sarebbe accorto ma era quel tipo di disordine selettivo. Non tollerava che i vestiti non fossero tutti sistemati dentro l’armadio. Al tempo stesso però la scrivania era un caos di partiture, pezzi di violino, guantoni da boxe e fogli pieni di appunti scritti con una calligrafia frettolosa, che ammonticchiava senza un’apparente ragione né senso logico e che venivano puntualmente sparpagliati dal vento. Perché nella stanza che Holmes divideva con se stesso, la finestra era sempre aperta. Altrimenti si sarebbe sentito anche un vago odor di sigaretta. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai saputo, ma Sherlock fumava a letto. Ed era severamente vietato, ma a lui non importava un accidenti di quelle stupide regole. Fumare gli calmava i nervi e riusciva a rilassarlo, permettendo alla confusione di schiarirsi. Adesso però non stava fumando. Per quale stupido motivo non lo stava facendo? Ah, già giusto. Le aveva finite e non aveva avuto voglia di andare a comprarle. Un’indolenza che non gli apparteneva affatto, ma che di tanto in tanto lo dominava portandolo all’apatia. In momenti simili si sentiva così troppo come Mycroft che arrivava ad arrabbiarsi con se stesso. Il problema era la confusione e il non riuscire a trovare una via d’uscita a ciò che lo assillava. Perché quindi la finestra era aperta? Ah, adesso ricordava! L’aveva spalancata nella speranza che quella piccola zucca intagliata, sistemata sul davanzale, venisse miracolosamente portata via dal vento. Sherlock la odiava, così come odiava le stupide decorazioni natalizie con cui, tra meno di un mese, sua madre avrebbe sicuramente invaso la camera. Tutte idee sue, dato che secondo lei era buona cosa mantenere certe tradizioni e specialmente in quel tugurio che si ostinava a voler abitare. Ma Sherlock non voleva pensare a lei e nemmeno a quella stupidissima zucca. Aveva solo voglia di fumare, si rese conto poco prima di ammettere che non aveva intenzione di alzarsi da dove stava. Steso a terra guardava il soffitto con insistenza, di tanto in tanto chiudeva gli occhi figurandosi fisicamente nel proprio palazzo mentale. Voleva andare in quel suo immaginario campo da rugby dove aveva racchiuso tutte le informazioni che riguardavano John Watson, così come i ricordi che di lui possedeva. Ci aveva provato varie volte, a entrarci, ma quella sera era troppo distratto per poterci rimanere a lungo. Continuava a pensare a John e lo faceva in un modo molto poco analitico e tanto perverso. Aveva anche provato a suonare, Bach di solito aiutava con questioni del genere, ma si era ritrovato dopo poche battute a fissare il vuoto col violino a penzoloni in una mano e l’archetto nel’altra, agitato a casaccio. Perciò aveva scelto il pavimento e star a guardare le pareti spoglie, prive di una qualsivoglia impronta personale. Non aveva stupidi poster, come ogni altro stupido studente di Cambridge. Tutto ciò che di proprio aveva appeso era una tavola periodica degli elementi e una bacheca, sulla quale appuntava articoli di giornale particolarmente interessanti, numeri di telefono che non valeva la pena memorizzare, annotazioni per i casi o le lezioni. E c’era anche un foglio su cui Victor aveva scritto ormai più di tre anni prima, che conteneva una lista della spesa a cui Trevor aveva aggiunto una faccina sorridente. Che idiozia il non averla mai buttata, che stupidaggine il suo riguardala ogni mattina appena sveglio salvo poi marciare diritto in bagno fingendo di non essersi mai soffermato a fissarla, o a pensare che gli mancava. Sì, anche quella bacheca era piacevolmente caotica. Anche quella trasudava tutta la sua geniale irrequietezza, il non riuscire a restare mai del tutto in pace con la mente, non saper controllare i pensieri e tanto meno quelli più indecenti. Anche quella bacheca, così come la sua stanza o la sua vita, era un casino. Un vero e proprio caos di ricordi, sogni, speranze. Sarebbe mai riuscita a ordinarla? Oppure lei, così come i ragionamenti che faceva, era ormai impossibile da sistemare?  


Quando bussarono alla porta non se ne rese conto. Non subito. Ma rimase per uno o due istanti in sospeso, in dubbio sul fatto che potesse o meno esser vero. Era alla porta accanto che stavano picchiando? Impossibile, il rumore era troppo vicino. Il che era strano perché nessuno bussava mai alla sua porta, salvo per chiedergli di smettere di suonare il violino ma dubitava che fosse per questo dato che aveva smesso da più o meno un’ora. E non stava nemmeno fumando, quindi che diavolo volevano? Dovevano avercela con lui per dell’altro, ma non sapeva per cosa. Scacciarli sarebbe servito? Dubitava, dato che una volta uno di loro aveva quasi buttato giù la porta. Di certo non gli avrebbe fatto il favore di alzarsi da dove stava.  
«Avanti» disse a voce ben alta, così che almeno non fosse costretto a ripetere. E fu allora che successe. Come tutte le cose belle della vita, anche quella accadde quando meno Sherlock Holmes se lo sarebbe aspettato. Neppure di questo non se ne rese conto subito, gli ci volle un momento per capire che invece che ritrovarsi a fissare un paio di mocassini smangiucchiati dal tenero, quanto odioso, Yorkshire Terrier della fidanzata, proprio davanti al suo naso erano apparse un paio di scarpe eleganti da donna e con un vertiginoso tacco a spillo. Scarpe dozzinali, non d’alta moda. E calze color carne lise dalla parte sinistra. Un profumo prepotente aveva invaso la stanza, infastidendo le sue delicate narici. Lancome Tresor, un regalo del marito forse per farsi perdonare una scappatella. Noioso e banale, come tutto ciò che riguardava la signora McDougall.  
«A cosa devo la sua piacevolissima visita?» le domandò con aria fintamente gentile. L’aveva riconosciuta subito ovviamente. Lavorava nella caotica segreteria dell’università assieme ad altre due artritiche colleghe. Vestiva in maniera sobria ed elegante, secondo quello che a suo dire era il modo in cui una segretaria avrebbe dovuto vestirsi. All’apparenza era invece austera e anche piuttosto severa, forse per la crocchia sopra la testa o gli occhialini a mezzaluna calati sul naso. Sulla cinquantina, sposata infelicemente, di lei tutti sapevano che aveva un debole per gli studenti maschi giovani, belli e possibilmente aitanti. Dio, quanto la capiva! Pensò, inorridendo al pensiero di non esser poi tanto diverso dalla signora McDougall. Sì, Sherlock sapeva tutto della vita noiosa della segretaria, ciò che non sapeva era per quale ragione fosse lì.  
«Non ho fatto niente» borbottò con aria annoiata, stiracchiandosi appena pur senza alzarsi da terra. Ancora fissava il soffitto. Ancora l’aria fresca della sera entrava dalla finestra ricordandogli che non aveva neanche l’ombra di una sigaretta e che non voleva altro che fumare.  
«Non sono qui per lei, Holmes» le rispose invece la donna con l’aria seccata di chi non ha tempo da perdere in simili questioni, perché erano già le sei passate e lei avrebbe dovuto essere a casa. «John Watson, questa è la sua nuova stanza.»  
  
  
John Watson. John Watson? Nel sentire quel nome scattò in piedi, allarmato. Era come se qualcuno lo avesse pungolato con degli aghi. John Watson era lì davvero, era un sogno? No, non lo era. Quel dannato profumo era troppo fastidioso per essere soltanto una proiezione onirica. Era proprio John Watson, lo stesso ragazzo che lo aveva salutato un paio di volte negli ultimi giorni e quello con cui aveva parlato al campo da rugby. Sì, lui insomma. Cosa ci faceva lì sull’uscio? Ma soprattutto cosa voleva dire che quella era la sua nuova stanza? Non era affatto la sua, lui non poteva… no, non poteva proprio, ecco!  
«Ehi, un momento» proruppe, senza nascondere d’essere infastidito dalla novità. «Questa camera è la mia, il rettore mi aveva garantito che non l’avrei divisa mai con nessuno. Cosa vuol dire che è la sua nuova stanza?»  
«Il signor rettore le aveva garantito che sarebbe stata esclusivamente sua, salvo cause di forza maggiore e questa lo è. La camera del signor Watson è momentaneamente inagibile. Ci sono soltanto due letti disponibili in tutto il comprensorio e questo è uno dei due» disse, indicando con la penna che teneva saldamente stretta tra le dita, il letto intonso che giaceva alla sua sinistra. «Se avete dei problemi, mi dispiace ma non è affar mio. Il signor Watson e il signor Maynor dovevano essere riassegnati oggi stesso. Se vuole può andare dal signor Maynor e chiedergli di venire qui, a meno che convinca prima Watson spostarsi dall’altra parte del campus. A dire il vero non m’importa di dove dormiate, basta che abbiate tutti i vostri letti. E niente problemi, ci siamo capiti, Holmes?»  


No, Sherlock non sapeva chi fosse Maynor e cosa volesse dalla sua vita. Ma sapeva di trovarsi davanti John Watson con tanto borsoni, valigie e con quel dannato sorriso sempre stampato sulla faccia. Cosa aveva da sorridere tanto? Non c’era proprio niente di divertente. Avrebbe dovuto dire a Maynor di venire qui al posto di John? Nient’affatto e poi chi diavolo era Maynor? Forse era lievemente nel panico, ma il fatto era che non si sarebbe mai aspettato niente del genere. Era da un anno che non faceva altro che pensare a John e ogni volta che camminava per i corridoi sperava puntualmente d’incontrarlo o almeno di scorgerlo tra la folla, il che avveniva di rado. Ora invece ce l’aveva davanti e riusciva a non esserne felice? Era davvero incontentabile! Perché era successo tutto questo? Cos’era, uno scherzo del destino? A dire il vero non ebbe molto tempo per pensarci e per assurdo tutta la sua decantata rapidità mentale se ne andò letteralmente a quel paese. Si ritrovò soltanto ad annuire, senza parole e trattenendo con fatica la felicità che gli stava divorando lo stomaco assieme all’agitazione. John era lì con lui, avrebbe dormito nel letto a fianco. Avrebbe… avrebbe visto chi era Sherlock Holmes da vicino. Ma gli sarebbe piaciuto? E tra una settimana avrebbe sorriso allo stesso modo incrociando il suo sguardo? Se aveva una sola speranza di piacergli, e non l’aveva, allora questa sarebbe stata ammazzata definitivamente da quella convivenza forzata. Forse avrebbe dovuto avvertirlo, insomma fargli presente di tutti i suoi difetti e magari convincerlo ad andarsene. Sì, forse era meglio che venisse quel Maynor al suo posto. La segretaria però già se n’era andata e John aveva posato le valigie a terra. A quel punto capì che era troppo tardi e che, probabilmente, non voleva nemmeno farlo andare via. Forse avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa. Almeno salutarlo, ecco. Perciò sollevò il viso per un istante, salvo poi girarsi immediatamente dall’altra parte con la scusa di dover chiudere la finestra. John ancora stava in piedi vicino all’entrata. Lo sguardo di Sherlock non incontrò mai il suo e quelle stupide mani avevano preso anche a tremare.  
«Suono spesso il violino» disse, senza smettere di guardare di fuori «anche la notte. Non parlo per giorni, dormo poco e non cucino. Scordatelo che io cucini perché non ci penso nemmeno. Potrei dimenticarmi della tua esistenza e non rendermi conto che tu sia qui. E sappi che non saluto mai nessuno, non ti darò la buonanotte o il buongiorno e non ci pensare che ti dica buon appetito. È ridicolo dirsi buon appetito, che senso ha?»  
«Mh, d’accordo» gli rispose lui, facendo spallucce e lasciando cadere i borsoni che aveva a tracolla e che dovevano essere pieni di libri e giudicare da quanto erano grossi. «Io invece russo.»  
«Come prego?» gli chiese, voltandosi di scatto e per la prima volta guardandolo negli occhi. Non aveva mai guardato dentro agli occhi di John Watson, mai da così vicino almeno. Erano sempre stati così blu? Così penetranti, così belli? Così troppo capaci di distrarlo? Perché diavolo aveva degli occhi così meravigliosi? Ora non ricordava più di cosa stavano parlando, a che stava pensando?  
«Stavi elencando i tuoi difetti, giusto?» aggiunse John poco dopo. «Beh, io russo e nemmeno io cucino. Anzi sono un disastro in queste cose, infatti mangio sempre in mensa. Però sono pulito, ordinato e non porto ragazze in camera.»  
«Oh!»  
«E tu? Tu, ecco, tu porti ragazze in camera? O ragazzi, andrebbe bene lo stes... cioè, non ci sarebbe niente di male. Niente di male.»  
«Lo so che andrebbe bene lo stesso» gli rispose, quasi offeso e chiudendosi la vestaglia con un gesto brutale così giusto per tenere le mani impegnate. La verità era che non capiva assolutamente il senso di quel discorso e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto. Aveva provato a fargli capire che vivere con lui era un pessimo affare, ma John aveva risposto ammettendo d’avere anche lui dei difetti. Così non lo aiutava per niente. Sulle prime non seppe bene cosa rispondere, ma poi tutto ciò che gli venne in mente di fare fu fargli presente che a lui le ragazze non piacevano affatto. Come se quella fosse stata la cosa più importante di tutte.  
«Le ragazze non sono la mia area di competenza, decisamente no» proruppe, agitandosi appena e prendendo a camminare per la stanza con fare nervoso. «Quindi in camera mia non ne vedrai mai. E poi come ti ho già detto io sono invisibile, nessuno mi vuole vicino e anche tu finirai col non volermi accanto un giorno o l’altro, anche se adesso non fai che sorridermi molto presto non avrai più niente da ridere. Quindi ti propongo un compromesso, non crearmi troppi problemi e io cercherò di non crearne a te. Dobbiamo convivere? Bene, ma io qui e tu lì e basta.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, Sherlock si stese sul letto, voltandosi verso il muro e dandogli le spalle. Aveva gli occhi spalancati e il cuore in gola. Non lo pensava davvero, anzi, voleva che John gli sorridesse sempre e che non smettesse mai e lo voleva vicino il più possibile. Voleva che lo toccasse e voleva ridere insieme a lui. Ma forse, forse era meglio che si rendesse conto fin da subito con chi aveva a che fare. Meglio tagliare i ponti adesso che venire lasciati dopo, quando avrebbe fatto ancora più male. Sì, aveva fatto bene pensò chiudendo gli occhi e tentando di ritrovare la calma. Dietro di lui sentì John rimanere a fissarlo per un istante o due senza muoversi da dove ancora stava, proprio accanto alla porta. Aveva percepito i suoi occhi addosso come in una lenta e delicata carezza, non gli pareva arrabbiatato con lui e neppure spaventato, ma non poteva dirsene sicuro. Seppe solo che a un certo punto quegli occhi lo avevano lasciato, facendolo sentire ancora più vuoto. Probabilmente aveva capito ed era meglio così. Era decisamente meglio così. Pensò chiudendo gli occhi e respirando lentamente. Le sue stupide mani ancora tremavano.  
  
  


**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Convergenza, Pollock (1952):https://cultura.biografieonline.it/convergence-pollock/ La citazione in corsivo è proprio una sua frase. Ovviamente l’accostamento Sherlock/Pollock è molto da vedere in senso lato. Sherlock si rispecchia in questa frase e più in generale ho voluto trasmettere quel senso di confusione che, a me personalmente, coglie sempre in un primo momento quando vedo una sua opera. Confusione che in realtà mi fa comprendere quanto poco ne capisca, quindi c’è anche quel senso di non riuscire a farsi capire. 
> 
> Sebastian Wilkes è l’ex compagno di Sherlock che compare in The Blind Banker, quello “simpaticissimo”. Quanto do della sua caratterizzazione è una mia personale interpretazione di quel che s’è visto. Come vedete non ne ho avuto una buonissima impressione.


	3. Senza titolo (Anonimo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John iniziano a rodare come coinquilini ma un disegno che ritrae John completamente nudo e con un solo pallone da rugby a coprire le parti basse, che compare nella biblioteca universitaria, sembra sconvolgere le carte in tavola.

John Watson era un buon coinquilino. Certo aveva le sue stranezze e quel borsone dentro al quale infilava la divisa sporca di rugby aveva un tanfo terrificante, ma col passare dei giorni si rese conto che la sua presenza non era molesta né opprimente. Consapevolezza che lo caricò di ulteriore nervosismo. Non avrebbe potuto farlo cacciare con la scusa di essere un fastidio, perché fastidioso, John non lo era affatto. E ritrovarsi a fare dei paragoni con le proprie passate esperienze era stato di ancor meno aiuto. L’ultima volta che aveva vissuto con qualcuno era stato con suo fratello l’estate appena trascorsa. Si era trasferito a Londra per la durata delle vacanze e lì (lontano dai suoi) aveva potuto svolgere le proprie indagini in totale libertà, oltre che disporre di tutti i libri e del materiale che desiderava, compreso uno splendido microscopio che poi era un regalo del suddetto fratello. Ma la vita con lui restava terribile. Anzitutto, Mycroft mangiava molto più spesso di quanto non parlasse. E se si fosse limitato a nutrirsi compulsivamente, Sherlock avrebbe chiuso la cucina a chiave o si sarebbe inventato nuovi stratagemmi per distoglierlo dall’assiduo pensiero del cibo. No, il problema era diverso. La cucina di Mycroft era stracolma di pietanze che il suddetto non mangiava e puntualmente, ogni mattino, si lamentava dell’essere a dieta e di non poter divorare il contenuto dell’intero frigorifero come avrebbe tanto voluto. Quei due mesi e mezzo Sherlock li aveva vissuti ascoltando le lamentele di Mycroft in merito a qualsiasi cosa. Al cibo, alla dieta e soprattutto allo stile di vita che il suo adorato fratellino conduceva. Strano lavoro, il tuo, fratello caro. Commentava la sera, poco prima di andare a letto. Vestiva in pigiama e vestaglia e beveva cognac davanti a un camino spento, pareva un cinquant’enne stanco della vita! Era sempre al lavoro e mentiva, oh Mycroft mentiva spudoratamente su quello che in realtà faceva. Servizi segreti, governo… una mente come la sua era stata reclutata fin da prima del suo ingresso in università, all’età di quattordici anni. Ora, però, il suo lavoro sembrava essere quello di rompergli le scatole. Sherlock era convinto che non disapprovasse completamente la scelta di diventare un consulente investigativo, probabilmente dentro di sé aveva ammirato il suo coraggio o perlomeno lo spirito d’iniziativa, ma si preoccupava di continuo rimproverandolo per le losche attività notturne raccomandandosi di non rischiare inutilmente. Doveva aver anche fatto la conoscenza di Lestrade, giusto per assicurarsi che fosse una brava persona ma per fortuna era tutto lì. Almeno non gli aveva impedito di uscire di casa. Dal canto proprio, Sherlock aveva sopportato e basta, conscio che presto quello strazio sarebbe finito. E comunque John, con Mycroft, non c’entrava proprio niente. La sola cosa di cui si era lamentato era del fumo, sosteneva che era ridicolo che fumasse dato che era uno sportivo e gli aveva chiesto il favore di non farlo in stanza. Dopo un’accesa discussione aveva preso l’abitudine di fermarsi fuori per una sigaretta prima di tornare in camera. Un primo sacrificio alla sua tanto decantata libertà che in effetti non gli era poi troppo pesato. Anzi, quasi non se n’era accorto. Lo aveva realizzato soltanto una sera sul tardi quando, a mezzanotte, John era venuto a cercarlo. Lo aveva trovato nel parco a piedi nudi con una sigaretta in bocca e i lembi ballerini della vestaglia che lasciavano scoperta un po’ troppa pelle. Aveva scordato di vestirsi, si era accorto dopo che John gli aveva fatto presente che girare nudo per l’ateneo era vietato forse più che fumare in camera. Sherlock aveva riso nel sentirlo infervorarsi in quel modo, sebbene non lo avesse dato troppo a vedere. Era più saggio non scoprire i propri sentimenti e non permettere a John di capire che Holmes, l’allampanato genio, adorava persino la terra su cui posava i piedi.  
  
Ma a parte questo, John era un coinquilino modello. Era vero che non cucinava. Era vero che russava. Ed era vero che era ordinato e spesso era persino gentile, ma non in maniera eccessiva né falsamente condiscendente. La mattina si offriva sempre di preparargli il tè perché dato che lo faceva per sé, farlo per due non era un granché diverso. Un tè decente che consumavano in silenzio seduti al minuscolo tavolo della cucina senza parlarsi e non guardandosi mai negli occhi. Sherlock non ricordava d’aver intrecciato lo sguardo al suo una singola volta da che John si era trasferito. Oh, lo avrebbe tanto voluto. Ma sebbene convinto a provarci e ogni giorno con un po’ più di determinazione, si ritrovava a fallire e la sera, sotto le coperte, si rendeva conto che un altro giorno era passato senza che lui avesse guardato John Watson negli occhi. Il suo problema era talmente banale, che la frustrazione aveva cominciato a sovrastare tutto il resto. Come poteva non riuscirci? Sherlock lo utilizzava molto più spesso di quanto non facesse chiunque. Ah, era ottimo per stanare i bugiardi. Un bravo bugiardo guarda la persona cui sta mentendo dritta negli occhi, ma pecca sempre in qualcosa e in un modo o nell’altro cade in un qualche errore. Un pessimo bugiardo evita persino d’incrociare il tragitto di chi non vorrebbe mai e poi mai incontrare, per non dover dire la verità. Sherlock era un pessimo bugiardo, e lo sapeva. Almeno per quel che riguardava John Watson e l’indiscusso amore che nutriva nei suoi confronti. Il suo non riuscire a sollevare il viso anche semplicemente per salutarlo, era una vera ridicolaggine. Già perché neppure si erano parlati durante quella settimana, non troppo almeno. John lo salutava ogni volta che entrava nella stanza. Gli aveva detto delle sigarette e della faccenda della vestaglia. E urlava in direzione del bagno, la mattina, per fargli sapere che il tè era pronto. Ma finiva tutto lì. Erano due coinquilini, forse un po’ silenziosi, però lo erano. La verità era che si sentiva troppo in imbarazzo e non soltanto per la piazzata che gli aveva fatto il giorno in cui si era trasferito, ma perché stava dividendo un piccolo appartamento con il soggetto di tutte le sue più perverse fantasie. Dettaglio che non era affatto facile da dimenticare. Oltretutto l’atmosfera tra loro non era delle più leggere. Delle volte aveva la sensazione che John stesse per rivolgerli la parola, ma poi non diceva nulla e seguitava a guardare altrove. Sì, perché anche John evitava il suo sguardo. Anche John era un pessimo bugiardo? Più probabilmente era poco interessato a fare conversazione con lui. Già, doveva essere così. E immaginava che il motivo fosse il fatto che non fosse semplice avere a che fare con un qualcuno come “Sherlock lo strambo”. Ma neppure questo si erano azzardati a chiarire. Erano rimasti avvolti nel silenzio più teso per una buona settimana fino a che, di punto in bianco e senza che ce ne fosse una specifica ragione, una piccola crepa aveva minato la solidità del muro ghiaccio che si era innalzato fra loro. Sherlock si sarebbe ricordato per sempre del fatto non era ancora Halloween quando, tra loro, ogni cosa ebbe inizio. In effetti si poteva dire che quella sua convinzione fosse sbagliata, perché tecnicamente tra lui e John era cominciata quel giorno al campo da rugby. Ma dato che stava praticamente facendo tutto quanto da sé e che si era persuaso d’avere sempre ragione, per lui fu quello il momento in cui il primo passo fu fatto. Un mattino si alzò dal letto e si rese conto che la frustrazione e persino la rabbia che per giorni lo avevano divorato, erano scivolate via lasciandogli soltanto un vago senso d’imbarazzo. Quello non se ne sarebbe andato tanto presto, forse lo avrebbe sempre accompagnato ogni volta che John Watson gli era vicino. Ma almeno non ce l’aveva più con lui per essersi trasferito, non che lo avesse fatto di propria volontà ovviamente. O almeno così credeva. Fu un tè comunque a cambiare le cose, una banalissima tazza di tè.  
  
  
Di ottobre era il ventinove. Pioveva ininterrottamente da tre giorni e Sherlock aveva la sensazione che il caldo di poco più di una settimana prima fosse del tutto scomparso e che non lo avrebbe rivisto tanto presto. Quel giorno era sabato comunque, e nessuno dei due aveva lezione. Sherlock avrebbe avuto un allenamento di pomeriggio e la sera c’era un incontro clandestino di boxe al quale era stato invitato. La mattinata invece l’avrebbe trascorsa in biblioteca. Studiare era sempre stato il modo migliore per passare il tempo, o almeno così era stato prima che conoscesse John Watson. Da un anno a questa parte era sicuro di non voler far altro nella vita che stare con John, ma dato che i contorni della loro relazione erano piuttosto fumosi, preferiva non azzardarsi neppure a fantasticarci. Fatto stava che quella notte aveva dormito poco. Forse tre o quattro ore, ma niente di più. Si era svegliato che non erano le sei e ne aveva approfittato per mettere in ordine alcune stanze del proprio palazzo mentale, decidendo d’alzarsi verso le otto quando aveva sentito John muoversi da sotto le coperte. A quel punto aveva pensato bene di preparare un po’ di tè, così tanto per tenersi impegnato in attesa che la biblioteca aprisse. D’altra parte John lo faceva sempre per tutti e due, sarebbe stato carino contribuire. Mentre riempiva il bollitore d’acqua non pensò a quei buoni propositi che si era imposto neppure una settimana prima, tra i quali spiccava quello di non cucinare e di stare ognuno dentro ai propri confini. Non pensò a quanto scontroso fosse stato nel sbattergli in faccia la propria irritazione, quell’argomento poi era decisamente meglio evitarlo. Non pensò a nulla e preparò due tazze, recuperando dallo stipetto i biscotti alla marmellata di cui andava pazzo. Lo fece dando a John latte, ma non zucchero perché nel frattempo aveva memorizzato le sue abitudini. Cinque minuti più tardi, il soggetto delle sue più perverse fantasie sessuali, lo raggiunse stropicciandosi gli occhi e sbadigliando sonoramente. In pigiama, perché per fortuna aveva l’abitudine d'indossarlo, non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito di fronte a un John Watson nudo che gironzolava per la stanza. Sherlock in effetti si era sforzato molto per ricordarsi di doverlo indossare. Era solito dormire senza niente addosso e un mattino di non troppi giorni prima si era accorto di avergli provocato una mezza sincope, o comunque qualcosa di molto simile a un infarto. Era martedì o mercoledì, non ricordava e Sherlock si era dimenticato di quella cosa, sì che era buona cortesia indossare almeno un paio di pantaloni davanti a un estraneo. Cosa che non aveva fatto, ritrovandosi col domandarsi per quale motivo John avesse quell’espressione addosso. Nei giorni a venire si era chiesto spesso perché avesse reagito tanto esageratamente. Gli spogliatoi della squadra erano pieni di uomini nudi, avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato e poi dubitava di essere tanto brutto da fare orrore a qualcuno. Al contrario, Victor ci aveva messo un anno e mezzo a convincerlo che aveva un bel fisico e che avrebbe potuto portarsi a letto chiunque avesse voluto. No, Sherlock non conosceva il reale motivo di quella reazione. Sapeva solo che era successo e che da quel momento in avanti avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi sempre di doversi vestire. Perché non era solo, non più. Certo non poteva dire che fossero amici, ma era passata una settimana e ancora non avevano avuto voglia di strozzarsi a vicenda.

«Ma non eri tu quello che non cucinava?» gli disse quel sabato mattina, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia a peso morto ed esibendosi nell’ennesimo sonoro sbadiglio. John riusciva a essere bellissimo anche così assonnato, pensò Sherlock arrossendo lievemente sulle guance. Era bellissimo anche mentre era tutto intento a scrocchiarsi il collo o a sciogliersi i muscoli di quelle forti, ampie spalle da atleta.  
«Fare un tè non è cucinare, è buonsenso» gli rispose, senza sapere bene dove aveva trovato il coraggio di parlare. Forse la voce era risultata un po’ fioca e appena rauca, ma considerato l’orario poteva farla passare per una cosa normale. O almeno lo sperava.  
«Dio» lo sentì ridere appena dopo. Sherlock azzardò soltanto allora una minuscola occhiata, John stava arraffando un paio dei biscotti alla marmellata che Sherlock aveva pensato bene di scaravoltare su un piattino. E mentre lo faceva rideva di gusto. «Quello che hai detto è così inglese.»  
«Dovresti conoscere mio fratello allora, è più inglese della regina. Sono convinto che se tutti i giorni alle cinque non avesse il proprio tè sulla scrivania, l’Inghilterra crollerebbe. In effetti sarebbe divertente provare» mormorò, soffermandosi un istante o due a pensare alla reazione di Mycroft di fronte a una privazione del genere, salvo poi rendersi conto che John non solo aveva smesso di ridere ma che anzi adesso lo guardava. La sua espressione, la sua incredibile espressione fatta di quegli occhi blu e del suo consueto sorriso cordiale, era mutata nell’arco di un secondo. Da allegra e spensierata era diventata più seria. Cos’era successo? Eppure credeva di aver fatto tutto giusto. Aveva preparato del tè e offerto i biscotti, addirittura lo aveva salutato. Cortesia impensabile da uno che non aveva salutato nemmeno il proprio migliore amico prima della partenza per gli Stati Uniti. Certo lo aveva fatto con un mormorio indistinto quanto imbarazzato, però lo aveva fatto. E ora John era triste. Per quale ragione? Dio, era così difficile capirlo.  
«Senti, Sherlock, mi dispiace per tutto questo» esordì, lasciando cadere quel famoso biscotto alla marmellata che si era rigirato fra le mani per un attimo o due. Di che stesse parlando non lo sapeva, ma invece che rifletterci sopra si ritrovò a fissare quel biscotto e a invidiarlo appena. Chissà come ci si sentiva a essere strapazzati da quelle mani. «Io l’ho capito che non mi vuoi tra i piedi e quando la mia vecchia stanza tornerà agibile ti prometto che me ne andrò da qui.»  
  
Ma come? Se ne voleva andare? Di già? Certo, e lo immaginava, vivere con lui doveva essere terribile e suo fratello ne era la prova vivente. Mycroft aveva una lunga lista di difetti che lo riguardavano (e un file su quelli di sua madre), noie terribili che la vita al suo fianco gli aveva scatenato. Ritardi, emicranie, grattacapi a non finire… Eppure in quella settimana si era convinto che con John le cose stessero andando bene. Di sicuro doveva aver capito male quel primo giorno in cui l’aveva aggredito, era stato allora che aveva sbagliato. Perché quello che aveva detto, in fondo non l’aveva voluto dire. E non era nemmeno vero che non lo voleva lì, anzi, voleva che non se ne andasse più e doveva farglielo capire in un modo o nell’altro.  
«Me ne rendo conto» annuì con fare mesto «te ne vuoi già andare, vivere con me è difficile. Ti avevo avvisato, io sono terribile e non ho buone maniere. E c’è stato un momento verso giovedì in cui mi sono domandato di chi fosse quel borsone che vedevo sotto al tuo letto. Stavo per buttarlo dalla finestra perché pensavo a uno scherzo, ma poi mi sono ricordato di te.»  
«No, ti prego non fraintendermi» s’affrettò a rispondergli, del tutto inaspettatamente, con una foga nei gesti e nel tono della voce che lo colpì tantissimo. Prima era allegro, poi era diventato triste e ora era preoccupato? Quello non era un uomo, era una sfida. E Sherlock amava le sfide. «A me piace vivere qui, sei un coinquilino perfetto e sei molto meglio di quanto non credi. Fidati, ho convissuto un anno con quell’idiota di Murray e ho passato un anno a sperare che l’uomo delle nevi mi rapisse e mi chiedesse di dividere un appartamento con lui. Tu sei fantastico, Sherlock. Forse sei un po’ disordinato e ti devi proprio ricordare di vestirti ogni tanto, ma non sei sporco né villano. Fosse per me non me ne andrei più, ma avevo capito che tu non volevi nessuno attorno. Posso andarmene quando vuoi, se mi dici che non mi vuoi qui. Non vorrei mai fare qualcosa che ti ferisca o che ti turbi in qualche maniera.»  
  
Sherlock rimase perplesso, francamente perplesso da quell’incomprensibile discorso. Immobile a fissare la tazza vuota per un istante o due i suoi pensieri viaggiarono alla velocità della luce. Chi era l’uomo delle nevi e che voleva da John? Sherlock non lo sapeva e non sapeva nemmeno come potesse essere, ai suoi occhi, un coinquilino perfetto quando neppure un paio di mesi prima Mycroft gli aveva fatto presente l’esatto contrario. Ignorando il fischio della teiera, ignorando l’alzarsi di John che si era affrettato a spegnere il fuoco e a servire tè a entrambi, Sherlock rifletté a lungo sulle prospettive. Perché era questione di ottica, senza dubbio. John non mentiva di certo e non peccava di eccessiva generosità, in quel discorso che aveva fatto aveva elencato anche alcuni dei difetti che lo infastidivano. E poi lo aveva guardato negli occhi, per la primissima volta dopo una settimana aveva incrociato lo sguardo al suo. E non aveva visto alcuna traccia di bugia in quelle parole, non un indugio, non un tentennamento. John voleva vivere lì. Perché Sherlock era migliore di Murray. Oh, Sherlock adorava essere migliore di Murray. Chiunque fosse questo Murray era stato tanto stupido da farsi detestare da John Watson. Povero patetico Murray. Quindi era così che stavano le cose, John voleva restare. E Sherlock? Sherlock voleva che rimanesse? Cacciarlo, era ciò che desiderava? Stando a quel primo discorso che gli aveva fatto, sì, era quello che voleva. Ma ora invece non ne era affatto convinto. John gli piaceva, anzi ne era innamorato perso. E ogni giorno che passava accanto a lui era una gioia. C’erano così tante cose interessanti in lui, come la maniera in cui arricciava le labbra quando era concentrato a studiare, o come si tendeva chiudendo le mani a pugno quando era nervoso per qualcosa. E ce n’erano altrettante che avrebbe voluto conoscere e che certamente non aveva ancora avuto modo di notare. Voleva che se ne andasse? No davvero. Però non poteva negare che la sua presenza lì lo turbasse. Era inutile girarci attorno, Sherlock era completamente perso e più lo aveva attorno più si sentiva un ragazzino imbranato alle prese con la prima cotta. Ma che stava dicendo? Lui era un ragazzino imbranato alla prima cotta. Avrebbe mai potuto sperare in qualcosa? Che si accorgesse di lui e della sua attrazione? E che magari lo ricambiasse? No, questo non poteva sperarlo proprio. Ma poteva augurarsi che diventasse suo amico, in fondo per quello erano sulla buona strada. John si era accorto della sua esistenza e ora il destino li aveva fatti diventare coinquilini. La vera domanda era se se lo sarebbe fatto scappare. Avrebbe rinunciato ai propri desideri? All’amore bruciante che provava, a quella morsa allo stomaco che sentiva ogni volta che notava la sua figura tra la folla? Se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene? Probabilmente mai, ma più tempo trascorreva in sua compagnia e più si rendeva conto che non poteva rinunciarci. Averlo come amico era molto meglio che non averlo affatto. Lo avrebbe amato in silenzio, d’altronde aveva passato tutta la vita a nascondersi. Questo non era poi tanto diverso.  
  
«Non è che non ti voglio qui» proruppe a un certo momento, spezzando il silenzio teso che si era creato fra loro. C’era ancora il tè fumante davanti al suo naso. Un tè ancora non zuccherato e senza latte. Da una tazza che si era affrettato a prendere tra le mani, scoprendola fastidiosamente bollente. Non aveva più sollevato lo sguardo su di lui, non ne aveva avuto la forza né il coraggio, ma aveva sentito un paio di occhi su di sé. Oh, quelli li sentiva spesso. Era come se John di tanto in tanto si soffermasse a osservarlo, chissà poi per quale ragione. Anche in quel momento lo stava facendo, con fare indagatore e sorseggiando il proprio tè intanto che mangiucchiava uno o due di quei benedetti biscotti alla marmellata.  
«Io non sono abituato ad avere persone attorno, non so bene come ci si comporta con qualcuno di gentile e simpatico come lo sei tu. Ultimamente il solo con cui ho interagito è Mycroft e credimi nemmeno lui vorrebbe interagire con se stesso. Alla maggior parte di quelli che incontro ogni giorno in un università piacerebbe tirarmi un pugno in faccia o io vorrei tirarne uno a loro.»  
«Beh, ma avrai avuto un amico in vita tua.» Sherlock pensò immediatamente a Victor e a come ancora stava male per la sua partenza nonostante fosse trascorso più di un anno. Era giusto soffrire tanto per un amico che se n’era andato? Oh, gliene aveva fatto una colpa. Gliela aveva fatta eccome, accusandolo di averlo lasciato solo e di certo facendo stare male anche lui, che non era partito a cuor leggero. Proprio no. Perché Sherlock ricordava ancora quel pianto ininterrotto, quello di Victor ovviamente. Non spezzato dalla lontananza che diventava sempre più incolmabile, ma lenito dal tempo che era trascorso inesorabile. Victor aveva pianto e Sherlock si era infuriato, rifiutandosi di versare una singola lacrima. Perché Victor era stato suo amico, lo era ancora adesso nonostante non si sentissero tutti i giorni. La differenza col passato era che dentro di sé sentiva che la magia si era spezzata, non era più come un tempo. Qualcosa fra loro si era rotto e non sarebbe mai più tornato come prima. Da Victor aveva imparato tanto, ma da quando se n’era andato era come se Sherlock avesse perso tutta la propria conoscenza in materia di relazioni. Come se fosse andata via con lui e con lui se ne fosse andato anche il coraggio di lanciarsi capofitto in un’amicizia nuova.  
«Victor» mormorò fra sé, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai giochi di fumo del tè ancora caldo. Si rese conto di non esser stato affatto chiaro, perché l’espressione di John era diventata più criptica. Quindi si affrettò a specificare. «Lui era un mio vicino di casa, quando vivevo dai miei. Ci siamo conosciuti da bambini e siamo diventati inseparabili, poi lui se n’è andato a studiare negli Stati Uniti e da allora non l’ho quasi più sentito. Victor è stato l’unico amico che abbia mai avuto. Lui se n’è andato, io sono rimasto. Con Mycroft. Bell’affare.»  
«Mi dispiace che tu sia rimasto solo, ma sai ci sono tante persone in questa università e forse c’è qualcuno disposto ad avere a che fare con te. Qualcuno che magari non osa farsi avanti perché intimidito da quello che sei.» Sherlock si ritrovò a ridere amaramente di fronte a simili parole. Intimidito? E chi mai poteva essere intimidito da uno come lui? Chi mai poteva desiderare di essere suo amico?  
«Mi piacerebbe proprio sapere chi è disposto ad avere a che fare con me, davvero. Per non dire dell’intimidito. Andiamo, chi mai che possa essere intimidito da me? Forse spaventato.»  
«Io non credo tu sia così terribile come dici di essere, sei molto intelligente. Ti ho sentito suonare il violino divinamente, anche se non me ne intendo di musica a me è piaciuto molto. Sei uno schermidore eccezionale e tutti gli insegnanti hanno un debole per te. Sei un ragazzo pieno di talento, dovresti essere più sicuro di te stesso.»  
«Ma io sono sicuro di me stesso» replicò stizzito e con una punta di rabbia che non era riuscito a trattenere. Ecco, l’ennesima persona che non capiva il nocciolo della questione. E lo feriva che nemmeno John riuscisse a comprenderlo, lui che era l’unico a essersi mostrato interessato alla sua esistenza dopo Victor e suo fratello. Possibile che non capisse qual era il suo problema? Possibile che nessuno ci riuscisse mai? Era stato uno sciocco, avrebbe dovuto smorzare sul nascere quel discorso che adesso cominciava a dargli sui nervi. «Io sono molto sicuro di me stesso, conosco i miei limiti e intendo superarli un giorno dopo l’altro. È agli altri che non piaccio, John. Non piaccio a mio fratello e sono convinto di non piacere nemmeno ai miei genitori. L’unica persona a cui io sia mai piaciuto ora sta di là dell’oceano e dopo un’attenta ricerca mi sono convinto che lui sia l’unica persona al mondo a esser mai riuscito a sopportarmi. Quindi non ti sforzare di trovarmene perché non c’è nessuno disposto a starmi vicino. Non c’è nessuno a cui io piaccia e tu non lo capisci. Perché non lo capisci? Perché sei così sicuro che essere intelligenti o eccezionali in uno sport sia fantastico? Essere me è una sciagura e nessuno mi sopporta e nessuno mi sopporterà mai.» Non aveva urlato. Sherlock non urlava mai, non era nella sua indole alzare la voce. A lui, le parole uscivano taglienti e gelide e avevano lo stesso effetto di un uragano. Sorrette da quegli occhi che parevano di ghiaccio e il cui colore non era nemmeno così definito, al punto che erano in grado di spaventare i più sciocchi. Quindi non aveva urlato, ma il suo sibilo tagliente e carico di veleno e rabbia verso l’ottimista e meraviglioso John Watson, che non ne voleva proprio sapere di capire che lui era una persona orribile, non fece che ottenere l’effetto contrario. John non fuggì via spaventato, ma rimase fermo sulle proprie convinzioni e prese a ribattere. E lo fece a testa alta. Sherlock, in quel frangente, ci vide una scintilla nel suo sguardo. La stessa che gli vedeva addosso quando, in allenamento, faceva un’azione degna di lode. La stessa la cui natura non gli era ancora del tutto chiara.  
«Io non so quali stronzi tu abbia incontrato nella tua vita, ma ti posso assicurare che non per tutti è così. Per me non lo è.» E si era infervorato e aveva le guance tutte rosse, così era ancora più carino e lo avrebbe notato se non fosse stato tanto impegnato a spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa. «Io sono disposto a starti vicino, se tu lo vorrai. Perché non so con chi cazzo sei cresciuto, Sherlock, ma io ti trovo fantastico. Semplicemente fantastico e ti convincerò che sei fottutamente eccezionale, a costo prenderti a pugni per fartelo entrare in testa. E vorrei essere tuo amico, se me lo permetterai. Ecco, t-tu pensaci e poi dimmi che ne pensi. I-io devo andare adesso.» Sherlock non lo sentì chiudersi in bagno e poi uscire in tutta fretta. Non lo sentì borbottare che quel giorno aveva la partita e che non sarebbe tornato prima di sera, dato che era in trasferta. E non lo sentì neanche quando lo salutò prima di chiudere la porta. Non notò il fare frettoloso con cui si vestì e recuperò le proprie cose dall’armadio. Non notò l’imbarazzo palesemente presente sul suo volto e il nervosismo che divorava le sue azioni, quello che avrebbe fatto capire a chiunque di non essergli per nulla indifferente. No, per tutto il tempo Sherlock era rimasto seduto su quella stupida sedia. Con un tè ormai diventato freddo davanti al naso e parole che non avevano smesso di girargli in testa. _Io ti trovo fantastico. _Così aveva detto. Fantastico. Lui era fantastico. Oh, ovviamente lo sapeva. Aveva un ego piuttosto obiettivo, conscio di ogni cosa riguardasse le proprie capacità. Sherlock si riteneva piuttosto fantastico. Ma era anche profondamente realista e, realisticamente, quello che aveva detto era impossibile. Impossibile ma vero, perché era successo e non era stato un sogno. Non lo era proprio.  
  
  


*

  


_“La disobbedienza acquista un senso solo quando diventa una disciplina morale più rigorosa e  
ardua di quella a cui ci si ribella”  
– Il Barone Rampante –_

  
  
  
  
Fu nell’estate dei suoi nove anni che Sherlock volle diventare come il Barone Rampante e vivere tutta quanta la vita in cima agli alberi. Già che vivi in un mondo tutto tuo, gli rimproverò sua madre un giorno, tanto vale che te ne vai lassù. Sherlock non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando lei, ma poi lesse quel libro e ci si ritrovò talmente tanto in tutte quelle belle assurdità messe una di fila all’altra, che si convinse che il giovane Cosimo doveva aver capito tutto della vita. E poi, un po’ si somigliavano. Due genitori distanti e affatto comprensivi e un fratello troppo pigro per ribellarsi, ma al contrario persino desideroso di conformarsi ai voleri della famiglia e a quelli della società. [1] Sherlock, al contrario, non aveva avuto così tanta costanza nel proclamarsi unico dominatore degli alberi del giardino di casa. E non che gli mancasse della sana disciplina morale, al contrario di quella ne avrebbe mostrata parecchia negli anni a venire. Il suo destino però non doveva essere proprio quello di vivere in cima a un albero. A un certo momento della sua giornata di ribellione trascorsa su tra le fronde dell’acero più alto del circondario, capì che c’erano modi migliori per farsi valere senza che questo implicasse di dormire su un ramo scomodo. La sua esperienza da Barone Rampante non durò molto. Fu Victor a trascinarlo di sotto, senza neppure fare tanto sforzo. A Sherlock bastò l’essere invitato per la merenda a casa dei Trevor e la promessa di una torta al cioccolato, quella che la mamma di Victor preparava in una maniera speciale, per desistere da quell’iniziativa. Sulle prime si era convinto che riempirsi la pancia, per lui, si fosse rivelato molto più importante di far valere le proprie ragioni. Idea che fin da allora lo aveva fatto inorridire, perché si era ritrovato a paragonarsi a Mycroft e alla sua golosità perenne. Ma in quel mattino di sabato mentre attraversava i corridoi della biblioteca scolastica, immerso nel silenzio più quieto e salutare che ci fosse, comprese che era stato l’amore a trascinarlo giù di sotto. Un amore infantile che in futuro si sarebbe trasformato in una fratellanza assoluta e meravigliosa, ma che amore era. La situazione dentro la quale viveva adesso non era tanto diversa. Adesso non era questione di scendere da un albero vero e proprio, ma di uscire da una solitudine che aveva creato appositamente per rintanarsi dal resto del mondo. Un acero metaforico, con rami alti, un bel tronco nodoso e ricco di foglie. Forse anche con qualche nido o tana di animale, ma che sempre immaginario restava. Sherlock ci si era trincerato allo stesso modo di come Cosimo aveva fatto per sfuggire ai voleri del padre. Alla stessa maniera di come da bambino ne era sceso per merito di Victor Trevor, ora si ritrovava con un passo già a terra e nessuna intenzione di tornare lassù. Quel muro di ghiaccio che aveva eretto attorno a sé dopo la partenza di Victor già aveva iniziato a creparsi. Come entrambi fossero riusciti a fargli rinunciare al suo isolamento, davvero non lo sapeva. In effetti Sherlock non lo aveva mai capito, in tutta la vita non aveva indagato una volta sull’influenza che Victor aveva avuto su di lui. Ma da che John gli era piombato nella vita, certi ricordi erano riaffiorati in maniera importante. Doveva c’entrare l’amore. L’amore era il responsabile di qualsiasi azione umana, l’amore portava a uccidere o a uccidersi e a quanto pareva era più importante di certe convinzioni ridicole sulla libertà personale.  
  
L’aspetto più importante della vita, per Sherlock Holmes, era il potersi sentire libero di fare ciò che sognava, di poter svolgere un giorno il lavoro che si era inventato, ma anche il compiere scelte banali come decidere per il pranzo e la cena senza le imposizioni di nessuno. Uno psicologo avrebbe precisato che era il desiderio inconscio, ma neanche troppo, di andare contro i voleri di una madre ingombrante e affatto empatica e di un padre sinceramente disinteressato alla sua esistenza. Sherlock non si era mai fermato a rifletterci, era piuttosto sicuro di voler decidere da solo cosa fare della propria esistenza e che mai si sarebbe conformato alle decisioni di qualcuno né avrebbe accettato passivamente che un altro scegliesse per lui cos’era meglio. Era sempre stato così, fin da quando era piccolo. O almeno così aveva sempre creduto. In quest’ultima settima aveva in realtà capito molte più cose riguardo se stesso di quante non ne avesse comprese nei passati vent’anni. Da ragazzo era bastato Victor Trevor a trascinarlo lontano dai propri intenti, sciogliendo strati di testardaggine. Ora c’era riuscito John Watson. Non avrebbe mai desiderato condividere la propria stanza con qualcuno, eppure era successo. E non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere qualcun altro a decidere quando e dove avrebbe dovuto fumare, ciononostante da che John se n’era lamentato, Sherlock aveva preferito fermarsi di fuori o uscire quando ne aveva bisogno. Neppure aveva desiderato cedere al proprio sciocco desiderio di non fraternizzare con lui nella speranza che se ne andasse e lo lasciasse in pace, però gli aveva preparato il tè quella mattina e avevano anche chiacchierato più o meno amichevolmente. Cosa gli stava accadendo? Era come da bambino? Era sceso dall’albero per fare amicizia con qualcuno che in fondo gli piaceva e per il quale provava un forte sentimento? Era questo il punto? John era molto diverso da Victor. Ed entrambi erano diversi da sua madre, ovvero l’origine di tutti i suoi problemi. Sherlock non lo aveva mai realizzato da un punto di vista razionale, in questo si rispecchiava in Mycroft e nelle cose che puntualmente diceva riguardo i loro genitori. Come se i problemi di suo fratello fossero un po’ anche i suoi, ma era così? Non aveva ancora riflettuto su quale fosse il reale motivo di tutte le sue paranoiche insicurezze sentimentali. Ciò su cui quel mattino si concentrò fu sull’idea che John e Victor non avessero davvero nulla in comune, se non lo strano desiderio di trascorrere del tempo con lui. Pensò alla ragione per cui Victor gli volesse bene e lo cercasse ogni giorno, senza però trovare una risposta adeguata. Erano stati inseparabili fin dall’età di sei anni, se non prima, per Sherlock lo stare al suo fianco era quasi un istinto naturale. E per Victor doveva esser stata la stessa cosa. Ma John? John era un mistero, come già si era detto. Ma ancora più misterioso era il proprio atteggiamento. Era questo l’amore? L’amore era cedere le armi al proprio nemico e ammettere la sconfitta? Non gli era pesato preparare quel tè e neppure gli era pesato non fumare in stanza, il che era ridicolo se si pensava che nemmeno una settimana prima avrebbe giudicato simili imposizioni come delle vere e proprie torture. Ma adesso era tutto diverso, lui si sentiva diverso. Aveva un amico. Ma un amico che non era come Victor. Se proprio voleva fare paragoni, e voleva, sentiva che nel suo neonato rapporto con John c’era qualcosa di insolito. Sì, e non gli ci volle neanche troppo per comprenderlo. Di John ne era pazzamente innamorato e lo desiderava in tutte le maniere in cui si può desiderare di stare con qualcuno. Ciò non sminuiva affatto il suo legame con Victor, ma decisamente dava una spiegazione al modo in cui si sentiva da una settima a questa parte. Confuso, scombussolato. Con poca voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa, persino di studiare. Essere innamorati fa passare la fame, diceva qualcuno. A Sherlock la fame che toglieva era di tipo cerebrale, ma sempre fame era.  
  
  
Quel mattino era andato in biblioteca proprio con lo specifico compito di finire una tesina che avrebbe dovuto consegnare lunedì. C’era riuscito in circa tre ore, facendo avanti e indietro a riporre libri o a cercarne di nuovi. Scrivendo rapidamente a penna, con quella sua calligrafia incomprensibile, per poi trascrivere ogni cosa sul computer prima di stamparla. Un compito facile, avrebbe preso il massimo dei voti come sempre. E si era anche divertito, ma quello doveva essere anche per via della biblioteca. Amava stare tra i libri e poi quel posto gli dava un senso di pace assoluta, forse perché lì vigeva una delle poche regole sensate presenti in quell’università ovvero l’obbligo di non parlare. Lì nessuno avrebbe aperto bocca per insultarlo o parlargli alle spalle. Lì i chiacchieroni non erano visti di buon occhio e venivano cacciati in malo modo. Lì, Sherlock trascorreva la maggior parte del proprio tempo libero. Oltre la sua stanza era l’unico luogo che giudicava al pari di un paradiso terrestre. Forse era un po’ ingenuo a vederla in quel modo, anzi lo era decisamente. E quel mattino di sabato era stato alquanto leggerino nelle proprie scelte. Perché la biblioteca dell’università non era un luogo magico che lo avrebbe protetto sempre e comunque e di questo se ne rese conto qualche giorno più tardi, in quel momento però non volle pensare a nulla. Si ritrovò convinto come sempre che fosse un posto speciale. Non lo era. Era vero che non si poteva parlare, ma era sciocco pensare che ognuno si facesse i fatti propri o che non sollevasse gli occhi di tanto in tanto per poi spettegolare appena possibile. Insomma, la sua mattinata di studio si concluse verso mezzogiorno. Aveva concluso la tesina e ora poteva anche andare a prepararsi per gli allenamenti di scherma del pomeriggio. Stava raccattando i propri libri e appunti quando l’occhio gli cadde su un disegno. Stava nel suo block notes, scarabocchiato in fretta e a matita. Lo aveva cominciato a lezione, un paio di giorni prima perché troppo distratto per seguire le spiegazioni dell’insegnante. Senza quasi rendersene conto si era ritrovato ad abbozzare i contorni del volto di John Watson sul foglio bianco che aveva davanti. Occhi, naso, bocca, un sorrisino beffardo a tingergli le espressioni. Un John completamente nudo e con un grosso, davvero grosso, pallone da rugby a coprirgli le parti basse. Sherlock non lo aveva mai visto nudo. Il massimo che quel quasi dottore col fisico da giocatore di rugby aveva offerto ai suoi poveri occhi era stata una splendida visione dell’ampio torace oltre che della schiena muscolosa. Capitava di vederlo girare coi soli pantaloni addosso o con, al massimo, un asciugamano allacciato alla vita. In questo John era un coinquilino discreto, al contrario suo che non badava troppo a certe sottigliezze. Perché in questo non si somigliavano? Dannata buona educazione… Sherlock non aveva idea di cosa ci fosse dalla cintola in giù. Certo se l’era immaginato, d’altronde le dimensioni di quel benedetto sospensorio erano a dir poco notevoli. Sherlock era sicuro che ci fosse il paradiso là sotto, ma un paradiso diverso da quello sobrio e pacato, fatto di silenzio della biblioteca. Non sapeva davvero come gli fosse venuta l’idea di ritrarlo in una posa del genere e senz’altro non si rese conto dell’effetto che un simile disegno avrebbe avuto se visto da qualcun altro. Quel John con tanto di muscolatura definita e possente, con nei e quant’altro faceva capire fin troppo bene fin dove arrivava l’ammirazione di chi lo aveva ritratto. Se avessero saputo che era stato lui, per Sherlock sarebbe finita. Tutti avrebbero iniziato a prenderlo in giro e magari avrebbero anche capito quel che provava per John Watson, forse in più d’uno avrebbero anche avuto pietà per lui e per il fatto che mai, mai, ma davvero mai sarebbe stato ricambiato. Sherlock non voleva la pietà di nessuno, tanto meno quella di poveri idioti che popolavano le aule dell’università di Cambridge. E neppure desiderava che qualcuno venisse a sapere ciò che provava, doveva restare un segreto. Fu quello principalmente il motivo per cui decise di liberarsene, quello e il fatto che il disegno non lo aveva soddisfatto sino ad allora e che non ci sarebbe riuscito neppure in futuro. Perché se i contorni del viso e quelli del corpo erano molto somiglianti, gli occhi non parevano nemmeno i suoi. Distanti, freddi, senza la gioia che esprimevano di solito così come privi di quel pizzico di mistero che gli dava i brividi. No, in nessun modo era riuscito a catturare l’anima sfaccettata e complessa di John Watson. Perciò lo riteneva un pessimo lavoro. Davvero pessimo, pensò intanto che lo strappava dal blocco e lo accartocciava malamente, lanciandolo poi nel cestino. Gettarlo era la soluzione migliore e infatti non se ne pentì, non in quei frangenti almeno. Il rimpianto arrivò dopo. E fu terribile, la vergogna più grande della sua breve vita. Aveva creduto che la biblioteca lo avrebbe protetto anche quella volta, come faceva sempre. Aveva sbagliato. Perché quel sabato della fine di ottobre così come per le settimane successive, in tutta Cambridge non si parlò d’altro che di John Watson e di quel disegno che, nel frattempo, aveva fatto il giro del mondo.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Nessuno sapeva che il disegno di John Watson, mediano d’apertura della squadra di rugby di Cambridge e autore di ben trentacinque punti nell’ultima partita giocata poco meno di tre giorni prima, lo aveva fatto proprio Sherlock Holmes. Nessuno lo sospettava minimamente e questo perché nessuno calcolava mai la sua esistenza. Tranne che per i guai. La gente pensava subito a lui quando si vociferava di qualche problema. “Ho sentito di una rissa in mensa, deve c’entrarci per forza quell’Holmes”. Per una volta la pessima fama di cui godeva era stata un inaspettato fattore positivo, che aveva sfruttato a proprio vantaggio. Sparire dalla circolazione, per quei tre giorni, era stato più facile del previsto. Complice un caso, Sherlock si era fatto vedere soltanto agli allenamenti e a lezione, aveva mangiato fuori e per tutto il tempo si era rintanato il camera. Era sciocco perché da un lato non voleva altro che urlare al mondo d’essere lui quell’autore misterioso. Specie le volte in cui intercettava discorsi su quanto perfetto fosse quel John di grafite e quanti complimenti avrebbero voluto fare all’artista che lo aveva ritratto. Li avrebbero fatti anche se avessero saputo che era stato lui? Dubitava. E certamente non ne avrebbe parlato con nessuno, già aveva commesso l’errore di ritenere il cestino dei rifiuti della biblioteca un luogo sicuro e proprio lui che aveva risolto casi di omicidio guardando nella spazzatura di gente sconosciuta. Quel sabato era stato un vero stupido, ma tra i pensieri su John e quelli per Victor era stato talmente confuso d’aver commesso quella leggerezza. Un po’ si odiava, ma rimpiangere il passato non serviva a nulla e poi era perfettamente sicuro di se stesso. O almeno, sicuro, ci rimase per tre giorni abbondanti. Al terzo accadde un certo fatto che gli fece cambiare idea, permettendogli di rendersi conto che doveva smetterla di sottovalutare gli altri. Successe che la verità gli piombò addosso e lui non ebbe neanche il tempo di reagire o negare.  
  
  
Poi avrebbe saputo che la colpa era di Mike Stamford. Sherlock conosceva Mike Stamford, gli aveva dato ripetizioni di chimica quando ancora andava al liceo. Mike aveva la stessa età di John e si era ritrovato spaesato dalla difficoltà della chimica del primo anno di medicina. Sherlock, che si era rifiutato di comprarsi un cellulare nuovo usando i soldi dei suoi genitori (o quelli di Mycroft) aveva racimolato tutta la propria pazienza e si era messo a dare lezioni. Mike era un ragazzo gentile ed educato. Gli dava retta in tutto ciò che diceva e capiva i concetti alla svelta e infatti si era messo in pari presto, ottenendo agli esami il massimo dei voti proprio per merito suo. Mike, che doveva averne notati altri sparsi per la sua camera, gli aveva regalato un libro di criminologia per ringraziarlo e Sherlock aveva strabuzzato gli occhi per la sorpresa, trattenendo per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita il desiderio di abbracciare qualcuno che non fosse Victor Trevor. Mike era un buon osservatore, e questo avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Spesso lo salutava quando lo incrociava per i corridoi e aveva sempre una buona parola per tutti. Lui e John si conoscevano, dato che erano allo stesso anno di medicina ma non lo aveva mai ritenuto un pericolo per se stesso. Lo ritenne da quel giorno in avanti. Già perché Mike sapeva di lui e di quel ritratto e Sherlock non ne aveva proprio idea. Ma d’altronde, Mike aveva un ottimo spirito d’osservazione e faceva caso a lui quando entrava in una stanza. Di certo non lo ignorava. Per Mike, Sherlock non era invisibile. Non lo era davvero. La sua teoria, secondo John (ma questo gliel’avrebbe fatto presente soltanto in futuro) era già bella che crollata. Ad ogni modo l’irreparabile accadde in mensa, stava cenando e si era trovato un tavolo isolato e lontano da tutti. Erano quasi le otto e la folla se n’era già ormai andata. Erano tipo due giorni che non consumava un pasto decente, oltre alle solite attività un vecchio caso che Lestrade gli aveva portato lo aveva tenuto impegnato. Smettendo con i ragionamenti soltanto per le lezioni e lo studio. La fame che aveva era quella da fine di un caso complesso, quella per la quale avrebbe divorato una mucca intera senza alcun problema, purché fatta interamente di cioccolata. Stava giusto per addentare un pezzo di arrosto, quando John Watson gli si parò davanti. Un vassoio colmo di pietanze, un gran sorriso in volto ma di un tipo strano e differente dal solito, quasi sornione. Una fame da campione del mondo addosso. John ne aveva sempre tanta dopo gli allenamenti. E doveva appena aver finito giù al campo perché i capelli erano ancora umidi e spettinati. Gli si sedette di fronte, senza mancare di salutarlo come faceva ogni volta. John che era tornato a essere gentile con lui da dopo che si erano chiariti. Era avvenuto la sera stessa di sabato, quando quasi era notte. Sherlock era tornato da un incontro di pugilato clandestino con un taglio sullo zigomo (un minuscolo errore di valutazione) e John si era offerto di medicarlo. Soltanto allora e con una sensazione di estraneità a se stesso avvinghiata addosso si era ritrovato a specificare che, diventare amico suo, sarebbe stato un grande onore e che era felice di non essere poi così invisibile. A quel punto John gli aveva sorriso e poi avevano cominciato a chiacchierare. John sembrava molto interessato a quel suo fratello terribile che menzionava di tanto in tanto e lui allora gli aveva raccontato dell’incidente dei bignè di circa quindici anni prima e di quello scherzo che lui e Victor gli avevano fatto il giorno della laurea. John aveva riso abbondantemente e Sherlock aveva capito che avere un amico come lui era davvero una cosa meravigliosa.

«Che hai fatto oggi?» gli aveva domandato a un certo momento. Il silenzio non pesava più tra loro, ma era piacevole comunque spezzarlo di tanto in tanto.  
«Il solito, tu?»  
«Quaranta tiri in allenamento, tutti centrati alla perfezione. Il mister mi ha fatto i complimenti e mi ha offerto di nuovo il posto di capitano.»  
«Dovresti accettarlo, sei il migliore di tutti là dentro. Se vincono è soltanto grazie a te» ammise Sherlock candidamente. Non aveva mai visto una partita, era vero. Però ne sapeva abbastanza (ben poco) da essere sicuro che John fosse bravissimo in quel gioco.  
«Nah» mormorò, addentando una forchettata di risotto «troppe grane e tempo in più che se ne va. Io devo studiare, il rugby è solo un modo per sfogare l’adrenalina.» E il testosterone, aggiunse Sherlock mentalmente senza però azzardarsi a pronunciarlo davvero. John ne aveva in abbondanza di quello, tutti se ne rendevano conto. Tutte le ragazze cadevano ai suoi piedi, e non solo le ragazze. E sempre tutti sapevano che era lui la stella della squadra. Tutti lo volevano come capitano, ma John faceva unicamente ciò che sentiva per se stesso e non accettava imposizioni dagli altri. In questo non erano troppo diversi e infatti nel sentirlo parlare in quella maniera stirò un minuscolo sorriso. Se gli avesse raccontato di quello che sentiva dentro, John lo avrebbe capito? A giudicare dai discorsi che faceva, sicuramente sì.  
«Senti un po’» gli disse poi con un tono che Sherlock non riuscì bene a decifrare. Com’era che tutte le sue abilità deduttive se ne andavano a fare un giro quando parlava con lui? «Hai sentito di quel disegno che circola su di me?»  
«S-sì» balbettò e questa volta, il colpo era venuto a lui. Ovvio che John sapeva del disegno, lo sapeva chiunque. Anche Mike Stamford, che ne sapeva più di tutti gli altri, ma questo Sherlock lo ignorava. E lo sapevano persino i professori. E non c’era studente o insegnante che da giorni non scommettesse su chi potesse essere il misterioso autore. Doveva essere qualcuno di molto interessato a John, questo era stato ovvio. «N-ne ho sentito parlare.»  
«Anch’io, anzi me l’hanno proprio fatto vedere e non ci avrei dato troppo peso. Da quando gioco a rugby ovvero da che avevo quattordici anni, ricevo regali e cose di questo genere dalle ammiratrici. Mi ha sempre fatto piacere, non lo nego e ne ho anche approfittato, confesso anche questo. Ma questa volta è una cosa diversa.»  
«E perché lo sarebbe?» gli chiese del tutto sinceramente. Aveva per un attimo lasciato da parte il nervosismo e l’imbarazzo e aveva sollevato il viso in cerca di una risposta. Non era affatto diverso. In effetti non si sentiva diverso da una delle tante ammiratrici che aveva. E poi era solo un ritratto, per la miseria!  
«Perché oggi Mike Stamford, lo conosci Mike giusto? Beh, Mike è venuto da me a raccontarmi una bella storia, sabato mattina era in biblioteca e ha detto d’averti visto gettare via quel disegno nella spazzatura. Sì, è vero che non ci conosciamo da molto ma se l’autore fosse stato chiunque altro me lo avresti portato o almeno mi avresti detto d’averlo visto. E invece non solo non mi hai detto niente, ma l’hai buttato.»  
«Dove vuoi arrivare?»  
«Sei stato tu, vero? Tu hai fatto quel disegno.» E sì, questa volta Sherlock si sentì morire. Morire davvero. Dannato Mike Stamford che vedeva le cose. A sostenere lo sguardo ci provò ma fu impossibile, un moto di nausea lo prese alla bocca dello stomaco, aveva la testa leggera e la sensazione che il suo mondo gli stesse crollando addosso. Senza riuscire a reggere il suo sguardo e prima che se rendesse davvero conto, stava già correndo via. Lontano. Incredibile fu che John gli stava correndo dietro.  
  
  
  
  


**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Le somiglianze, leggendo il libro, io ce le ho trovate davvero e se in questo universo ci fosse stata Eurus avrei fatto notare anche la similitudine tra lei e Battista, la sorella di Cosimo. Naturalmente somiglianze da prendere con le pinze eh.
> 
> *Senza Titolo, Anonimo. Il titolo fa riferimento al disegno di Sherlock. Per il disegno ho preso ispirazione da questa fanart: https://tendalee.tumblr.com/post/185839533569/and-just-john di un’artista bravissima di nome tendalee che trovate a questo link: https://tendalee.tumblr.com/?fbclid=IwAR1OwtjOcZObWrbLPt6xaohdelCAsDangCxNVVMG9hVEzSGxL-uDTN5XHfg Tutto ciò che Sherlock pensa riguardo il proprio lavoro, che è malriuscito eccetera, non corrisponde al mio pensiero. Trovo quella fanart a dir poco meravigliosa.
> 
> Note: Un piccolo appunto, non ho idea di come siano fatte le stanze dei dormitori di Cambridge. Ho pensato che ognuna avesse un bagno e un piccolo cucinotto e che fosse tutto limitato a una stanza sola.  
Chiedo scusa per la lunghezza, ma dovevo affrontare questa faccenda qui in questo capitolo e non volevo spezzarlo. Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno recensito la storia fino a questo momento, ma anche a chi è arrivato a leggere fino a qui. Sto procedendo piuttosto spedita con gli aggiornamenti, scrivo bozze anche di cinquemila parole di fila senza mai fermarmi e facendolo in poche ore. Cosa che non mi succedeva da tanto tempo. Gli aggiornamenti arrivano rapidi perché voglio cavalcare l’onda dell’ispirazione finché c’è. Non garantisco che andrà sempre così.


	4. Estasi di Santa Cecilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo essersi reso conto che John sa che è lui l'autore del ritratto, Sherlock fugge. John però lo insegue e i due arrivano così a un chiarimento. Sul più bello, però, una telefonata sconvolge i loro piani.

Sherlock correva spesso. Non che fosse la sua attività principale, ma era capitato di tanto in tanto. Aveva corso per allenarsi, per tentare di mettere in ordine i pensieri (prima di rendersi conto che il violino era un mezzo decisamente molto meno faticoso). Aveva corso per inseguire un criminale o perché in ritardo per una lezione. Ma non lo aveva fatto mai in quel modo. Mai con le lacrime a tagliare il vento freddo di quella sera di novembre. Mai col cuore in gola e la paura che gli attorcigliava lo stomaco. No, Sherlock non aveva mai corso col terrore d’essere raggiunto. Correre per scappare non era nella sua indole. Di solito lui correva per inseguire: un ladro, un assassino, un’idea. Ma quando si trattava di fuggire lo faceva in ben altre maniere. Con sguardi evitati, sorrisi nascosti, silenzi carichi di troppe parole. Fuggiva arrabbiandosi, strepitando o arrampicandosi su un albero. Delle volte anche sugli specchi. Ma in quel modo, Sherlock non era mai fuggito. E che lo stesse facendo per niente se ne rese conto quando già aveva superato i primissimi viali del parco e si era infilato nel giardino più inoltrato. Faceva freddo e lui era vestito con la sola giacca di uno dei completi eleganti che Mycroft aveva fatto confezionare per lui, un regalo per gli ottimi voti conseguiti agli esami. Vestiti stupendi, ma di certo non sufficienti a tenerlo al riparo dai rigori dell’autunno inoltrato. Aveva come la sensazione di riuscire sentire ogni più piccola molecola d’aria gonfiargli la camicia, causandogli brividi in tutto il corpo così come quelle piccole goccioline infradiciargli i capelli. Ma non importava. A stento la sentiva, quella pioggerellina leggera. Anzi a malapena percepiva se stesso. John lo avrebbe raggiunto presto e questo fu il solo pensiero coerente che fu in grado di formulare, subito prima di capitolare in una serie logica di ragionamenti che lo riguardavano. John era un atleta e non uno qualunque, era il migliore della squadra. John sarebbe stato un perfetto capitano già solo per come correva. John aveva resistenza, ma soprattutto era testardo. Se aveva dato quarantacinque calci a un pallone con quel tempo infame, allora non avrebbe di certo desistito dal suo intento di raggiungerlo. Correre era perfettamente inutile e lo era per talmente tante ragioni che faticò a elencarle tutte. La più importante era che prima o poi lo avrebbe incontrato, perché non poteva restare fuori dalla stanza per sempre. E a quel punto che sarebbe successo? John lo avrebbe affrontato anche alle tre del mattino se lo avesse ritenuto necessario. Perché John era incredibilmente cocciuto. Fu per questo che smise di farlo, che smise di correre. Rallentare un po’ significò morire e farlo con la certezza di star andando al patibolo e di starsi offrendo volontariamente. Masochistico da parte sua. Sì, perché naturalmente John aveva rallentato con lui fermandosi a poca distanza. John che non aveva il fiatone, lui invece un po’ annaspava. Lui aveva gli occhi bagnati di lacrime e le mani che gli tremavano, anche se non per il freddo. Doveva aver urlato nel frattempo, ma nessuno lo aveva sentito. Forse neppure John. Probabilmente lo aveva fatto sussurrando, in silenzio come sempre.

«Va tutto bene.» Aveva parlato e lo aveva fatto con tono rassicurante. John era calmo, pacato. Sereno. Pareva non fosse successo niente di eclatante. Il suo sguardo non lo aveva lasciato per un istante, anche adesso lo aveva addosso assieme all’orribile sensazione che John lo volesse abbracciare, ma che si trattenesse dal farlo. Un abbraccio fraterno, amichevole. Niente di erotico. No, nulla del genere. Sherlock si sentì quasi un bambino nel rendersi conto della maniera in cui John stava tentando di approcciarsi a lui. Si sentì come ragazzino stupido che non è in grado di affrontare un problema e quindi scappa, perché è l’unica soluzione che ha trovato. Sherlock si era sempre sentito un bambino in quanto a sentimenti, anche con Victor che comunque dei due era il più esperto in tutto. Sesso, amore, amicizia. Adesso era la stessa cosa, ma con John. John aveva lo stesso tono di Victor le volte in cui intendeva rassicurarlo per qualcosa. “Va tutto bene, Sherly”. Ma non andava affatto tutto bene, perché quella era la fine del mondo. Del suo mondo, delle sue certezze, della sua stabilità emotiva. La fine di tutto, soprattutto di John. Lo sapeva che se avesse detto la verità, e lo avrebbe fatto, allora John sarebbe scappato o, peggio, sarebbe rimasto lì a dirgli che andava tutto bene. Non andava tutto bene. Sherlock non voleva la pietà di John né quel tipo di amicizia che si dà a qualcuno che ha appena confessato di amarti pazzamente. Sherlock non voleva niente di tutto questo. Eppure aveva deciso di affrontarlo e di farlo a testa ancora bassa. Quasi non pensando a cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui dopo. Chi avrebbe raccolto le patetiche ceneri di Sherlock Holmes? La sola idea di strisciare da Mycroft era inconcepibile e per che cosa? Per sentirsi dire che i sentimenti non erano un vantaggio, come gli aveva detto subito dopo la partenza di Victor? No, grazie. Non voleva altre ramanzine da lui.  
«No, non va tutto bene. Non va affatto bene, io…» Ma invece che proseguire indugiò per un istante. Forse due. Sapeva perfettamente cosa dire, qual era il concetto giusto da esprimere. Eppure era come se le parole faticassero a formularsi o la voce a uscire in maniera decente. Aveva mormorato appena, stentando per farsi sentire a un John che era avanzato di un passo e che ancora aveva quell’espressione lì in faccia, odiosamente incomprensibile. Stava a metà tra la paura e la pena. E Sherlock non le voleva. Non voleva essere guardato in quel modo, non voleva che gli spiegassero le cose. Lui ne capiva fin troppe. Non voleva che gli dicessero se andava o meno tutto bene. E non voleva sussurrare e nemmeno arrancare per poter parlare. Voleva gridare ma non ci riusciva. Ed era il coraggio a mancargli, quello di voltarsi, quello di affrontare se stesso e i propri sentimenti. Quello di dire a John il reale motivo per cui aveva fatto quel disegno. _Sono innamorato di te, John Watson. _Aveva pensato troppe volte di dirglielo, mille confessioni e altrettante dichiarazioni. Non una traccia di ognuno di quei discorsi era rimasta dentro la sua mente. Le aveva cancellate come si fa con un file non importante. Gettate così come aveva fatto con quel disegno, perfetto agli occhi di tutti ma odiosamente impreciso ai suoi. Doveva dirgli che lo amava? No, non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Non adesso comunque, si conoscevano ancor da così poco… Ma questo ora non importava, perché ormai niente era sotto il suo controllo. Adesso c’era soltanto John con le sue deduzioni, i ragionamenti che faceva e che teneva saldamente nascosti dietro a quello sguardo puntato diritto alla sua schiena. Buffo che per una volta fosse lui l’oggetto di tanta acuta osservazione, di certo strano. La ruota gira. È il karma, avrebbe detto un qualcuno di quelli fissati con tutte quelle cazzate New Age. Sherlock non era abituato a essere oggetto delle deduzioni della gente, a dedurlo c’erano sua madre e Mycroft. Suo padre gli aveva sempre risparmiato il dispiacere, una delle poche cose buone che aveva fatto in vita propria, a parte il piccolo chimico a sei anni. No, su quel ricordo non si volle concentrare. Lo fece invece su quanto stava accadendo adesso. Doveva parlare e adesso toccava a lui.

«Io non so gestire queste cose» disse infilando le dita tra i capelli, che prese a ravvivare. Un gesto che faceva più o meno istintivamente ogni qual volta si trovava in difficoltà emotiva. «L’imbarazzo e la vergogna.»  
«Per quale ragione dovresti sentirti imbarazzato? Ti posso assicurare che non ne hai alcun motivo.»  
«Non sono riuscito a ritrarti come volevo.»  
«Cosa c’era che secondo te non andava?» gli domandò facendosi appena più vicino. Sherlock sollevò la testa di scatto, sorpreso da quella domanda. Ancora gli dava la schiena, ancora sentiva gli occhi di John premuti addosso. Ora non guardava più a terra. Oh, no. Fissava dritto avanti a sé gli alberi lontani spogliati dall’inverno. Fissava il parco, affatto inquietato dal suo buio tetro. Perché buio non lo temi quando sei abituato a vederlo ogni giorno e Sherlock, l’abitudine, se l’era fatta eccome. No, non era spaventato. Era agitato. La sua mente era iperattiva allo stesso modo di quando, durante un caso, si ritrovava a non riuscire neanche a mangiare e si crucciava su quel dettaglio fondamentale che gli permetteva, poi, di risolverlo. Frenetica, la sua mente geniale era un subbuglio di ricordi, sensazioni e deduzioni. Tra tutte, una domanda spiccò: come mai era tanto curioso? Non avrebbe dovuto. Avrebbe dovuto fregarsene e urlargli contro di non farlo mai più. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che aveva schifo di lui e dei suoi sentimenti che, senz’altro, doveva aver intuito. Ma John non gridò. Per una sorta di miracolo si dimostrò interessato a lui, a peggiorare le cose c’era il suo avanzare.  
«Gli occhi» rispose, voltandosi con uno scatto repentino che lo spaventò appena. Lo vide indietreggiare ma non per la paura. Più che altro sembrava esser stato preso in contropiede. Forse si era convinto che per tutto il tempo avrebbe parlato alla sua schiena. Ma giunto a quel punto non riuscì più a trattenersi né a distrarsi come avrebbe voluto. Semplicemente prese a parlare. «Gli occhi sono completamente diversi dai tuoi, non sono riuscito a disegnarli come volevo perché io credo di… credo di non averti ancora capito del tutto, John. Lo so che è ridicolo, ma proprio io che vedo tutto mi ritrovo a non sapere chi sei in realtà. Tu sei un mistero per me.» Ecco, lo aveva detto. Aveva ammesso di non aver capito niente di lui e lo aveva fatto anzitutto con se stesso. Era un primo passo in avanti, si disse. Un’ammissione che aveva preso completamente in contropiede John che invece di ribattere si ritrovò a fissarlo con aria stupita. Questa davvero non doveva essersela aspettata. Sherlock ne approfittò per proseguire, aveva altre cose da dire. Molte altre.  
«Oh, sì, sei lo studente modello. Sei popolare e tutti ti conoscono, tutti ti ammirano ma c’è qualcosa in te che nessuno nota. E su cui io mi scervello fin dal primo giorno in cui ti ho notato tra la folla.»  
«Ma ch…» lo sentì mormorare, forse non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa stava per dire.  
«Sembri triste quando ridi» lo interruppe, parlando alla svelta. Con quel suo fare di chi sa perfettamente cosa deve dire e come lo deve dire. Era assurdo che la sola cosa di cui fosse sicuro era della propria incertezza. «Chi è triste quando ride? Me lo sono chiesto per sei mesi prima di trovare una risposta. Però poi ho capito. Tu sei solo, John. Ed è come se pur circondato da così tante persone tu non riuscissi a fidarti di nessuno. Come se non avessi un amico su cui poter contare. Oh, certo ci saranno persone come Mike Stamford, ma a Mike non dici tutto. Con Mike non puoi essere completamente te stesso, non fino in fondo almeno. Credo d’aver notato questo, in effetti non lo so. Sto parlando senza ragionare, solo con l’istinto e io non sono abituato ad agire d’istinto. La ragione e l’abitudine sono le sole cose che muovono i miei pensieri e parte delle mie azioni quotidiane, non tutte per quanto io lo desideri. E non posso dire di sapere cosa tieni così gelosamente nascosto dentro di te, ma so che c’è ed è lì da qualche parte. Se dovessi ascoltare il cervello, lui mi direbbe che sei un ragazzo che ha problemi con la sorella perché alcolista anche se lei ti ha regalato un telefono. Che non ha un vero rapporto col padre e che da lui stenta ad accettare soldi. Direi che hai rotto la cuffia dei rotatori alla spalla sinistra cinque anni fa e che quando sei arrabbiato stringi i pugni. Ti direi che hai un tic: ti lecchi le labbra quando qualcosa ti interessa. Ti direi che il motivo per cui non metti lo zucchero nel tè è perché nemmeno tua madre lo metteva e che all’inizio nemmeno ti piaceva, ma seguiti a farlo per ragioni sentimentali. Ti direi che sei un romantico e che nonostante la fama che hai con le donne, la sola cosa che desideri è il grande amore. Potrei dirtelo, ma non te lo dico perché adesso è l’istinto che parla e l’istinto mi dice che, quando giochi a rugby, ti spingi sempre un po’ più in là degli altri. L’adrenalina per te è come una droga e non puoi farne a meno. E non ti basta, non ti basta mai. Perché il rugby non è un campo di battaglia e tu hai pensato anche a quello. Non hai ancora deciso cosa fare, ma l’arruolamento ti tormenta e attira al tempo stesso. Nel dubbio continui a frequentare medicina, perché desideri un campo di battaglia così come vuoi fare il medico. Nel frattempo giochi e lo fai per sentire qualcosa, per sentirti vivo. Come lo so? Io faccio lo stesso. Non col rugby. Io risolvo casi di omicidio quando la polizia non arriva a capirci qualcosa, il che succede molto più spesso di quanto non puoi immaginare. Inseguo criminali e non mi pagano nemmeno. Lo faccio perché è la sola cosa che mi faccia sentire parte di questo mondo. È questo, John, che non sono riuscito a catturare in quel disegno ed è per questo che l’ho buttato.»  
  
  
Gliel’aveva detto. E ora era senza fiato. Annaspava e tremava, oh le dita tremavano per davvero. Lo aveva detto sussurrando, perché Sherlock non urlava mai. Neppure quando era arrabbiato. Lo aveva detto guardandolo negli occhi, omettendo però una parte di verità. La verità più nera era che il sentimento che aveva provato fino a quel momento era di un’idea di John Watson. Del suo corpo, della sua sessualità così virile. Si era innamorato di ciò che tutti conoscevano. Ma adesso che ci viveva assieme, adesso che tra loro le cose stavano cambiando e che cominciava a notare così tante cose di lui, Sherlock aveva capito che ciò che fino a quel momento aveva chiamato amore, amore non lo era affatto. Ora poteva dire di adorare tutti i suoi piccoli gesti quotidiani. Le piccole manie, i gusti che aveva. Il modo di studiare, di dormire, di ragionare sulle cose. Conosceva ancora così poco di John Watson, ma forse, forse era quello che più di tutti lì a Cambridge aveva idea di chi fosse realmente. Non ci aveva ancora ragionato, non a livello razionale almeno. Buona parte di quanto aveva detto era venuta fuori dall’istinto, guidata dal cuore. Dallo stesso che ora batteva all’impazzata e che non si capacitava delle parole che lui stesso aveva pronunciato. Poteva aver rovinato tutto e infatti un velo di paura gli annebbiava di poco la vista. Probabilmente era la pioggia che gli era finita negli occhi, ma romanticamente (perché anche Sherlock era un romantico, e lo era nella concezione più ottocentesca e teatrale del termine) si disse che doveva per forza essere la pioggia. E potevano anche essere lacrime quelle che gli pungevano gli occhi così come poteva aver dato il via a qualcosa di stupendo. Non lo seppe fino a quando non fu proprio John a parlare. John che era rimasto minuti interi a fissare il vuoto, con un’odiosamente indecifrabile espressione stampata in faccia.  
  
  
La sua risposta arrivò inaspettata. Per quanto Sherlock fosse convinto che prima o poi John avrebbe detto qualcosa, quando gli rispose si ritrovò a sussultare come se non lo fosse aspettato. Forse perché John aveva ancora gli occhi sbarrati e l’espressione assente quando disse: “Nessuno mi aveva mai detto niente del genere” che lo fece annuire appena.  
«Lo so» gli rispose Sherlock, non del tutto sicuro su dove sarebbe andato a parare quel suo ragionamento. Si era spaventato, oh, per un attimo ma era successo. Credeva che John si sarebbe arrabbiato o che avrebbe ritenuto quella come un’invasione alla propria libertà personale. Non era accaduto. Al contrario ora lo guardava dritto negli occhi. Sherlock si rese conto che doveva essere la quarta volta che questo succedeva in tutta la loro vita. La quarta volta che si guardavano davvero senza abbassare la vista, senza voltarsi, senza evitarsi. Per tanto tempo ne era stato così impaurito e imbarazzato, che in quei frangenti si ritrovò a darsi dello stupido. Perdersi nello sguardo di John Watson era stupidamente facile.  
«Tu» esordì John ma aveva la voce strozzata e un fare ancora incredulo addosso. Quel tenue mormorio si spense in un soffio, un sospiro di poco percettibile che Sherlock fece in tempo a cogliere. Non lo forzò a parlare, per quanto curioso di sapere cos’avrebbe detto, rimase zitto. E non disse nulla.  
«Non so come tu abbia fatto a capire tutto questo, alcune delle cose che hai… io non le ho dette mai a nessuno. Però è vero, Cristo, è tutto vero! Ci sono parti di me che non ho mai fatto vedere a nessuno ed è assurdo che io ora lo stia dicendo proprio a te. Mi ero ripromesso di aiutarti a uscire dal tuo guscio. Perché lo vedo che sei timido e impacciato nei rapporti con le persone, e come fottuto cavaliere medievale mi ero ripromesso di salvarti e di darti una mano, quando avevo nemmeno chiesto il tuo parere. Adesso mi rendo conto che siamo nella stessa identica situazione. Io e te siamo uguali.»  
«Uguali» annuì Sherlock, rendendosi conto appieno di quanto suonava bene quella parola in bocca. Era una parola bellissima, un concetto splendido. Essere uguali a qualcuno significava essere meno soli, non essere gli unici al mondo. Ed era ridicolo che in un mondo in cui ognuno cerca sempre d’essere diverso, unico e fuori dall’ordinario, loro due si ritrovarono felici nel confessare d’essere proprio uguali all’altro. Sherlock sapeva di essere felice e John non poteva che esserlo, se si considerava quel suo timido e impacciato sorriso.  
  
No, Sherlock non sapeva se si fossero trovati davvero per merito del destino, ma era sicuro che non lo avrebbe lasciato andare tanto presto. Voleva fare così tante cose con John, che non aveva ancora iniziato a pensarle. E stava per dirgli tutto questo, carico di una felicità soffocante che stentava a trattenere. Alla fine però non disse nulla e questa volta la colpa non fu del coraggio. Il telefono si interpose fra loro. Per un istante temette addirittura che tutto fosse perduto. Un pensiero assurdo se si considerava che vivevano praticamente insieme e che avrebbero potuto affrontare altri mille discorsi come quello. Poi però notò sullo schermo il nome di Lestrade. Aveva un caso. Aveva un caso e John. Nello stesso momento. John che era drogato di adrenalina e che cercava un campo di battaglia e compagni d’arme da difendere. E lui che voleva disperatamente darglieli.  
«Devo andare a Londra, ho un caso.»  
«M-ma certo» balbettò, imbarazzato. «Noi possiamo continuare un’altra volta. Anche perché ci sono molte cose che vorrei chiederti e comunque ci tengo a dirti che il disegno che hai fatto è a dir poco stupendo. Ti credo quando dici che non ne sei soddisfatto, però è quel che di te più ammiro, l’umiltà.» Tzé, l’umiltà pensò Sherlock sorridendo appena anche se in un modo velatamente amaro. Lui umile? Ma se a un certo punto della propria adolescenza si era convinto che, se mai si fosse sposato con qualcuno, allora sarebbe successo con qualcuno che era esattamente come lui. Sì, Sherlock aveva desiderato sposarsi con se stesso, il che è era di un narcisismo patologico e se ne rendeva bene conto. Però apprezzava le intenzioni di John e comunque non era questo il momento di pensarci.

_«Vieni con me!»_  
_«Come prego?»_  


Sherlock non aveva idea di cosa gli avesse chiesto e fino a che punto quella fosse una buona idea. Non sapeva come l’avrebbe presa Lestrade né cosa avrebbe detto Mycroft, che ufficialmente di John non sapeva niente. Ufficiosamente invece doveva già conoscere di lui vita, morte e miracoli e al tempo giusto gliel’avrebbe sbattuto in faccia. Momento che, portando John con sé, avrebbe potuto avvenire relativamente presto. Eppure non gl’importava né di lui né di Lestrade né di nessuno. Aveva agito e per una volta aveva seguito il cuore, e quello gli diceva che John sarebbe stato un perfetto compagno d’avventure.  
«Vieni con me» ripeté, ancora più convinto. Azzerando la distanza che li divideva e afferrandolo per le braccia. Lo strattonò appena e lo vide strabuzzare gli occhi, i quali si velarono di un’ombra che di rado vedeva su di lui. Soltanto quando giocava e mai per bene, mai da così vicino. Già era un’altra persona. «Ho un caso. Un omicidio, probabilmente complesso se mi hanno chiamato. Mi serve un assistente, tu studi medicina e sei perfetto per aiutarmi a capire. Non so come sia possibile che tu ti sia accorto di me, ma è successo e ora comincio a credere che dovremmo farlo. Insieme. Vedremo cose orribili, vedremo il peggio dell’umanità e non ti nascondo che potrebbe anche essere pericoloso. Molto pericoloso.» Fu così che John Watson accettò.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Il primo indizio circa l’identità del morto, perché di morto si trattava, fu quando un’auto nera si fermò davanti ai cancelli di Cambridge, mezz’ora dopo che Sherlock era stato avvisato del fattaccio.  
«Mycroft» sibilò a mezza bocca, intanto che John girava e rigirava attorno a quella stupenda macchina scura, domandandosi come facesse Scotland Yard a permettersi simili lussi. «Lestrade non possiede niente del genere. Dietro tutto questo c’è lo zampino di mio fratello, scommetto che il cadavere è di un politico o qualcuno di spicco. Il che significa che ci sarà anche lui, grandioso» concluse, sibilando tra i denti un mezzo insulto. «Mi serviva proprio avercelo tra i piedi.» [1] Se gli aveva inviato una macchina era piuttosto probabile che si trovasse anche sulla scena del suddetto crimine ed esclusivamente per tenere la situazione sotto controllo e accertarsi che le cose procedessero senza intoppi. A Sherlock non importava di chi diavolo fosse il cadavere, voleva soltanto risolvere il caso e uscirne vincitore ancora una volta. Il fatto che Mycroft fosse lì sarebbe stato un problema? Non se ci fosse andato da solo, sapeva gestire la sua iperprotettività per non parlare dell’impiccioneria patologica ma il fatto che ci fosse anche John con loro? La sola idea che si sarebbero incontrati lo imbarazzava. Sherlock non aveva mai detto niente a nessuno della cotta che aveva per quel famoso giocatore di rugby. Ai suoi genitori non gli sarebbe mai venuto in mente di confessargli nulla del genere, mentre a suo fratello… Probabilmente non sapeva nemmeno cosa significasse avere una vita sentimentale e poi con che faccia lo avrebbe guardato dopo? Chiedere consiglio a Mycroft per faccende del genere era da escludersi categoricamente. Ora il problema però era un altro, suo fratello avrebbe capito senz’altro qualcosa di lui e di John e a quel punto che sarebbe successo? Avrebbe fatto del sarcasmo? Avrebbe fatto delle battute, mettendo entrambi in imbarazzo? D’altronde lo faceva da tutta la vita e lo aveva fatto anche con Victor qualche volta. Victor che però era abituato e, le spalle forti, le aveva eccome. Ma come avrebbe reagito John? Dio, non ne aveva idea. Ciò che sapeva era che non voleva affatto incontrarlo. La semplice idea era fastidiosa. Era riuscito ad arrivare all’incredibile record di quaranta giorni senza esser costretto a trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui, avendo soltanto il dispiacere di qualche chiamata di tanto in tanto, fatta per accertarsi che fosse vivo e in salute. Una sorta di dovere familiare che Mycroft svolgeva per conto dei loro genitori, riferendo poi debitamente ogni cosa lo riguardasse come in un qualsiasi rapporto di polizia. Mycroft era una spia perfetta, non c’era da stupirsi che lo facesse per mestiere. Beh, più o meno. Cosa facesse con precisione nessuno lo sapeva. Ciò di cui era più che certo era che averci a che fare faccia a faccia era tutta un’altra cosa che liquidarlo al telefono con due frasette in croce. E averci a che fare con John accanto era addirittura peggio.  
  
John era stata la piacevole novità di quella serata, lui assieme al non esser stato deriso e umiliato per la faccenda del disegno (che pareva ormai dimenticata), gli avevano cambiato la giornata. Avrebbe potuto perdersi in decine e decine di teorie su quanto sarebbe sicuramente accaduto. Si limitò però a sorridere al suo tendersi nel sentire la parola morto. John pareva un miscuglio non ben distinguibile di sentimenti. Gli era sembrato di vederlo fremere e poi serrare i pugni, in un gesto che faceva spesso quando era arrabbiato o teso. Dato che dubitava che fosse furioso per qualcosa, la sua doveva essere tensione. O meglio aspettativa. L’adrenalina era una droga a tutti gli effetti, e una di un tipo molto potente oltretutto. La stava cominciando a provare lui stesso proprio in quel momento al pensiero di andare a caccia di assassini con l’uomo che amava. Esattamente come John, anche Sherlock stava iniziando a percepirne il brivido lungo la schiena. Si spazientiva di chi sa che sta per accadere un qualcosa e non vede l’ora che questa arrivi. Unitamente a questo c’era l’inabitudine, in John ovviamente ma anche un po’ in lui. Sherlock non era abituato a condividere momenti di questo genere, condivideva a stento con Lestrade che poi era colui che lo chiamava per quei casi da risolvere. John invece era poco abituato a tutto quello. Anzitutto non era usuale per lui il pensiero di andare a vedere un morto, nonostante stesse studiando medicina non doveva averci fatto ancora il callo. E poi era a disagio, questo sentimento era stato il più drasticamente ovvio fin dall’esatto istante in cui era entrato in macchina. John era figlio di un uomo piuttosto ricco, ma non aveva familiarità con i lussi. La vita che faceva era relativamente modesta ed era come se si sentisse fuori posto in situazioni del genere. A peggiorare le cose, fu il conducente. Gentile, cortese, discreto ma che si espresse in un: “Buona sera, signor Holmes. Signor Watson” che fece roteare gli occhi a Sherlock e caricò John di ancora più confusione. Avrebbe dovuto insegnargli anche quello, così come di tutto ciò che riguardava la vita che faceva. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di suo fratello e di Lestrade e ovviamente anche del suo strano lavoro. Che poi lavoro non era. Lo sarebbe diventato in futuro, per il momento era soltanto un passatempo. Uno piuttosto pericoloso, oltre che dispendioso dal punto di vista del tempo ma decisamente divertente e questo era il primo motivo per cui lo faceva. Certo c’era sempre la questione del senso di giustizia, ma quello lo metteva in secondo piano. Per i bei discorsi. Sicuramente non era importante quanto il tenere occupato il proprio cervello.  
  
  
Il viaggio non durò molto e comunque per la durata dell’intero il tragitto Sherlock non ebbe proprio modo di annoiarsi. John volle che gli venisse spiegato nei più piccoli dettagli come fosse riuscito a dedurre tante cose della sua vita. Volle sapere tutto anche su Mycroft e su come facesse l’autista a conoscere il suo nome. Tutto quanto insomma. Da come aveva intuito l’alcolismo di Harry sino ai rapporti freddi con suo padre. E Sherlock spiegò ogni cosa con pazienza e precisione, lasciandolo ancor più a bocca aperta e permettendogli di esprimersi nei soliti “fantastico” o “eccezionale” che gonfiavano a dismisura il suo ego. Sherlock non era mai stato fantastico per nessuno, si ritrovò a pensare intanto che soffocava un sorriso, nascondendolo dietro a un pugno chiuso. Non lo era stato nemmeno per Victor, sebbene non per cattiveria. Lui e Victor si erano conosciuti fin da molto piccoli e questo aveva fatto sì che il suo amico Trevor avesse una scala di valori tutta sua. Per lui l’intelligenza di Sherlock e quella di Mycroft erano la normalità delle cose, era lui a esser un po’ più lento. Il resto del mondo, poi, era l’idiozia più totale. Fantastico, ad ogni modo, non lo era mai stato. Per Victor era normale, per Mycroft era un po’ più lento e per i suoi… ma va beh, perché rivangare simili questioni? E in un momento così bello oltretutto. Doveva esserci qualcosa di masochistico nel suo andare a ripescare certe sensazioni dal passato. Smettere di fare paragoni per esempio era un buon modo per cominciare a vivere meglio.  
«Dimmelo di nuovo» lo pregò a un certo punto, la sua voce aveva spezzato un silenzio rilassato. A Sherlock quasi gli dispiacque che il loro respirare fosse stato interrotto. Già stavano scivolavano per le vie trafficate di una Londra notturna, la direzione non la conoscevano poiché la segretezza di coloro che lavoravano con Mycroft era assoluta. Ma a giudicare dal tragitto che stavano facendo, si stavano dirigendo verso i quartieri benestanti della città. Ma questo non importava, aveva già capito quale tenore di vita faceva la vittima. La sua attenzione era pigramente concentrata su altro, scivolata su quelle strade avvolte dal traffico, popolate da persone, vite, momenti. Un’occhiata e senza volerlo si era ritrovato a vedere ogni cosa, anche ciò che non desiderava. Eccola la sua maledizione, sapeva della vita di sconosciuti e non poteva fare niente per evitarlo. Come poteva il suo cervello trovare la pace quando era continuamente infarcito di così tante informazioni? Era stato proprio a quel punto che era successo. Si era ritrovato a pensare che non ne sarebbe mai uscito del tutto sano, quando John aveva parlato. Lasciarsi distrarre era così piacevole, si rese conto. Anzi era lui a essere piacevole, oltre bellissimo e fuori dall’ordinario. Lui e il suo chiedergli di ripeterlo. L’ennesima cosa meravigliosa di quel piccolo uomo.  
«Io vedo tutto.» Aveva sussurrato appena, senza distogliere lo sguardo da oltre il finestrino sporcato di pioggerellina sottile. Un po’ sorrideva. Un po’ sospirava. Lo si vedeva nel ghigno sorto che s’appoggiava al vetro freddo. Lo si intuiva dal riflesso, lo si percepiva dalla tensione che c’era nell’aria. Sì, sorrideva ma al tempo stesso si portava addosso un’espressione seria e vagamente amara. Quella che indossava spesso le volte in cui si perdeva per Londra, avvolto dal silenzio dei sobborghi o di quello delle viuzze delle Docks. [2] Quello che incontrava nelle strade lungo il fiume. Un silenzio caldo, piacevole e che lo faceva ingelosire e arrabbiare perché a un certo momento dei suoi viaggi mentali alla ricerca di questo o quell’indizio, capiva di non poter avere quella città tutta quanta per sé. Non adesso comunque, adesso c’erano gli studi e Cambridge e qualche salto nella capitale di tanto in tanto. Sì, Sherlock amava Londra, non poteva negarlo e un giorno ci avrebbe vissuto perché la sua ultima estate lì era stata fantastica. Avrebbe abitato in centro, ovviamente. L’avrebbe percorsa notte e giorno, trovando i tragitti più brevi, strade inesplorate e poco battute. Avrebbe camminato sui tetti e per gli scantinati abbandonati e avrebbe avuto anche una rete di supporto alle sue attività. Magari dei senzatetto; non doveva essere troppo difficile convincerli a dargli una mano. E avrebbe dovuto avere agganci anche in qualche obitorio, questo doveva ricordarselo. Ma a tutto questo non aveva ancora pensato per bene, ogni cosa sarebbe venuta a proprio tempo. Ora c’era John e tanto gli bastava.  
«Perché nessuno vede me e quando credi di non essere visto puoi essere liberamente te stesso, ecco perché io so tutto. Come ho capito di tua sorella e tuo padre? Dal tuo cellulare. Sei una persona che tende a risparmiare sulle piccole cose e questo perché non hai il tempo di lavorare considerato lo studio e le attività che svolgi. Tuo padre è piuttosto ricco e ti passa dei soldi mensilmente, oltre che pagare la retta universitaria e i libri. A te non piace l’idea, ma lo consideri un debito che deve riscattare per non esserci mai stato e quindi accetti ciò che ti dà anche se utilizzi il minimo indispensabile. Però non ami chiedergli favori. Non useresti mai il suo “stipendio” per comprare un cellulare e quello che hai è piuttosto costoso, era il più caro tra quelli usciti negli ultimi sei mesi. No, quello è un regalo. Di qualcuno di giovane. Tua sorella Harrieth. Il suo nome lo ripeti spesso mentre scrolli la testa, sei ancora in rotta nonostante tutto. Certo il regalo potrebbe essere da parte di un cugino, ma non hai mai ricevuto visite o telefonate da partenti da quando conviviamo. E se un cugino è talmente attaccato a te da regalarti un telefono come quello, allora dovrebbe farsi sentire per un numero considerevole di volte a settimana. Quindi si tratta di un parente stretto, ovvero di tua sorella. Ora Clara, chi è Clara?» John aveva estratto il cellulare dalla propria tasca e Sherlock glielo aveva strappato di mano come se gli fosse appartenuto. Aveva preso a rigirarselo tra le mani mentre adesso segnava col dito il punto esatto in cui c’era inciso quel misterioso nome di donna. «La scritta che c’è subito sotto indica un legame sentimentale importante, direi una moglie. Il cellulare è di Clara, tua sorella gliel’ha regalato. Ma quando si sono lasciate, Clara gliel’ha ridato e Harriet non voleva più avere niente che gliela ricordasse. È stata lei a lasciarla, se fosse successo il contrario tua sorella si sarebbe tenuta il telefono come un caro ricordo. Però lo ha dato a te, segno che non voleva più avere niente a che farci. Te lo ha dato forse nella speranza che ti deciderai a chiamarla, cosa che non fai mai. E ora veniamo ai problemi di alcolismo.»  
«Già, quella parte come l’hai capita?»  
«Dal caricabatterie!» gli disse, indicando il punto d’ingresso dello spinotto. «Li vedi questi? Quando mette il cellulare in carica la sera la mano le trema, non troverai mai dei segni del genere sul telefono di qualcuno che è sobrio. E non puoi essere tu dato che sei un atleta e che oltretutto viviamo insieme. Tu ti nutri principalmente di acqua e tè. Allora? Quanto ci ho preso?» gli chiese infine. Era quasi senza fiato e una stretta allo stomaco gli ricordò che poteva anche aver sbagliato tutto. Che figura ci avrebbe fatto in quel caso? Alla sola idea si sentiva morire per la vergogna.  
«Oh, beh» si espresse John lasciandosi andare a un’espressione rilassata intanto che recuperava il proprio cellulare e ci giocava appena. «Io e Harry non siamo in buoni rapporti, mai stati in effetti. Harriet e Clara si sono lasciate quattro mesi fa, è stato allora che mi ha dato il cellulare. Sapeva che dovevo cambiarlo e allora... Harriet beve troppo e la cosa non mi sta bene, e lei lo sa. E non sono in buoni rapporti nemmeno con mio padre. Non c’è mai stato e non mi va di chiedergli soldi per una cosa del genere. Lui dice sempre che non ha problemi a farmi dei regali anche costosi, l’estate scorsa voleva che andassi in giro con una delle sue Aston Martin, ma io ho sempre rifiutato. Preferisco la vecchia bicicletta di mia madre per andare in giro quando sono a casa sua a lui questa cosa non va bene, quando abbiamo riallacciato i rapporti sperava che diventassi il suo rampollo. Quello che può scarrozzare a destra e a sinistra tra una festa e l’altra e presentarlo ai suoi pomposi amici del club. Ridicolo.» Davanti al piccolo sfogo di John, Sherlock abbassò il capo e sorrise amaramente. Era piuttosto soddisfatto d’aver indovinato ogni cosa, certo se non avesse letto la scheda di John avrebbe probabilmente pensato che invece che Harry fosse un fratello e non una sorella. Ma quelli erano dettagli e poi nel sentirlo parlare in quel modo, un altro pensiero si era affacciato tra i già troppi che gli offuscavano la mente. Aveva trovato un altro punto in comune. Una somiglianza che questa volta non avrebbe desiderato. Vivevano in due situazioni molto differenti ed erano una persone estremamente diverse, ma c’erano diversi aspetti che li accomunavano. Uno era il non riuscire a essere capiti e accettati di propri genitori. Sherlock almeno aveva Mycroft, pensò con una punta di irritazione per averlo anche semplicemente pensato. John non aveva neanche quello, perché con sua sorella non ci parlava. Certo, suo fratello era petulante e ingombrante e ficcava il naso nei suoi affari, ma lo faceva a fin di bene. Anche Mycroft gli faceva regali costosi, col suo lavoro se lo poteva permettere ma il suo desiderio non era certo quello di esibirlo da qualche parte. Gli aveva comprato quel microscopio che Sherlock teneva come fosse una reliquia e che usava durante le vacanze o quando stava a Londra e lo aveva fatto per renderlo felice, o quasi. Insomma certe sottigliezze non era mai facile notarle in suo fratello. Poteva anche essere la volontà di tenerlo buono, come a un bambino a cui si compra un giocattolo per farlo smettere di fare i capricci. I vestiti però erano stati un regalo sincero e questo Sherlock lo aveva apprezzato. Quindi non era un fratello proprio da buttare, pensò ben sapendo che presto se ne sarebbe pentito.  
«Che hai da sorridere?»  
«Nulla» gli rispose, in modo affrettato «un giorno ti racconterò della mia famiglia. Non ora. Adesso siamo arrivati.» E non appena ebbe detto questo la portiera si aprì e Sherlock e John si trovarono al cospetto della scena di un crimine. Era la prima che affrontavano insieme.  
  
  
La scientifica se n’era già andata. Come spesso succedeva, Sherlock arrivava quando ormai non c’era più nessuno. Quella sera però, nel bel quartiere residenziale di Pall Mall, non erano propriamente soli. Non lui e Lestrade e basta. Erano presenti anche degli uomini in giacca e cravatta nera. Auricolare, occhiali scuri. Ovviamente armati e sicuramente dei servizi segreti. Il morto doveva essere un qualcuno d’importante, qualcuno di famoso oltretutto. La loro presenza era atta a garantire che nessuna informazione lasciasse quella casa e arrivasse alla stampa. Già e proprio alla casa, Sherlock diede una prima rapida occhiata. Semplice, sobria, elegante. Come molte abitazioni del Pall Mall, anche quella si distingueva nel suo essere spiacevolmente anonima. Ben tenuto e curato, il minuscolo giardinetto che costeggiava il viale d’ingresso era un perfetto giardino all’inglese e doveva essere curato da un giardiniere. Il primo sospettato. Sherlock archiviò l’informazione immediatamente salvo poi notare che alcune delle piante che costeggiavano il vialetto erano state schiacciate. Il primo moto di rabbia gli salì dalla bocca dello stomaco. Era stato l’assassino o quegli idioti di yarder? Non ci volle pensare, non ora. Ma si appuntò di farlo presente a Lestrade dopo. In quel momento fu distratto da altro, fu allora che i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Mycroft. Lui stava là, appena oltre al soglia così da ripararsi dalla pioggia. Vestito in un abito scuro, non portava gli occhiali neri come facevano tutti gli altri ed era disarmato. Non aveva bisogno di guardare cosa c’era sotto la sua giacca, per capirlo. La sua era una sorta di impronta distintiva, Mycroft si prendeva la briga di far capire a chiunque lo incontrasse che era diverso da tutti gli altri agenti del governo. Anzitutto non riteneva necessario usare le pistole, erano gli altri a portarle al suo posto. Il suo poi era un “banale lavoro d’ufficio”, così diceva e non uno di quelli sul campo che prevedono attività fisica. Per lui qualsiasi tipo di attività fisica, sesso compreso, era una specie di amenità. Ultimamente sosteneva di essere l’assistente dell’assistente del primo ministro, in realtà era una specie di spia indipendente, un analista dell’MI6 o MI5 come ce n’erano molti altri. Lui, però, spiccava per intelligenza. Certamente una mente come la sua, l’Inghilterra non l’avrebbe trovata nemmeno in cento anni ed era per questo che se lo tenevano stretto, pagandolo profumatamente. Sherlock dal canto proprio fingeva di non sapere quale lavoro facesse e la cosa stava bene a entrambi. Ad ogni modo, quella sera Mycroft era là. Aveva la consueta aria annoiata dipinta addosso e da che era sceso dall’auto non aveva smesso neanche per un istante di guardarlo. Sherlock, sfacciatamente lo ignorò. Preferì al contrario dare tutta la propria attenzione a un trafelato sergente Lestrade che quasi correva in sua direzione. Doveva non averci capito un bel niente come al solito, al punto da venirgli incontro a braccia aperte. La sua espressione però mutò in un istante e da sollevata divenne carica di ansia e rimprovero. Aveva notato John che camminava appena dietro di lui e non doveva essere poi così d’accordo con la sua presenza. Soltanto allora, Sherlock si rese conto che come al solito non aveva pensato alle regole e ai divieti. Gli era più volte stato detto che il lasciarlo entrare era un’eccezione e che non avrebbe dovuto condividere con anima viva quanto vedeva o si ritrovava a venire a sapere. Dettaglio che aveva dimenticato o a cui comunque non dava troppa importanza.  
«Non puoi portare i tuoi amici sulle scene del crimine e soprattutto non su questa» lo sgridò.  
«Lui è il mio assistente. Sarà sempre con me da oggi in avanti, se vuoi che risolva i tuoi casi allora lasciaci entrare o devo ricordarti che sei in lizza per diventare ispettore e che senza di me la promozione non la otterrai mai? O entro con lui o me ne vado, sergente» specificò Sherlock ben deciso a farsi valere. Se ne sarebbe andato proprio adesso, se avessero impedito a John di entrare e anche a costo di tornare a Cambridge a piedi. Non fu necessario impuntarsi. Inaspettatamente fu proprio Mycroft correre in loro aiuto, si era fatto avanti di un piccolissimo passo dopodiché si era rivolto direttamente a Lestrade.  
«Il signor Watson è una persona fidata, può passare.» E fu allora che successe, perché la mente gli giocava strani scherzi e sino a quel momento si era quasi dimenticato di tutte le sue paure. Si era detto spaventato su quanto sarebbe potuto accadere ma preso come lo era stato da tutto il resto aveva finito col dimenticarsene. Ora, ogni più piccolo ragionamento che aveva fatto gli crollò addosso e infatti fu quello il sentimento che lo investì in pieno. Là appena oltre la soglia di una villa di Pall Mall, con un cadavere nella stanza attigua, Sherlock si bloccò non riuscendo più ad andare avanti. Ora che sarebbe accaduto? Pensò, preda del terrore.  


Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Perché John era meraviglioso, perché John aveva iniziato a piacergli proprio per via del suo essere imprevedibile e affatto scontato. Tuttavia mai e per niente al mondo si sarebbe aspettato una simile reazione. Quella di John. John a cui aveva raccontato ognuna di quelle che Mycroft aveva ribattezzato: “teorie bizzarre” ma che altro non facevano che corrispondere a verità. John che sapeva esattamente cosa dire e che non aveva paura di rispondere a tono. John che, forse, non aspettava altro di potersi presentare in quella maniera.  
«Lui è mio fratello Mycroft, te ne ho parlato prima.» Il suddetto fratello si era fatto ovviamente avanti. Aveva notato un tentativo di stringergli la mano da parte di un John, che l’aveva allungata così da potersi presentare a dovere. Ma Mycroft, che non dava la mano neppure a sua madre e figurarsi se la stringeva a degli sconosciuti, era rimasto fermo con le dita intrecciate dietro la schiena. Il suo rifiutarsi fu piuttosto palese e infatti appena dopo John si ritrasse con un moto di stizza. Il volto di suo fratello fu investito da una nota leggera di disgusto. Non lo faceva apposta, era solo un po’ schizzinoso. A parte questo però stava andando tutto bene, decisamente meglio del previsto o almeno così credeva.  
«Ah, tu sei quello con la vita noiosa.»  
«Come prego?» gli rispose Mycroft, evidentemente non capendo il senso di quella frase. Sherlock trattenne a stento un sorriso.  
«Tuo fratello mi ha detto che passi il tempo a spiarlo e considerando che anche l’autista sa chi sono, allora devi aver spiato anche me. Beh, devi avere una vita parecchio noiosa se la riempi in questa maniera.» Sì, aveva detto proprio così. E Sherlock aveva sorriso. Sorriso di cuore. Aveva sorriso senza aver mosso mai un passo in avanti, ma rimanendo fermo a osservarlo per bene. Notando la sua figura, le pieghe del suo volto. Il suo fissare Mycroft con insistenza, senza paura e di certo non intimorito. Sherlock che si era perso in quel suo ghigno sarcastico e pungente, e che aveva fatto la stessa cosa nel suo sguardo ravvivato da un’ombra di adrenalina. John che li aveva oltrepassati e che ora stava salutando Lestrade, già quasi dimentico di quanto appena successo. _Io ti adoro. _Pensò Sherlock con fare innamorato. Perché come si poteva non amare un qualcuno che parlava a Mycroft in quel modo? Che riusciva a farlo tacere oltre che a fargli venire quell’espressione lì, quella da mal di fegato. John era fantastico. Semplicemente fantastico. Come potevano gli altri non vederlo? Sì, a scuola era acclamato da tutti ma a questo, a questo nessuno aveva applaudito. E quel che John aveva appena detto era da ovazione. Eppure nessuno applaudiva, nessuno urlava al suo nome. A nessuno era piaciuto fuorché a lui. Neppure Sherlock lo aveva fatto, ma il suo tacere e il suo starsene impalato sulla soglia di quella casa a fissare dritto avanti a sé, c’entrava più con lo stupore. Era assurdo che quel che aveva detto John anima viva lo avesse apprezzato. Non gli agenti, non Mycroft e neppure Lestrade. Lui solo. Forse stava in questo il loro essersi trovati, si ritrovò a pensare. Sherlock aveva capito di essere fantastico, per John. Glielo aveva ripetuto fino alla nausea e ormai il concetto era penetrato a sufficienza nella sua mente. Magari il senso del loro essersi trovati stava nel loro saper vedere tutte le parti meravigliose dell’altro, ma quelle che chiunque avrebbe ritenuto riprovevoli. Forse il loro non essere più soli, il loro somigliarsi risiedeva soprattutto in questo. Si vedevano per quello che erano, e si piacevano. E fu a tutto questo ciò a cui pensò intanto che lo fissava, notando la gentilezza del suo sguardo, il buon modo delle sue parole che sapevano essere molto gentili. John era un piccolo bastardo ma estremamente cortese con coloro che apprezzava. Ai suoi occhi innamorati era una meraviglia di un metro e settanta, e sarebbe rimasto lì ad ammirarlo per sempre. Non lo fece. No, perché a in un imprecisato momento si riscosse dalla propria opera di contemplazione. Ciò che soltanto più tardi notò furono gli occhi di Mycroft, per tutto il tempo non lo avevano lasciato. Lui sapeva, si rese conto Sherlock. Lui sapeva tutto.  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Non do per scontato che il ruolo di Mycroft in questa storia sia lo stesso che nella serie, qua parliamo di un ragazzo di ventisette anni (perché ricordo che tra i due fratelli ci sono sette anni di differenza). Mi immagino un ragazzo che si sta facendo strada in un certo ambiente, spie/governo ma che può comunque accedere a certi privilegi. Stiamo pur sempre parlando di un genio.  
[2]Per chi non lo sapesse. Le Docks sono un zona di Londra.
> 
> *Estasi di Santa Cecilia, Raffaello (1514).: https://www.amicideimuseidivercelli.it/un-dipinto-sotto-la-lente-estasi-di-santa-cecilia-di-raffaello-sanzio/ Nel quadro, Santa Cecilia sembra essere l’unica a sentire le melodie celestiali che la mandano, appunto, in estasi. Al contrario delle altre figure che ne sono escluse. Il parallelismo sta nel fatto che Sherlock e John sembrano essere i soli a vedere le bellezze e la meraviglia che c’è nell’altro.


	5. La morte di Marat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John sono arrivati sulla scena del crimine, e iniziano a indagare sulla morte di un famoso politico avvenuta in circostanze misteriose.

Mycroft non aveva aperto bocca. Nonostante quell’insistente gioco di sguardi col quale aveva accolto lui e John, aveva taciuto. C’era da dire che Sherlock non gli aveva concesso neppure un briciolo di retta, al contrario si era gettato a capofitto in quel caso senza più pensare ad altro. Con suo fratello erano necessarie le maniere forti: o lo si affrontava o lo si ignorava. Sherlock aveva scelto la seconda. Adesso c’era un morto e un assassino da trovare, non aveva tempo di spiegare il perché o il percome John Watson si trovasse sulla scena di un crimine. Doveva iniziare a indagare senza preoccuparsi di quali problemi potesse avere Mycroft col fatto che ora aveva un nuovo amico. Amico... John era suo amico? Lo era? Poteva davvero considerarlo come tale? Divideva con lui una stanza e gli aveva chiesto di seguirlo in quell’indagine, mostrandogli una parte della propria vita che non aveva mai condiviso con nessuno. Neppure con Victor. Ma poteva definirlo un amico? Era questo che facevano gli amici? Condividere? Sherlock non lo sapeva. La sua unica esperienza in questo campo, Victor, l’aveva vissuta in tutt’altra maniera. Per lui era sempre stato normale dividere il mondo col più piccolo di casa Trevor, dato che lo riteneva praticamente un prolungamento di se stesso. E poi Victor non era mai stato esattamente un ragazzo socievole e aperto a nuove amicizie. Ne aveva avuti davvero pochi, oltre a lui s’intende. Ma John era diverso. John aveva tanti altri amici, amici veri. Reali. Che facevano con lui cose altrettanto reali come bere birra o giocare a rugby. Quelle attività erano più vere di risolvere crimini in giro per Londra? Per lui no, no di certo. Anzi per lui erano idiozie senza senso. Ma per un chiunque altro, bere birra in un pub e guardare partite da un maxi schermo lanciando improperi, era senz’altro più normale di misteri e delitti. John come considerava tutto quello? Era un gioco, uno scherzo col quale poi burlarsi di lui in futuro (magari con quegli stessi amici veri che già aveva) oppure lo aveva seguito perché ci credeva? Credeva in ciò che stavano per fare? Sì, gli era venuto dietro senza battere ciglio, ma non doveva avergli dato modo di pensarci per bene. Magari lo aveva seguito per via di quella faccenda dell’adrenalina e Sherlock era come uno spacciatore. Non di certo si trovava lì perché si considerava suo amico. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, pensò intanto che entrava nell’ampia stanza che faceva da soggiorno. Fu allora che si rese conto di dove si trovava e che lo sguardo di suo fratello ancora gli stava addosso. Suo fratello che non aveva smesso di sapere. Che aveva ben intuito a cosa stesse pensando. E non la smetteva di fissarlo con un’aria di vago disgusto impressa addosso. Quello non era il momento migliore per simili discorsi, avrebbe rimandato. A dopo, si disse con determinazione.  
  
  
La primissima cosa che fece fu dare un’occhiata alla casa. Non era esattamente il suo metodo, ma era quanto faceva di solito. Sherlock non aveva un metodo. Beh, più o meno. Aveva un metodo deduttivo, ma non uno d’indagine. Il modo in cui si rapportava alle scene del crimine era dettato dal buon senso, lo stesso che agli yarder mancava drasticamente. Considerando la villetta in questione ciò che ritenne saggio fare nell’immediato fu dare un’occhiata all’intera casa. Questa si sviluppava su due piani ed era ciò che ci si sarebbe aspettato di trovare entrando in una qualsiasi abitazione signorile di Pall Mall. Sobria ed elegante, aveva un arredamento fine che era sicuramente stato concepito da un qualche arredatore d’interni. Tutto verteva fastidiosamente al panna e al beige, insomma a quei colori insipidi che lui personalmente faticava a comprendere. Che senso aveva il beige nel quadro generale della vita? Proprio nessuno, a suo modo di vedere. Si ritrovò a rifletterci intanto che entrava in cucina e le concedeva una rapida occhiata. Anch’essa moderna, ma funzionale e molto vissuta nonostante fosse relativamente nuova. Non doveva avere più di due anni, ma era stata utilizzata parecchio. Segno che la vittima era una persona che usava quotidianamente la propria casa, nonostante il lavoro che svolgeva, e che lo doveva portare spesso a colazioni o cene fuori. Non si era ancora concentrato sull’identità della vittima, ma ci avrebbe riflettuto dopo. Ora preferì focalizzarsi sui dettagli importanti. Era sicuramente abitata da un uomo solo, destrorso. Aveva una fidanzata che gli faceva visita regolarmente e con la quale aveva una relazione stabile e duratura. A suggerirglielo era stata la camera da letto dove si era diretto subito dopo. Nell’armadio gli abiti erano tutti maschili, ma in uno dei cassetti era presente anche della biancheria femminile oltre a qualche vestito, appartenente a un’altra persona. E se unitamente a questo si consideravano anche le due tazze da tè presenti nel lavello e i due spazzolini sulla mensolina del bagno, che aveva subito notato, la deduzione era delle più ovvie. Una fidanzata bionda, a cui piaceva vestire in maniera elegante e che portava un profumo particolare, molto costoso. Quello poi lo aveva percepito immediatamente appena dopo che ebbe raggiunto il piano superiore. Doveva esser stata lì di recente, pensò beccandosi al contempo un’occhiata da un John che non doveva aver compreso il vero motivo per cui stava annusando l’aria come un cane da tartufo. Non gli ci volle molto per identificarlo, aveva una stanza del suo palazzo mentale dentro la quale aveva catalogato ogni fragranza esistente in commercio. Ancora ricordava quel giorno in profumeria, in silenzio e tutto concentrato ad annusare boccette sotto lo sguardo di un’innervosita commessa. Chissà perché si era arrabbiata tanto con lui, alla fine aveva anche comprato un flacone profumo maschile, quindi non avrebbe avuto proprio niente da ridire.  
«Jean Paul Gaultier, Scandal à Paris» disse con fare enigmatico, suscitando in John un ancor più confusa reazione. «Si tratta di un profumo femminile molto costoso.» Vide distintamente Lestrade annusare qua e là e John fare la stessa identica cosa. I scarsi risultati che ottennero furono palesemente ovvi. Certo era anche vero che Sherlock aveva un olfatto particolarmente fino.  
«Quindi dici che qui c’è stata una donna di recente» rifletté colui che orma considerava suo assistente, il quale si grattò la nuca come a voler tentare di capire qual era il filo del discorso. Inutile, non ci sarebbe riuscito. E dall’espressione smarrita di Lestrade nemmeno lui doveva essere arrivato a una conclusione. Mycroft invece non faceva testo. Per quanto geniale fosse, per quanto riuscisse a cogliere i dettagli anche più velocemente di lui era troppo pigro per unire i puntini. D’altra parte era la ragione per cui per casi del genere chiamavano lui e non Mycroft Holmes.  
«Direi che è stata qui nelle ultime dodici ore e non si tratta di un rapporto occasionale, ma di qualcuno d’importante. Non meno di una fidanzata. Non vivono ancora insieme ma lei dorme con lui piuttosto spesso. Forse è una relazione che i due han voluto tener segreta. Sugli account social della vittima non ci sono foto con la suddetta fidanzata né ha mai annunciato pubblicamente di averne una. Che lei passasse la notte spesso con la vittima lo dimostra il secondo spazzolino nel bagno e la biancheria femminile nel secondo cassetto. Ma anche i lunghi capelli biondi sul cuscino. Stiamo parlando di una donna piacente e molto elegante, che ama curare se stessa e che deve svolgere un lavoro nei media. Una giornalista più precisamente.»  
«Oh, andiamo questo l’hai tirato a indovinare» tuonò Lestrade, il quale dopo averli raggiunti fino in camera aveva cominciato a guardarsi attorno come se stesse tentando di trovare il motivo per cui erano venuti fin lì. Il morto stava da un’altra parte, sembrava dire con lo sguardo. Oh, Lestrade era un bravo poliziotto ma aveva un difetto. Riteneva il lavoro dei propri colleghi di Scotland Yard più che eccellente. Per lui le indagini che la scientifica e gli agenti svolgevano prima del loro arrivo avrebbero dovuto andare a Sherlock più che bene. Era per questo che non vedeva mai la ragione del suo girovagare frenetico sulla suddetta scena del crimine. Nel rapporto c’era sempre qualcosa che non andava, dimenticanze, evidenze grandi come balene non notate ma lasciate lì in bella vista. Ovviamente non mancava mai di farglielo notare con una punta di veleno nel tono della voce. Era sempre divertente vederlo arrossire, anche se in effetti non era colpa sua.  
«No, Graham. Siete voi che guardate ma non osservate. Mancate di sottolineare tutte le cose fondamentali. Ma d’altronde è la ragione per cui mi fai venire, perché non notate niente di niente. Come so che aveva una fidanzata?» chiese, azzerando la distanza che li divideva e ritrovandosi così a un palmo dal suo naso. «Se porti lo spazzolino nel bagno di qualcuno è perché dormi spesso da lui o devo farti un disegno anche di questo? Questo qualcuno, la fidanzata nel nostro caso, oggi è stata certamente qui. Hanno bevuto tè e so anche che porta sicuramente vestiti femminili e un costoso profumo francese. Qualcuno la cui foto sta sopra il comodino. La vittima è accanto a una giornalista famosa di cui ora mi sfugge il nome, ma quello lo saprai scoprire anche tu. Tra loro c’è un rapporto intimo e a suggerirmelo è la foto stessa. Un uomo come lui deve essere ripreso o fotografato spesso, perché conservare proprio quella? Perché è un rapporto importante. Ma la vera domanda è perché perdo tempo a spiegartelo?» Non voleva davvero una risposta e infatti, dopo che lo ebbe detto, sparì nuovamente dalla loro vista.  
  
  
Il controllo a porte e finestre, sia del pian terreno che di quello superiore, fu la seconda cosa che fece. Di certo tra le più doverose. Sapeva che ormai era tardi e che quegli inetti di Scotland Yard erano già passati facendo sicuramente dei danni come contaminare le prove o cancellare tracce rilevanti, senza neanche rendersene conto. Lui però doveva comunque assicurarsi che niente fosse sfuggito. Fu per questo che diede un’occhiata veloce qua e là, assimilando più informazioni possibili. Poi e soltanto dopo che ebbe finito e che si fu accertato che da nessuna finestra poteva essere entrato qualcuno, si fece stilare un breve ragguaglio circa l’identità del morto. Ormai era del tutto inutile, oltre ad aver visto il cadavere e averlo riconosciuto sapeva ormai dire ogni cosa riguardo la sua vita. Lestrade però pareva non aspettare altro che quello, almeno stando al modo in cui si era impettito e aveva presto recuperato il taccuino dalla tasca del trench che indossava e sul quale si era segnato ogni dettaglio. Aveva preso degli appunti. Dio, era così ordinario. Come poteva la gente vivere con così poca memoria a disposizione? Ah, proprio non sapeva. E sì, avrebbe potuto ignorarlo di nuovo ma non lo fece. Per assurdo si ritrovò a notare certe espressioni di John e a rifletterci sopra. Lui sul serio pareva non averci capito niente e poi era ingiusto che Lestrade non facesse la sua parte. Quindi, con pazienza, raggiunse la stanza dov’era avvenuto il crimine e senza oltrepassare la soglia si mise in attesa. Lestrade pareva nervoso. Lestrade era sempre nervoso durante un caso importante. E quello lo era, la presenza di Mycroft non lasciava spazio a dubbi. Presto la polizia avrebbe avuto addosso l’opinione pubblica, oltre che l’occhio indiscreto dei media. Gli uomini di Mycroft non sarebbero riusciti a contenere lo scandalo ancora a lungo. La notizia della morte di un famoso politico sarebbe rimbalzata ovunque e Scotland Yard si sarebbe ritrovata ancor più sotto pressione. Non era Lestrade il responsabile dell’indagine, dato che era soltanto un sergente. Però se lo avesse risolto, quella promozione che già da tempo aleggiava nell’aria, si sarebbe concretizzata. Sherlock non ci volle pensare in quel momento. Non poteva occuparsi anche degli affari di George. E poi il cadavere che aveva di fronte lo attirava per diverse ragioni del tutto diverse dalla sua identità, quella tra l’altro l’aveva intuita sin da quando aveva intravisto l’auto nera fermarsi ai cancelli di Cambridge. No, ad attrarlo era ben altro. La postura, su tutto. Il modo rilassato in cui giaceva ma anche l’assenza totale di segni di lotta. Perché David Pritchett era morto? Sì, proprio lui. Sherlock non seguiva la politica, la trovava noiosa ma David Pritchett un giorno lo aveva anche incontrato. Era successo l’estate passata e lui si era ritrovato a colazione in un famoso caffè del centro di Londra, con suo fratello e un paio di politici suoi amici. Una delle mattinate più noiose di tutta la sua vita, ce l’aveva trascinato Mycroft naturalmente. Ad ogni modo uno di loro era proprio David Pritchett, parlamentare dello schieramento dei Tory. [1] Era stato assassinato presumibilmente tra le sei e le sei mezza del pomeriggio, con un colpo d’arma da fuoco che lo aveva centrato in pieno petto. Aveva poco più di quarant’anni, non era sposato e viveva con un gatto. Tutte cose che già sapeva, ma che Lestrade non mancò di rimarcare. Lui decise di soprassedere a certe questioni. Il gatto su tutto, lo aveva anche intravisto entrando. Era stato sistemato dentro a un trasportino e di tanto in tanto miagolava tristemente, come se fosse stato preso da uno sconforto che nessun umano avrebbe potuto capire. E forse era proprio così. Sherlock si era ritrovato a fissarlo con intensità, annotandosi mentalmente che avrebbe dovuto controllarlo appena finito. Poteva essere importante.  
«A trovare il cadavere è stato il suo assistente, giusto?» domandò, interrompendo il discorso che stava facendo.  
«Sì, sì! Ha aperto con le proprie chiavi. Era venuto per ricordargli di un appuntamento in serata.»  
«E perché non ha usato il telefono?» intervenne a quel punto John. Li aveva seguiti sino al bagno, ma non era ancora entrato. Al contrario si teneva fuori nel corridoio, non troppo distante dall’ancora silenzioso Mycroft. Mycroft che Sherlock continuava a ignorare. E invece che corrucciarsi per la sua presenza, si ritrovò a stirare un sorriso compiaciuto, nella speranza di non essere visto da nessuno. Probabilmente vana, ma di recente Sherlock viveva di illusioni. Dio, se adorava John Watson. Non era solo un gran fusto dannatamente sensuale, ma faceva anche domande corrette. Era a dir poco perfetto per lui.  
«Voglio dire, se è venuto fin qui vuol dire che la vittima aveva il telefono staccato, ma quale politico fa una cosa del genere? Non dovrebbero essere sempre raggiungibili, almeno dai propri assistenti?»  
«Ottima domanda, John» mormorò Sherlock in risposta con fare meditabondo. Naturalmente la risposta non ce l’aveva. Aveva notato che il cavo del telefono fisso, sistemato su un tavolino all’ingresso, era stato staccato di netto. Doveva esserci una ragione, ma era stato l’assassino o la vittima? E questo isolamento aveva in qualche modo a che vedere con l’omicidio? Teoricamente sì, le due cose erano collegate. Ma poteva anche trattarsi di una casualità. Aveva troppe idee e non sapeva come incanalarle a dovere. Per questo archiviò l’informazione, ben deciso a ragionarci in un secondo momento. In questa fase delle indagini solitamente assimilava più dettagli possibili, tirando le prime logiche conclusioni ma senza mai spingersi a teorizzare su moventi o altro. Adesso dovevano essere i fatti a parlare, magari anche i più assurdi. O i meno probabili, ma era su questi su cui si doveva concentrare.  
  
«Ad ogni modo, l’ha trovato e ci hai chiamati» disse Lestrade, interrompendo il suo ragionare. «Non ha saputo dirci molto, sembra che Pritchett non avesse nemici all’interno del partito, era ben voluto da tutti i colleghi. Anche tra membri dell’opposizione. L’assistente comunque non è stato del tutto inutile, ci ha fornito alcune informazioni su chi frequenta la casa oltre a lui. La domestica, per esempio. È una certa Dolores Garcia di origine colombiana. Cinquant’anni, sposata con cinque figli, tutti residenti a Londra. Nessun precedente né tra i figli, che comunque sono in età scolare (il più grande ha la tua età) né tra lei e suo marito. Lavora dalle nove alle quattro e mezza, facendo un’ora di pausa tra mezzogiorno e la una. E questa Dolores ha delle chiavi proprie. Il giardiniere invece si chiama Patrick Smith e viene due volte a settimana, reduce dell’Afghanistan ora lavora per un’impresa che si occupa di ville e giardini. Non entra mai dentro casa, di solito sistema le proprie cose nel capanno sul retro. Oggi, data la pioggia, non è venuto. E poi oltre loro c’è la fidanzata: Margaret Taylor, giornalista, trentaquattro anni. Anche lei possiede chiavi proprie e stando alle parole dell’assistente, oggi i due non si sono visti. Comunque la vittima non aveva molti amici e della sua famiglia c’è solo un fratello che vive a Cardiff e che vede di rado. I suoi genitori invece sono morti. Non ha neanche molti conoscenti, se si escludono i membri del partito con i quali si vede e sente regolarmente tutti i giorni.»  
«E che sono al di sopra di ogni sospetto» puntualizzò suo fratello, facendo capolino in quella conversazione con la sua solita aria saccente. Dio, quanto lo innervosiva! Perché non se le risolveva da solo le sue grane, se era tanto capace? Sherlock lo detestò per quella precisazione inopportuna, lo avrebbe deciso lui se erano colpevoli o meno. Nessuno in un’indagine per omicidio era mai al di sopra di ogni sospetto. E se avesse escluso qualcuno soltanto per il nome che si portava, allora sarebbe diventato un pessimo consulente investigativo. Persino Lestrade sapeva che un paio di manette non guardano in faccia nessuno. Certo, in quei frangenti la tentazione di urlargli contro fu davvero molto forte. Non lo fece. Ciò che avrebbe fatto era ignorare Mycroft e le sue fastidiose puntualizzazioni, fingendo che non esistesse. Per fortuna, già Lestrade aveva ripreso a parlare.  
«Nessuno di quelli del partito frequenta regolarmente la casa, anzi il suo assistente ha detto che gli incontri di lavoro avvenivano sempre altrove, bar, ristoranti e in ufficio ovviamente. Ne aveva uno alla sede del partito, domattina dovremo poterlo controllare anche se non credo ci si possa trovare molto» puntualizzo a quel punto e Sherlock si ritrovò d’accordo con lui. Non era un assassinio di natura politica, il movente era personale. «Ah, per quel che riguarda gli alibi, tutti coloro che ho citato ne hanno uno per l’ora del delitto. Dobbiamo ancora controllare suo fratello e poi ci saranno tutti i colleghi di partito, ma la cameriera era a una cena in famiglia, ha parecchi testimoni e un fattorino che conferma la sua versione. La sua fidanzata era in onda quand’è successo. L’assistente invece era imbottigliato nel traffico, dobbiamo verificare la sua testimonianza ma dai primi controlli sembra abbia preso un taxi e che ci sia rimasto per almeno mezzora sino alle sei e quarantacinque circa quando ha trovato il cadavere. E niente è tutto.»  
«C’era acqua sul pavimento?»  
«Come?» domandò Lestrade, preso alla sprovvista. Sembrava che la confusione fosse davvero il suo stato d’animo perenne. Qualche volta riusciva anche a non esserlo? Sherlock non lo sapeva proprio. Cielo, cosa doveva esserci in quei piccoli cervellini!  
«Sul pavimento del bagno non ce n’è traccia, ma nel frattempo potrebbe essersi asciugata. Il resto della casa è tappezzato di moquette che impiega sempre molto più tempo ad asciugarsi rispetto alle piastrelle. Ma è anche vero che ne è passato un po’ da quando è stato ucciso.»  
«Cioè, stai ipotizzando che qualcuno abbia suonato alla porta mentre Pritchett si stava facendo il bagno?» intervenne John. Di nuovo Sherlock si ritrovò a sorridere compiaciuto. Se l’era immaginato diverso, tutto quello intendeva. Che potesse essere molto più intimidito e restio a collaborare. Ma invece che tacere e ascoltare, chiedeva, interveniva e non si tratteneva dal formulare le proprie teorie. Doveva trovarsi molto a suo agio. Segno che Mycroft non doveva averlo molto spaventato, il che era piuttosto ovvio considerato il modo in cui lo aveva zittito non più di cinque minuti prima.  
«E che ha fatto poi? È andato ad aprire ed è tornato nella vasca? Non so, Sherlock, a me pare assurdo.»  
«John, quando s’indaga su un omicidio come questo bisogna tenere in considerazione ogni cosa. Anche le assurdità. Se per esempio qualcuno avesse suonato alla porta e lui, ancora bagnato, fosse sceso e lo sconosciuto lo avesse costretto a entrare e a spegnere il telefono? Magari in una sorta di gioco sadico avrebbe potuto costringerlo a tornare nella vasca. Sì, è un’ipotesi improbabile ma devo tenerne conto e soprattutto mi serve sapere se c’era acqua su quel dannato pavimento» concluse, alzando di poco la voce.  
«No, no, non c’era acqua da nessuna parte, ma non capisco a cosa ti porta il saperlo.»  
«Significa che l’assassino aveva le chiavi, giusto?» intervenne invece John. Sherlock si voltò soltanto allora in sua direzione. Per tutto il tempo era rimasto immobile a fissare il corpo che giaceva dentro quella vasca da bagno. Vasca nella quale David Pritchett era stato assassinato con quel famoso colpo di pistola. Adesso invece e per l’ennesima volta da quando erano arrivati, un largo sorriso si era fatto strada tra le espressioni del suo volto perennemente corrucciate. Un sorriso che volle dedicare soltanto a John. Alla sua intelligenza. Al suo essere meraviglioso, mai banale né prevedibile. Al suo riuscire a capirlo, chissà come o perché. Al suo tenere a bada Mycroft con una sola frase. Al suo trovarlo fantastico. Al suo riuscire a stargli dietro con la mente, oltre che dentro al cuore.  
«Esatto! Quando stai facendo il bagno e suonano alla porta, tu esci dalla vasca, lasci andare l’acqua e scendi ad aprire. Ma chi è entrato qui aveva le chiavi ed è arrivato al secondo piano senza alcun problema» esclamò Sherlock, vittorioso beandosi di un altro “fantastico” sussurrato da John. L’ennesimo. John aveva capito tanto quanto lui. E Sherlock dovette trattenere l’esaltazione e, di nuovo, evitare lo sguardo appuntito di Mycroft ma si ritrovò quasi a saltare dalla gioia. Non lo fece. Si trattenne e prendendo un profondo respiro si voltò nuovamente in direzione del cadavere. Era ora di calmarsi e analizzare la stanza. «E adesso silenzio.»  
  
  
Non aveva avuto bisogno di utilizzare la logica per capire che non dovevano essere molte le persone in possesso delle chiavi di casa di un politico. Lestrade possedeva un elenco molto più preciso del suo, ma in effetti Sherlock ci era arrivato ben prima di vedere il corpo. A quanto pareva i soli ad averle erano l’assistente, la fidanzata di Pritchett e la cameriera. Sherlock non volle concentrarsi su di lei. Stando a quanto Lestrade aveva riferito, si trattava di una donna sulla cinquantina. Una persona del genere probabilmente non sarebbe stata in grado neppure di tenerla in mano una pistola. Inoltre in base a quanto Mycroft aveva tenuto a specificare, la donna era il regola con l’ufficio immigrazione e non aveva pendenti di alcun tipo né in patria né in Inghilterra. Improbabile che fosse un’assassina a pagamento o che avesse ucciso per vendetta, per far tacere Pritchett o ancora per moralizzarlo, in un qualche senso. Erano moventi a cui aveva pensato in quei frangenti, moventi un po’ improvvisati. Ma erano stati i soli a essergli venuti in mente quando si era ritrovato a pensare alla signora Garcia. Pritchett era un uomo dalla condotta irreprensibile, perfetto allo sguardo di chiunque. Trovargli un difetto sarebbe stata davvero un’impresa ardua. Certo, doveva comunque tenere in considerazione che le chiavi avrebbero potuto esserle state sottratte. Ma se così fosse successo l’assistente l’avrebbe saputo in quanto la donna, o Pritchett stesso, si sarebbero rivolti a lui per risolvere la questione. La stessa cosa valeva per la fidanzata e l’assistente. Nessuno dei due l’aveva persa, nessuno dei due ne aveva fatto fare una copia. E comunque avevano entrambi un alibi. Eppure la porta non presentava segni di scasso e un uguale ragionamento valeva per le finestre. Ognuna di esse era chiusa. Pritchett non si era alzato per andare ad aprire a qualcuno che aveva suonato il campanello. Quindi chi era entrato doveva aver avuto per forza un paio di chiavi. Ma non era tutto qui. La vittima conosceva il suo assassino e si fidava di lui. A dimostrarlo c’erano quei fogli. Parti di un discorso posate su un minuscolo sgabello. Sgabello che era stato sistemato proprio accanto alla vasca. Non un foglio era caduto a terra e lo sgabello non era rivolto sul pavimento. Se la vittima avesse notato uno sconosciuto entrare nel bagno, avrebbe tentato di alzarsi e sia lo sgabello che i fogli sarebbero caduti a terra. Eppure non si era mosso e anzi la sua posizione, quella del braccio e della testa, posata dolcemente su di esso, facevano pensare a un corpo rilassato. Pritchett non era stato drogato, non c’erano su di lui segni di punture di alcun genere. E non faceva uso di droghe o alcol. La sua rilassatezza non era stata indotta da un agente esterno, ma dalla familiarità. Sherlock non impiegò molto per arrivare alla conclusione, neanche aveva raggiunto la vasca da bagno che un pensiero si era allargato nella sua mente: i due erano in rapporti molto intimi. Ma se non era la fidanzata, possibile che avesse un’amante? Improbabile, ma non da escludere. Sul come fosse morto, invece, era il momento di chiedere aiuto.  
«Vieni, John.» Si era inginocchiato a terra e aveva preso a fissare con insistenza una particolare striatura del pavimento proprio in corrispondenza della vasca. Striatura che fotografò col proprio cellulare, sotto lo sguardo di rimprovero di Lestrade secondo il quale non avrebbe dovuto raccogliere prove o fotografarne. Regola che lui puntualmente infrangeva. Il bagno ad ogni modo non presentava altre particolarità ed era tutto in ordine. E non c’erano segni di lotta neppure sul corpo. Che presentava un unico foro al centro del petto, il segno d’entrata del proiettile contornato da alcune bruciature. La pistola era sicuramente di piccolo calibro. Una trentadue o una trentasei millimetri. Un’arma leggera che avrebbe potuto usare chiunque. Per esserne certo doveva però domandare a John. Sì, non era un medico. Non ancora. Ma ne sapeva sicuramente di più di quell’odioso di Anderson. Lo stesso tecnico della scientifica che abbassava il quoziente intellettivo di un intero quartiere soltanto dicendo una frase. Sherlock lo aveva incontrato una volta soltanto e tanto gli era bastata, saccente, arrogante, era convinto di sapere tutto ma sbagliava puntualmente ogni deduzione. Era persino peggio di Mycroft, lui almeno quando diceva qualcosa si sapeva che aveva ragione. In una maniera odiosa, però ce l’aveva. John era sicuramente migliore di lui e di Anderson, per quanto ancora studente. Ad ogni modo fu allora che lo invitò a raggiungerlo. Si era appena sollevato da terra e, stando chinato, studiava il foro d’entrata.  
«Allora, Watson? Cosa mi dici?»  
«Che mi sto chiedendo cosa diavolo ci faccio qui, non sono neanche un vero dottore.»  
«Oh, andiamo… sei stato molto più bravo di Lestrade e lui lo fa per mestiere» sussurrò, di modo che nessuno potesse sentirli. «Adesso ho bisogno di te» aggiunse, convincendolo a seguirlo in quell’assurdo mondo dentro al quale ormai viveva da un paio di anni ma che con nessuno aveva condiviso. Solo con lui, realizzò.  
  
  
Sherlock aveva iniziato fin da piccolissimo a risolvere i misteri. Sì, non sempre era stato ascoltato. Anzi no, mai era stato ascoltato. Lui però li aveva risolti lo stesso. Da bambino erano cose da niente, come ritrovare il gatto dei vicini o le pantofole di papà. Crescendo invece anche la difficoltà era aumentata. Fin dall’età di dodici anni aveva preso a spulciare tra i quotidiani di suo padre in cerca di qualche bell’articolo riguardante un delitto. Il giornale del giorno prima, ovviamente, che rubava quando ormai nessuno ne era più interessato e il più delle volte in segreto per non essere sgridato da sua madre. Si ritrovava spesso a fare le proprie osservazioni a cena riguardo quello specifico omicidio di cui parlava il Times in terza pagina. E a quel punto faceva notare quanto i poliziotti fossero stati superficiali nel compiere le debite indagini. Nessuno pareva però prestargli attenzione. A quell’epoca, Mycroft già studiava all’università e i suoi genitori non erano molto appassionati di giallistica, il solo a starlo a sentire era Victor. Come sempre. Victor che lo spingeva ad andare alla polizia a riferire quanto sapeva e che poi lo consolava dopo che era stato preso a calci nel sedere dall’ottuso agente di turno. Era andato avanti in quel modo fino a che non aveva conosciuto il sergente Lestrade, in quel famoso caso dell’uomo morto congelato dentro a un bagno turco. Il caso della sua vita, se così si poteva dire. Certo Lestrade non brillava per intelligenza, ma era un buon poliziotto con un forte senso del dovere. Uno yarder che era disposto a mettere da parte l’orgoglio e starlo a sentire, pur di assicurare un assassino alla giustizia. E Sherlock Holmes era la maniera più veloce per catturare criminali.  
«E va bene» borbottò John chinandosi appena sul corpo, riportando drasticamente alla realtà. Soltanto allora si rese conto che si era chinato insieme a lui. E che lo aveva vicino, molto vicino. Si poteva dire che sentisse il suo fiato stuzzicarli il collo e certi pensieri invadergli la mente. Pensieri che, con delitti e misteri, proprio non c’entravano niente. Sherlock faticò davvero a trovare la concentrazione, ma il fatto che il ragazzo più eccitante che conoscesse stesse facendo, con lui, la cosa più eccitante del mondo (ovvero risolvere casi di omicidio) di certo non l’aiutava a concentrarsi. Focalizzò i dettagli, sperando che questi lo aiutassero ma per lunghissimi istanti non smise di fissare i guanti in lattice che portava. Erano di un paio identico a quelli che avevano anche lui e Lestrade, ma a Sherlock sembrarono la cosa più eccitante al mondo. Non avrebbero dovuto. Doveva pensare al morto e a trovare il suo assassino. Non seppe come fece a scacciare via simili ragionamenti, ma a un certo momento fu sbalzato fuori dal proprio palazzo mentale. Ora, John stava sfiorando la pelle ormai fredda di un cadavere, quella in corrispondenza del foro d’entrata della pallottola. Erano davanti a un cadavere, santo cielo!  
«Credo sia morto subito» mormorò a voce bassa. Sherlock notò che aveva cambiato espressione, adesso era concentrato. Serio. Bellissimo con quella ruga che si era increspata sulla tempia. Pareva star facendo la cosa più importante e pericolosa del mondo e che, per questo, gli occorresse tutta l’attenzione che era in grado di racimolare. Sherlock lo amò in quel momento con tutta la forza di cui era capace. Anzi, non aveva mai amato nessuno come stava amando John Watson.  
«Con un colpo in questo punto il cuore viene colpito in pieno e non c’è molto che si possa fare. Non ci sono segni di lotta. Graffi, lividi sulla pelle, unghie rotte… lui non ha niente del genere. E queste bruciature, beh, non ne so molto di armi da fuoco ma direi che ha sparato da molto, molto vicino.»  
«Proprio come pensavo» gli rispose Sherlock, indicando dei segni nerastri che anche John stava sfiorando in quel momento con le punte delle dita. Se fosse stato un film d’amore, quella sarebbe stata una scena romantica. Due mani che si toccavano appena e in modo casuale. Uno sguardo abbassato. Un sorriso. Il cadavere poi era lo scenario perfetto, certo non per un film d’amore nel senso più classico del termine. Ma a lui un film così sarebbe piaciuto.  
«Dalla traiettoria, direi che era in questa posizione» aggiunse, levandosi diritto su se stesso con uno scatto repentino. Decisamente era su un territorio molto pericoloso, pensò schiarendosi la voce. Il caso, doveva pensare al caso andò ripetendosi intanto che ricordava cosa doveva fare. Che stava dicendo? Ah, sì, la traiettoria pensò mettendosi a meno di un passo dal morto. Ora stava dritto su se stesso, con le dita puntate verso John e fingeva di sparare. «Sì, lo ha fatto da qui. E direi che non è alto più di un metro e settantacinque.»  
«D’accordo, Sherlock, dimmi tutto quello che sai» disse Lestrade, santo Lestrade. Santo subito proprio. Che era intervenuto in maniera decisa, riportandolo alla realtà. «Perché l’ispettore è convinto che si tratti di un tentativo di rapina finito male, crede che il ladro abbia scoperto la vittima in casa e che gli abbia sparato perché spaventato.»  
«Beh, è un perfetto idiota se lo pensa» mormorò Sherlock, sfilandosi i guanti e uscendo di gran carriera dal bagno soltanto nel corridoio riprese a parlare. «L’assassino non è entrato scassinando porte e finestre, non ci sono segni di forzature da nessuna parte e oltretutto una presenza da fuori avrebbe lasciato delle impronte sulla moquette e non ce ne sono di alcun tipo. Piove da tre giorni e il terreno è umido e scivoloso, ci sarebbe certamente stato del fango sotto le suole. Fango che avremmo notato entrando. Un ladro non si preoccupa di pulirsi le scarpe quando entra in una casa che vuole svaligiare. E poi per rubare cosa? Se io fossi un ladro e dovessi rubare in questa casa e mi rendessi conto che tutte le luci sono spente tranne quella del bagno, farei tutto in silenzio. No, l’assassino è venuto direttamente qui. Cercava lui per ucciderlo.»  
«Quindi è tutto qui quello che sai, fratello caro? L’assassino conosceva la vittima e ha aperto con le chiavi?» chiese invece Mycroft con la solita aria saccente.  
«No, non è tutto qui» gli rispose, scimmiottando la maniera in cui aveva parlato. «Però non posso ancora dirti tutto, prima devo sentire il nostro testimone oculare.»  
«Sherlock» mormorò Mycroft, con quel modo di fare che si ha quando tenta di spiegare le cose a un bambino un po’ scemo. Aveva roteato gli occhi e in viso portava la consueta espressione di disgusto. Quella da: “quanto odio la sola idea che respiriate”. «Non ci sono testimoni oculari, se così fosse stato così non ti avremmo chiamato.»  
  
Dio non lo sopportava più! Il solo motivo per cui non se ne andava era John, oltre che per quel povero di David Pritchett che meritava che qualcuno gli rendesse giustizia. E se aspettava Scotland Yard… Sherlock non se ne andò via infuriato proprio per l’idea che aveva di loro. Idee diverse che spingevano motivazioni differenti, ma entrambi forti. Forti come la stima che aveva per Lestrade, che era una persona buona e generosa, e gli faceva fare sempre un po’ come voleva senza protestare mai troppo. Quindi rimase. Fermo su se stesso e con il corpo che vibrava di rabbia. Rimase ma non tacque come aveva fatto sino a quel momento. E no, non seppe mai dire cosa fu a spingerlo in quella direzione. Per quella sera non sarebbe stata neanche l’ultima volta che reagiva così, ma anzi quello era soltanto l’inizio di tutto. Sulle prime però non si rese conto di nulla. Sherlock di rado teneva testa a Mycroft, di solito preferiva ignorarlo o ferirlo tempo dopo con battutine sarcastiche. Mai niente di serio. Non lo era mai tra loro. Mycroft neanche lo faceva per cattiveria, lui era solo un po’ ottuso in quelle faccende. Non considerava i sentimenti altrui, tanto meno quelli di suo “fratello caro”. Era solo infinitamente odioso. Ma soprattutto doveva mettersi in testa una volta e per tutte che lui era abbastanza grande per pensare a se stesso senza che si mettesse in mezzo ogni volta. Lui non era un idiota. Anzi era intelligente e bravo in ciò che faceva. Era il miglior studente di Cambridge. Lui, per John, era fantastico e soltanto questo contava. Non aveva mai pensato di fare niente del genere prima di allora, però si buttò ugualmente. In quel momento forse spinto dalla paura di ciò che Mycroft poteva aver pensato di lui e John, oltre che al timore di quanto avrebbe potuto dire (magari facendogli fare una brutta figura) si ritrovò tremare per la rabbia. I pugni serrati lungo il cappotto scuro che portava e che teneva aperto sul davanti. Le labbra martoriate dal tormento. Un moto di rabbia gli salì dalla bocca dello stomaco e lui si ritrovò a sputar fuori quelle parole quasi senza rendersene conto. Sentendosi poi spiacevolmente estraneo a se stesso.  
«Una mente limitata resterà sempre una mente limitata, non è forse uno dei tuoi motti assieme ad “affezionarsi non è un vantaggio”?» sibilò. «Beh, è buffo che ora la mente limitata sia la tua. Vuoi sapere qual è la differenza fra me e te, fratello? Tu sarai anche molto più veloce del sottoscritto a unire i puntini, ma non sai ragionare fuori dagli schemi. Non sei programmato per vedere oltre. Ah, scommetto che sei il più bravo del mondo a fare tattiche di guerra o a stilare profili di terroristi o chissà che diavolo fai quando vai al lavoro la mattina. Io invece penso diversamente da te, perché conosco i sentimenti e l’animo umano. Tutte cose che a te evidentemente sono sconosciute ed è per questo non hai mai capito quello che provavo per Victor e che non arriverai mai a capire niente che mi riguardi. Sì, ci sono cose tu non hai capito di questo caso. Apriti cielo, non è vero? Eppure è così, arrenditi. E ti dico anche che c’è un testimone oculare, ha quattro zampe e miagola. In questo momento e giù di sotto e ne sa più di tutti voi idioti messi assieme. E ora scusami, ho un caso da risolvere.» Tremava, ma non voleva farci caso né darlo a vedere. Aveva ancora i pugni stretti lungo il corpo e adesso procedeva a passo spedito giù per le scale. Veloce come se il vento avesse deciso di portarselo via. E più passi metteva tra lui e quell’odioso saccente di Mycroft, meglio si sentiva. Aveva anche l’impressione di essere più leggero. Gliel’aveva detto finalmente. Non sapeva dove avesse trovato il coraggio per farlo, ma gli aveva detto cose che pensava da anni e che mai avrebbe creduto di poter esternare. No, non sapeva niente. Tutto ciò a cui fece caso subito dopo fu proprio a John, che gli aveva trotterellato dietro per tutto il tempo. John che aveva intuito la serietà del discorso e che aveva taciuto. John che gli era accanto e che gli dava una forza sovrumana senza neppure rendersene conto. Voleva che da quel momento in avanti la sua vita fosse sempre così. Lui e John contro il resto del mondo. Insieme era un buon modo di vivere.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Tory, per chi non lo sapesse è il modo in cui viene chiamato il Partito conservatore inglese. Tutto quello che dico riguardo la vittima, i nomi che vengono citati e i fatti raccontati sono di mia pura invenzione. 
> 
> *La morte di Marat, Jacques-Louis David (1793): https://www.arteworld.it/analisi-jacques-luis-david-morte-di-marat/ Marat fu un personaggio realmente esistito, fu un giornalista e un medico ma venne ricordato principalmente per la sua attività politica ai tempi della rivoluzione francese.
> 
> Avrei voluto aggiornare prima ma questa settimana un virus mi ha fermata, rallentando anche la stesura ma il prossimo dovrei riuscire a caricarlo prima, dato che la prima metà è già abbozzata. Il caso sarà molto semplice eh, non aspettatevi tutto questo granché. Serve più che altro a farli entrare in contatto e per far superare a Sherlock alcuni ostacoli. Intanto grazie a tutti per aver letto.


	6. Amore e Psiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock porta John a casa di suo fratello Mycroft per poter svolgere delle analisi sul pelo del gatto. Una volta giunti lì, tra irrisolti tra fratelli ed eclatanti scoperte, riusciranno a risolvere il caso.

La favola di Amore e Psiche, Sherlock non l’aveva mai capita davvero. Non che ci fosse qualcosa da capire, era una storia. Come ce n’erano tantissime altre. Sherlock lo aveva letto L’Asino d’oro, sebbene fosse passato già un po’ di tempo da allora. [1] Però lo ricordava con precisione. Era una storia, di certo molto fantasiosa. Ma era una storia e basta. Non era mai riuscito a capire dove si nascondesse tutta questa meraviglia né dove stesse il romanticismo. Quello poi, non era mai riuscito neppure a trovarcelo. Romantico? No, davvero. Quella favola non aveva niente di romantico. Così come, romantica, non era la fiaba di Cenerentola o quella di Biancaneve, che conosceva perché aveva stipato dentro al suo palazzo mentale ogni informazione possibile riguardo favole, fiabe, racconti e quant’altro. Magari un giorno avrebbe trovato un serial killer fissato con i cartoni animati della Disney e a quel punto che avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe dovuto recuperare decine di cartoni animati nel bel mezzo di un’indagine? Meglio prevenire, si era detto un pomeriggio di metà luglio quando, con pazienza, aveva iniziato a guardarsi tutti i film possibili e immaginabili che come protagoniste avessero giovani principesse. Una noia mortale, per intenderci. Apuleio comunque lo aveva letto al liceo, assieme a una caterva di autori latini e greci. Alcuni di questi erano anche interessanti, ma Amore e Psiche… Per intenderci, lei era davvero troppo stupida anche semplicemente per provare a formulare un ragionamento sensato. Lui un despota stronzo, e per giunta mammone, che non faceva altro che il proprio comodo. E poi c’era la madre di lui ovvero quel personaggio che a Sherlock ricordava drasticamente la sua, di madre. Egoista, per niente empatica. Prepotente. Forse era per questo che detestava tanto Amore e Psiche Sì, sapeva che c’era un significato dietro. Sapeva anche che gli antichi erano fissati con alcuni dei temi trattati nella favola come il fascino del dio, la gelosia, la bellezza ma anche la debolezza dell’animo umano che finisce col cedere alla tentazione. Sì, Sherlock tutto questo lo sapeva e non era nemmeno la prima storiella del genere a insegnare una morale. Quel che non capiva era l’entusiasmo che si era creato. Generazioni di uomini e donne sognanti tutti speranzosi di vivere un amore simile a quello di Amore e Psiche. Ma davvero? Ma sul serio la gente non desiderava altro che avere un amante che la mattina sparisce dopo aver fatto i propri comodi, che non vuole essere visto in faccia e che scappa dalla madre quando il suo “grande amore” ha disobbedito agli ordini? Sul serio? Beh, forse non aveva molta esperienza in materia, ma era più che sicuro che non avrebbe mai voluto niente del genere. Nulla che somigliasse anche soltanto vagamente ad Amore e Psiche.  
  
Sherlock aveva riflettuto a lungo sull’amore. Si poteva dire che lo avesse analizzato a fondo, scorporandolo con scrupolosa perizia. Quasi si trattasse di un esperimento o di un’analisi di laboratorio. Era riuscito a distinguerne le varie nature, catalogandole una per una. Avrebbe saputo elencarne le varie tipologie in una precisa lista, alla stessa maniera di come aveva memorizzato la tavola degli elementi. Dall’amore fraterno a quello genitoriale, sino alla passione e all’amicizia. E a ogni tipologia di affetto, corrispondeva un genere di omicidio. Proprio così, omicidio. Perché tutto ciò che faceva Sherlock Holmes in fondo c’entrava con i delitti. Ora come ora il suo compito era quello di tentare di costruirsi delle solide basi per poter fare il consulente investigativo, un giorno non lontano. Sherlock comunque, l’amore lo conosceva benissimo. Anche quello per gli animali, per le cose materiali o per il lavoro. Quello per il lavoro poi se lo sentiva addosso in ogni singolo istante della vita. Era quanto lo aveva spinto a studiare chimica o a tampinare Lestrade per una morte misteriosa. Ma Sherlock aveva percepito su di sé anche altri tipi di amore, come quello per Victor e adesso anche per John Watson. Due modi di amare molto diversi, ma forti in egual misura. Sherlock sapeva proprio tutto riguardo all’amore. Aveva una stanza nel suo palazzo mentale che ne conteneva ogni informazione: libri, frasi, canzoni, citazioni… quel soggiorno era in continuo aggiornamento. Al punto che era stato costretto a rimodernarlo più volte, perché oberato di troppe informazioni che non sapeva più dove stipare. Sherlock, l’amore, sapeva distinguerlo ogni volta. [2] Uomini, donne e persino animali. E infatti lo vedeva anche adesso nello sguardo triste di quel gatto che, mogio, fissava dritto avanti a sé. Mr Podmore si chiamava. Aveva un fitto pelo fulvo e una targhetta che gli penzolava dal collo. Era un felino di razza, probabilmente di enorme valore. Ben curato e pettinato. Il suo padrone doveva aver tenuto molto alla sua cura. Lo si intuiva dal cibo costoso che aveva intravisto in quella cucina così come nell’oro della placchetta sul quale era stato inciso il nome. Sherlock, quell’amore, lo vedeva anche negli occhi gialli del gatto. Quello stesso gatto che aveva messo il lutto al pari della più disperata delle vedove. Doveva aver capito quant’era successo. Anzi, Mr Podmore doveva aver visto proprio tutto. Sì, Sherlock riusciva sempre a distinguere l’amore. Lo faceva da un punto di vista razionale, analizzando i più piccoli particolari come espressioni di un volto, il peso delle parole. La furia di uno sguardo. E lo faceva con l’empatia, sentendo ciò che quella determinata persona provava. Empatia che nascondeva dentro di sé, celandola agli occhi di un mondo che non l’avrebbe saputa capire né tanto meno apprezzare. Perché in una maniera o nell’altra, l’amore, lo notava sempre. Sherlock non la riteneva una vera e propria dote. Faceva parte di quel suo metodo deduttivo, dell’abilità nel saper discernere anche i più piccoli oscuri dell’animo umano. Era ciò che lo distingueva da Mycroft, il freddo calcolatore dal cuore di ghiaccio. Se ne serviva ben poco in effetti. Dei colleghi d’università non gliene importava nulla, non perdeva neanche il tempo a dedurre le loro vite. Ciò che di loro coglieva era l’inevitabile. Quel che a neppure un cieco sarebbe potuto sfuggire e che infatti nemmeno chiudendo gli occhi avrebbe evitato. Ma a indagare più a fondo non ci pensava neanche. No, la sua particolarità la sfruttava nei casi. Principalmente negli omicidi perché in un certo senso ogni omicidio ha sempre a che vedere con l’amore. In una maniera contorta e malata, spesso ossessiva e decisamente non sana, però c’entrava sempre. Era per questo che lo aveva imparato. Perché anche l’amore si impara, come tutto del resto.  
  
  
  
L’auto nera mandata da Mycroft era rimasta ad aspettarli. Li avrebbe attesi sino a che non avrebbero fatto ritorno a Cambridge e soltanto allora se ne sarebbe andata. Molto utile, c’era da ammetterlo. Così come molte altre comodità che il governo gli offriva, in maniera implicita e attraverso suo fratello era ovvio. L’auto li stava portando proprio a casa sua, scivolando su strade bagnate da una pioggerellina fine. Erano già passate le dieci ma Londra era il caos che ricordava, e che in fondo adorava. Ci stavano mettendo molto più tempo del previsto per arrivare a destinazione e così, per non annoiarsi, aveva deciso di approfittarne. Dopo qualche ricerca al cellulare, si era ritrovato a pensare di poter iniziare una conversazione con John, ma poi aveva desistito. Lui pareva altrettanto pensieroso, oltre che distratto e così Sherlock aveva chiuso gli occhi. Aveva svuotato la mente da tutte le informazioni che aveva assimilato sino a quel momento, ripensando poi alla scena del delitto e ogni particolare archiviato e già classificato come più o meno importante. Quelli inutili li avrebbe tenuti in attesa del da farsi. E soltanto i dati fondamentali li avrebbe messi da parte. Solitamente quell’impresa gli richiedeva ore di lavoro, Sherlock era sempre piuttosto scrupoloso quando sistemava il proprio palazzo mentale. Quella sera, tuttavia, ci mise soltanto pochi minuti. Dopo, la sua mente prese a vagare, ragionando sull’amore. In un primo momento neanche si era reso conto che si trovasse già sulla buona strada per chiudere il caso. Ma poi giunse quell’illuminazione, quella che avrebbe cambiato le sorti dell’indagine. A quel punto fu costretto ad ammettere di essere molto più vicino alla verità del previsto. Sì, l’assassino non aveva ancora un nome e lui stava attraversando la città con un quasi dottore, per fare delle analisi sul pelo di un gatto che, per quanto ne sapeva, poteva anche essersi sporcato per pura casualità. Di certo e comprovato non c’era un bel niente. Poi però era successo. Era capitato all’improvviso, come tutte le cose migliori non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. Ma a un certo punto un qualcosa era scattato dentro di lui, una luce si era accesa e Sherlock aveva capito. Il merito era tutto di John, aveva fatto un commento ad alta voce proprio su quel gatto. Dicendo anche una banalità bella grossa, un concetto che Sherlock aveva dato per ovvio ma che, ovvio, non lo era affatto. Non nelle implicazioni che questo avrebbe potuto portare né nella piega che avrebbe dato al caso. John non se n’era nemmeno reso conto, straordinario, meraviglioso John Watson. Un conduttore di luce, ecco ciò che era.  
  
Sherlock aveva notato che da minuti John non aveva fatto altro che carezzare la testolina di quel micio, attraverso le grate del trasportino. Lo aveva fatto in maniera lenta e rassicurante, forse per placare quell’insistente miagolio dato dall’ansia nervosa che il gatto certamente provava. Doveva essere un tipo di attenzione molto piacevole, si era ritrovato a pensare senza però indugiare in simili fantasie. Non era proprio il momento giusto per rimuginare su come sarebbe stato venire sfiorati nello stesso modo. Con lui John sarebbe stato altrettanto delicato oppure sarebbe stato più rude? Cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto di più? Beh, di certo un po’ di mascolina virilità non l’avrebbe disdegnata, ma anche la delicatezza l’amava molto. Cielo che dilemma per uno che comunque non avrebbe dovuto porsi il problema tanto presto. Anzi, praticamente mai. John di certo non pensava a coccolarlo e specialmente non in modo rude o delicato che fosse. Per fortuna il suo cervello non elaborò oltre, quella famosa lucina già si era accesa e i suoi pensieri si erano piegati su altro. Per la precisione successe dopo che John ebbe parlato.  
«Pritchett doveva aver amato molto questo gatto. Non è vero, Mr Podmore?» Forse aveva azzardato una mezza riposta o magari aveva semplicemente annuito. Sherlock non ricordava quale fosse stata la sua immediata reazione, perché proprio in quel momento quel famigerato qualcosa era successo. O meglio era scattato. Non accadeva mai che qualcuno lo portasse a una grande scoperta. Sherlock faceva sempre tutto quanto da sé. I processi mentali del ragionamento non facevano che concatenare un elemento a quell’altro sino a che la soluzione non veniva fuori da sola. Delle volte capitava rapidamente, per altre invece ci volevano giorni. O anni nel caso di Mycroft. Il caso “Mycroft Holmes” Sherlock non lo aveva ancora mai risolto né si era dichiarato vicino alla sua risoluzione. Per quale motivo Mycroft era fatto in quel modo? Ma soprattutto provava dentro di lui una sorta di affetto fraterno? C’erano state occasioni in cui avrebbe detto di sì, ma altre in cui aveva sentito di non essere altro che un fastidio. Un intoppo nei programmi della giornata. E questa era una sensazione che Sherlock mai si era levato di dosso e che lo aveva portato a un’insicurezza drammatica nei rapporti umani. Questo comunque, questo suo riuscire ad arrivare alla verità era del tutto nuovo. Avrebbe potuto anche farci l’abitudine.  
«Ma certo!» esclamò, balzando dritto a sedere e guardandosi attorno con fare esaltato. I suoi occhi erano pieni di gioia e la voce un tripudio di felicità. Avrebbe saltato se soltanto avesse potuto farlo. E avrebbe anche abbracciato John e lo avrebbe persino baciato, se non fosse stato troppo azzardato o imbarazzante.  
«L’amore, il movente è l’amore, John.» E Mycroft lo aveva capito, puntualizzò fra sé. Mycroft già lo sapeva e quell’idiota non aveva detto niente. Oh, era stato lento. Troppo lento. Perché era così lento? Era ovvio che Mycroft ritenesse i colleghi di Pritchett come al di sopra di ogni sospetto, perché con nessuno di loro aveva avuto una relazione. Quindi la vittima aveva un’amante? Oppure qualcuno si era dichiarato tanto innamorato di lui da arrivare a ucciderlo? Quelli in effetti erano dettagli.  
«No, aspetta.» Per un attimo John gli era sembrato confuso. Ma adesso stava sorridendo e a tratti lo guardava con la bocca aperta e un vago fare trasognante impresso addosso, a cui Sherlock non riuscì bene a dare un senso. Forse era anche lui esaltato per quell’illuminazione? Che fosse per questo che ora lo guardava in quel modo? Sì, in realtà era così e lui non doveva farsi troppe illusioni, John era immensamente felice perché erano ormai a un passo dal risolvere il caso. Un caso tutto sommato semplice, questo era ovvio e non di certo dei più complicati. Ma pur sempre un caso.  
«Intendi dire che chi ha ucciso Pritchett aveva come movente il fatto che lo amava? Tipo che era geloso?»  
«Ah, non ne ho idea. Non sono ancora arrivato a questo» ammise candidamente. «Però chiunque sia stato aveva un rapporto molto intimo con lui, doveva conoscerlo piuttosto bene e tanto che Pritchett doveva fidarsi ciecamente. Ho pensato alla fidanzata è ovvio, ma magari aveva un’amante. Anche se non c’erano segni nell’appartamento, se ce ne fossero stati li avrei notati senz’altro. Sì, magari erano particolarmente attenti o non s’incontravano a casa sua. O forse era un amore che Pritchett non ricambiava e chi lo ha ucciso lo ha fatto per possessione. Ho troppe teorie e poche prove, prima dobbiamo analizzare quel pelo. Se sarà un buco nell’acqua controlleremo gli alibi di tutti.»  
«Già e a proposito del gatto, cosa speri di trovarci?»  
«Non ne ho proprio idea» mormorò, parlando più che altro fra sé «preferisco non farmi illusioni e lasciare che siano i fatti a parlare. Questo è il modo migliore di risolvere un caso, John. Si basano le teorie sui fatti e non i fatti sulle teorie.» Non aggiunse altro a quel suo discorso, riprese semplicemente a guardare fuori dal finestrino e i pensieri tornarono a vorticargli in testa. Non seppe mai dire se ad aiutarlo fosse stata la pioggia o il respiro regolare di John, così come la sua presenza muta e silente accanto. Ma i ragionamenti si erano incanalati da sé. Oh, lo sapeva delle troppe domande che John teneva premute sulla punta della lingua ma che non osava chiedere, sapeva dei dubbi che si era fatto circa l’omicidio e che non si azzardava a esternare. Avrebbe sedato ogni tormento di quel John Watson. Ma non ora, ora doveva trovare un po’ di pace e ragionare.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Casa di Mycroft era fin troppo grande per un uomo soltanto. Per un qualcuno senza figli né moglie (o marito, in effetti non aveva ancora capito quali fossero i gusti sessuali di suo fratello, sempre se ne aveva), un appartamento di sei stanze era davvero esagerato. Sherlock odiava quella casa. Era poco pratica e infinitamente scomoda. Da sempre preferiva spazi piccoli e magari anche un po’ caotici, per chiunque soffocanti, ma lui ci si sentiva a suo agio. Eppure, quella casa, Sherlock la conosceva ormai fin troppo bene. Ci aveva vissuto per due estati di fila e la ragione era piuttosto banale in effetti, meglio lì che da mamma e papà. Ovvio che odiava starci, nessuno sano di mente avrebbe desiderato vivere lì. Ma era sempre meglio che dormire sotto lo stesso tetto di sua madre. Il problema comunque non era riferito alla casa in sé. Il guaio era che somigliava fin troppo al suo proprietario. Pomposa e con un perenne odore di detergente ad aleggiare per le stanze. Anzitutto l’arredamento era antiquato, ma antiquato da medioevo. E poi era pieno di cose inutili e poco pratiche, messe lì soltanto perché costose o semplicemente piacevoli da guardare. Mycroft non era un uomo attaccato al denaro né un qualcuno che amava far vanto delle proprie ricchezze, sebbene col lavoro che faceva guadagnasse parecchio. Il fatto era che amava viziarsi e crogiolarsi negli agi. Non tollerava sentirsi dire di no e ancora di più detestava il dirlo a se stesso. Era per questo che farlo dimagrire era stata un’impresa titanica per la quale, e questo doveva ammetterlo, sua madre era stata fin troppo brava. Mycroft non concepiva che gli si dicesse che non poteva avere altre fette di torta o che un piatto di carote bollite fosse sufficiente al suo sostentamento. Lui era ingordo. Amava il dolce, amava la bellezza e nel senso più edonistico del termine ed era davvero meglio non indagare oltre sulla questione. Tutta la vita di suo fratello era incentrata dalla comodità e del fare meno attività fisica possibile nell’arco di una giornata. E la sua dannatissima casa serviva proprio a questo. Ogni oggetto doveva star sempre al proprio posto, l’ordine era maniacale. Tutto pulito senza traccia di polvere. Perché la gente era così fissata con lo spolverare? Si domandò Sherlock appena dopo aver fatto accomodare John nel soggiorno e aver dato un’occhiata a tutta quella disgustosa pulizia. C’era puzza di detersivo, come sempre. Stupido Mycroft, come poteva non sapere che raccontava più cose uno strato di cenere sopra a un camino che cento testimoni messi assieme? Quello era uno dei tanti punti su cui i due giovani Holmes erano inconciliabili. La verità era che Mycroft non era una persona che ragionava in questi termini, preferiva affidarsi alla tecnologia, a telecamere o sistemi di sicurezza. Tutte sciocchezze che un ladro un po’ più esperto avrebbe potuto bypassare con facilità. Se uno vuole entrare in casa tua, ci entra anche se metti i sistemi d’allarme più sofisticati. Ma la polvere, oh, un intruso non avrebbe potuto far niente per evitarla. Quella era dovunque e non faceva sconti a nessuno. Stanava sempre i colpevoli. Era per questo che non avrebbe davvero voluto trovarsi lì quella sera. In effetti aveva sperato sino all’ultimo di poter evitare il dispiacere, specialmente perché il suddetto fratello li aveva raggiunti qualche minuto dopo. Purtroppo l’unico microscopio che era realmente in suo possesso si trovava proprio nella stanza che aveva occupato nelle ultime due estati. Ed era il solo mezzo per svolgere delle analisi in tempi brevi. Tornare a Cambridge per una cosa simile sarebbe stato davvero ridicolo, e poi non aveva intenzione di lasciare Londra prima d’aver risolto il caso. Sherlock non volle pensare al fastidio che già stava provando né a quello che stava dando al suo odioso fratello, per quanto divertente fosse l’idea. A stento dimostrò d’essersi accorto lo aveva raggiunto in camera e che, dal corridoio, lo fissava ancora con fare indagatore. Adesso aveva da fare non poteva badare a certe sciocchezze.

  
La sua stanza a casa di Mycroft non era caotica tanto quanto Sherlock avrebbe desiderato. Mycroft la faceva sempre riordinare dalla domestica ogni volta che, finite le vacanze, faceva ritorno in università. La scrivania però era come l’aveva lasciata. Sopra di essa ancora stavano piastre di petri e recipienti, debitamente lavati e svuotati. Nell’armadio invece, al posto degli abiti, c’erano alcune fiale e contenitori piene di tutto l’occorrente per i suoi esperimenti. Era tutto perfettamente in ordine, notò ringraziando mentalmente la mania di Mycroft per la pulizia. Qualche volta tornava utile, almeno non li aveva buttati via. Cosa che avrebbe senz’altro fatto sua madre. Il che significava che poteva dedicarsi interamente alle proprie analisi in tutta tranquillità. Beh e poi aveva anche rimediato un computer! [3] Non avendo il proprio era stato costretto a “prendere in prestito” (ovvero rubare) quello di Mycroft. La password ridicola che aveva trovato, antartica, non avrebbe impedito nemmeno a un bambino di entrarci. Forse era anche per quello che il disappunto in lui si era addirittura accentuato. Gli aveva invaso casa e hackerato il portatile, una giornataccia per uno che nella propria stanza da letto faceva entrare a malapena se stesso. O quasi. Beh, ma stava esagerando. Figurarsi comunque se suo fratello riusciva a tollerare la loro presenza più quella del gatto. Sì, perché Mycroft odiava anche gli animali. Allo stesso modo di come odiava le persone. Mycroft era misantropo con qualsiasi essere vivente, forse tollerava lui ma poco alla volta e soltanto per via del legame di sangue. Il suddetto gatto ad ogni modo era il motivo per cui avevano invaso quell’appartamento. Gli avevano non senza fatica tagliato un ciuffetto di pelo. Salvo poi lasciarlo andare d’improvviso, quando questi si era rivoltato contro di loro. A quel punto era sgusciato dalla presa salda di John, andando a nascondersi chissà dove sotto a un qualche mobile.

«Illuminami» borbottò John, spezzando il teso silenzio. Il gatto se l’erano già dimenticati. L’avevano fatto? Lui senz’altro ed era successo nell’esatto istante in cui aveva riportato lo sguardo su John. Serio, vagamente corrucciato. Bellissimo come sempre, John riusciva a fargli dimenticare persino come si chiamava. Cos’erano lì a fare? «Perché tieni quel coso qui e non nella tua stanza a Cambridge?» gli domandò. Si riferiva al microscopio naturalmente e doveva essere una delle tante domande che gli vorticavano in testa da almeno mezzora. Una di quelle che in macchina non gli aveva fatto, permettendogli di pensare in pace.  
«E a cosa mi servirebbe?» gli rispose Sherlock, sistemando qualche pelo di gatto sulla piastra di petri. «Lì ho un laboratorio intero che posso utilizzare quando voglio per qualsiasi cosa mi venga in mente. Laboratorio di cui ho le chiavi. Sai, i privilegi dell’essere il miglior studente da… quant’è hai detto, Watson? Ultimi cinquant’anni? No» mormorò, stirando un sorriso in sua direzione. Forse un po’ sornione, forse un po’ flirtando ma senza darlo troppo a vedere. A John almeno. Mycroft era sempre lì a notare tutto e a disgustarsi. Come se fosse stata la sua attività principale. «Lo tengo qui perché quando sono a Londra potrei averne bisogno. Nessun laboratorio mi farebbe entrare e la scientifica della polizia è fuori dalla mia portata. E poi metterei nei guai Lestrade e non mi va di giocarmi il solo poliziotto che mi dia retta.»  
«Interessante quel Lestrade comunque» mormorò John, sogghignando sotto ai baffi. Rideva? Perché rideva? Cosa ci trovava di divertente? Lestrade non aveva niente di divertente, anzi era una delle persone più noiose della terra, dopo Mycroft ovviamente. A Lestrade piaceva bere birra e guardare partite di pallone, ecco, sarebbe andato d’accordo con John. «Avevi detto di non avere amici… da quanto tu e lui lo siete?»  
«Io e Graham non siamo affatto amici» replicò, indignato. Era questo che credeva? E pure pensava d’esser stato chiaro, era invisibile e nessuno lo voleva intorno. Non più almeno. Ne aveva avuto uno soltanto, di amico e adesso stava in America a studiare. Da quando era partito, per un certo periodo Sherlock non aveva neanche più pensato di farsene di nuovi. Ma poi era arrivato John e a quel punto aveva semplicemente pensato di farselo e basta. Anche da amico.  
«Lestrade è un poliziotto a cui do una mano, non ci vediamo per una birra il venerdì e non parliamo mai di niente che non siano casi spesso ridicoli che mi propone. Non dovrei nemmeno sapere che è sposato con una donna che non lo ama e che di sicuro non lo merita e che finirà col tradirlo un giorno o l’altro. Quindi no, non è quello che credi. Io te l’ho già detto, John, non ho amici. Ne avevo uno soltanto e se n’è andato e questo è quanto.» Aveva notato una certa tensione in Mycroft, ma aveva lo sguardo impegnato su altro e comunque aveva intenzione di non dargli troppa retta né d’indagare sul perché aveva quell’espressione sul volto. Di certo non volle dedurre il motivo di tanto agitarsi. Anzi, preferì tacere e riprendere a lavorare. Aveva un caso da risolvere, dannazione.  
  
  
  
Sulle prime aveva notato a stento che John era stato mandato via. Da Mycroft, ovviamente. E da chi altri se no? Ma un certo punto, quando il silenzio si era fatto più teso, la sua assenza aveva iniziato a pesare. La voce profonda di suo fratello aveva borbottato un qualcosa per lui indefinito. Sempre dal corridoio, sempre vagamente disgustato e forse anche un po’ innervosito, Mycroft aveva imposto i suoi ordini come sempre indiscutibili. Sherlock non ci aveva prestato attenzione, ma aveva in qualche modo intuito che John da quel momento non era stato più lì con lui. Era incredibile fino a che punto una persona potesse sentirsi triste quando John Watson non la guardava. Anzi, ma quale persona? Era lui a essere triste quando John non era lì. Aveva intuito la sua assenza da quel senso di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco, da quel momento in avanti si era sentito come se non fosse più in pace con il mondo. Che John fosse andato a cercare il gatto scomparso, così da poterlo sistemare nel trasportino e riconsegnarlo alla polizia, fu la più ovvia delle deduzioni. La ragione per cui ce lo aveva spedito, fu invece lievemente più complessa da intuire. Era certo che Mycroft non facesse mai niente per caso. Sapeva mentire spudoratamente, ma il più delle volte c’era un fondo di verità in tutto ciò che diceva. Che volesse ritrovare il gatto per poi spedirlo lontano da lì, era piuttosto ovvio. Lui odiava gli animali. Andava blaterando in giro che fosse allergico al loro pelo, ma nemmeno mamma che comunque l'aveva cresciuto era mai stata in grado di dire se fosse vero oppure no. Probabilmente aveva rifilato la stessa scusa anche a John. Dietro il suo gesto tanto repentino c’era sicuramente dell’altro. Cosa, Sherlock ci arrivò un paio di istanti più tardi. Era uno stratagemma. Mycroft voleva sicuramente dirgli qualcosa. Qualcosa di personale. Qualcosa che volle sbattergli in faccia immediatamente e senza rimandare oltre, quindi la riteneva importante. Qualcosa che volle tenere lontana da orecchie indiscrete. Mycroft non aveva parlato almeno fino a quando John non si era allontanato. Dopo non si era trattenuto oltre. Atteggiamento insolito da parte di uno che lo aveva sempre sgridato ovunque e senza badare troppo a chi stava loro attorno. Abitudine pessima, che aveva preso da mamma, la quale non aveva mai mancato di rimproverarlo nel bel mezzo di un luogo affollato, facendolo sprofondare dalla vergogna. Consuetudine che sua madre aveva ancora adesso, oltretutto. Tanta delicatezza da parte di Mycroft doveva denotare sicuramente un tentativo d’intavolare un discorso personale. Quindi riguardava John, ovvio. E Sherlock sapeva anche dove sarebbe andato a parare. Avrebbe potuto precederlo o zittirlo, ma non volle dargli la soddisfazione. Per una seconda volta quella sera, preferì affrontarlo.

«Io mi auguro che tu sappia quello che stai facendo.»  
«Di chimica ne so più di te, fratello o pretendi di insegnarmi anche questo?» replicò con fare stizzito e senza sollevare lo sguardo dalle lenti del microscopio. Non avrebbe potuto evitare l’argomento, ma almeno avrebbe potuto innervosirlo. Era una vittoria piccola, ma sempre vittoria era.  
«Non parlavo dell’indagine, anche se è vero che inseguire criminali non è l’attività che raccomanderei a nessuno. Io mi riferivo al tuo nuovo giocattolo.» Mycroft si era mosso appena, aveva indicato l’altra stanza con un cenno leggero del capo e senza distogliere gli occhi dai suoi. Fare pacato, braccia conserte. Parlare sottile e mai ad alta voce. Oh, Mycroft non urlava mai. Nemmeno quando scopava, sempre se lo faceva. Un sopracciglio arcuato, forse per il fastidio di respirare la sua stessa aria. E quel fottutissimo ghigno storto a impreziosire il tutto.  
«Lo so che parlavi di lui, solo che speravo di riuscire a evitare l’argomento.»  
«Sherlock» si sentì rispondere e con quel fare da paternale che solitamente gli faceva venire i nervi. Pareva lo volesse sgridare. Lo detestava perché lo faceva sentire come un bambino incapace o che non capisce niente, al quale si devono inculcare i concetti a forza. No, questa volta non sarebbe stato al gioco. Non questa sera. Perché John era con lui e Sherlock si sentiva forte come un leone, coraggioso e in grado di affrontare qualsiasi pericolo.

«Prima cosa» replicò voltandosi con uno scatto repentino in sua direzione e affrontandolo a viso aperto. Lo aveva fatto neanche un’ora prima, sulla scena del crimine. Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato, eppure le dita ancora tremavano e dentro si sentiva morire. Morire di caldo, di freddo. Di rabbia, di vergogna. Di odio per il suo doversi giustificare anche su simili questioni. Sì, John era lì con lui e allora? Lui amava John e se non avesse avuto con lui una relazione romantica, allora avrebbe avuto la sua amicizia. John pareva disposto a dargliela ed era il solo a Cambridge a gradire la sua compagnia. Il primo dopo Victor. Quindi sì, erano amici e Mycroft avrebbe dovuto accettarlo che gli piacesse o meno.  
«John non è un giocattolo, è un mio compagno di stanza ed è mio amico. Lui vuole passare del tempo con me, incredibile vero? Perché sai, c’è un essere vivente che gradisce la mia compagnia ed è interessato a quanto ho da dire. Assurdo, no? John è una persona intelligente, gentile, simpatica e generosa. Ha tante qualità, molte più di te in effetti. E se è qui, è perché è gli ho chiesto se voleva seguirmi e lui ha detto di sì. Non l’ho rapito né costretto a seguirmi contro la sua volontà. In secondo luogo: qual è il punto? Qual è il tuo problema, fratello? Vuoi ricordarmi per l’ennesima volta che amare non è un vantaggio? Mi stai dicendo che potrebbe spezzarmi il cuore? Beh, queste cose le so anche da me. Ma sai quello che tu non hai capito? Che ad amare qualcuno ne vale sempre la pena, anche se ti lascia o ti distrugge. Io non sono mai stato d’accordo con la tua visione dei rapporti interpersonali. Anche perché il tuo modo di pensare è influenzato da ciò che sei, ovvero un uomo solo. Sì, anch’io non ho avuto nessuno negli ultimi due anni, ma non per mia scelta. Tu invece ti ci crogioli nella tua solitudine. Che tu finga che ti piaccia o che la ami davvero non lo so, e non voglio neanche saperlo. Ma vorrei che tu ti renda conto che io non sono te, e che la smetti con questo discorso.» Sì aveva alzato la voce e si era levato in piedi, abbandonando il lavoro a metà. Era in piedi, con i pugni lungo il corpo e tremava vistosamente. E in quel frangente si ritrovò a respirare in maniera più profonda, un tentativo di ritrovare parte della calma ormai perduta. Che comunque andò fallito. Sherlock era arrabbiato, teso, nervoso. Agitato e frenetico. Oh avrebbe fatto a cazzotti con un gigante, se avesse potuto. Fu difficile guardarlo negli occhi, la sola idea lo faceva sentir male, ma sapeva di dover fare anche quello e di togliersi quella spina dal fianco.  
«Senti, Mycroft, Victor non è morto tragicamente. È soltanto andato dall’altra parte dell’oceano. Ma credi davvero che mi sia pentito di averlo conosciuto? Decisamente no. Anzi sono convinto se per una qualunque ragione non ci fosse stato, io oggi sarei una persona diversa. Forse più autodistruttiva e di certo molto meno felice. Sì, è andato via e adesso c’è John e non so come andrà a finire, ma è questo il bello dei rapporti umani, fratello. Che sono imprevedibili e che ti sconvolgono la vita in un modo o nell’altro. Io lo amo, Mycroft e tu potrai ridere di me ma non ci potrai mai fare niente. E se non mi ricambierà allora sarò per lui ciò che mi dirà di essere, ma se non provo a capire, se non provo ad aprirmi, allora a cosa serve vivere? Sai, dovresti provare anche tu un giorno. A vivere intendo.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, tornò al proprio lavoro. Non badò più al suo sentirsi svuotato, al tremore delle mani, alle lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi. Al fatto che John fosse nell’altra stanza e che potesse aver sentito tutto. Non fece caso al proprio cervello in subbuglio, al battito accelerato. Non pensò più a nulla. L’indagine era a un passo dall’essere risolta e lui non voleva altre distrazioni.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Il pelo del gatto si era impiastricciato di una mistura di smalto, solvente e arsenico. Sherlock aveva stentato a credere al risultato di quelle analisi, arrivando addirittura a ipotizzare d’aver commesso un errore. Prospettiva per lui assurda, ma non impossibile. Ma poi John era arrivato in tutta corsa, ansante e con il gatto tenuto precariamente in braccio. John con un fiume di parole in bocca e altrettante nello sguardo acceso, vivo e carico di adrenalina. John che gli aveva detto d’aver fatto una scoperta sensazionale e che subito dopo gli aveva mostrato le unghie del suddetto felino. Prendendolo da sotto il letto di Mycroft, aveva notato infatti un dettaglio che era sfuggito a chiunque. Persino ai geniali fratelli Holmes. Dettaglio che li aveva lasciati a dir poco esterrefatti. Una delle unghie anteriori del micio era laccata di smalto, una tonalità di viola per la precisione. Qualcosa tra il lilla e il pervinca. Una seconda invece era spezzata mentre le altre non presentavano segni particolari. Per chiunque probabilmente sarebbe stata una cosa da nulla, una sciocchezza. Cosa c’entrava la morte di un parlamentare con delle unghie tinte di un gatto? Niente per un idiota di Scotland Yard, tutto per Sherlock Holmes. Fu infatti un’illuminazione a coglierlo appena dopo che John ebbe finito di parlare. D’improvviso ogni cosa andò a posto. Gli indizi, i particolari che aveva notato sulla scena del crimine, i sospetti che aveva avuto. Tutto aveva cominciato a quadrare alla perfezione e il merito era di John. E di lui soltanto. John, il suo conduttore di luce. Quel rugbista sexy sul quale fantasticava da un anno, di cui aveva creduto d’essere innamorato e ben prima di innamorarsi davvero di lui. John che adesso sorrideva e che lo faceva a lui soltanto, ignaro dell’ingombrante presenza di suo fratello lì accanto. John che non la smetteva di guardarlo negli occhi. John che accendeva tutte le luci, che apriva tutte le porte del suo palazzo mentale. Come aveva fatto ad arrivare alle soluzione? Beh, Sherlock già da un po’ ci girava attorno, ma adesso i suoi ragionamenti avevano trovato un senso. Il movente era personale e aveva a che fare con l’amore. L’assassino aveva ucciso per gelosia, ma non per gelosia verso un’altra persona. L’assassino era geloso del gatto. Sì, di quella piccola palla di pelo rossiccio che non avrebbe fatto del male a una mosca e che David Pritchett adorava come se fosse un figlio suo. Gelosia, si poteva uccidere per gelosia. Sherlock lo sapeva. Ma gelosia verso un animale? Quella era la prima volta che gli capitava un caso del genere ed era felice d’averlo condiviso con John. Il loro primo assieme. L’assassino e la vittima si conoscevano bene, comunque. Intimamente. Pritchett era stato trovato in posizione rilasciata e la sua espressione era di pace, non di terrore. Era stato colto di sorpresa e non aveva avuto il tempo materiale di reagire. Il suo assassino era rimasto lì con lui a guardarlo morire, non immerso nella vasca no. Ma senz’altro lì nella stanza da bagno. Sì, Sherlock era stato incredibilmente veloce a capirlo. Per trovare il colpevole gli ci erano voluti meno di cinque secondi. Mycroft doveva averne impiegati tre, ma non importava.

«È stata la fidanzata a ucciderlo.» Se ne era uscito con questa frase, prima di balzare in piedi come se fosse stato agitato da una foga che stentava a trattenere. E non ci riusciva, a rimanere fermo. Non ce la faceva. Voleva saltare e correre. Voleva baciare John e abbracciarlo, voleva ringraziarlo di tutto. Per essere lì, per essere nato. Per essere semplicemente John Watson. Certo, la sua altro non era che l’euforia di un caso. Gli era capitato spesso, ma quella era la prima volta che la condivideva con qualcuno. Sì, avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarlo ma si limitò a fargli cenno e a ordinargli di seguirlo. Non sarebbero andati da lei per arrestarla, non era compito suo quello. Solitamente non si spingeva mai oltre un certo limite e la ragione era che non voleva mettere nei guai Lestrade. Magari un giorno, quando sarebbe diventato detective ispettore (e sarebbe successo), anche il suo ruolo sarebbe cambiato. Ma per il momento George era un sergente che rispondeva agli ordini di un capo. Quindi si sarebbe limitato a informarlo e a convincerlo della propria teoria. Ma prima forse era meglio mettere John al corrente di tutto, pensò fermando la propria foga e voltandosi in sua direzione. John sembrava spaesato e in effetti aveva ragione d’esserlo, dato che la fidanzata aveva uno degli alibi più solidi: era in onda al momento dell’omicidio. Ed era stata vista da migliaia di persone. Le scoperte che aveva fatto comunque non lasciavano spazio a dubbi. Era stata lei.  
«Come puoi esserne tanto sicuro?»  
«Una volta escluso l’impossibile, John, quel che resta (per quanto improbabile) dev’essere la verità.» E di impossibili, c’erano diversi fattori. Per prima cosa, era impossibile che un gatto casalingo come Mr Podmore si fosse spezzato un’unghia. Solitamente se le riducevano in quella maniera dopo una lotta violenta con altri felini. Mr Podmore non aveva compagni di cuccia, non usciva mai di casa e non aveva segni come morsi o graffi in altre parti del corpo. Inoltre possedeva un tiragraffi grande come la reggia di Versailles e le sue unghie erano tutte ben curate e affilate. Secondo punto: era impossibile che Pritchett laccasse le unghie del gatto. Non solo non gli pareva il tipo da cose del genere, ma in casa non aveva trovato boccette di smalto né tracce di solvente. Pritchett non doveva saperne niente di quello smalto. E a parlare chiaro era l’arsenico. Chi mai poteva mescolarlo assieme a dello smalto color pervinca? Chiunque aveva laccato quell’unghia lo aveva fatto con il preciso intento di avvelenare Pritchett, sperava che il gatto un giorno lo avrebbe graffiato e che la vittima sarebbe quindi morta. Ma qui stava il primo madornale errore dell’assassina. Ora, ragionando con ordine. L’arsenico è un veleno che si assimila per via gastrointestinale. Finisce nei polmoni, debilitandoti lentamente o in forma più o meno grave a seconda della quantità assunta. Una piccola dose di arsenico viene smaltita dall’organismo relativamente in fretta. Una quantità massiccia invece può essere letale. L’arsenico però non ha effetti acuti se a contatto col sangue. Ma l’assassina questo non doveva saperlo. Probabilmente era un’accanita, quanto sciocca, lettrice di gialli ed era convinta di aver trovato una soluzione geniale per non destare troppi sospetti. Una soluzione che prevedeva una vendetta perfetta. Beh, quasi perfetta. Fallimentare era il termine più giusto. Già, ma perché lo aveva fatto? David Pritchett amava il proprio gatto molto più di quanto non amasse la propria fidanzata. O almeno di questo lei era convinta. Pritchett utilizzava molto la cucina, segno che nonostante il lavoro che lo teneva molto impegnato, si ritagliava del tempo per stare in casa. Sulle prime Sherlock aveva pensato che fosse un uomo pigro, come Mycroft. Ma ora si rendeva conto che in realtà lui il tempo lo trascorreva con il proprio gatto. Magari era arrivato a disdire appuntamenti con lei o a negarle un po’ di compagnia. Da lì, la fidanzata aveva covato sentimenti di rancore, arrivando all’omicidio. Nella sua testa, il piano era perfetto. Non aveva calcolato però Mr Podmore. Il gatto non doveva aver gradito la manicure. Doveva essersi rivoltato contro di lei, sicuramente graffiandola e spezzandosi quell’unghia, era scappato via e non si era più lasciato prendere. A quel punto parte dello smalto contenuto nella boccetta doveva essersi rovesciato sul suo pelo e l’impresa di ripulirlo usando del solvente era fallita miseramente. Il secondo errore che la fidanzata aveva fatto era il colore dello smalto. Della stessa tonalità che aveva in quell’unica fotografia presente nella camera da letto di Pritchett, dello stesso colore che portava di solito quando era in onda. Una tonalità tra il lilla e il pervinca. Sherlock lo sapeva. Sapeva tutto ormai di quella donna. Aveva appena controllato un filmato online che la riguardava, intanto che spiegava a John i particolari del delitto. Gli era bastato un video, risalente al giorno prima, per incastrarla. Sì, aveva risolto il caso ed era stato bravo e veloce. Aveva fatto un’ottima figura con John ne era sicuro, magari lo avrebbe seguito di nuovo in futuro? Di questo non ne avevano parlato, ma John sembrava essersi divertito. Ma lo era davvero? Voleva davvero tornare a risolvere casi con lui? Sperava vivamente di sì.

«Come pensi di superare il piccolo intoppo, fratello caro? Per la polizia quella donna era in onda al momento dell’omicidio e neanche Lestrade ti darà retta se non tiri fuori una soluzione convincente» intervenne Mycroft col suo consueto tono saccente, Dio iniziava a stancarlo! Certo che ci aveva pensato, non era mica un idiota. Quello era l’alibi forte che la donna si era costruita, ma le si sarebbe rivoltato contro. Anche questo. Come tutte le sue stupide idee.  
«Ho una risposta anche a questo, fratello ed è anche piuttosto banale: non era in diretta» replicò Sherlock con un’alzata di spalle e un’occhiataccia scoccata proprio a Mycroft. «Il programma era registrato. Come lo so? Ho visto il filmato, dato che è già stato caricato in internet. Da quello spezzone si può notare che l’orologio, funzionante, che la donna porta al polso sinistro segnava le undici. Quindi no, non era in diretta. E non servono molte persone per girare un programma come il suo, quelle poche che le sono servite deve averle raggirate con una scusa o magari le ha pagate per il silenzio. Per la puntata di oggi pomeriggio, oltretutto, non era nemmeno così impossibile. Fa un programma prettamente di cronaca rosa in cui vengono mostrati dei servizi e lei dà opinioni più o meno satiriche. Non c’erano ospiti né interviste, quindi ha ridotto il numero di testimoni. Ed ecco la tua spiegazione» disse mostrando un ampio sorriso. Poi, volse gli occhi allo schermo del telefono. Stava scrivendo a Lestrade, nella speranza che afferrasse tutto quanto al volo.  
  
  
_L’assassina è la fidanzata. SH  
Era gelosa del gatto. SH  
Ha provato ad avvelenare le sue unghie così che fosse lui a ucciderlo, ma non c’è riuscita. SH  
Alla fine ha scelto la pistola. SH  
Parla con gli assistenti di studio, non era in diretta al momento del delitto. SH_

_Sì, ma quali sono le prove, Sherlock?  
Non posso accusare gente a caso, dovresti saperlo._

__

_Dio, Lestrade! Vai da lei con una scusa e le fai delle domande. SH  
Se ha dei graffi sulle braccia, hai le tue prove. Chiedile come se li è fatti, non so. Inventa. SH  
Ma ti devo insegnare tutto io? SH  
Per il resto parla con mio fratello. Ti dirà i dettagli. SH  
Buona serata, Graham. SH_  
  
  
Sherlock se n’era andato via così. Indossando il cappotto in maniera a dir poco plateale. Borbottando un “andiamo John” a cui era seguito un “arrivederci, fratello” al quale si era sentito rispondere con un mormorio imbarazzato. Farò come mi hai suggerito, gli aveva risposto Mycroft prima di chiudergli la porta in faccia. Sherlock non aveva voluto indagare sul reale significato di quella frase. Poteva voler dire tutto o niente. Poteva significare che aveva ripensato al loro discorso, o meglio alle sue accuse, e aveva deciso di dargli retta. O magari si poteva riferire ai dettagli da fornire a Lestrade. Che fosse l’una o l’altra cosa, Sherlock se ne andò via senza una risposta ma con un gran sorriso impresso sul volto. Occhi brillanti d’adrenalina e felicità. Perché in fondo la verità la sapeva. No, quello di Mycroft non di certo un segno di resa. Non sarebbe cambiato da com’era adesso. Non molto almeno. Forse in futuro sarebbe diventato un po’ meno fastidioso, questo sì. Avrebbe continuato a essere petulante e iperprotettivo, ma quella era la genetica e dal DNA non si scappa. Però era probabile che lo lasciasse vivere un po’ più in pace e non lo tormentasse per ogni scelta che faceva. Sì, Sherlock aveva sorriso intanto che aveva lasciato quel pomposo appartamento. Aveva sorriso perché in fondo aveva mille motivi per farlo. Aveva risolto un caso, aveva detto a Mycroft tutto quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli da anni e soprattutto aveva John. John che non la smetteva di dirgli che era fantastico. John che doveva aver finito tutti i termini della parola fantastico. John che adesso avrebbe potuto inventarne di nuovi. John che, oh Sherlock lo sperava, non avrebbe smesso mai di dirglielo.  
  
  
  


**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Le Metamorfosi o L’asino d’oro, Apuleio autore latino del II secolo d.C. Si tratta di un romanzo, l’unico romanzo latino giunto per intero sino a noi. Nel romanzo è contenuta anche la favola di Amore e Psiche.  
[2]Do per scontato il concetto che Sherlock creda di saperlo distinguere, ma che la verità stia da tutt’altra parte. Sherlock non lo riconosce in John perché non sa se ciò se vede è quel che desidera vedere o ciò che realmente è. Questo concetto verrà esplorato nei capitoli a venire. Qui è stato soltanto introdotto.  
[3]Dopo attenta ricerca ho scoperto che molti microscopi anche professionali sono collegabili al computer. Se ne vede uno nel laboratorio del Barts, è proprio Sherlock a usarlo, ma volevo essere sicura che si potesse fare qualcosa del genere anche a livello casalingo. E si può.
> 
> *Amore e Psiche, Antonio Canova (1788 – 1793): https://www.arteworld.it/analisi-antonio-canova-amore-e-psiche/
> 
> Come dicevo l’omicidio era piuttosto facilotto. Non volevo niente di complesso. Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati a leggere fin qui e chi ha recensito finora, abbiamo già superato la metà. Siamo in dirittura d’arrivo ormai.


	7. La persistenza della memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono passate tre settimane dal caso di David Pritchett, John e Sherlock continuano con la loro convivenza nel dormitorio di Cambridge.

Erano passate tre settimane. A Sherlock erano parse fugaci come un soffio di vento in un pomeriggio d’estate. Un pensiero poetico, senza ombra di dubbio, ma che col passare dei giorni aveva preso a tormentarlo diventando sempre meno piacevole. Lo trovava fuori luogo, poco calzante. Di sicuro non riusciva a descrivere la situazione dentro la quale viveva. No, quelle tre settimane non erano state un soffio di vento in un pomeriggio d’estate. Era più come il non rendersi conto di nulla, avere una percezione d’estraneità appiccicata addosso. Un’incredulità che lo portava non capire se ciò che vedeva attorno a sé stesse capitando davvero. Era come se non si sentisse mai propriamente se stesso e al contempo, se stesso, lo era molto più di quanto non lo fosse mai stato. Ma era un se stesso nuovo, differente da quello che gli era cresciuto dentro per vent’anni. E il motivo era tra i più meravigliosamente banali, ovvero John Watson. Perché accanto a lui, Sherlock s’era convinto di poter diventare una persona migliore. Dopo i primi momenti d’incredulità zoppicata e stupore cronico, aveva capito che il ritroso Sherlock Holmes poteva essere un qualcuno di molto intelligente, furbo e in gamba. Qualcuno che aveva qualcosa da dare, che valeva la pena di stare ad ascoltare. Sherlock non si era mai sentito così in tutta quanta la vita. Era stato John a fargli comprendere il reale valore di quanto diceva, così come la validità dei ragionamenti che faceva. Per tutta la sua vita mai realmente ascoltati né apprezzati. Eccetto da Victor, ma Victor era un altro discorso. Il tempo, accanto a John scorreva anche in maniera diversa. John doveva possedere una sorta di propria atmosfera, era come un pianeta attorno al quale gravitare. Cosa gravitava attorno ai pianeti? Sherlock non ne aveva idea. A stento sapeva che i pianti avessero una gravità propria. Sherlock aveva ancora memoria del momento in cui si era reso conto d’essere un perfetto ignorante in materia. Era successo una mattina di sabato e stavano facendo colazione con tè e biscottini allo zenzero. In futuro, si sarebbe ricordato del fatto che tutte le cose più belle della sua vita sarebbero successe al sabato mattina. Sebbene quella volta sulle prime si fosse offeso, ancora adesso ci ripensava ridacchiando come un idiota. John si era reso conto che esisteva una persona sopra i due anni a non sapere nulla del sistema solare. A quel punto aveva iniziato a ridere e a guardarlo con incredulità. Un’incredulità un po’ innamorata, ma che Sherlock non colse affatto. Anche se non fosse stato impegnato a fare l’offeso, non l’avrebbe comunque notata. E poi senz’altro non ci avrebbe creduto.  
«Ma è il sistema solare, Sherlock! È roba da scuola primaria.»  
«Sai che me ne importa se la terra gira intorno al sole, potrebbe girare anche attorno a un orsacchiotto e non farebbe nessuna differenza.» [1] Gli aveva detto così, e lo aveva fatto con quella stizza rabbiosa di chi è stanco di ripetere sempre le stesse cose. John comunque aveva capito e allora lui ne aveva approfittato per parlargli del suo cervello. Del fatto che lo considerasse come un hard disk sul quale caricare ogni informazione possibile e immaginabile. Gli aveva parlato della struttura che aveva dato a questo contenitore di dati, ovvero la forma di un palazzo. Un edificio alto, imponente. Con bei corridoi, scale, intarsi e porte da aprire. Ne aveva parlato con entusiasmo, preoccupandosi di far sapere a John che era una cosa molto importante per lui. John comunque aveva capito, si era meravigliato e complimentato e poi aveva detto che era fantastico. Come aveva sempre fatto durante quelle tre settimane. A Sherlock era già andata bene così.  
  
  
Le ore scorrevano diversamente da quando John era entrato nella sua vita. Il tempo diventava assurdamente lento durante una lezione o un allenamento, salvo poi evaporare una volta che finalmente riuscivano a incontrarsi. Un pensiero piuttosto sciocco e che aveva fatto rabbrividire il suo io razionale. Lo stesso che affermava con determinazione che non è per niente vero che il tempo è relativo, e che Einstein e le sue teorie si fottessero. Rispettosamente parlando s’intende. Lo scandire dei secondi viaggiava regolare e non poteva che essere altrimenti. Sempre quello. Attimo dopo attimo. Ora dopo ora. Giorno dopo giorno. Per Sherlock era sempre stato così, anche quando aveva vissuto insieme a Victor. Il tempo non era mai stato così plastico, così troppo assoggettato alle attività che svolgeva. Anche se forse era meglio dire che era lui a non essersene mai reso conto. Adesso invece era tutto diverso. Adesso aveva capito che forse Einstein non aveva proprio tutti i torti, e che a fottersi fosse il suo dannato io razionale. Era la qualità del suo tempo, a essere cambiata. Era ciò che faceva assieme a John a renderlo relativo. Era lo stesso principio per cui mezzora con suo fratello equivalevano più o meno a dieci anni. E dieci anni con John avevano la stessa durata di quel famoso soffio di vento. Probabilmente parte della colpa di quel malessere, perché di questo si trattava, era anche delle troppe attività che svolgevano e che spesso avevano orari inconciliabili. La vita di Sherlock non era cambiata di una virgola dal caso di David Pritchett. Lezioni, studio, tesine, compiti, laboratorio. La puntuale chiamata di sua madre alle otto di sera del venerdì, quella di suo fratello la domenica mattina. E poi allenamenti di scherma, la palestra, qualche incontro di boxe e un caso di tanto in tanto. Inutile dire che quelli erano i momenti che preferiva, ovvio che lo erano. Oh, li aveva sempre preferiti, anche prima di John. Ora però poteva condividere ed era la straordinaria la semplice idea, anzi era la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata. Condividere con qualcuno la passione per i misteri, gli omicidi, le cose insolite e disgustose e farlo con John, ovvero il ragazzo che gli piaceva e per il quale stava drasticamente perdendo la testa, era un vero e proprio sogno. Avrebbe voluto trascorrere più tempo con lui a risolvere casi, farlo magari da mattina a sera e vivere esclusivamente di quello. Chissà se John in un futuro avrebbe desiderato diventare il suo assistente e dividere un appartamento con lui, a Londra ovviamente. Sherlock ci aveva ragionato in maniera dettagliata, John nel tempo libero avrebbe potuto lavorare davvero come medico e avere un proprio studio. Salvo poi correre da lui al primo caso interessante. D’altronde lo facevano già adesso e con tutti gli impegni che avevano. Era stato anche sul punto di chiederglielo svariate volte, ma alla fine aveva sempre desistito. Perché era vero quanto aveva detto a Mycroft, più di tre settimane prima, vivere significava anche buttarsi e trovare il coraggio di parlare e di agire liberamente senza paura, ma quello gli pareva un azzardo inutile. Un vero e proprio suicidio. Forse glielo avrebbe domandato un giorno non lontano. Intanto però sognava.  
  
  
Anche John era stato molto impegnato. Troppo per i gusti di Sherlock. Lo studio e il rugby occupavano la maggior parte del suo tempo. E i pochi momenti liberi li trascorreva con i suoi amici. Quelli veri. Per precisare: quelli che Sherlock considerava come maggiormente validi. Si trattava di compagni di squadra o di corso. John pranzava con loro tutti i giorni, soltanto la cena la consumava in solitaria o magari accompagnandosi a Mike Stamford. Altre volte invece gli chiedeva di raggiungerlo in mensa, magari dopo le otto, e mangiavano assieme. A sua difesa doveva dire che ci provava a dirgli di no, mai però c’era riuscito. Sherlock detestava la mensa. Certo, era sempre meglio che mangiare cinese d’asporto nella sua stanzetta, ma ogni volta che ci andava si ritrovava a guardarlo da lontano. Diviso a metà tra il desiderio di raggiungerlo e la paura che, facendolo, lo scacciasse via in malo modo. Alla fine non faceva nulla, restava lì a giochicchiare col cibo. Col muso lungo, a darsi dell’idiota per aver sperato che si accorgesse di lui. Quelle poi erano le situazione in cui si deprimeva. Nelle quali si ritrovava a pensare che John doveva vergognarsi di essere suo amico. Non che gli avesse mai detto niente del genere né che glielo avesse fatto capire. Ma doveva essere così. Già, perché loro erano amici, ma amici diversi rispetto a quelli del rugby club. Anzitutto perché nessuno in università lo sapeva, si era diffusa la voce che i due dividevano una stanza ma erano convinti che si odiassero o ignorassero vicendevolmente, o forse entrambe le cose. Sherlock se l’era fatto andar bene comunque. A lui la semplice idea d’essere suo amico lo riempiva di gioia.  
«Siamo amici?» Una domanda semplice, elementare in effetti. Forse persino un po’ infantile. Gliel’aveva fatta una sera, sul tardi sorseggiando del tè seduti al loro tavolo. Con in mente il pensiero che l’ultima volta che aveva fatto una cosa del genere aveva sei anni o giù di lì. Non ricordava cos’avesse provato allora, ma ricordava bene il caos che aveva imperato nella sua testa in quei frangenti. La paura di sentirsi dire di no, quella di apparire ridicolo, il terrore che per John valesse meno di uno dei suoi amici del rugby.  
«Ma certo che lo siamo.» Lui gli aveva risposto così e il cuore di Sherlock doveva aver fatto una capriola o due. Poi si era sentito leggero, felice e in pace con se stesso. Era più o meno come quando hai la febbre, deliri e il mondo ti sembra evanescente, a metà tra il sogno e la realtà. Ecco, quel momento era stato una cosa del genere. La differenza stava nel fatto che era tutto vero. Da quel momento Sherlock era diventato ufficialmente amico di John Watson.  


Eppure, e nonostante ciò, si vedevano ancora molto poco. Troppo poco. Qualche caso c’era stato, anzi diversi a dirla tutta. Dopo la morte di David Pritchett ne avevano risolti almeno una decina. La maggior parte dei quali senza uscire dalla loro stanzetta. Lestrade stava diventando bravo nel fargli recapitare fascicoli che tecnicamente non avrebbe dovuto leggere, e che avrebbe dovuto riconsegnare al mattino successivo a un uomo in giacca e cravatta (un qualche galoppino di Mycroft sicuramente). Lestrade ogni volta ci teneva a fargli sapere che aveva una notte per risolvere quei casi, spesso vecchi di decenni e il cui assassino non era mai stato trovato, e non un’ora di più. A quel punto capitava che lui e John interrompevano lo studio, o il sonno, e si mettevano ad analizzare prove, testimonianze sino a che non arrivavano alla conclusione. In un paio di occasioni soltanto si erano spinti fuori dal dormitorio. Un pomeriggio della settimana precedente si erano diretti in un villaggio non molto lontano da Cambridge. Sembrava che un detective di lì avesse sentito parlare di un genio che aiutava la polizia di Londra e si era informato così bene (e di nuovo, Sherlock temeva che Mycroft ci avesse infilato il suo nasone adunco), da riuscire a recuperare il suo nome e cognome. Questi lo aveva implorato di venire ad Huntingdone [2] così da poter fare un sopralluogo a quella stessa scena del crimine della quale non ci aveva capito un accidenti di niente. In effetti il caso si era rivelato molto interessante. Una donna morta impiccata in una stanza senza sedie, tavoli né alcun punto d’appoggio che le potesse permettere di appendersi al soffitto. Una stanza chiusa dall’esterno. Un suicidio inscenato in maniera tale da far ricadere la colpa sul marito di lei, che la vittima odiava. Un caso che Sherlock, spinto dal suo conduttore di luce, aveva risolto in meno di un’ora. Un record a dire il vero. Per il secondo invece erano dovuti tornare a Londra, rimanendoci per tutto il fine settimana. Un furto in un signorile appartamento li aveva portati a inseguimenti pericolosi, corse, fughe e a un tuffo scampato nel Tamigi. Era stato divertente e parecchio eccitante. Specialmente nel modo in cui aveva visto John accendersi di passione. Oltre che di una luce che non aveva mai visto prima e che gli aveva illuminato l’intero volto. Era l’adrenalina, era l’emozione. Il senso del pericolo. Era il desiderio di spingersi appena oltre il limite e magari l’idea di rischiare la vita. No, John non era uno scriteriato. Non si gettava a capofitto verso morte certa. Era semplicemente fatto così. E Sherlock lo adorava. E non era per tutti quei fantastico che John tirava fuori ogni volta che lo vedeva lanciarsi in uno dei suoi geniali monologhi deduttivi. Ma era per quel guardarsi negli occhi. Era per il fiatone dopo una corsa i sorrisi che non trattenevano mai. Era per quel: “sei pazzo” che John sussurrava a mezza bocca. Senza traccia di insulto, senza schernirlo o farlo sentire strano o diverso. Per John, essere pazzi era una cosa positiva. A John essere pazzi faceva sorridere. Con la bocca, con lo sguardo. Con ogni parte del corpo. E dopo rideva. Sei pazzo, diceva. E poi rideva. Lasciandosi andare a un divertimento insano. E Sherlock rideva con lui, di cuore. A occhi chiusi. Perché se ridi con qualcuno e hai gli occhi chiusi vuol dire che lo ami. John aveva gli occhi chiusi quando rideva con lui? Non lo aveva mai notato, eppure avrebbe dovuto farci caso. Un giorno o l’altro avrebbe dovuto mettersi a osservarlo con attenzione. Non che non lo facesse, ma Sherlock si tratteneva dal formulare teorie su di lui. Erano amici, e questo era quanto. Lo erano perché John lo aveva detto, non perché Sherlock lo avesse supposto. Erano amici e basta. Si era ripetuto svariate volte che non doveva credere alle proprie osservazioni. Di tanto in tanto gli sembrava che John lo guardasse in maniera piuttosto insistente, che avesse strane reazioni quando lo vedeva girovagare per la stanza mezzo nudo o che evitasse di dire un qualcosa che invece avrebbe voluto tanto dire. Per due secondi netti, Sherlock si ritrovava a sperare che John volesse dirgli che lo amava anche lui. Poi cancellava quei pensieri dalla testa. L’amore era ciò che voleva vedere, non ciò che esisteva realmente. Doveva convincersene.  
  
  
Era indubbio che John Watson fosse un ragazzo curioso. Della vita di Sherlock Holmes, aveva voluto sapere tutto. Pareva avido d’informazioni. Di sé parlava poco, ma qualcosa la diceva. Gli aveva raccontato del padre e della sorella. Di rado menzionava di sua madre, pur facendolo ogni tanto. Spesso faceva riferimenti al rugby o al calcio, che seguiva con gli amici coi quali si radunava il martedì sera in un pub lì vicino. Tifava per il Liverpool, perché sua madre era di lì e allora John c’era rimasto affezionato. John gli raccontava dei pettegolezzi sui suoi compagni di squadra o di com’erano andati gli allenamenti. Ma soprattutto John aveva insistito a lungo perché Sherlock venisse a vedere almeno una partita.  
«Allora sabato vieni, non è vero?» Glielo aveva ripetuto ogni giorno per una settimana e sì, alla fine Sherlock aveva ceduto. Perché era stato impossibile dirgli di no e perché a quelle preghiere sembrava mancasse soltanto un: “fallo per me” che ci sarebbe stato davvero bene. Non lo aveva detto, al contrario era rimasto inespresso. Però c’era. Fra loro scorreva come il sangue, palpitava come l’adrenalina durante un caso pericoloso. E Sherlock lo aveva sentito, lo aveva letto nello sguardo di John. Aveva accettato senza domandarsi per quale motivo John ci tenesse tanto, senza farsi teorie strane. Solo dicendogli di sì. Era successo quindi che un sabato pomeriggio, e senza quasi rendersi conto di quanto stava facendo, si era ritrovato a prender posto sugli spalti e ad aspettare che quel rugby iniziasse. Rugby che aveva prontamente googlato, imparandosi ogni cosa a memoria. Regole, ruoli in campo, migliori tattiche di gioco. Record di punteggi. Informazioni che gli erano servite a ben poco e delle quali s’era dimenticato nell’esatto istante in cui aveva visto John scendere in campo. Paradenti, maglia a righe e ginocchiere, quel dannato di uno Watson sapeva essere uno spettacolo erotico anche con tutta quella roba addosso. John che aveva guardato spesso in sua direzione, cercandolo con gli occhi. Che lo aveva salutato e aveva sorriso. John che aveva fatto quarantacinque punti in quella partita. Il suo record. Il record della scuola. Forse del mondo intero. Sherlock non ne aveva idea, ma era sicuro che John dovesse aver fatto una gran cosa perché era stato osannato da tutti per quella performance stellare. John che un po’ si era messo in mostra, Sherlock lo aveva capito dal modo in cui aveva gonfiato il petto e dai sorrisi nei quali ogni tanto si esprimeva. Sorrisi da ebete. Doveva avere una nuova ragazza o un qualcuno su cui voleva far colpo, aveva pensato senza riuscire a sedare una punta di gelosia. Punta? Beh, con un bel po’ di gelosia. No, John non aveva nessuna ragazza. Sherlock se l’era ripetuto per tutta la sera mentre l’umore si anneriva sempre di più. Se ne avesse avuta una lo avrebbe dedotto all’istante. E invece non c’erano capelli di donna sui suoi vestiti, nessun profumo femminile o tracce di rossetto. Nessuna aveva bussato alla porta cercandolo con una scusa. Sherlock era sicuro che se John avesse voluto qualcuna l’avrebbe avuta schioccando le dita. Che poi magari non era propriamente così, ma gli piaceva pensarlo. Di certo avrebbe avuto lui, con uno schiocco di dita. Comunque John non avrebbe faticato a conquistare nessuno, dato che ormai era diventato lo scapolo d’oro dell’ateneo. Era single da talmente tanto tempo che in tutta l’università la gente si domandava come questo fosse possibile. O anche più semplicemente perché Watson tre continenti, non si fosse più fatto nessuno da prima dell’estate. Attualmente aveva una lunga lista di fan scatenate che avrebbero fatto carte false pur di averlo per una sera. Buffo che non le degnasse di uno sguardo. E ancora più ridicolo era il fatto che John, quelle serate, le trascorresse con lui a inseguire criminali.  
_«Questo cosa ci dice di lui, fratello caro?» _gli domandava il suo Mycroft mentale. Quello che saltava fuori con una puntualità disarmante ogni qual volta arrivava a formulare pensieri del tipo: John, fidanzate, serate con delitto. Nel momento in cui quei ragionamenti gl’invadevano il cervello, saltava fuori Mycroft col suo tono saccente, l’aria annoiata e di superiorità. Mycroft sapeva giudicarlo anche senza aprir bocca. Pur restando a Londra. Pur non sapendone nulla. Mycroft la cui voce era nel tempo diventata l’espressione della sua razionalità più brutale. Quella che ha sempre ragione. Quella che, in simili circostanze, Sherlock ignorava.  
«Non suggerisce niente. John è drogato di adrenalina, tutto qua.» Era così che si convinceva. Nonostante le cose ovvie fossero ben altre, arrivava a ripetersi che la loro era soltanto un’amicizia superficiale. Era con questo spirito che aveva vissuto quelle ormai famose tre settimane. Diviso fra pensieri sconci e altri ancora più sconci. Impegnato nella vita di tutti i giorni, ma con la testa da tutt’altra parte. Con John accanto che stava imparando a conoscerlo e con lui che tentava di carpire il più possibile da quel giovane, sensuale rugbista. Dentro aveva una voglia brutale d’imparare ogni cosa, di capire tutto di quel John Watson e farlo il più presto possibile. Nutriva il nervosismo di chi lo desidera con tutto se stesso, ma si deve trattenere. Per non destare sospetti, per non farlo fuggire. Forse anche per non annegare. Perché Sherlock stentava a confessarlo con se stesso, ma ormai il suo più grande timore era che John si stancasse. Aveva paura che se ne andasse, che una sera rientrasse in camera e non trovasse più le sue cose. D’altronde aveva resistito un mese in stanza con lui. Fatto che aveva a dir poco del miracoloso. E quindi beveva, Sherlock Holmes. Beveva John Watson a piccoli sorsi. Ma con in corpo la frenesia di chi vuole tutto e subito. Lo osservava, lo studiava, lo ascoltava. Una confessione dopo l’altra. Di John aveva memorizzato tante cose, dal modo in cui dormiva a quello in cui beveva il tè. Aveva imparato le abitudini, i gusti, i momenti negativi. Aveva capito cosa lo faceva arrabbiare e cosa invece lo divertiva. Che sapesse ormai tutto era un’enorme bugia. C’era ancora un universo da scoprire.  


Una delle cose stupefacenti di quelle tre settimane fu il fatto che John si fosse mostrato interessato a Victor. Una notte, dopo aver risolto uno dei casi di Lestrade, non erano riusciti a prender sonno subito e allora, parlare, sembrava inevitabile. Nelle ultime ore lui e John si erano ritrovati incredibilmente uniti e non soltanto in maniera fisica (la stessa di chi lavora a stretto contatto per delle ore, per intenderci) ma soprattutto in senso spirituale, di sentimenti. Una vicinanza che li aveva condotti attraverso l’intera vita di un uomo morto più di vent’anni prima, il cui assassino non era mai stato trovato. Lo avevano trovato loro, indagando. Sherlock col suo genio immenso, razionale e logico ma fatto anche di sentimenti umani e John, sveglio, romantico, sensibile, molto più attaccato di lui alla praticità del quotidiano. Insieme, Sherlock lo sapeva, erano una forza inarrestabile. E lui, lui si sentiva più forte e pronto a spaccare tutto. Scalare una montagna o conquistare la terra. Vincere le olimpiadi. Era stato così che una volta le luci si erano spente e si erano infilati dentro ai letti, che Sherlock si era ritrovato a studiare una maniera per non far finire tutto. Non voleva dormire, non voleva lasciar passare quella serata stupenda. La maniera non l’aveva trovata, però ci aveva pensato John a rompere il silenzio.  
«Parlami di quel Victor» aveva detto mentre lui, incredulo e senza comprenderne davvero la ragione di quella sua curiosità, si era ritrovato a balbettare. Ma solo per lo stupore. Poi aveva parlato. Sì erano confessati tutto, si era detto in quei frangenti intanto che trovava il filo del discorso. Sherlock gli aveva parlato soprattutto di sua madre e di come non riuscisse mai a capirlo, dell’empatia che le mancava drasticamente. Del ritenerlo un bambino. Gli aveva raccontato dell’apatia di suo padre e di quella di Mycroft. Gli aveva detto tutto ciò che non aveva a che fare con i propri sentimenti per lui. Ma di Victor non gli aveva ancora mai parlato. Lo aveva fatto quella notte. A luci spente, con l’inverno che bussava fuori dalla finestra dalla voce di una tempesta di neve. Aveva cominciato mostrandogli una loro fotografia, che teneva conservata nel cellulare. La sola che possedeva. Perché Sherlock non faceva mai fotografie che non c’entrassero con un caso. Le trovava inutili dato che ogni ricordo era conservato in una stanza del suo palazzo mentale. Quella però l’aveva scattata Victor due giorni prima della sua partenza e dunque era speciale. Sherlock gli aveva detto di come si erano conosciuti, del suo carattere. Delle nette differenze che c’erano fra loro. Gli aveva detto delle ragazze di Victor. Dei ragazzi di Victor. Del successo che aveva con le persone, di come riuscisse a farsi amare subito da chiunque. Del fatto che però Victor non avesse in fondo troppi amici. Anzi nessuno, se non qualche conoscente. Lui diceva di averne uno e uno soltanto ovvero lui. Sì, gli disse proprio tutto. Del fatto che lo chiamava per cognome, e nonostante si conoscessero fin da piccoli. Perché Victor chiamava tutti quanti per cognome. Del fatto che soltanto una volta lo avesse chiamato Sherlock, appena prima di andarsene. Appena dopo averlo baciato.  
_«Addio, Sherlock»_ aveva detto tra le lacrime.

«Se non ci fosse stato lui, io sarei diverso» aveva ammesso a un certo momento, prima di aggiungere che ne era più che sicuro. Chissà chi sarebbe stato. Quale tipo di Sherlock Holmes. Forse non sarebbe stato tanto diverso, aveva pensato fra sé, ma senz’altro sarebbe stato molto più triste.  
«Siete stati insieme?»  
«Se intendi chiedermi se mi ha portato a letto, la risposta è no.»  
«Quindi era il tuo migliore amico» osservò invece John che pareva estremamente desideroso di trovare a tutto quello una definizione. Un’etichetta da dargli. Sherlock non ne conosceva la ragione. Forse era della semplice curiosità. Ma presumeva che per John fosse importante, considerando come insisteva nel fargli tutte quelle domande. Chissà perché poi…  
«Definirlo migliore amico implica che io ne abbia avuti anche di peggiori. O che comunque ne abbia avuti. L’ho sempre considerato come il fratello che non ho mai avuto.»  
«E Mycroft scusa?»  
«Mycroft non fa testo» borbottò Sherlock, agitando le mani sopra la testa. «Lui è come se fosse mio padre o uno zio molto severo e rompiscatole. Come fratello siamo stati uniti fino a una certa età, ma poi quando lui è partito per la scuola (il che è successo molto presto) ci siamo allontanati. No, con Victor era diverso.»  
«E perché allora se n’è andato se avete avuto un così bel rapporto?» Sì, John gli chiese anche quello e Sherlock gliela raccontò, la ragione. Ma invece che dare una risposta spiccia e superficiale, andò avanti per ore, parlandogli di Victor e di suo padre. Del modo in cui aveva reagito quando aveva scoperto che al figlio piacevano anche i ragazzi, oltre che le ragazze. Il padre di Victor se n’era fregato quando il figlio gli aveva detto, in lacrime, di essere pansessuale. Parola spuntata quasi da sola sebbene dopo un lungo e doloroso periodo di riflessione, durante il quale Sherlock gli era stato vicino nel modo in cui aveva potuto.  
«Ehi, Vic, per me va bene se ti piacciono anche le ragazze.» Gli aveva detto proprio così una notte durante la quale era rimasto a dormire da lui, troppo spaventato per tornare a casa. Victor aveva riso, tra le lacrime. Aveva borbottato un vago “Oh, Holmes” e poi si era addormentato. Sì, Sherlock, a John, aveva raccontato anche di questo. E anche di quella che poi fu la reazione del signor Trevor. Quando lo aveva saputo, il padre di Victor gli aveva dato due schiaffi e gli aveva detto che non avrebbe dovuto vedere più Sherlock. Già, perché la colpa l’aveva data a lui, reo d’aver traviato il giovane e sensibile Victor. E lo aveva anche urlato ai suoi genitori, una sera, al telefono: «Quel finocchio di suo figlio non vedrà mai più il mio». Per citarlo testualmente. Sherlock raccontò anche di come non ricordava avesse mai visto suo padre tanto furioso né di quanta vergogna avesse provato in quei frangenti. Dio, avrebbe voluto sprofondare! Ai suoi, della sua non attrazione per il genere femminile, non aveva detto nulla. Mycroft soltanto doveva aver sospettato qualcosa. Perché Mycroft sapeva sempre tutto. Ma dato che Sherlock non era mai uno da confessioni, aveva finito col non dire niente. E quindi aveva taciuto, fino a quella sera quando era crollato a terra ammettendo che era vero, che gli piacevano i maschi. Dicendo che gli dispiaceva e aggiungendo che non era vero, non aveva traviato proprio nessuno. Sherlock raccontò anche di come suo padre gli avesse spiegato che non era con lui che era arrabbiato, ma con il signor Trevor e del fatto che nessuno dovesse permettersi di offendere i suoi figli.  
  
«Cioè, hai detto ai tuoi di essere gay e loro non si sono arrabbiati?»  
«I miei erano dei fricchettoni negli anni sessanta, John. Proclamavano l’amore libero, fumavano spinelli e secondo lo zio Rudy facevano anche le orge. A questo non voglio neanche lontanamente pensare. Però quando ho detto di essere gay, mia madre ha detto che lo sapeva già.» Sì, Sherlock raccontò ogni cosa. Della loro separazione, durata troppi mesi. Sei per la precisione. Fino a che la madre di Victor non era intervenuta per portare a casa suo figlio, che nel frattempo aveva vissuto in Galles da dei cugini. Raccontò di come Victor, dopo il diploma, avesse voluto mettere più chilometri possibili tra lui e suo padre. Di come avesse anche provato a trascinarlo negli Stati Uniti. Raccontò di come in fondo Victor sapesse che era una richiesta senza speranza perché Sherlock voleva rimanere a Londra. Sì, raccontò ogni cosa. Per ore. Salvo poi finire addormentato, crollando per la stanchezza sopra al pesante piumone. Senza più voce né lacrime da versare, quelle se le era mangiate tutte. Il mattino successivo si svegliò al caldo e ben coperto. John, pensò in un sorriso. Meraviglioso John.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Quella domenica era l’ultima di novembre. Come spesso capitava, con l’approssimarsi del mese di dicembre molti studenti decidevano di tornare a casa dalle proprie famiglie un po’ più spesso di quanto non facessero di solito. Era così che stare a Cambridge diventava infinitamente più piacevole. I dormitori si svuotavano, nei corridoi si poteva addirittura correre e persino andare in mensa era accettabile. John ce lo aveva trascinato appena dopo mezzogiorno, non prima di fargli presente che, considerata la mattinata di studio intenso che avevano avuto, quel che ci voleva loro era del cibo che riempisse lo stomaco. Povero, ingenuo John che non aveva idea del danno che facevano gli zuccheri al suo cervello. Sherlock aveva provato a ribattere, a far presente che non aveva fame e che non era necessario che si nutrisse almeno per altre sei o sette ore. Il suo corpo stava benissimo così. Ma era stato tutto inutile. Gli era bastata un’occhiata. Una soltanto. Una delle occhiatacce che John gli lanciava per rimproverarlo o fargli capire che, quella cosa, la doveva fare. Oppure non doveva fare, a seconda delle occasioni. Di solito comprendeva il ripulire qualche schifezza nel frigorifero o smettere di fumare davanti alla finestra. Più raramente riguardava il cibo. John si lamentava spesso delle sue abitudini malsane, ma non insisteva mai troppo per farlo mangiare. Quel giorno era diverso, Sherlock era sicuro che avesse insistito tanto perché non voleva rimanere da solo a pranzo. E lui era miseramente capitolato. Probabilmente era anche arrossito, di certo aveva annuito mormorando qualcosa d’incomprensibile in risposta. Poi lo aveva seguito a testa bassa e con le mani affondate nelle tasche del pantaloni. Quel dannato di uno Watson con i suoi occhi blu e quel sorrisino furbo, in un modo o nell’altro l’aveva sempre vinta. Era stato così, quindi, che si era rimpinzato di primo, secondo e contorno, spazzolandosi anche due porzioni di dessert sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di John. Probabilmente aveva esagerato.  


Sì, aveva mangiato troppo e ora non sapeva più come fare a muoversi. Lui sempre sveglio, attivo (fin troppo) e con la perenne voglia di fare qualcosa, si ritrovava disteso sul letto a peso morto. Ora capiva un po’ meglio Mycroft e la sua perenne indolenza. Tutta quella roba che aveva ingurgitato doveva aver fatto qualcosa al suo cervello, perché non riusciva più a pensare in maniera lucida. Sragionava insomma, al punto che si ritrovò a pensare di dormire e basta. Di sicuro non avrebbe suonato né corso né tanto meno sarebbe andato ad allenarsi. Di studiare neanche a parlarne. Casi non ne aveva. La sola cosa che desiderava davvero era che John si accoccolasse al suo fianco e dormisse con lui. O magari che lasciasse da parte le coccole e lo scopasse. Così, tanto per fare qualcosa. John che invece stava in silenzio sul suo letto, a lavorare al computer. Ovviamente chiedergli una cosa del genere era fuori da ogni discussione, quindi ritenne più saggio chiudersi nel suo palazzo mentale. La stanza delle fantasie sessuali sul suo coinquilino aveva un po’ di spazio e ne aveva giusto una che… Ma non riuscì a fare molto. A stento aveva chiuso gli occhi che una voce a lui nota, proveniente da appena oltre la porta, lo fece sobbalzare. Non era una voce qualsiasi, ma quella voce. Sherlock si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene e un brivido gli corse giù lungo la schiena. Dio del cielo! Sua madre. Sua madre, ripeté preso dal panico, agitandosi e tirandosi a sedere con uno scatto repentino. John lo aveva guardato stranito, non doveva aver sentito. Come poteva? Ah, già. Gli auricolari. Poi aveva notato il bussare alla porta seguito dall’ingresso di una bella donna sulla quarantina, e a quel punto c’era arrivato. Sua madre che era lì per la consueta visita annuale nella quale portava decorazioni natalizie e quant’altro per rendere la sua stanza presentabile. Sua madre che era entrata come una furia col suo abito di taglio maschile in giacca e pantaloni. Sua madre con la consueta crocchia sopra la testa di un nero vivace, alla pari del suo. Sua madre con quegli occhi azzurri che ti penetrano l’anima, identici a quelli di suoi figlio. Lei tutta profumo, collane e bracciali. Con quell’anello al dito medio della mano sinistra, col quale avrebbe potuto stordire qualcuno semplicemente dandogli uno schiaffo. Lei insomma che già si stava lamentando di tutto. Che era entrata con due grosse borse, contenenti il quanto più possibile si potesse ficcare dentro a dei sacchi.  


Sua madre, John, non lo aveva mai conosciuto né tanto meno visto. Sherlock di certo non gliene aveva parlato. Da una parte perché sapeva che ci avrebbe comunque pensato Mycroft mentre dall’altro perché in sostanza non erano affari suoi. Come da previsione, lei sapeva tutto. Suo fratello doveva esser stato particolarmente preciso in uno di quei suoi “segretissimi” resoconti settimanali. Scendendo nel dettaglio molto più di quanto non facesse di solito. Già, perché quando sua madre vide John venirgli incontro con un gran sorriso e un fare cordiale, pronto a presentarsi, precedette ogni altra intenzione uscendosene con un: «Mio figlio mi dice hai ottimi voti e che sei un giocatore di rugby a dir poco eccezionale.» La sua volpina madre non aveva precisato quale figlio glielo avesse riferito, il che provocò un ovvio fraintendimento. John non doveva aver capito che il suddetto figliolo fosse Mycroft, d’altronde c’erano sfumature nelle loro dinamiche famigliari che non gli aveva di sicuro raccontato, e che nessuno a parte loro avrebbe mai potuto comprendere. Inoltre il modo in cui Sherlock era arrossito su tutto il viso, di sicuro non aveva aiutato. Lo aveva fatto sembrare colpevole di un qualcosa di cui non aveva la minima responsabilità. Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che l’Holmes che non si faceva mai i fatti propri era Mycroft, eppure non lo fece. Preferì non turbarlo con sciocchezze del genere e poi, giusto per precisare, Mycroft non aveva di sicuro mentito. Sherlock avrebbe detto le stesse identiche cose. Era al di sopra di ogni ragionevole dubbio il fatto che John fosse intelligente ed era anche un giocatore di rugby eccezionale, questo ormai lo sapevano anche i sassi. John comunque si era mostrato come sempre, modesto e affabile. Un vero gentiluomo insomma. Sherlock lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere dentro di sé si sentisse pieno d’orgoglio, ma evidentemente non voleva mostrarlo a sua madre.  
«La ringrazio, ma sono davvero ordinario se paragonato a suo figlio.»  
«Oh, hai conosciuto il mio Mike?» Tutto il suo già scarso buon umore scomparve allora. Non che prima ne avesse avuto. Ma si era sentito sufficientemente forte da poter gestire la situazione. Beh, quella suddetta forza venne meno di fronte a quello. Perché nel sentirla rispondere in quella maniera, nel sentirla dare per scontato che il figlio straordinario fosse Mycroft, Sherlock vibrò di rabbia. Anzi, no, non era davvero rabbia. Era ferito. Lei lo feriva sempre quando diceva queste cose. Anche se era vero, ma non era il caso di rimarcare ogni volta che lui era il più stupido della famiglia. Non avrebbe voluto darle tanta soddisfazione, non avrebbe voluto tremare o piangere davanti a lei. Doveva dimostrarle freddezza e indifferenza e infatti, come se non avesse sentito nulla, marciò spedito verso la cucina. Accendere un fuoco sotto al bollitore per l’acqua preparare del tè gli sembrò una buona idea. Non lo aiutò a distrarsi, al contrario ancora tremava vistosamente e tutto ciò che il suo cervello gli diceva di fare era scappare e portare John con sé. Via da lì. Perché John non avrebbe dovuto conoscerla. Non avrebbe dovuto sapere. Di certo non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere quanto tutto quello lo feriva. Oh, sapeva di essere meno intelligente di Mycroft. Meno svelto, meno bravo a unire i puntini. Meno adatto alla vita sociale. Meno capace a trattenersi, a mentire, a indossare volti falsi grazie ai quali ingannare la gente. Sapeva di essere un gradino sotto, ma la sua amicizia con John gli aveva insegnato l’esatto contrario. Che lui poteva essere speciale, eccezionale, fantastico. E gliel’avrebbe detto, a sua madre. Oh, tremando e vibrando e con quelle lacrime che gli pungevano gli occhi, ma lo avrebbe fatto. Perché lui era speciale, per John lo era. E John valeva tutto quanto il mondo. Forse anche di più.

«Io veramente parlavo di Sherlock, signora Holmes.» Lo aveva detto John. Quelle parole erano uscite dalla sua bocca. Espressione tirata, tono tagliente. John si era teso? Sì, era decisamente teso. Durante quel mese di convivenza aveva imparato a comprendere quando era arrabbiato e quei pugni stretti lungo il corpo, le labbra martoriate dai denti, la testa che di tanto in tanto si piegava da un lato in un gesto secco e quasi di stizza, non lasciavano alcun dubbio. Era nervoso. Sì, ma per cosa? Per quel che aveva detto sua madre? Impossibile che se la fosse presa tanto, in fondo non aveva ferito lui. Non aveva parlato male di lui, a lui aveva fatto solo complimenti.  
«Oh, ma sì, naturalmente anche il mio Sherly è davvero molto intelligente. Proprio straordinario. Anche se non sa ancora badare a se stesso e infatti ogni tanto vengo a portargli un po’ di cose.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo si diresse a passo svelto in direzione della piccola cucina. Dentro ai famosi sacchetti aveva pacchi e pacchetti di ogni genere, dai quali estrasse l’occorrente per decorare la stanza per Natale. Sherlock decise di lasciarla fare e soltanto John le trotterellò attorno, con l’intenzione di darle una mano. In meno di mezzora aveva fatto tutto. La solita ghirlanda di agrifoglio era appesa alla porta. Aveva addobbato un piccolo albero di Natale, decorato le finestre. Messo qua e là una o due palle con la neve. Ecco, adesso poteva dire di odiare la sua stanza. Ovviamente la sua adorata madre non aveva mancato di riempirgli il frigorifero e il freezer di cibo. Mamma portava sempre da mangiare quando veniva. Sherlock poi buttava tutto quanto nell’immondizia. Lei e le sue lasagne congelate potevano anche andare al diavolo. Naturalmente non glielo disse, al contrario preferì egoisticamente lasciare che fosse John a gestirsela. John che era educato, gentile, premuroso. Ma anche teso e nervoso, con quella vena sulla tempia che diventava sempre più grossa. Oh, lo adorava. Sua madre gli stava facendo saltare i nervi. Eppure non aveva sbottato, al contrario l’aveva aiutata in tutto, pur rimarcando spesso il concetto che lui e Sherlock se la cavavano benissimo da soli e che non era necessario che si disturbasse a cucinare tanto.  
«Oh, ma non dire sciocchezze, John caro. Mio figlio non ricorda nemmeno qual è l’ora del pranzo e quella della cena. E poi non voglio che tu ti prenda la sua responsabilità.»  


In futuro avrebbe ricordato quello come uno dei momenti peggiori della sua vita. Quello assieme alla partenza di Victor per gli Stati Uniti. Simili anche se molto diversi per tipologia di sentimenti provati. Vedere Victor partire era stato doloroso. Vedere sua madre trattarlo in quel modo davanti alla persona di cui era innamorato, era imbarazzante. Sherlock si sentiva proprio così mentre la vedeva stipare cibarie dentro alla credenza. Era imbarazzato. Si vergognava di se stesso e di ciò che era. Era davvero come lei lo descriveva? Affatto. Non era un bambino stupido. Aveva vissuto solo per più di un anno e se l’era sempre cavata. Adesso poi aveva John e con lui faceva tutto quello che c’era da fare. La stanza era in ordine, solo la scrivania era un caos ma quella così doveva rimanere. La cucina e il bagno erano puliti e le pareti non cadevano a pezzi. Era in una forma ottimale, aveva voti eccezionali e risolveva casi a una velocità incredibile. Che altro avrebbe dovuto fare per dimostrarle che di lui ci si poteva fidare? Questo se lo domandava da tutta la vita, eppure non fu il pensiero che lo dominò in quei frangenti. Vedeva una strana espressione sul volto di John, non era più rabbia ma pareva stupore. John stava cambiando l’opinione che aveva di lui? Avrebbe iniziato a trattarlo come un ragazzino stupido? Perché se da sua madre, ogni tanto e a piccole dosi, poteva sopportarlo, dal ragazzo che amava alla follia e col quale avrebbe desiderato vivere tutta la vita, non lo avrebbe tollerato. Fu quello il momento in cui esplose. E fu diverso da quanto accaduto con Mycroft, non si mise a urlare né a strepitare. Una furia silenziosa si impossessò delle sue parole, facendolo vibrare di una rabbia cieca. Un dolore che serpeggiava fin dentro al cuore e gli torceva lo stomaco. La consapevolezza che lei lo amasse di meno di quanto non amava suo fratello. La certezza ormai ben consolidata che non se ne rendesse neanche conto. No, non gridò e non alzò neppure la voce. Non pianse nemmeno. Non fu schietto né diretto, il suo fu più un farle capire che se ne doveva andare. Una tattica differente da quella che aveva usato con Mycroft perché seppur simili, erano in realtà molto diversi. Mycroft aveva bisogno di parole magari anche dure, ma sincere. Sua madre aveva bisogno che le si dimostrassero le cose col tempo. Se avesse urlato, avrebbe pensato ai capricci di un bambino.  
«Bene, grazie di tutto, mamma» disse, chiudendo il frigorifero con uno scatto secco che lo fece vibrare appena. Ci aveva messo forse un po’ troppa forza, ma non gl’importava.  
«Ma non ho ancora finito, Sherly, c’è da dare una pulita e poi… Ah, lo dicevo a tuo padre che è vero che non sai come si gestisce una casa, lui che neppure ci credeva. Sei troppo piccolo per vivere da solo.»  
«Ancora una volta mi tocca ricordarti che ho vent’anni e non cinque» replicò nell’immediato. Bene così, Sherlock. Freddo, distaccato. Adulto. Anche se con le dita che si torcevano insistentemente dietro la schiena e il terrore di alzare lo sguardo su John, ma distante e un po’ annoiato lo sembrava. «Inoltre, la stanza è già pulita e anche il bagno e la cucina lo sono. Da bravi coinquilini facciamo a turno per cose del genere e pensa ogni tanto cucino anche. John dice che sono bravo.» C’era una nemmeno troppo velata punta di sarcasmo nel tono della sua voce. Una che sua madre forse neanche colse. Ma a Sherlock non importava. Lei aveva sempre troppe cose da fare per starlo a sentire o per capirlo. A questo aveva fatto l’abitudine.  
«Sono sicura che il tuo amico John sia fin tanto gentile. Questo tè che hai preparato, per fare un esempio, non era affatto eccezionale.»  
«Ho preparato il tè come piace a John, ovvero molto forte. Preparo sempre il tè come piace a lui dato che io non ho particolari preferenze e ora scusaci, ma abbiamo molto da fare adesso. Grazie per la visita.» Sua madre se ne andò così, di malavoglia. Con una porta sbattuta in faccia senza tanti complimenti. Se ne andò brontolando e minacciando di chiamare suo fratello e di dirlo a suo padre. Minacciò anche niente regali per Natale, come se gliene fosse fregato qualcosa. Minacciò, ma comunque se ne andò via. Lasciando un vago senso di libertà ad aleggiare nell’aria. Era finita.  
  
  
Per tutto il tempo in cui Sherlock rimase immobile a fissare la porta chiusa, si disse convinto che se avesse urlato sarebbe stato molto meglio. Contraddicendo se stesso pensò magari sarebbe servito a farle capire fino a che punto per tutti questi anni lo avesse ferito. O forse non sarebbe cambiato niente. Sherlock non ci ragionò sopra troppo. A un certo momento del suo starsene immobile e con John che non faceva nulla, ma sedeva a braccia conserte al tavolo della cucina, Sherlock perse la testa. Staccò il cervello, spense la razionalità e agi d’istinto. Tirando fuori ogni cosa. Con una rabbia che non gli era mai appartenuta, prese tutto il cibo che sua madre aveva portato e lo gettò a terra. Prima con stizza e poi con sempre maggior rabbia. Un’ira violenta. Disperata. Lo fece senza trattenersi, senza preoccuparsi delle lacrime che stava versando. Lo fece di una disperazione travolgente e sconquassante, che pareva volergli mangiare le interiora. Sprecare il cibo era orribile, ma non voleva niente di tutto quello. Non lo voleva. Lui era forte. Lui era fantastico e intelligente. John lo diceva sempre e solo il pensiero di John ormai contava. Sherlock non era un bambino. Sapeva badare a se stesso. E quindi prese tutto, tutto quanto. Biscotti, riso, cibo in scatola e le sue fottute lasagne al forno finirono a terra. Gridò, Sherlock Holmes. E pianse, oh, quello non aveva mai smesso di farlo. Ma senza vergogna, senza imbarazzarsi perché John lo avrebbe capito. Lo sapeva. John era intelligente e sensibile. John aveva visto sino a che punto le parole di sua madre lo avevano ferito. Di John e delle sue razioni si fidava. E infatti così fu. Perché per tutto la durata della sua sfuriata era rimasto da parte, in silenzio e a guardare. Non aveva mosso un muscolo e non aveva detto niente. Neanche aveva cercato di fermarlo.  
«Oh, Sherlock» aveva mormorato con la voce appena un po’ rotta. Soltanto allora era intervenuto. Dopo che Sherlock era crollato a terra, sfinito. Lo raggiunse con la cucina ormai distrutta. Ancora non disse niente, gli si sedette semplicemente a fianco e lo abbracciò. Il loro primo abbraccio dato in quel modo. Per disperazione. Per consolare. Per dimostrare vicinanza. Per sedare parte di tutto quel dolore che, lo sapeva, non se ne sarebbe mai andato via davvero.  
«Adesso capisco tutto» lo sentì sussurrare prima di riprendere ad accarezzargli la schiena. Le sue mani addosso, le stesse che Sherlock aveva sognato per mesi e mesi, ora non erano altro che lente e carezzevoli. Per niente erotiche. Lui che era sempre tanto virile, ora appariva come delicato e dolce. Era quello che gli ci voleva, un qualcuno al quale appoggiarsi. Una spalla sulla quale versare tutte le sue lacrime. Un pensiero gli attraversò la mente in quei frangenti, intanto che se ne stava tra le sue braccia. Non si era mai sentito tanto protetto come in quel momento, non era solo. Adesso c’era John e la semplice idea bastava a pensare di poter fare tutto. Anche conquistare il mondo. Magari persino vincere le olimpiadi.  
  
  
  


**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Citazione a The Great Game. Ce ne sono state molte altre di citazioni, ma questa la credito perchè il dialogo è riportato fedelmente.  
[2]Cittadina a nord di Cambridge.
> 
> *La persistenza della memoria, Salvador Dalì (1931): https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_persistenza_della_memoria Ho voluto interpretarlo in maniera ambivalente. La persistenza della memoria inteso come un qualcosa che non ti dimentichi più, come un ricordo che ti rimane impresso nella mente. Ma anche la plasticità del tempo, la soggettività di quest’ultimo e la maniera in cui lo percepiamo. 
> 
> Una delle cose che mi premeva maggiormente era la caratterizzazione della madre di Sherlock, che non venisse ritratta come un mostro abominevole. Sherlock ha di lei una pessima opinione e ha finito col detestarla. Ma sarebbe stato troppo facile per me ritrarre una donna volutamente cattiva. Trovavo molto affascinante una persona che crede di fare del bene, ma che in realtà non capisce le esigenze del figlio. Più o meno come Mycroft, ecco.  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati a leggere fin qui.


	8. Ermafrodito dormiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decide di usare il suo blog per raccontare dei casi che segue con Sherlock, ma un tragico errore da parte di quest'ultimo rischia di rovinare tutto.

Il cibo che la madre di Sherlock aveva portato, alla fine non lo avevano buttato. Ma non l’avevano neanche tenuto. Dopo alcuni primi imbarazzanti minuti durante i quali era diventato drasticamente evidente che Sherlock non avrebbe riordinato nulla del caos che aveva combinato, John doveva essersi reso conto di dover agire in prima persona. E l’aveva fatto. In silenzio e con precisione aveva radunato ogni cosa dentro a un sacco, annunciando poi che avrebbe regalato tutto ai suoi compagni di squadra. Gli stessi che a suo dire si sarebbero mangiati anche le gambe del tavolo, se fossero state commestibili. Sherlock non ebbe niente da eccepire in proposito. Al contrario, quella stessa sera mormorò un ringraziamento imbarazzato a cui seguì un mezzo complimento, per la buona idea avuta. Sherlock non conosceva bene gli amici del rugby club di John, ma se potevano levargli di torno tutta quella robaccia non poteva che dir loro grazie. Non che si fosse preso la briga di farlo per davvero, fu un ringraziamento mentale. Fatto in segreto e parlando fra sé, quasi imbarazzandosi. Fatto ringraziando il cielo d’avere un amico come John Watson che lo aveva abbracciato e consolato nel momento del bisogno. Un amico che lo aveva stretto a sé e rincuorato. Comunque non era servito a un granché, e non che John avesse una qualche colpa a riguardo. Il fatto era che Sherlock era arrivato a credere che niente di tutto quello sarebbe mai servito davvero. Di sicuro non gli aveva fatto passare il cattivo umore, quello al contrario era addirittura peggiorato e nell’arco di una stessa giornata, rischiandolo mandarlo fuori di testa. Mycroft chiamò circa due minuti dopo che sua madre se ne fu andata. Lo tenne al telefono per quasi un quarto d’ora, rimproverandolo severamente e facendogli presente, sempre con quel suo tono severo, che non poteva trattare in quel modo la loro madre. Come al solito suo fratello non aveva capito niente ed era intervenuto per difendere la persona sbagliata. Sherlock in effetti non aveva fatto un granché per difendersi. Fatta eccezione per quella frase buttata lì con sarcasmo che lo accusava di non conoscere tutti i fatti e di dover pensare prima di giudicare: «Lasciatelo dire, fratello, saresti un pessimo investigatore.» Poi lo aveva mandato a farsi fottere, intimandogli di non chiamare più almeno per il prossimo millennio. Il che era servito. Mycroft non si era fatto più sentire e neanche sua madre a dire il vero. Non si era aspettato una telefonata di suo padre, e infatti questa non arrivò. Il pessimo umore, ciononostante, non passò affatto. C’era da dire che John aveva fatto di tutto pur di aiutarlo. Gli aveva proposto spesso di andare in palestra assieme, magari la sera sul tardi quando non c’era più nessuno ed entrambi non erano costretti a fare incontri sgraditi. Gli chiedeva tutti i giorni di cenare in mensa, invito che Sherlock accettava perché era triste ma non stupido. La compagnia di John era comunque un balsamo per i suoi nervi e serviva, oh, serviva molto più di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere. Serviva il loro parlare e anche di niente, più che altro di sciocchezze come di quel professore a cui stava calando l’udito o di quel tale che studiava filosofia a cui piaceva vivere coi serpenti. A Sherlock faceva piacere stare con John, anche se talvolta non si dicevano un bel niente. Sherlock amava soprattutto il silenzio, con John, ma quello rilassato e non carico di tensione. Non quello di chi ha troppe cose da dire e finisce col non dirne nessuna. Ma amava alla follia anche quando si ritrovavano a parlare di qualche vecchio caso. Oh, adorava raccontare i più eclatanti, quelli bizzarri. Anzi, più strani erano e più si divertivano. Già perché John rideva, quando Sherlock raccontava di quelle morti misteriose o di quei personaggi buffi. E così l’assassino era una medusa, diceva e poi rideva. [1] Rideva e interveniva, si meravigliava, faceva domande. John faceva sempre domande riguardo i casi d’omicidio. Voleva sapere come avesse fatto a capire chi fosse l’assassino, qual era stato il stato il dettaglio più importante e come avesse fatto a notarlo tra la marea di indizi inutili e false piste. Pareva quasi volesse mettersi a scrivere un libro da tanto era insistente, aveva pensato Sherlock una sera scherzandoci sopra. Pensiero che in parte era servito a scacciare il suo pessimo umore ed era rimasto incastrato in un mezzo sorriso, un ghigno a metà tra il divertimento per una cosa insensata e una nuova ovvia consapevolezza. Non si era azzardato a fare una battuta a riguardo, non si era azzardato nemmeno a chiedergli per quale motivo se ne interessasse tanto. Semplicemente aveva taciuto, come faceva con la stragrande maggioranza di ciò che pensava.  
  
Comunque fu John il primo a rompere il ghiaccio a riguardo. Sherlock non dovette ragionarci sopra per troppi giorni. No, John non stava scrivendo un libro. Ma un blog invece sì. Ho un blog, disse. A quanto pareva ne aveva aperto uno da un po’, ma a suo dire non ci aveva mai scritto niente di interessante. Non erano della stessa opinione le sue accanite fan, le quali non mancavano di commentare ogni singolo post pubblicasse, venerando anche le più sciocche ovvietà. Come quelli in cui John commentava le partite o diceva qualche parola sull’ultima domenica calcistica. Che poi erano i principali temi trattati. John non raccontava mai niente che fosse personale, in quel blog. Sherlock lo aveva notato subito, scorrendo la bacheca. Leggendo righe su righe a una velocità mostruosa intanto che il suddetto, seduto al tavolo della cucina e col laptop aperto davanti, gli diceva che lo aveva aperto l’anno precedente, su suggerimento della psicologa che aveva iniziato a seguirlo dopo la morte di sua madre. Sherlock non aveva commentato a questo proposito, dato che in effetti l’argomento “madre” era tra i pochi che non avevano mai affrontato seriamente. Sherlock si vergognava a dire di odiare la propria quando John non ne aveva più una. Sapeva che per lui non era un problema e che il sentimento che provava nasceva dal modo in cui lei lo faceva sentire, però se ne vergognava ugualmente. Ci si tormentava, pensando a quali fossero le parole più giuste da utilizzare in sua presenza. Un’accortezza di cui John non seppe mai nulla, ma che forse intuì. Fu per questo che non disse niente, evitando di fare alcun tipo di domanda riguardo i contenuti dei suoi articoli. Semplicemente scorse la home del blog, assimilando più informazioni possibili. Ritrovandosi a leggiucchiare racconti di quella mezza vita che il suo coinquilino rendeva pubblica, come se fosse la più onesta verità riguardo se stesso. Non lo era. Sì, John era uno sportivo. Il rugby era una parte importante della sua vita, ma non tutta la sua esistenza. Certe passioni, come quella per i misteri e il macabro, oltre che per il pericolo non erano menzionati in quel blog. Sherlock rimase qualche istante a chiedersi la ragione per cui John non avesse mai raccontato a nessuno ciò che invece aveva detto a lui. Non c’era un singolo accenno alla famiglia, neanche per sbaglio né a tematiche importanti come l’amore e l’amicizia. Argomento di cui loro discutevano spesso, specialmente dopo il caso di David Pritchett. Pareva un banale blog sportivo. Insomma, neanche aveva menzionato quel disegno. Faccenda che avrebbe sicuramente scosso i lettori, facendo impennare il contatore di visite drasticamente bloccato su quel 1895. Si riferiva ovviamente al famoso ritratto che con un’enorme leggerezza Sherlock aveva gettato nella spazzatura della biblioteca, ignaro d’avere lo sguardo di Mike Stamford puntato addosso. Di quello non ne avevano nemmeno più parlato, John non aveva domandato da dove fosse nata la sua necessità di ritrarlo mezzo nudo. Sherlock non sarebbe mai comunque stato in grado di spiegarlo, dato che in fondo non lo sapeva nemmeno lui e quindi non si era preso la briga di dire alcunché. La faccenda era quindi finita nel dimenticatoio. C’era da ammettere che era comunque stupefacente il fatto che John non avesse sentito il bisogno di dirlo a nessuno. Anima viva (fatta eccezione per l’attento Mike Stamford) era al corrente del fatto che l’autore fosse lui. Perché aveva taciuto? Ma invece che tentare di capirlo, di nuovo aveva preferito non dire niente. Non lo aveva fatto nelle settimane passate e non lo fece neanche quel giorno intanto che leggeva i suoi post. E quando la voce di John spezzò il silenzio della stanza, anche il più piccolo desiderio di comprendere venne seppellito da quel solito senso di piacere e familiarità che provava ogni volta che gli rivolgeva la parola.

«Ti scoccerebbe se nel mio blog parlassi anche di te?» Gli aveva detto proprio così. Facendolo sussultare intanto che un allarme da contraerea prendeva a suonare su ogni piano del suo palazzo mentale. Dentro ogni stanza. Giù per le scale, fin dentro le cantine o su in soffitta. Facendo crollare ogni cosa dai muri alle parti inutili di se stesso.  
«Secondo la mia psicologa dovrei parlare delle cose che mi succedono, ma a me non succede mai niente» replicò, con un’alzata di spalle. «Fatta eccezione per le partite. E infatti ho scritto soltanto di quelle, ma mi annoia. Insomma, la gente mi vede già giocare perché dovrebbe interessare ciò che dico a riguardo? Non che mi sia mai sembrata una buona idea, ma come ho detto il rugby era ciò che succedeva di più interessante. Prima di te» disse, alzando lo sguardo in sua direzione e puntando gli occhi nei suoi. Sherlock si ritrovò travolto senza volerlo e al tempo stesso desiderandolo con tutto se stesso. Si sentì come affogare, al pari di un naufrago che annaspa in cerca di un fazzoletto di terra. Sherlock, da quello sguardo si sentì inchiodato. Messo al muro dal blu intenso delle sue iridi, dalla più schiacciante delle consapevolezze. Si sentì dominato dalla più totale assenza di un sorriso, o di tracce di divertimento. John era dannatamente serio nel dire che la sua vita si divideva in “Prima di Sherlock” e “Dopo Sherlock”. Era così che percepiva il mondo? Stranamente ci si ritrovò in quel pensiero, non ci aveva mai riflettuto ma anche per lui il tutto si divideva in prima e dopo John Watson. Prima di conoscerlo, di vederlo, di spiarlo al campo da rugby. Prima di portarlo sulla scena di un crimine, prima di perdere la testa per lui. Prima di innamorarsi, di desiderarlo. Prima di esser costretto a cacciare il prepotente bisogno di sentirsi dominato. C’erano delle evidenti similitudini tra loro, si somigliavano tanto quanto si sentivano diversi. Diversi in tutto, uguali in altrettanto. Lo erano anche nei sentimenti che provavano? A questo non aveva ancora trovato una risposta.

«Insomma» riprese, nervosamente. John era agitato e adesso che Sherlock non era più totalmente concentrato su se stesso, lo notava più chiaramente. Si torceva le mani, le sfregava sulle cosce, si mordeva le labbra come se si trattenesse dal dire qualcosa d’importante. «Io mi chiedevo se non ti dava fastidio se parlavo anche di te. Potrebbe essere interessante se raccontassi di quel caso del finto omicidio, della donna impiccata che voleva far ricadere la colpa sul marito. E magari se dovesse andare bene lo farei anche con altri casi. Quando c’è qualcosa di eccitante di cui parlare. Alla gente piacciono queste cose.»  
«Davvero?» ribatté lui, quasi senza pensare a quanto stava dicendo. Si sentiva ancora incredulo di star avendo una discussione del genere e quel che stava dicendo John, aveva aumentato il suo stupore. Aveva sempre pensato che la gente odiasse il macabro, le stramberie, gli omicidi. Avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che non era così che stavano le cose e che lui era un sentimentale che vede il mondo in una maniera tutta sua. Una visione che spesso si discostava in maniera prepotente dalla realtà dei fatti. All’ultimo però si trattenne, non lo fece perché era ovvio che John ne fosse convinto al cento per cento e che ci tenesse a scrivere di loro. Quindi perché rovinargli tutto con la realtà? Era stupido e completamente irrazionale, perché comunque si sarebbe trovato davanti a quel fallimento prima o poi. E allora Sherlock se ne sarebbe sentito anche un po’ in colpa, eppure preferì tacere. Egoisticamente si rese conto che non voleva essere lui a spezzargli il cuore.  
«Se raccontate nella giusta maniera sì, Sherlock e non come fai tu» gli rispose con lui lieve tono di rimprovero. «Quando parli dei casi sei un miscuglio tra un testo di medicina e un rapporto di polizia, che su di me fa presa ma sulle altre persone no davvero. Sai, io penso che potrebbero piacere invece. Magari è un modo per migliorare la tua reputazione. La gente inizierebbe ad adorarti sentendo le geniali deduzioni che fai.» Adorarlo? La gente avrebbe adorato lui? Sherlock dubitava che John fosse uno scrittore tanto capace da far sembrare lui qualcuno di brillante, qualcuno da amare. Anzi, forse neanche un grande scrittore professionista ci sarebbe riuscito. E non che volesse sminuire le capacità di nessuno, però dubitava davvero che qualcuno avrebbe trovato affascinante il suo lavoro di consulente investigativo. Lestrade lo apprezzava perché era un aiuto materiale, i criminali naturalmente lo detestavano dato che finiva sempre col metterli in galera. Suo fratello non comprendeva la necessità di svolgere un lavoro simile quando avrebbe potuto fare un’ottima carriera in polizia e diventare capo supremo in meno di un anno (secondo le sue previsioni). Mycroft non aveva mai capito il suo lavoro e di conseguenza non aveva compreso che non avrebbe mai potuto fare il poliziotto. Un consulente investigativo viaggia perennemente sul filo tra il lecito e l’illegale, usa metodi poco convenzionali ma soprattutto è il capo di se stesso e non deve rispondere a nessuno fuorché alla propria coscienza. No, Sherlock non aveva mai trovato nessuno che capisse ciò che voleva dalla vita e a cui piacesse quello strano lavoro. Nessuno tranne John Watson. Il suo ragionamento comunque era logico, si ritrovò a ripetersi a un certo punto. D’altronde i racconti di genere misterioso appassionavano lettori da generazioni. E scrittrici come Agatha Christie avevano venduto milioni di copie, parlando proprio di omicidi. Purtroppo Sherlock era piuttosto certo che una qualsiasi cosa riguardasse lui in prima persona sarebbe stata un fallimento, ma siccome ormai non aveva niente da perdere (e anche perché non sapeva più come fare per dirgli di no) aveva accettato. A dire il vero la ragione principale era un’altra ovvero la curiosità. Voleva capire quel che avrebbe scritto, il modo in cui avrebbe raccontato della loro avventura. La maniera in cui lo vedeva. Ecco, questo sarebbe stato molto interessante. Come lo vedeva John? In che modo percepiva i casi che seguivano, le loro corse per Londra, i fatti eccezionali a cui assistevano? Sherlock non lo sapeva, ma leggere un articolo che lo riguardava gli avrebbe permesso di capirlo.  
«D’accordo» annuì, mostrandosi il più possibile disinteressato. Distante. Come se la semplice idea non gli sconvolgesse anima e corpo come invece faceva. Era emozionato, eccitato. Sessualmente eccitato e non soltanto mentalmente. E doveva ammettere stava persino faticando a controllarsi. Un qualcosa gli serpeggiava dentro lo stomaco, pulsava nelle vene. Una voce urlava dentro al suo palazzo mentale, stordendolo. Sì, se soltanto avesse acceso un po’ quel geniale cervello che si ritrovava, si sarebbe reso conto di ben altro e a quel punto avrebbe avuto ulteriori motivi per essere eccitato. John si era praticamente dichiarato a lui. D’altronde era questione di logica. Se qualcuno vuole scrivere qualcosa per far sì che gli altri ti adorino, è perché lui è il primo ad adorarti. Ma Sherlock era troppo distratto per rendersene conto, troppo convinto di non essere abbastanza o di non avere le qualità necessarie per poter essere amato da qualcuno, per vedere la realtà dei fatti. La realtà di un ragazzo che aveva perso la testa per lui e che stava facendo di tutto pur di farsi amare, senza sapere che già questo stava succedendo. Nessuno tra loro capì mai cosa in realtà provavano l’uno per l’altro, almeno fino al pomeriggio di dicembre in cui tutto cambiò.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Prima di mostrare in che modo quel pomeriggio di dicembre cambiò la vita di Sherlock Holmes, bisognerebbe analizzare un fatto. Come succede spesso anche negli omicidi, è l’elemento più insignificante a portarti alla soluzione. Sherlock aveva letto molti testi di psicologia criminale e sapeva che un assassino poteva scattare anche per colpa della più piccola banalità, dalla spazzatura non vuotata a un piatto che si rompe inavvertitamente. Nel loro caso nessuno progettava di uccidere nessuno, almeno non davvero, ma il ragionamento avrebbe potuto comodamente essere il medesimo. Un fatto, quindi. Trascurabile e del tutto ordinario, ma che rivoluzionò le vite di entrambi allo stesso modo di come avrebbe fatto un venticello d’aprile in una città di paglia. Come si è detto, Sherlock non gli aveva dato troppa importanza. Complice la distrazione o il suo peccare d’eccessiva leggerezza, come il peggiore degli investigatori non aveva analizzato i fatti né era riuscito a cogliere tutti quanti gli indizi in suo possesso. Non aveva visto nulla né capito nulla, perché quando si trattava di John Watson non vedeva mai niente di niente. Non le cose rilevanti. Quando successe era sera ed erano da poco passate le dieci. Era rientrato da un allenamento che lo aveva lasciato stremato e privato di ogni più piccola briciola di forza. John non c’era, ma subito si era ricordato che finito al campo da rugby sarebbe uscito con i suoi amici a bere una birra. Sherlock avrebbe voluto aspettarlo sveglio ma dopo una lunga doccia calda e una tazza di tè, si era lasciato scivolare sul letto, addormentandosi. Dopo, non aveva pensato più a niente. Neanche si era reso conto di non essersi infilato sotto le coperte né che l’asciugamano fosse scivolato a terra. Ottenebrato dal sonno, non aveva realizzato d’essere completamente nudo. Nudo con John che odiava quando era nudo, perché contravveniva alle regole di civile convivenza che avevano stabilito, e che lui per altro aveva accettato. No, non se n’era accorto. Si era addormentato e basta. Su quel letto sfatto. Prono, con i capelli ancora umidi sparsi sul cuscino. Senza sentire il freddo né un brivido che fosse uno. In una posa vagamente innaturale e che a qualcuno avrebbe ricordato tanto quell’ermafrodito dormiente, di cui ora gli sfuggiva l’autore. Era rimasto in quella posizione non seppe neanche lui per quanto tempo, svegliandosi di soprassalto soltanto dopo aver chiaramente sentito John imprecare. A quel punto era balzato a sedere, stordito dal sonno. Sollevando il volto si era ritrovato di fronte a un John che, tutto rosso oltre che visibilmente agitato, correva verso il bagno. Dio, qual era il suo problema ora? Si domandò grattandosi la nuca. Doveva essere appena rientrato, aveva dedotto stancamente, senza trattenere uno sbadiglio.  
«Cristo, Sherlock!» aveva urlato più volte, prima di sparire in bagno senza più farsi vedere per almeno mezzora. Forse gli ci voleva una seconda doccia, aveva pensato con un’alzata di spalle senza preoccuparsene troppo. Certo, questo non spiegava il sudore né il rossore delle guance, anche se per quello poteva addebitare la colpa dell’alcol o al freddo (di spiegazioni valide in effetti ce n’erano), lui non poteva dirsi sicuro di nulla. Non quando di mezzo c’era John Watson. Sherlock non aveva indagato sul suo strano comportamento, e perché avrebbe dovuto? John faceva tante cose assurde, aveva pensato sulle prime infilandosi un paio di pantaloni e mettendosi subito sotto le coperte. Aveva così sonno!  
  
  
No, Sherlock non avrebbe mai pensato a quell’episodio come a un qualcosa di rilevante. Si era addormentato senza ricordare di vestirsi, dove stava il problema? Insomma una volta era uscito nel corridoio avvolto soltanto da un lenzuolo e nessuno tra quelli che aveva incontrato aveva avuto tanto da urlare. Anzi, a dirla tutta per lui quella regola di doversi per forza mettere qualcosa addosso era a dir poco assurda. Cioè, avrebbe avuto più senso se John fosse stato una ragazza. Magari non a tutte le ragazze va di vedere un uomo nudo di prima mattina. Ma loro erano maschi adulti e vaccinati e come se non bastasse, John vedeva i suoi compagni senza vestiti ogni santo giorno. E poi se lui sopportava di vederlo gironzolargli sotto al naso una volta sì e l’altra pure con addominali piatti e torace scolpito, John poteva anche tollerare di vedere lui, senza niente addosso. Insomma non credeva d’essere tanto orrendo. Delle volte si comportava in maniera così infantile. A suo modo di vedere quella era l’ennesima esperienza dimenticabile della sua vita. Inoltre troppe cose erano successe nei giorni successivi perché ci facesse caso, come il fatto del blog per esempio e il suo desiderio di controllare in maniera quasi ossessiva i progressi di John sul nuovo articolo. Progressi che a quanto pareva procedevano a rilento, con suo sommo dispiacere. In quei giorni avevano risolto anche un paio di bei casi, che li avevano tenuti occupati per un paio di sere. Oltretutto suo fratello era tornato a farsi sentire dopo due settimane di pace. Quindi sì, aveva avuto altro a cui badare. Eppure bastò un istante, quel pomeriggio di dicembre, per ricordare ogni cosa e pentirsi d’essere stato tanto stupido.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Per quanto l’aria dicembrina avesse portato con sé uno spiccato spirito natalizio in ogni singolo abitante di Cambridge, Sherlock non si era lasciato travolgere. Aveva troppo da fare per preoccuparsi già del Natale. Sarebbe andato dai suoi, avrebbe cenato con loro e con suo fratello. Avrebbe fatto finta che tutto stesse andando bene, magari forzando un paio di sorrisi e poi se ne sarebbe andato. Fine. Prospettiva che già gli rovinava ogni desiderio di festeggiare. Dentro di sé voleva ancora restare al dormitorio con John e organizzare qualcosa tutto loro, possibilmente di un po’ intimo, ma non aveva trovato il coraggio di dirgli neppure che aveva in mente di fargli un regalo. Ormai era drammaticamente certo che si sarebbe presentato a lui il ventidue, ovvero il giorno della fine delle lezioni, con un pacchetto ben incartato senza avergli detto ancora niente. Magari gliel’avrebbe tirato addosso, come il più timido dei bambini di cinque anni, e poi sarebbe scappato via. E il tutto senza ricevere il regalo di John, che sicuramente gli avrebbe fatto. E non tanto per amicizia quanto per cortesia, perché condividevano una stanza ed era buona educazione farsi un regalo almeno a Natale. E John era di quelli che sono soliti rispettare questo tipo di tradizioni. Sherlock ci si era tormentato per due interi giorni sulla questione, tra l’uno e il due dicembre. Poi aveva messo da parte ogni ragionamento, preferendo dedicarsi a ben altro. Anche perché quel dannatissimo mese per il momento stava portando con sé soltanto grane e una mole di lavoro assurdamente elevata. Allenamenti estenuanti e anche un paio di gare a cui Sherlock aveva accettato di partecipare. “Hai buone chances, Holmes” gli aveva detto il suo allenatore carico del suo consueto cipiglio ingrigito. Quel giorno quindi, al Natale non ci stava proprio pensando. Probabilmente se lo avesse fatto la sua vita avrebbe preso tutt’altra svolta. Ma fatto stava che erano da poco trascorse le due del pomeriggio e lui e John non avevano pranzato insieme perché Sherlock si era trattenuto in laboratorio oltre l’orario, occupando la pausa pranzo con alcune analisi che aveva da fare. Ciò non toglieva che avesse comunque voglia di vederlo e dato che sapeva che verso quell’ora andava spesso in biblioteca, decise di raggiungerlo. Oh, se avesse avuto anche semplicemente una vaga idea che la sua intera esistenza (beh, quasi) sarebbe cambiata quel pomeriggio, probabilmente ci sarebbe andato con una leggerezza diversa. Con una consapevolezza differente, anche nel modo di camminare. Avrebbe fatto più attenzione ai ragionamenti che faceva, alle parole che mormorava così come alle espressioni che metteva in viso. Borsa a tracolla, il solito sguardo freddo, l’espressione distratta di chi ha troppo da pensare e poco tempo per farlo. Passo veloce di chi ha fretta d’arrivare. Cuore a palpitare, così come faceva sempre ogni volta che sapeva di stare per incontrarlo. Non lo aveva avvisato, si rese conto imboccando l’ennesimo corridoio e stringendosi nella giacca della divisa portata coi baveri alzati e la cravatta allentata. Non gli aveva scritto e lo aveva fatto senza sapere che sarebbe stata proprio quella leggerezza a cambiargli la vita. L’ennesima, dopo essersi addormentato nudo sopra le coperte del letto e aver infranto quella stessa regola per almeno altre cinque volte nell’ultimo mese e mezzo. Il telefono era in una delle tasche della borsa, spento, perché non voleva avere sgradite interruzioni mentre studiava. E dato che Lestrade ormai era sufficientemente ammaestrato da lasciargli un messaggio in segreteria, Sherlock non si faceva troppi problemi a riguardo. Quel pomeriggio non si prese il disturbo di scrivergli due righe per annunciarsi, John era sempre contento di vederlo. E Sherlock lo sapeva perché John era l’unico al mondo che era felice di vederlo, a parte Lestrade ma lui era un caso a sé. Pigrizia? Sì, probabilmente era così anche se a dirla tutta Sherlock non era mai stato pigro. Non come Mycroft, che invece era l’emblema dell’indolenza. Eppure, in quel primo pomeriggio di dicembre si fece avvolgere da un’apatia strana, insolita per il ragazzo attivo che era. Non si prese la briga di recuperare il cellulare, anche perché era piuttosto improbabile che si trovasse da un’altra parte. Fuori faceva molto freddo e nevischiava. La prima lezione l’aveva alle tre e poi alle cinque e mezza c’erano gli allenamenti. A quell’ora si sarebbe trovato senz’altro lì a studiare e infatti lo vide, non appena fu entrato dalla porta che aprì con frenetico impeto. A quell’ora non c’era un esagerato affollamento e infatti non impiegò molto a scorgerlo. Sedeva a un tavolo e Mike Stamford gli stava accanto. Tomi di medicina, quaderni, appunti sparsi davanti. Ma lo sguardo puntato altrove, non allo studio. Non ai libri né ai fogli delle lezioni. Contravvenendo alle regole di quel luogo, che per Sherlock era sacro, John stava parlando con Mike. Lo faceva a bassa voce ma in maniera concitata. Cos’aveva? Aveva litigato con qualcuno? Non ne aveva idea e soprattutto faticò a decifrare qual era il sentimento che lo stava dominando. Rabbia? No, non si trattava di rabbia. La rabbia, in John, assumeva sfumature che ormai riusciva a riconoscere con facilità. Tra gli stati d’animo che di lui aveva memorizzato, questo non c’era. Però somigliava all’esasperazione. Emozione che John provava di rado e soltanto per questioni futili, come un esperimento maleodorante nel frigorifero. Poteva sentirsi in quel modo per qualcosa di serio, magari qualcuno era arrivato a esasperarlo, già ma chi? Un insegnante, il suo allenatore? Dubitava, John era molto ligio agli ordini di chi riteneva suoi superiori e non li contestava mai, anzi era sicuro che non li contestasse neppure nel privato della sua mente. E poco importava che non fosse affatto vero, a Sherlock piaceva pensare che John fosse moralmente impeccabile sempre e comunque. Forse la colpa era di un compagno o di qualche amico, ragionò poi. Ma non ne conosceva la motivazione. Fu la curiosità a muoverlo, un passo dopo l’altro. Prima lento e poi sempre più alla svelta. Aveva una strana sensazione allo stomaco, come un dolore sordo. Come se fosse spaventato. Sì, aveva paura ma non sapeva da dove questa arrivasse né per quale ragione la stesse provando. Una parte di sé avrebbe voluto fermarsi e intimargli di tornare indietro e lasciar perdere. In fondo non lo voleva sapere davvero. Eppure procedette, quasi correndo da tanta era la foga. Corse pur sapendo che era vietato farlo nella biblioteca dell’università. Corse, incurante delle regole. Col cuore in gola. Con un’odiosa consapevolezza a crescere. Col sudore a colare giù lungo la schiena in un brivido freddo, di terrore. Sì terrore, perché in fondo quell’esasperazione la conosceva bene. Era la stessa che vedeva suo volto di sua madre fin da quando era piccolo. Lui; il problema era lui. Non poteva che essere altrimenti. E a ogni passo la sicurezza cresceva. E cresceva. Per poi trovare la propria drastica conferma quando finalmente si ritrovò sufficientemente vicino da sentirle, quelle parole. Ciò che stava dicendo in maniera tanto concitata arrivò chiaramente alle sue orecchie, e fu devastante. Perché in fondo era quel sapeva sarebbe successo.  
  
«Mi sta facendo impazzire, Mike. Impazzire» stava dicendo, ed era agitato. Aveva il viso tutto rosso e con le mani si ravviava di tanto in tanto i capelli. Un gesto meccanico, che sottintendeva un profondo nervosismo, un disagio più che ovvio agli occhi di chi lo guardava, pur sconosciuto che fosse. «L’altro giorno era nudo sopra al letto. Nudo. Cristo Mike, era completamente nudo e gliel’ho detto non so quante volte ch…»  
«Ehi, Sherlock!» No, se Mike Stamford non gli avesse rivolto la parola, probabilmente non si sarebbe neanche reso conto di stare al mondo. Per un istante aveva avuto la sensazione di scivolare fuori dal proprio corpo e fluttuare nell’aria. Un moto di paura aveva preso ad attanagliargli la gola, stringendo e stringendo sempre più forte tanto da soffocarlo. Il terrore gli opprimeva il petto ed era dei più viscidi, di quelli che ti serpeggiano dentro e ti fanno morire un istante alla volta. John, pigolò in un sussurro che non fu udibile da nessuno fuorché da se stesso. John, ripeté sulle labbra mentre sentiva una lacrima pizzicargli gli occhi. Era finita, si rese conto in un drammatico istante, fugace al pari del battito d’ali di un’ape. Era tutto finito. Lo aveva sentito. John lo aveva detto ed era stato chiaro: lo faceva impazzire. Come poteva essere finita? Come poteva? Ma soprattutto perché? Beh, no, questo era ovvio, oltre che prevedibile. Anzi era stato particolarmente bravo: ci aveva messo ben più di un mese per esasperarlo. I perché che gli si agitavano freneticamente sulle punte delle dita erano da addebitarsi ad altro. Perché non si era mai accorto di niente? Perché John non gliel’aveva detto a chiare lettere? Perché lo confessava a Mike Stamford? Perché in ogni momento drammatico della sua vita scolastica, e che riguardava John, vedeva come protagonista quel Mike? Cosa voleva Mike da lui? Insomma si era convinto che le cose stessero andando bene. Probabilmente la colpa era di quella maledetta sera, quando si era addormentato senza vestiti. Aveva contravvenuto alle regole una volta di troppo e ora John non riusciva più a sopportarlo. Dio, perché faceva così male? Pensò, stritolando la tracolla della borsa. Per quale fottutissimo motivo ora faticava a respirare e persino a vivere?  
  
_Perché quando il cuore si spezza fa sempre così male?_  
  
Sherlock aveva già avuto il cuore spezzato in passato, per esempio quando aveva capito che Victor sarebbe andato lontano da lui, per sfuggire a suo padre. Ma non era niente in confronto a questo. Questo era devastante, era orribile. La cosa peggiore che gli fosse mai successa. Lui… lui doveva fare qualcosa per salvare la situazione. Doveva scusarsi con John e sperare che funzionasse, che bastasse. Che lo perdonasse per essere stato così troppo se stesso. Lui, beh, ma in fondo l’aveva sempre saputo che non sarebbe durata quindi perché prolungare l’agonia? Perché obbligarlo a convivere con lui quando era evidente che non lo sopportava più? Dio, si sentiva così stupido. In quelle settimane aveva anche fantasticato sul loro futuro, immaginandosi a vivere con John in una bella casa nel centro di Londra, a risolvere crimini insieme. Magari anche a fare l’amore. Idiota! Era ovvio che non sarebbe mai successo niente del genere. Perché lui era Sherlock Holmes e nessuno lo amava.  
  
  
A risvegliarlo fu proprio Mike, qualche istante più tardi. Soltanto allora Sherlock riprese a rendersi conto del mondo reale. Era in biblioteca ed erano le due di un pomeriggio di dicembre. Aveva la borsa piena di libri che pesavano dal lato sinistro. Lo stomaco era vuoto e non ottenebrato dal cibo, eppure non riusciva a pensare. Era offuscato dalla paura, dal terrore. Dalla consapevolezza d’aver perduto la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata. Aprì gli occhi un imprecisato numero di minuti più tardi, sbattendo le palpebre con fatica. Guardandosi attorno si rese conto che John se n’era andato e che, anzi, stava uscendo proprio in quel momento dalla porta principale, quella che conduceva alle aule. Lo faceva a passo svelto, dominato da una fretta indiavolata. Per quale motivo stava fuggendo? Doveva avergli sentito borbottare un “Che figura di merda” o qualcosa del genere, ma non ne era sicuro. Per un istante o due il cervello gli era andato in cortocircuito. Ora però aveva ripreso a ragionare, più o meno. Sapeva di doverlo raggiungere e di farlo alla svelta. Non sperava di fargli cambiare idea, ma almeno voleva scusarsi del pessimo comportamento che aveva avuto. Glielo doveva, perché John era stato tanto gentile da non volergli dire nulla del proprio disagio, probabilmente per non ferirlo. John era una persona buona e meritava tutto il bene possibile, e lui gliel’avrebbe dato.  
«Senti, Sherlock.» Sì, di nuovo era stato Mike Stamford a parlare. Aveva attirato la sua attenzione e lo aveva fatto nel momento peggiore. Qualunque cosa dovesse dirgli non era importante tanto quanto lo era il correr appresso a John. Non voleva restare, ma una parte di lui rimase comunque inchiodata là sul posto. Frenetico, Sherlock gli intimò di sbrigarsi. Lo fece senza parlare, con lo sguardo e i gesti, sperando che capisse.  
«Sapevo che eri un bravo ragazzo anche prima di sentire John tessere le tue lodi da mattina a sera ogni giorno da mesi, quindi sono sicuro che capirai e agirai per il meglio perché sei anche molto intelligente» Sherlock annuì anche se in maniera impercettibile, ma invece avrebbe preferito gridare al mondo di ricominciare a girare nel verso giusto. John tesseva le sue lodi? Ma se lo detestava? «Quel ragazzo è mio amico e mi fa male vederlo così. Per favore, metti fine alle sue sofferenze una volta per tutte perché non so quanto tempo potrà ancora reggere.» Dopo averlo detto, Mike rimise al testa tra i libri ignorandolo completamente. Aveva anche sorriso alla fine e gli aveva rivolto un cenno di saluto. Indeciso sul da farsi o meno, Sherlock aveva sollevato una mano per ricambiare la cortesia salvo poi andarsene. Doveva muoversi, e lo fece. Procedendo un passo alla volta, ma sentendosi sprofondare a ogni metro. Camminava lento, con lo sguardo sgranato e il terrore addosso. Un prepotente orrore di se stesso che sgorgava dalle ferite aperte del suo cuore, facendolo star male. Sofferenza. Mike aveva parlato di sofferenza. Era dunque tanto grave la situazione? E come poteva non essersi reso conto di niente? Quella mattina avevano riso e scherzato normalmente, come ormai facevano tutti i giorni a colazione. John gli sembrato sereno e non a disagio, non triste o esasperato. Mentre ora Mike gli parlava di sofferenza? Non capiva, non ci riusciva proprio. E per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita fu costretto ad ammettere di non riuscire ad arrivarci. Sì, non capiva niente e non sapeva niente. John, un ragazzo in apparenza banale a cui piacevano cose non convenzionali e che potevano ritenersi strane o bizzarre. Che aveva una passione per il pericolo, che amava spingersi appena oltre la soglia del buonsenso. Un ragazzo che rideva con lui e non di lui, che si divertiva sulle scene del crimine magari davanti a un cadavere di un uomo brutalmente assassinato. John Watson era un mistero. Lo era sempre stato. Anche prima che lo conoscesse così bene aveva percepito in lui qualcosa di segreto, di non visto. Di celato saggiamente. E ora si rendeva conto che tutto ciò che credeva di aver imparato erano falsità. Bugie. Di John non sapeva proprio nulla. Aveva taciuto un malessere per quanto tempo? Settimane almeno. Lo aveva fatto talmente bene da far sì che il quasi unico consulente investigativo al modo non si accorgesse di niente. E adesso cotanto genio camminava per quella biblioteca svuotata di studenti. E lo faceva con addosso il peso dei suoi fallimenti, di tutto ciò che non aveva capito. Del suo non essere mai abbastanza per nessuno. Voleva solo che quel pizzicore agli occhi passasse e che ogni cosa sparisse per sempre. Voleva mettere da parte se stesso almeno per una volta e capire. Ma capire davvero. Voleva sentirsi un po’ meno egoista e desiderare soltanto il bene di John. Bene che comprendeva il vederlo allontanarsi e magari sparire dalla sua vita. Farlo fu difficile, eppure ci riuscì. Si aggrappò all’amore che nutriva per John, al rispetto che aveva della sua persona. John che aveva fatto tanto per lui in quel mese e mezzo. Lo aveva capito, aiutato, supportato quando era arrivata sua madre, come sempre ignorante dei suoi sentimenti. E Sherlock cos’aveva fatto in cambio? Lo aveva portato su qualche scena del crimine e fatto fare due risate, ma poi? Questo era il momento di ricambiare. Ma ricambiare sul serio. Anche se faceva male. Perché sì, ancora aveva la sensazione di morire a ogni passo e svuotarsi sino a diventare un contenitore vuoto. Perché la consapevolezza che oltre quella porta ci fosse la fine dell’amicizia sua e di John, oltre che di ogni possibile amore, era insopportabile. Però doveva farlo, doveva lasciarlo andare. E doveva farlo per lui, per il suo bene e perché era la persona che amava di più sulla faccia della terra e meritava serenità. E perché forse non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro. No, Sherlock non volle pensare a quel futuro se stesso che viveva dei ricordi di un amore giovanile mai consumato perché non ricambiato. Non volle pensare a nulla e oltrepassata la soglia, lo chiamò a gran voce. Di nuovo, una fastidiosa sensazione di estraneità lo colse. L’impressione di stare galleggiando a mezz’aria e di non essere propriamente se stesso. Ma non ci volle pensare sopra troppo, e semplicemente accelerò il passo.  
  
  
Il corridoio era deserto. Il che significava che John non aveva avuto difficoltà a sentirlo, ciononostante non si era immediatamente voltato. Al contrario Sherlock lo aveva visto tendersi, fermarsi e non proseguire oltre, ma al contempo agitarsi. Lo aveva sentito anche brontolare una scusa sostenendo che aveva da fare, salvo poi muovere un passo o due in avanti come se fosse deciso ad andarsene. No, quella volta non glielo avrebbe permesso. Quella volta non fu succube della situazione, non guardò tutto da fuori sperando che qualcosa o qualcuno si accorgesse di lui. Quella volta parlò, anzi fece di più. Accelerò le distanze e lo afferrò per un braccio, trattenendolo. Sapeva che dovevano affrontare l’argomento, anche se era doloroso e probabilmente per entrambi. Perché John era una persona buona e di sicuro odiava il pensiero di dire una cosa del genere a chiunque. Non era lui a essere speciale. Era perché John era fatto così. D’altronde i fatti parlavano chiaramente. Non ne aveva discusso con lui per non dargli un dispiacere, ma lo aveva fatto col suo amico Mike probabilmente per sfogarsi. Sherlock però questa volta non avrebbe accettato niente se non la verità. Anche se odiava se stesso e se avrebbe detestato la sua intera vita da quel momento in avanti, sapeva che c’erano cose più importanti della propria felicità. Quella di John, per esempio, che contava più di tutto. Felicità assieme all’amore che nutriva per lui, e ai quali si aggrappò con la medesima disperazione di un naufrago.  
«Ho da fare.»  
«Non è vero, non ce l’hai» gli disse duramente, accentuando la presa sul suo braccio. «Non hai lezione almeno fino alle tre e anzi non sai neanche dove vuoi andare. Quindi ti fermi e mi stai a sentire.»  
«D’accordo, Sherlock, che vuoi?» gli chiese John in risposta, dopo essersi voltato di scatto, affrontandolo con decisione. Per un istante si sentì vacillare, le dita tremarono e tutti i buoni propositi che si era fatto sino a quel momento per poco non svanirono sotto il peso di quello sguardo. Quei dannati occhi blu che avevano avuto sempre il potere d’inchiodarlo, in quei frangenti lo fecero stramazzare. Oltre che pentire di trovarsi lì.  
«Se è per quello che ho detto, io non…»  
«Sì, è per quello che hai detto» annuì, con vigore. Aveva sollevato il viso e ora lo guardava negli occhi. Determinato. Dilaniato da un dolore acuto che gli trapassava il petto e lo stomaco, gli sconvolgeva la mente e strozzava il cuore. Doveva farlo, per John e perché John meritava ogni cosa. John che adesso lo guardava dritto negli occhi, anch’egli spaventato a morte. Soltanto in quegli istanti si rese conto che non lo avrebbe mai più guardato negli occhi. Mai più avrebbe potuto perdersi in quelle meravigliose iridi blu. Ma non importava, non adesso comunque. La felicità di John, contava soltanto questa ora. A discapito della propria e del proprio cuore che si era irrimediabilmente spezzato. Con la consapevolezza di aver rovinato tutto che cresceva, assieme alla certezza di essere inadatto ai rapporti umani. Chissà se avrebbe continuato a scrivere di quel caso della donna impiccata nel suo blog. Una domanda sciocca in un momento del genere, ma che gli nacque spontaneamente. Da quel giorno non ne avevano più parlato, però spesso lo vedeva scrivere al computer e un mattino lo aveva anche sentito mormorare che era praticamente pronto, a lui però ancora non aveva annunciato niente che potesse ritenersi ufficiale. Ma a questo punto e considerando che probabilmente sarebbe tornato a vivere con quel Murray (o si chiamava Maynor?) era piuttosto probabile che anche il progetto blog sarebbe naufragato.»   
«E anche per quello che ha detto Mike poco fa» aggiunse, e lo vide chiaramente tendersi e agitarsi di un panico inspiegabile. Perché era tanto nervoso? Quando la gente lo rifiutava o si arrabbiava per qualcosa che aveva fatto o detto, di solito diventava sprezzante e incattivita. Poteva essere per via della bontà di John? Sì, John era diverso da tutti gli altri e Sherlock avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Era senz’altro per questo motivo che era tanto restio ad ammettere che lo odiava. John era buono e in fondo per un po’ di tempo erano anche stati amici. Evidentemente doveva sentirsi in colpa per i sentimenti che stava provando.  
«Senti, ho capito cosa sta succedendo qui. A mia difesa devo dire di non essermene reso conto, credevo che andasse tutto bene e che noi due fossimo amici.»  
«Ascoltami!»  
«No, aspetta, lasciami finire e poi potrai dire tutto quello che vorrai. Ora però devo dire io qualcosa.» Ed era talmente sicuro di sé, tanto determinato che anche John doveva essersene convinto e infatti lo vide annuire impercettibilmente e ritrarsi appena, rimanendo in ascolto. Pur restando teso e visibilmente agitato. «Io me lo aspettavo. Non posso dire di non essermelo aspettato, anzi mi sono stupito di come tu abbia fatto a durare tanto tempo stando vicino a me. Ora però è evidente che mi odi e la cosa mi sorprende, perché ammetto di non averlo proprio capito.»  
«Ma di che stai parlando?»  
«Del fatto che ti faccio impazzire e che non rispetto le nostre regole.» Ma invece che proseguire, Sherlock si ritrovò a indugiare per un istante o due. Non che non sapesse dove voleva andare a parare con quel discorso, anzi era drammaticamente sicuro di quanto avrebbe dovuto confessare, era solo che dirlo ad alta voce lo faceva diventare più reale. E faceva male. Oh, faceva un male cane. Dio! Faceva molto più male di un cazzotto sul naso o dell’indifferenza di sua madre. Eppure doveva farlo, pensò per l’ennesima volta ricordandosi al contempo dell’amore che nutriva e che lo avrebbe salvato da tutto quello. «Non sopporti più di vivere con me e io l’ho capito, d’altronde è ovvio. Come dicevo me lo aspettavo perché nessuno vorrebbe essere mio amico, nessuno potrebbe mai volermi bene o anche semplicemente sopportarmi. Tu sei già stato bravo a durare per più di un mese e non che non ti abbia avvisato quando sei venuto da me la prima volta. Io te lo avevo detto, ma tu insistevi nel dire che ero fantastico e straordinario e un po’ ci avevo fatto l’abitudine. Un po’ ci avevo creduto, avevo creduto d’essere speciale. Sai, io non sono speciale nemmeno per mia madre. Ma per te lo sono stato, almeno per un po’ e ti ringrazio per questo e voglio anche dirti che se vuoi te ne puoi andare quando preferisci, io non mi offendo.»  
  
Il fiato corto l’aveva. Per quasi tutto il monologo aveva trattenuto il respiro e si era agitato vistosamente. Le dita si erano torte e ritorte dietro la schiena, dove le teneva debitamente nascoste dallo sguardo acuto di John. Un John ora confuso e la cui reazione poteva definirsi insolita per un qualcuno che ti detesta e che se ne vuole andare dalla tua stanza. Un John che aveva sussurrato quel “Oh, Sherlock” a mezza bocca e con una strana inflessione nella voce. Sherlock aveva parlato rapidamente, come faceva sempre quando non si preoccupava della velocità mentale di chi lo circondava. Aveva letteralmente vomitato quelle parole una dopo l’altra, mordendosi le labbra e trattenendo il più possibile quei suoi stupidi sentimenti che avrebbero tanto voluto spingerlo a inginocchiarsi e a pregarlo di restare. Amami, avrebbe voluto dire. Amami, avrebbe voluto urlare e che lo sentisse l’intera Cambridge. Che lo sentissero sino a Londra e che la voce di quel pazzo che gridava preghiere d’amore arrivasse sino a suo fratello, e affanculo tutto il resto! E che ridessero di lui e della sua follia, non gliene importava. Amami, pensò in quei frangenti. Amami, ripeté rendendosi conto che non era possibile e che nessuno mai lo avrebbe amato. Un sospiro gli uscì dalle labbra appena dischiuse. Lo sguardo gettato a terra, di chi non può più sopportare il peso di occhi blu che con ogni probabilità non incrocerà più. E ancora quel senso di estraneità addosso, quello che non aveva smesso di abbandonarlo e che non lo faceva sentire del tutto se stesso. In bilico come stava tra la realtà e un brutto sogno, tra ragione e follia, tra la voglia di piangere e quella d’implorare, Sherlock non si rese conto di niente. Eppure c’era John a un palmo dal suo naso, che lo guardava con occhi sgranati ed espressione stralunata. John, la cui consapevolezza di quanto aveva sentito stava diventando orrore.  
«Oddio» lo sentì sussurrare. «Oddio» ripeté e aveva lo sguardo allampanato tanto da sembrare sconvolto. Perché? Per quale motivo adesso reagiva in quella maniera? Aveva forse detto qualcosa di sbagliato? Non ne aveva idea, ma di sicuro sapeva che non era così che sarebbero dovute andare le cose. John avrebbe dovuto annuire, dire che gli dispiaceva e poi andarsene dicendo che avrebbe portato via le proprie cose a breve. E invece non soltanto non aveva accennato a niente del genere, ma continuava a ripetere quell’oddio a mezza bocca, incredulo. Sconvolto.  
«Oddio, Sherlock… Cristo, t-tu non lo sai!»  
«Sapere cosa?» Ma di che stava parlando? Andava bene essere misteriosi, il che era stato piuttosto eccitante e sì, aveva avuto su di lui un certo fascino. Ma tutta questa segretezza stava iniziando a dargli sui nervi. Che aveva John adesso? Perché non aveva reagito come qualsiasi altro essere umano avrebbe fatto in simili circostanze e cosa volevano dire tutti quegli oddio? Ma soprattutto, cos’avrebbe dovuto sapere? Sherlock non sapeva niente di niente, a stento ricordava il proprio nome.  
«Tu non hai capito niente e io invece che credevo… Cristo, Sherlock, tu non lo sai» ripeté e questa volta quasi urlava. Sconvolto camminava avanti e indietro con le mani tra i capelli. Il borsone pesante ormai caduto a terra, così come i libri che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto in mano e che erano franati sul pavimento. «Ma è colpa mia. Ah, è colpa mia perché sono un fottuto idiota, Sherlock. Un idiota. Tu non comunichi come i comuni mortali, anzi no, tu non sei mortale. Viaggi talmente tanto in alto rispetto a noi poveri stupidi che è ovvio che non avessi capito niente, che stupido che sono stato. Uno stupido coglione che si era convinto di… e che… Cazzo, cazzo. Cazzo!» urlò e questa volta batté un piede a terra. Adesso era anche arrabbiato. Sembrava impazzito del tutto.  
«Io non capisco, John.»  
«Sherlock» disse e questa volta il tono era diverso, anche la sua espressione era cambiata. Lo sconvolgimento c’era ancora, ma aveva lasciato spazio a un certo tipo di determinazione. Pareva convinto, sicuro di sé. Forse un po’ spaventato, almeno a giudicare dal tremolio dello sguardo che vibrava sotto le iridi lucide.  
«Mi dispiace se hai pensato che me ne volessi andare, ti posso assicurare che non è così. E non è nemmeno vero che nessuno potrà mai volerti bene, anzi è l’esatto contrario. Tu hai tanto da dare, il mondo deve solo capire il modo in cui comunichi ed è per questo che ho voluto scrivere quel blog per far capire loro quanto sei speciale. E adesso mi sento uno stronzo perché dentro di me accusavo la tua famiglia, che tra parentesi è da denuncia, quando io ho commesso lo stesso errore. Per colpa delle mie paranoie ti ho fatto soffrire e questo non è giusto, non lo voglio.»  
«Continuo a non capire» mormorò, sentendosi un cretino. Non gl’importava di apparire stupido. Forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita non gl’interessava di sembrare un idiota. Lui che aveva combattuto contro se stesso e contro suo fratello per non essere il meno intelligente della famiglia Holmes, adesso ammetteva candidamente di non aver capito niente, ammetteva d’essere uno stupido e che non gl’interessava del giudizio altrui. Non seppe spiegarsene la ragione, ma si sentì fragile, esposto. In balia della volontà altrui. Essere stupidi significava essere preda degli attacchi della gente e questo non lo avrebbe sopportato. Non con chiunque. Davanti a lui però c’era John Watson e gli andava bene tutto. Tutto quanto. Era pronto e preparato e…  
«Sto dicendo, Sherlock, che mi sono innamorato di te.» Preparato? Preparato un cazzo. Dopo che gliel’ebbe sentito dire tutto divenne buio. Il mondo si spense e lui smise di parlare e di respirare. E forse anche di vivere.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Citazione da The Six Thatcher.
> 
> *Ermafrodito dormiente, Gian Lorenzo Bernini (1620): https://www.arteworld.it/ermafrodito-dormiente-bernini-analisi/ Ringrazio MissAdler per i suggerimenti che mi ha dato riguardo questa particolare scena che volevo descrivere. Alla fine ho scelto il Bernini perché lo ritenevo il più vicino a quanto avevo in mente. Oltre a essere il più bello di tutti, a mio modesto parere. 
> 
> Ammetto che il finale avrebbe dovuto essere diverso. Ma dal capitolo corto che era due giorni fa è diventato enorme. E dato che avevo problemi di contenuti nel prossimo capitolo, ho preferito inserire tutto il resto nel successivo. Mi spiace avrei voluto mettere già un bacio, ma come sempre preferisco fare le cose con calma e non affrettare i tempi. Specie perché qui Sherlock sente che tutto è finito, che con John non avrà altre speranze e volevo che sembrasse vero. E che si sentisse tutto il suo dolore. Quindi per le cose belle dovrete aspettare ancora qualche giorno.


	9. Il bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il confronto fra Sherlock e John è finalmente arrivato, Sherlock dovrà accettare la confessione di John ma gli crederà?

Il buio era una delle paure più buffe che Sherlock avesse mai avuto modo di riscontrare nell’essere umano. Victor per esempio ne aveva avuto il terrore da bambino e una certa inquietudine gli era rimasta anche da adulto, fatto che aveva permesso a Sherlock di studiare (ovviamente per la scienza) da vicino quello strano fenomeno. A lui emozioni del genere erano sempre state del tutto estranee. Le paure, quelle irrazionali e prive di alcun fondamento o logica non gli erano mai appartenute. Specialmente se con: "Paura del buio" s’intende avere il timore che spunti fuori un fantasma da dietro l’angolo durante una notte tempestosa. Sherlock non temeva i fantasmi né mostri come gli zombie o altre amenità del genere. Conosceva piuttosto bene la materia, dato che da bambino aveva letto Frankenstein e Dracula, nonché buona parte della lettura di genere (sempre regali di Victor, naturalmente) e ogni volta che era incappato in un libro simile si era fatto una bella risata. Frankenstein era divertente, come poteva non esserlo? Insomma non si vede tutti i giorni un mostro costruito in laboratorio con pezzi di cadavere, che va in giro per il paese a spaventare gli idioti. Ridicolo che la gente temesse cose simili. Per quanto concerneva l’argomento, Sherlock era rimasto per degli anni più che convinto di essere estraneo a questo tipo di sentimenti, si sentiva invincibile ecco. Non era nuovo all’amore, questo no. Sebbene lo manifestasse di rado e soltanto a chi riteneva meritevole (il che significava che, di affetto, ne aveva mostrato soltanto a Victor), era piuttosto sicuro di provarne in misura normale. Ed era stato proprio dopo la partenza del suo unico amico, infatti, che si era reso conto di non essere affatto immune alla paura. Questa era un risvolto dell’amore, nient’altro. E lui la provava. Il che significava che era un essere umano. Di sicuro molto intelligente e ben più della media degli idioti, ma pur sempre un ragazzo con i suoi problemi, le emozioni da gestire e una o due cotte. Comprenderlo era stata una meravigliosa epifania, si era sentito felice come mai prima d’allora. Lui aveva paura, paura d’essere abbandonato, di sentirsi solo. Paura di sbagliare. Oh, per chiunque sarebbe stato terribile ma non per Sherlock Holmes. Perché il semplice provarne, unito alla necessità di mostrarlo al mondo intero senza inibizioni né vergogna, lo differenziava da suo fratello e da sua madre. Ah, certo senz’altro anche loro provavano delle emozioni, ma non sentivano mai il bisogno fisico di esternarle. Sherlock invece sì, per lui era vitale. Lui doveva mostrare tutta la sua frustrazione, i timori, le angosce, la passione. Ed era questo che loro non avevano mai capito. Lui non si “Metteva in mostra” come invece lo accusavano di fare, era una persona con emozioni semplici, banali quasi e che manifestava come e quando voleva. Loro non arrivavano a capire che farlo era bellissimo e liberatorio. Era stupendo dire un ti amo a qualcuno e lui lo aveva detto, a Victor anni e anni prima quando ancora non riusciva a distinguere la differenza fra i vari tipi di relazioni. Doveva avere tredici anni o giù di lì. Quel ti amo poi era diventato un ti voglio bene e infine, mille e più abbracci che Sherlock non si tratteneva dal dare. No, lui non somigliava né a Mycroft né nessuno dei suoi genitori e davvero se n’era accorto poco meno di un paio d’anni prima. Rendersi conto che la partenza del suo unico amico sarebbe stata imminente fu terrorizzante. L’ansia e un’agitazione che non trovava pace gli dimorarono nel petto per settimane. Il peso della solitudine e un vago senso d’abbandono avevano preso possesso del suo corpo, strozzandogli l’anima sino a impedirgli di respirare. Tanto da tormentare i suoi ragionamenti, mettendo in agitazione il suo molto ordinato palazzo mentale. Per arrivare alla soluzione del caso, così come lo aveva chiamato, gli ci erano volute circa tre settimane. Poi un bel giorno, invece che seguitare a disperarsi, aveva riso. Sì, era spaventato e per fortuna che lo era! Era un ragazzo come tutti gli altri, non era anormale, non era diverso. Non era strano. E strano, Sherlock, ci si era sempre sentito e un po’ anche con Victor che ce lo faceva sentire pur utilizzando quel termine con un’accezione del tutto positiva: “Com’è che gli Horror non ti spaventano, Holmes? Sei davvero strano!” Sherlock era strano per suo fratello, per i compagni di classe. Per il postino, per la vicina di casa. Era strano per tutti. Al punto che gran parte della sua adolescenza l’aveva vissuta ben conscio di non essere propriamente normale. Era in grado di amare, e di questo ne era certo, ma altri sentimenti come la speranza o la paura non gli erano mai appartenuti. Sperare poi, era completamente irrazionale. Sperare, Sherlock non lo faceva nemmeno adesso poiché il suo cervello era troppo lontano da questo modo di ragionale, così tanto razionale e logico. Ma la paura, oh, quella l’aveva ben nutrita negli ultimi mesi. Di tanto in tanto il terrore di perdere qualcuno che amava diventava insopportabile, finendo col mescolarsi al pensiero di sentirsi rifiutare. Sentimento che non riguardava né sua madre né suo fratello né tanto meno suo padre, ma che da un po’ di tempo aveva a che fare esclusivamente con John Watson. Dal giorno in cui aveva notato la figura del più famoso giocatore di rugby dell’università girovagare per i dormitori e si era reso conto di esserne innamorato, uno strano groviglio emozionale aveva preso a vorticargli dentro lo stomaco. Dalla felicità al terrore. Di John, Sherlock si era innamorato due volte. Anzi, di più. Di lui se ne innamorava ogni giorno, ogni istante. Com’era successo dopo quel primo sguardo, accadeva anche ora che tutto fra loro era cambiato. E che, cambiato, lo era anche adesso. Non erano nient’altro divenire, lui e John.  


John aveva ignorato la sua esistenza per mesi e poi era inspiegabilmente diventato suo amico (letteralmente da un giorno all’altro). Sherlock aveva faticato non poco ad accettare il pensiero di averne un altro oltre a Victor Trevor. Il quale, nonostante lo avesse lasciato per trasferirsi altrove, sempre suo amico rimaneva. Non avevano smesso di esserlo e ogni tanto ancora si sentivano. Adesso che aveva finalmente accettato l’idea di avercelo davvero, quell’amico, John gli aveva confessato di amarlo. E a Sherlock sembrava fosse esplosa la testa. Perché John amava lui. Lui. E non Bill Murray, non Mike Stamford e neanche una di quelle ragazze del suo fan club. Non quel tale che ora stava passando loro accanto, guardandoli con fare curioso e probabilmente domandandosi cosa facessero quei due impalati nel centro del corridoio. John amava lui. John. John Watson. Era assurdo. Era pazzesco. Anzi no, era un sogno. Ecco era un sogno e quello era il suo palazzo mentale che aveva architettato una fantasia coi controfiocchi. Con ogni minimo particolare, anche nel profumo di John che sapeva stordirlo esattamente come succedeva nella realtà. Sì, era un sogno. Lo era? Lo era davvero? Era tutta un’illusione? Sherlock si guardò attorno, il suo cervello era piuttosto capace a elaborare fantasie. Erano tutte verosimili ma mai reali. Mai come questa. In nessuna il suo cervello era stato tanto preciso, di conseguenza poteva affermare che non lo fosse? Che non fosse un sogno? Dio, non lo sapeva perché era anche vero che diventava sempre più bravo a crearne. Come in quel film, sì, Inception. Che Victor gli aveva fatto vedere una sera. Era come in quel film? Sherlock architettava mondi in cui John Watson lo amava? Per comprendere se tutto quello stava succedendo davvero, lanciò uno sguardo al ragazzo appena passato e che già andava allontanandosi. Nelle sue elucubrazioni mentali di solito non c’era spazio per il dubbio, là Sherlock era onnisciente e sapeva tutto di ciò che gli stava attorno. Ovviamente, dato che le immagini e i personaggi li creava lui. Nella realtà però qualcosa gli sfuggiva sempre. Nella realtà era fallibile e commetteva errori, tralasciava qualcosa. Quel tale ad esempio, sì, il ragazzo appena passato. Fumatore, mancino. La sua famiglia aveva un reddito molto alto e lui godeva dei benefici dell’essere ricco. Una matricola, a giudicare dall’espressione sconvolta di chi si sta domandando chi gliel’abbia fatto fare di studiare matematica. Ovviamente studente della suddetta materia. Fidanzato con una ragazza che non lo amava e che forse non lo avrebbe amato mai e allora no, quello non era un sogno. Perché l’ultima parte se l’era bellamente inventata. Non era un sogno, non lo era davvero. Stavano realmente al centro del corridoio e John gli aveva veramente confessato d’essere innamorato di lui. Era pazzesco, pensò riportando lo sguardo avanti a sé pur senza pronunciare una singola parola. Quasi vergognandosi per la sua incapacità di ragionare lucidamente. Se fosse svenuto per l’emozione probabilmente sarebbe stato meno imbarazzante. Se fosse morto, poi, sarebbe stato ancora meglio. E invece non aveva fatto nessuna delle due cose. Stava semplicemente immobile, col buio più nero a divorare luci e ombre del suo ordinatissimo palazzo mentale e che mai era stato in simili condizioni. Mai dominato dal silenzio più assoluto, mai sconvolto da un caos inimmaginabile. Era lo shock, naturalmente. Ed era successo in quel frangente, da un istante all’altro. Un attimo dopo averlo sentito confessare d’essere innamorato di lui, la bomba era esplosa. Sono innamorato di te, aveva detto. Di te e non di qualcun altro. Ma di lui, Sherlock Holmes. A quel punto ogni porta del suo palazzo mentale si era come scardinata. E John era finito ovunque. In ricordi in cui non c’entrava, in spazi che non erano i suoi. Era dappertutto e faceva ciò che voleva, metteva in disordine, correva, strepitava e diceva che lo amava. Anzi quello lo urlava a pieni polmoni. Sono innamorato di te, gridava quel John invadendo ogni memoria del passato. Lasciando dietro di sé domande a cui Sherlock non sapeva dare una risposta. Ora che aveva assodato che si trattava della realtà, non faceva che chiedersi come potesse essere possibile che con così tante persone nel mondo, John avesse scelto proprio lui. Cos’aveva di tanto speciale? Perché lui? Non era neanche molto attraente a dirla tutta, forse aveva un corpo decente, ma la bellezza era un’altra cosa. La bellezza era John. E lui, a John, non somigliava affatto. Sherlock avrebbe voluto chiederglielo più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo. Tuttavia non lo fece, anzi in futuro avrebbe realizzato che in quei momenti non percepì niente. Nulla oltre le mille domande che gli vorticavano in testa, ronzando come api che sciamano. Non sentì la voce di John domandargli se andava tutto bene. Non si sentì trascinare via da lì, dentro a un’aula vuota, per restare un po’ soli come lo aveva sentito borbottare. Non percepì il suo tocco gentile, quello delle loro dita intrecciate. La prima volta che si prendevano per mano. Non capì niente e come un idiota rimase impalato, con gli occhi ben aperti e la bocca spalancata in una precisa immagine di un cretino.  
  
  
«Sherlock, non dici niente da molto tempo. Sicuro di sentirti bene?» Dovevano essere passati una decina di minuti più o meno e per tutto il tempo aveva seguitato a tacere, a non far niente se non guardare il nulla. Imbambolato come se fosse stato privo di vita, a spiare di sottecchi lo sguardo di un John che diventava via via sempre più perplesso. Confuso dalla sua espressione vuota e assente, dall’evidente non intelligenza dei suoi tratti. Il genio se n’era andato e con lui erano scomparsi tutti i suoi neuroni, adesso si sentiva incapace anche di ordinare i pensieri. Come poteva assorbire una notizia del genere? Come poteva credere che non fosse uno scherzo o un gioco, se aveva a stento accettato la sua amicizia? Era convinto che John lo detestasse e che non lo sopportasse più e se ne volesse andare, e invece ora se e usciva con questo ed… era troppo! Sì, era decisamente troppo. Era impossibile che John lo amasse, doveva essersi sbagliato. Era senz’altro così. Riflettendoci, in quei frangenti, si rese conto del fatto che nessuno mai lo aveva visto in uno stato del genere. In passato si era ben guardato da mostrarsi in simili condizioni. Da che era nato aveva fatto di tutto pur di farsi vedere al meglio. Attento, propositivo, perspicace, sagace. Aveva fatto l’impossibile per sembrare il più bravo, il più intelligente, spesso forzando se stesso e il proprio malumore o il proprio desiderio tacere o sin’anche quello di urlare di non volere altro che ammettere di volersi sentire amato. Amato e basta. Lo faceva per non vedersi sminuito nei confronti di suo fratello Mycroft, che più di lui aveva avuto sempre tutto. Ma ora Sherlock non pensava più a niente e non voleva neanche sforzarsi di apparire al meglio di se stesso. Si trattava di John e lui avrebbe senz’altro capito, non giudicato ma al contrario lo avrebbe trattato con la consueta gentilezza che lo contraddistingueva. E poi, obiettivamente, neanche avrebbe saputo cosa dire. Tentò a un certo momento con un “tu” strozzato e che subito morì dietro alla poca convinzione mostrata. Ci provò di nuovo poco dopo, fallendo miseramente. Soltanto a quel punto, e una volta che ebbe sollevato lo sguardo in quello di un John ancora spaventato, capì di dover dire qualcosa. Anche John aveva paura, era piuttosto ovvio in effetti e anche lui doveva sentirsi al buio. Era terrore ciò che gli dimorava negli occhi, esattamente identico a quello che aveva provato anche lui. Simili in tante sfumature, ma diversi. Esattamente come lo erano loro. Quello di John era il timore di un rifiuto, era la paura d’aver mandato all’aria un’amicizia importante. Era drasticamente ovvio che fosse così. E giunto a quel punto, Sherlock si ritrovò a chiedersi come potesse pensare che non lo ricambiasse. Lo credeva davvero? Se così era significava che non era stato ovvio né palese come invece gli era sembrato di essere. Ma possibile che fosse stato tanto criptico? E che non fosse più che ovvia la sua devozione, il suo infinito amore? Non ci aveva mai riflettuto per davvero, perché effettivamente non badava spesso all’immagine che dava di se stesso, dato che in fondo non gliene importava. Ma in quegli istanti collegò tutto. Le parole di Mike, l’espressione di John. Lo sguardo che aveva anche adesso. Bastò un attimo a comprendere che non doveva saperne niente del suo innamoramento. Quindi che fare? Certo, la consuetudine sosteneva che dovesse ammettere di ricambiarlo, poi si sarebbero baciati e ufficialmente messi insieme. Eppure, Sherlock era ancora tanto sconvolto che invece che iniziare un ragionamento sensato, disse la più ovvia delle sciocchezze.

«Tu mi ami.» Un sussurro. Niente più di un sussurro, uscitogli dalle labbra con la medesima forza di un grido e che aveva fatto sussultare entrambi. Era come se nessuno di loro si fosse aspettato di sentire quelle parole. Come se nell’istante stesso in cui le aveva pronunciate, una scudisciata li avesse fatti sussultare. Lo sapeva, Sherlock sapeva che era tutto reale. Ma dirlo faceva un altro effetto. Dirlo lo rendeva tangibile. Drammaticamente vero. Infinitamente meraviglioso. Spaventosamente terrorizzante.  
«Tu ami me?» ripeté e questa volta era una vera e propria domanda. Che mormorò con fare incredulo, sollevando di poco lo sguardo in direzione del suo. «Me? Tu, John Watson (perché sei John Watson, giusto?) sei innamorato di me? Di Sherlock Holmes? È così che hai detto, vero?»  
«Sì, è così che ho detto. Perché? Non ci credi?» John sorrideva. Adesso sorrideva. Era chiaramente felice, le espressioni gli si erano addolcite e ogni traccia di paura era del tutto scomparsa. Ancora non era tranquillo, il che era facilmente intuibile dal tremolio della sua voce oltre che dal martoriarsi incessante delle labbra. Già, rifletté, ancora non gli aveva detto nulla.  
«Devi scusarmi, Sherlock, io credevo che lo avessi dedotto da solo. Sei così intelligente e perspicace, che ero convinto che lo avessi capito il giorno in cui mi sono presentato nella tua stanza. Pensavo che il tuo non dirmi niente fosse un modo per rifiutarmi. Se avessi anche semplicemente pensato che non ne sapevi niente te l’avrei detto prima.»  
«Io avrei dovuto dedurlo?» replicò con una punta velata di ironia che evidentemente non sfuggì al suddetto John, che sorrise a propria volta «è la cosa più incredibile che abbia mai sentito in tutta la vita. Non avrei mai potuto dedurre una cosa del genere e anche se l’avessi fatto non ci avrei mai creduto. A malapena ci riesco adesso.»  
«Davvero?»  
«Vuoi scherzare?» gli chiese, con enfasi mal trattenuta. «John Watson è innamorato di me. Di me, capisci? Quante persone ci sono in questa università? In Inghilterra o sulla faccia della terra? E con tante persone, tu ami me. Me!» Nel dirlo aveva gridato. Aveva gridato per davvero e aveva agitato le braccia, muovendole sopra la testa. Gli occhi dovevano essere ancora spalancanti per lo stupore, l’espressione allampanata a metà tra la felicità e il panico più totale. Tutto quello però svanì, l’enfasi, la furia, lo stupore. Se ne andarono, lasciando spazio a una tristezza ora più palpabile. La legge del rovescio della medaglia prevedeva sempre che, a una buona notizia, ne corrispondesse anche una meno buona. Che ci fosse un’altra maniera di vedere le cose, una più triste. Il suo, di pensiero triste, arrivò in quel frangente e fu doloroso. Giunse d’improvviso e probabilmente fu per questo che fece ancora più male.  
«Quello che hai detto» balbettò, riprendendo però il filo del discorso «voglio dire, non era previsto che qualcuno mi amasse. Non in quel senso almeno.»  
«Oh, Sherlock» si sentì rispondere. John scrollò la testa e fu strano a vedersi, perché tutta la felicità di poco prima sembrava essere già scomparsa. Svanita in una o due lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. Così come nella voce rotta e nell’espressione di rammarico e rabbia. La felicità se n’era andata via, trascinata dentro a un abisso da quell’invocazione. In quel oh Sherlock, che ancora gli risuonava addosso. E che lo addolciva e feriva al tempo stesso di un imprecisato numero di sentimenti contrastanti. Quel oh Sherlock che faceva male e bene con altrettanta forza.  
«Ogni volta che pensi questo mi spezzi il cuore, so che non credi a quanto t’ho detto, ma io ti giuro che è così» continuò e a quel punto fu evidente che c’era ben altro che volesse dire. Era ovvio dal nervosismo che provava, dall’agitazione che non gli fermava i movimenti del corpo. Da quella mano tra i capelli, dalle labbra martoriate dai denti. Dalle dita a torcersi di continuo. Fermarlo era inutile, oltre che controproducente, pertanto restò zitto e lo fece parlare. Chissà che non lo aiutasse a schiarirsi un po’ le idee, d’altronde la capacità di mettere in ordine i pensieri con rapidità gli era nata soltanto dopo che John era entrato nella sua vita. John parlava, anche di sciocchezze e il mondo andava un po’ più a posto. John che adesso lo guardava dritto negli occhi e che aveva annuito di chi ha capito che è il momento di parlare, e finalmente di raccontare tutto. Un bisogno nel quale Sherlock ci si ritrovò, ben sapendo di starne provando uno altrettanto forte.  
«La prima volta che ti ho visto era marzo dell’anno scorso e non sapevo neanche chi fossi. Camminavi per i corridoi e, Dio, credo d’aver avuto un colpo di fulmine. Sono stato folgorato, tu eri così bello che non ci credevo. Mike mi ha detto tutto di te. Che eri uno studente di chimica, che eri geniale e della scherma, del pugilato. Ogni cosa. Da allora io non vivo più. Ho lasciato la ragazza con la quale stavo e ho passato due mesi a struggermi perché non sapevo come fare per avvicinarti. E devo dirtelo: ci ho provato, Sherlock. Ci ho provato spudoratamente. Ti ho chiesto di uscire, una sera e tu mi hai risposto: sono già fuori. E un’altra volta ti ho domandato se ti andava di bere qualcosa e tu mi ha detto che non avevi sete. E queste sono le volte in cui mi hai risposto. Ero sfiduciato, era ovvio che tu non mi avessi nemmeno notato o che non ti piacessi, non so. Ma poi quel giorno, al campo da rugby ti ho visto e ti ho raggiunto. Sì, mi sono messo in mostra, togliendomi la maglietta e facendo un po’ il figo. E ho esagerato perché mi pareva che tu fossi interessato, di sicuro era la prima volta che mi parlavi. Io ho provato a farti capire che ero interessato a te, ma sentivo che non era abbastanza e quindi ho fatto di più.»  
«Di più in che senso?» gli chiese, confuso. Lo fece quasi inconsciamente e senza rendersi conto del peso di quanto aveva appena detto. Neppure aveva riflettuto sul fatto che John avesse ammesso di averci spudoratamente provato con lui. Sì, aveva usato queste esatte parole, facendolo vibrare. Facendolo fremere d’eccitazione alla semplice idea. John ci aveva provato. Come ci si prova con qualcuno che ti vuoi portare a letto. Sherlock non l’aveva mai fatto con nessuno, ma non era tanto ingenuo. Però era stupido. Il più stupido dell’universo a quanto pareva. John gli aveva rivolto la parola più di una volta e lui neanche se n’era accorto. Ma che aveva nel cervello? Ma dov’era? Ma quando era successo? In che luogo? In che momento della giornata? Della vita? E soprattutto, a cosa cavolo stava pensando per non rendersi conto che John Watson gli aveva rivolto la parola? John ci aveva provato con lui. Con lui. Gli aveva chiesto di uscire e lui che gli aveva risposto? Che non aveva sete? Maledetta distrazione, maledettissima distrazione! Imprecò mentalmente. Un idiota. Sherlock era un idiota. Un idiota.  
«Io non mi sono neanche accorto che mi hai rivolto la parola» confessò, timidamente. Era visibilmente arrossito perché sì, ora gl’importava di sembrare uno stupido. Adesso non era poi tanto eccezionale la prospettiva di apparire come un cretino. Non era liberatorio e nemmeno meraviglioso, ma solo imbarazzante.  
«Tu davvero non…»  
«No» lo interruppe, negando vibratamente col capo. «Dovevo essere nel mio palazzo mentale o concentrato su un caso, non so. Lo sai che non sento niente e nessuno quando sto pensando a qualcosa. Giuro, John, se ti avessi sentito. Se avessi capito, io…»  
«Avresti detto di sì?» gli domandò, interrompendo il suo parlare con decisione. Ora c’era speranza in lui, Sherlock la riconobbe. L’illogica speranza, il sentimento più insensato di tutti. Eppure John sperava e in buon parte anche Sherlock lo faceva. Sperava che finisse tutto bene, che riuscissero a parlarsi e a capirsi, magari anche a baciarsi. John era arrossito appena e non drasticamente come lui. Però lo aveva fatto. E adesso sorrideva, ma giusto di poco. Quel tanto a rendere evidente il suo pazzo innamoramento, cielo come aveva fatto a non notarlo prima? John lo amava in un modo così ovvio.  
«Ma certo che avrei detto di sì!» mormorò altrettanto imbarazzato. Anzi, ben più di lui. Lo aveva detto alla fine. Certo non era ancora tutto, ma un primo passo lo aveva fatto. Aveva confessato che avrebbe accettato una proposta, che ci sarebbe stato insomma. Ammetterlo fu meraviglioso. E stupefacente fu bearsi di quel silenzio sceso fra loro. Lieve e leggero, come quando la notte dormivano dei respiri dell’altro. Un istante o forse due e si ritrovarono a guardarsi negli occhi come mai avevano fatto prima d’allora. Si sorrisero appena, imbarazzati. Consapevoli che qualcosa stava cambiando e che lo stava facendo in maniera radicale. Consci, che non sarebbero più potuti tornare indietro. Eppure ridevano e ogni traccia di paura se n’era andata. In Sherlock più nessun terrore gli dimorava dentro. John capiva, lo accettava. John lo amava. Lo amava davvero. E non se ne voleva andare. E quindi no, di paura non ne aveva proprio più. Di sorridere non poteva farne a meno. Così come di arrossire, sulle guance e fino alle orecchie. Di un delizioso porpora che gli impreziosì il viso. Non durò molto. No, tutto quello finì quasi subito. John a quanto pareva aveva ancora altro da dire, la sua confessione dunque non era finita e Sherlock riuscì a leggerlo con precisione nel fondo del suo sguardo. Agitato e insicuro di chi sta per sbandierare l’ennesima verità.  
«C’è un’altra cosa che ti devo dire e non so se l’hai già capito da solo, ma in ogni caso devo parlare perché non posso vivere con questo dubbio.» Appena ebbe finito di parlare, prese un importante respiro. Le mani, ora intrecciate a vicenda, si martoriavano con violenza. Lo sguardo, John lo aveva portato via, puntandolo altrove. Levandogli il piacere di guardarlo diritto negli occhi.  
«Non è stato un caso se mi sono trasferito da te. Ho fatto cadere un po’ di intonaco nella mia vecchia stanza e ho flirtato con la segretaria per farmi assegnare alla tua camera. Lo so, tu ora avrai schifo di me e penserai che sono una specie di maniaco. Io però dovevo dirtelo e devo dirti anche perché ho fatto una cosa del genere. Mi vergogno a dirlo, ma devi saperlo anche a costo di rovinare la nostra amicizia. Io volevo scoparti, Sherlock e nient’altro. Sono venuto nella tua stanza con l’intenzione di portarti a letto e lo volevo disperatamente. Però poi ti ho conosciuto, giorno dopo giorno e ho finito per innamorarmi di te. Mi sono reso conto di quanto sei speciale, sei carino e timido. Sei adorabile, Sherlock, in tutto quello che fai. Sei una persona premurosa e attenta, Cristo santo, prepari il tè esclusivamente come piace a me e tanto che io nemmeno so come piace a te, quel fottutissimo tè. Nessuno mai prepara il tè come piace a me.»  
«Non mi pare così eclatante come cosa, è che io non ho preferenze e allora…» borbottò, imbarazzato da quella confessione plateale. Non gli era mai parso tutto questo chissà che cosa. Lui era attento? Certo che lo era e su tutto ciò che riguardava la propria vita o quella di chi apprezzava. Era premuroso? Con Victor lo era stato sempre e, dato che non se ne era mai lamentato, lo aveva fatto anche con John. Amare significava anche quello d’altronde.  
«Ecco, lo vedi! Neanche ti rendi conto di quanto sei fantastico. Per me lo sei, lo sei tantissimo e non me ne frega un cazzo di chi non lo pensa o di cosa dice tua madre che quando mi complimento per il figlio lei pensa subito a Mycroft, e senza neanche scomporsi. Tua madre, io non voglio offenderti, ma quella donna ha qualcosa che non va, credimi. Non mi interessa se mi dicono il contrario, per me questo mese e mezzo è stato il più bello della mia vita. Ho capito che non voglio solo il tuo corpo, non voglio aggiungere un'altra tacca alla cintura. A me basta la tua amicizia, se me la vorrai dare. Pur di starti vicino, Sherlock, mi faccio bastare questo. Senti» aggiunse infine, ora più determinato. «Mi dispiace se ti senti minacciato e sappi che sono disposto ad andarmene via anche subito se lo desideri.»  
«Vuoi andare, perché?» chiese Sherlock in rimando, scattando con un impeto che non riuscì a trattenere. Per tutto il tempo era infatti rimasto seduto su una sedia dove John lo aveva accompagnato. Ma adesso era balzato in piedi e con ferocia si era fatto avanti. Ferocia che non ebbe presa su John, il quale seguitò nella propria determinata confessione. Lui se ne voleva andare. Però voleva rimanergli amico. Lo amava, ma scappava. E questo non lo capiva. Se lo amava, se lo desiderava anche sessualmente, se gli piaceva perché voleva andare via? Perché John era sempre così complicato?  
«Sherlock, io ti amo da morire e voglio continuare ad averti nella mia vita e dentro di me non me ne vorrei mai andare dalla nostra stanza, perché con te ci sto bene. Io voglio risolvere casi con te e starti vicino. Ma è anche vero che non voglio forzarti a niente e tanto meno a ricambiarmi. Io so che non è così, che non provi niente per me. Tu mi devi dire soltanto cosa vuoi, Sherlock e io lo farò. Se vuoi che faccia le valigie e me ne vada, allora lo farò. Se vuoi che sparisca dalla tua vita, allora sarà così.» Concluse con queste esatte parole, John Watson. Concluse quella sua confessione rilasciando un pesante respiro, un sospiro che lo lasciò svuotato da ogni traccia di pensiero, ragionamento o altra parola da dire. Il silenzio cadde fra loro, leggero come una piuma. Per citare qualcuno, il dado ormai era tratto. Indietro non si poteva tornare.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Pensare. Dentro di sé sapeva di averne un disperato bisogno. Mettere in fila le idee, risistemare il palazzo mentale. Riportare l’ordine dove ordine più non ce n’era. Razionalizzare, sì, doveva aver bisogno anche di quello. Formulare pensieri logici e coerenti, in linea con la sua capacità di ragionamento. Un’operazione del genere, di sicuro imponente, gli avrebbe probabilmente richiesto delle ore. Forse l’intero pomeriggio. Un pomeriggio nel quale non avrebbe potuto dedicarsi ad altre attività, ma di certo non sprecato. Nient’affatto sprecato, se si considerava il caos che imperava nel suo cervello. Senz’altro sarebbe stata la cosa più saggia da fare. Sherlock invece non lo fece, non ci pensò nemmeno lontanamente. Al contrario e forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, Sherlock Holmes reagì d’istinto. E quella passione che mostrava piuttosto spesso per la scienza, per un caso o anche per una scoperta sensazionale, uscì per qualcosa d’altro. Oh, c’erano diverse cose che voleva fare con John da quel momento in avanti. Però iniziò dalle parole, perché mai come in quel momento le parole erano importanti. Chiarire, ammettere, confessare. Quasi gridare tutto il proprio amore. Urlare a pieni polmoni di quel sentimento che teneva gelosamente custodito dentro di sé e che nell’ultimo anno era cresciuto, maturato e cambiato. Il suo divenire era drasticamente mutato. Dalla cotta abissale che si era preso per quel giocatore di rugby che tutti adoravano, era passato al primo innamoramento sino a questo sentimento totalizzante. Un sentimento che lo faceva ragionare sul futuro, un futuro insieme e anche molto lontano. Un sentimento che lo rendeva più forte, più coraggioso, più deciso nell’affrontare le parti buie della sua vita. Un sentimento che in un certo senso lo aveva salvato, tirandolo fuori dall’apatia relazionale. Quella dentro la quale era caduto dopo aver perso Victor, perché sì, Victor lo aveva perso e ormai era giunto il momento di ammetterlo. Non per colpa sua, ma era così che erano andate le cose e lui ci aveva girato attorno troppo. Non voleva che questo succedesse anche con John, sebbene fossero due rapporti molto diversi, Sherlock sentiva che un qualcosa li accomunava: entrambi erano speciali. Quello con Victor, fraterno, unico nel suo genere, vissuto per un’intera vita. Quello con John che sapeva di erotico, di passione, di corse nella notte e di una vita da vivere uno accanto all’altro. John era quello giusto, e Sherlock se lo sentiva nelle ossa. E non gl’importava neanche nell’insensatezza di quell’affermazione. _Le ossa non sentono, fratello. _Intervenne il suo Mycroft mentale con la consueta saccenza. Eppure non gl’interessava. Perché doveva dirlo, voleva farlo e a costo di morirci per l’imbarazzo. Doveva dirlo subito, anzi gridarlo. Cosa che fece. Già perché quelle prime, e piuttosto ovvie, parole che gli venne in mente di dire, le gridò. Letteralmente le cacciò fuori a piena voce, grazie alla quale avrebbero potuto sentirlo sino a Londra. Di ammetterlo e di farlo in quel modo, mai ci avrebbe pensato. Non ci avrebbe scommesso una sterlina una su una confessione d’amore, e avrebbe perso. Per come aveva previsto la sua vita, Sherlock sarebbe rimasto da solo o al massimo con un amico accanto. Amico a cui non avrebbe mai detto niente del genere. Eppure si era sbagliato. Un giorno era arrivato John Watson e aveva buttato all’aria ogni cosa, piani, pensieri, ragionamenti stipati. Tutto. Tutto per aria. Infrangendo regole, portandolo a crearne di nuove. Facendogli provare emozioni e sensazioni profonde e mai sentite prima, permettendogli di nutrire fantasie che mai per nessuno aveva nutrito in passato. John aveva cambiato le carte in tavola e Sherlock ci si era disperato. Si era tormentato e alla fine aveva concluso di dover comunque trascorrere da solo il resto della propria vita. Solo e senza amici né marito o compagno che fosse. Ma aveva sbagliato di nuovo. No, intanto che lo diceva non pensò a niente. Non alle conseguenze né a quanto della propria esistenza sarebbe potuto mutare. Il cervello ormai era spento e niente di ragionevole sarebbe uscito dalle sue labbra.

«Io ti amo! Ti prego non andare via.» E aveva gridato. Gridato davvero. Gridato che forse lo avevano sentito anche fuori in corridoio. Quel ti amo e quella preghiera, dette tremando. Perché tremava. Oh, se tremava! Quelle parole urlate con disperazione, sentendosi subito leggero, estraneo a se stesso. Non riconoscendosi nemmeno nel tono della voce, insolitamente acuto così come per l’impeto appassionato che ci aveva messo. Neppure questo era mai stato così intenso. Quella confessione l’aveva detta arrossendo ancora più vistosamente e sino alla punta delle orecchie, rimanendo poi ammutolito e visibilmente sconvolto.  
«Come? Cosa? Voglio dire, come?»  
«Anche io voglio fare l’amore con te, John, da morire. Lo voglio da morire. Perché anch’io un giorno ti ho visto in corridoio e anche il mio è stato un colpo di fulmine. Anch’io voglio venire a letto con te, anche se non ho esperienza e probabilmente sarò pessimo. Ma ti prego, non andartene.»  
«Tu ne sei sicuro? Ne sei assolutamente sicuro?» gli chiese abbozzando un sorriso o due. Incredulo. Meravigliosamente bello.  
«Sono sicuro di quanto sono sicuro che il sole gira intorno alla terra.»  
«Siamo a posto, allora» gli rispose John, ridendo apertamente e in maniera leggera. Non aveva smesso d’essere sconvolto. E stentava chiaramente a crederci, anche questo era più che evidente.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché è il contrario, Sherlock, è la terra che gira intorno al sole. Come puoi non saperlo? È roba da scuola primaria.»  
«Vuoi davvero discutere di questo adesso?» gli domandò uno Sherlock che sì, si era fatto più vicino. Un passo alla volta. Perché lo voleva baciare e niente glielo avrebbe impedito. Lo voleva e si mordeva le labbra ed era nervoso. E se fosse stato incapace? Sherlock sapeva baciare, lo aveva già fatto. Con Victor. Victor gli aveva dato lezioni su come si bacia, mostrandogli tutte le tecniche che conosceva e spiegandogli come doveva comportarsi. Era stato Sherlock naturalmente a domandargli aiuto, nel caso in cui avesse incontrato qualcuno che ne valeva la pena avrebbe voluto essere preparato. Forse non lo era neppure adesso e nonostante le nozioni annotate con dovizia e precisione, pensò ritornando con la mente a quei famosi pomeriggi. Ripercorrendo ognuno di essi con la mente. Ritornando svelto a quel giorno, lo stesso in cui Victor gli disse che tutto quello comunque non sarebbe servito a niente perché quando avrebbe trovato la persona giusta, allora avrebbe fatto tutto l’istinto. Agendo da sé. Sherlock non si era fidato, non dell’istinto comunque. Il suo, di come si bacia, non ne sapeva un bel niente. E quindi, lezioni, tecniche, cos’era meglio fare, cos’era meglio non fare. Sì, Sherlock sapeva come baciare ma in quei frangenti si sentì comunque un incapace. La sua inesperienza fu drammaticamente ovvia già nella maniera impacciata in cui si era approcciato a John. Un John chiaramente molto più esperto di lui, che lo aveva subito stretto in un abbraccio mascolino. Virile. E Dio, così eccitante! John che aveva fatto vagabondare le mani sulla sua schiena, in una delicata carezza. Su, giù. Su e poi giù di nuovo, con impeto scendendo pericolosamente a ridosso delle natiche. E Sherlock ancora troppo goffo. Con le odiose mani a mezz’aria, indeciso se posarle sul suo petto o se farle crollare miseramente lungo il corpo. Alla fine si lasciò andare, ma soltanto quando già John lo aveva baciato. Allora le mani le posò sul suo torace, accarezzandolo lieve. Successe dopo che John ebbe iniziato a baciarlo. Sulle labbra all’inizio e quasi senza malizia. Una primissima esplorazione, quasi innocente ma che lasciò Sherlock senza più fiato in corpo. Un bacio a cui ne seguì un altro vero e proprio. Già più passionale, a cui cedette incondizionatamente, lasciandosi andare. Gemendo con lascivia. Accarezzandogli quel petto forte e poi stringendolo a sé con prepotenza e gelosia. Da allora le sue goffe mani non lo lasciarono più, lo sfioravano in un tocco lento e gentile. Premuroso, come John gli aveva detto poco prima. Un bacio a cui ne seguì anche un terzo e poi un quarto e che non riuscirono più a frenare, che divenne passionale e già visibilmente erotico. Sherlock si ritrovò ad adorare la bocca di John, le sue labbra, la maniera in cui muoveva quella benedetta lingua. Amò tutto di quel bacio, del primo e anche del secondo e poi del terzo, fino a che non riuscì più a contarli. John lo baciava e lui ricambiava. E lo dominava e poi Sherlock faceva altrettanto poco dopo, facendo valere la sua altezza e imponendosi su di lui. Le volte in cui non voleva essere lui a lasciarsi controllare. Perché ci furono anche quelle e furono, oh, da morirci al solo pensiero. John doveva amare molto l’idea di dominarlo, a un certo momento lo premette contro il muro e lì ce lo lasciò in balia di quei baci e degli sfregamenti già più spinti. Intuì che a John tutto questo dovesse piacere parecchio e lo fece a un certo punto, quando iniziò a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia. Soltanto i primi, allentando la cravatta e prendendo a torturargli il collo con piccoli baci e con altri invece più decisi.  
«Sei bellissimo» ringhiò John preso da un’evidente eccitazione. «E adoro il tuo collo, Dio, lo adoro. Non sai quanto ci ho fantasticato sopra.» E poi di nuovo baci, senza smettere. Incuranti del tempo che passava, delle lezioni che cominciavano la seduta pomeridiana. Senza pensare al fatto che da lì a pochi minuti quell’aula si sarebbe riempita di studenti che già si stavano appropinquando. Baciarsi senza pensare a nulla, in segreto. Senza farlo sapere a nessuno. Gelosi della semplice idea che qualcun altro lo sapesse. Sino a che non smisero. Da un momento all’altro, ansanti e con gli sguardi agganciati, le dita intrecciate. A sorridersi.  
«Di’ un po’» mormorò Sherlock, tentando di ricomporsi. Sapevano di dover andarsene via, anche se pesava a tutti e due. «Questo vuol dire che la regola del niente nudo è abolita?» E John rise, rise di cuore. Questa. Questa era la felicità.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Il bacio, Amos Cassioli (1875): https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amos_Cassioli Il dipinto ritrae Paolo e Francesca, gli amanti fedifraghi che si baciano in segreto. Non c’è un reale accostamento a Sherlock e John, se non nel fatto che in questa fase della loro relazione anche loro si baciano in segreto, e il fatto che il dipinto mi piaceva.
> 
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono arrivati a leggere sin qui e chi recensisce, come sempre ogni parere è ben accetto. Faccio presente che ci sarà un capitolo in più, dai dieci previsti saranno invece undici. Ho voluto prendermi più tempo per il finale.


	10. Sopra la città

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Sherlock fanno l'amore per la prima volta.

> “Scappiamo, sfuggiamo dagli affanni, dai pregiudizi, dalle fatiche che si nascondono tra un tetto e un altro, tra comignolo e finestre. Prendiamo il volo, io e te in questo cielo che ci ospiterà, noi sopra la città. Basta rimanere nel flusso sempre eterno e sempre lo stesso di convenzioni, di convinzioni, classiche interpretazioni della vita quotidiana, allontaniamoci, voliamo via da questa città se ci sta stretta, se è cambiata così tanto, tu fai un cenno, salutala, ti porto lontano, non pensare ad altro”  
-Marc Chagall-
> 
> “La vita è infinitamente più strana di qualsiasi cosa la mente dell’uomo possa inventare. Noi non oseremmo concepire ciò che per l’esistenza è semplicemente un luogo comune. Se potessimo volare fuori da questa finestra tenendoci per mano, aleggiare sopra questa città immensa, scoperchiare i tetti senza far rumore”  
-Un caso di identità, Arthur Conan Doyle-

La vita con John era meravigliosa. Questo Sherlock lo aveva già imparato, ma non aveva imparato fino a che punto potesse essere fantastica. Per davvero lo aveva capito subito dopo che si erano ufficialmente messi insieme. Ufficialmente l’uno per l’altro, in verità non lo sapeva ancora nessuno. Dal loro primo bacio in quell’aula deserta erano trascorse due settimane, le vacanze invernali si stavano avvicinando e tutta la tristezza che aveva previsto di provare a ridosso del Natale, era come se pesasse ancora di più adesso che stava con John. Perché loro stavano insieme; non era incredibile? Pazzesco? Sì, doveva farci ancora l’abitudine e probabilmente una parte di sé non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Ad ogni modo il Natale era alle porte e con lui era in arrivo una pausa che Sherlock avrebbe probabilmente trascorso tra Londra e casa dei suoi genitori. Niente di nuovo insomma. L’unica differenza era che adesso c’era John. Lui invece sarebbe andato da suo padre, gliel’aveva detto un mattino quasi distrattamente, aggiungendo che non ne aveva nessuna voglia dato che ci sarebbe stata anche Harry. Per un momento Sherlock aveva anche pensato di proporgli di trascorrerle con lui, quelle vacanze, salvo poi rintanarsi nel suo solito mutismo. Non che avesse qualche problema a riguardo, però di tanto in tanto ancora faticava ad aprirsi. Stare in una relazione era anche questione di abitudine. Abitudine all’intimità, al dover ragionare per due persone. Alla consapevolezza di potersi aprire con chi ti sta vicino senza venir giudicato. Sherlock era sicuro che non tutte le relazioni fossero così sane, ma quella che aveva con John lo era senz’altro. Tuttavia non si era azzardato ad aggiungere nulla a quel loro discorso, limitandosi ad accennare qualcosa circa il fatto che gli sarebbe toccato andare dai suoi e poi da Mycroft, dove avrebbe trascorso il capodanno. Almeno l’ultimo dell’anno, sua madre glielo risparmiava. Aveva però trovato il coraggio di dire a John che gli avrebbe comperato un regalo e non perché ne voleva uno in cambio, aveva tenuto a specificare, ma soltanto perché gli faceva piacere. John aveva riso e poi lo aveva trascinato in bacio appassionato. Per l’ennesima volta gli aveva ripetuto quanto era dolce e carino, Sherlock in effetti non ci si sentiva perché farsi dei regali era una cosa normale. Però aveva abbozzato, perché in fondo non era poi così male sentirsi dire di essere carini, salvo poi lasciarsi andare a quel famoso bacio. In quelle due settimane a dirla tutta non avevano fatto poi molto se non quello. Avevano vissuto a stretto contatto giorno e notte, separandosi unicamente quando ciò si rivelava fondamentale e quindi per le lezioni, gli allenamenti e di tanto in tanto anche per lo studio. John aveva un gruppo composto prettamente da compagni di corso, coi quali studiava mentre Sherlock preferiva farlo da solo, specie quando poteva usare liberamente il laboratorio o ne approfittava per risistemare il palazzo mentale. Ma nei momenti che rimanevano, oh, non si lasciavano proprio. Sherlock non aveva realmente intenzione di allontanarsi da lui, sebbene di tanto in tanto si rivelasse salutare. Avere le proprie cose da fare era una maledizione tanto quanto poteva considerarsi una benedizione. Spesso gli mancava, altre volte invece era tanto su di giri che si ritrovava a fissare lo schermo del cellulare in attesa di una risposta per quell’incontro che gli aveva proposto. Incontro che avveniva sempre, da una qualche parte. Sgabuzzini, aule vuote, la sezione di storia romanda della biblioteca… ognuno di essi era perfetto per baciarsi. Già perché anche John non vedeva l’ora di vederlo. E a quel punto, mentre affrettava il passo di modo da raggiungerlo il più presto possibile, si ritrovava a ragionare sul fatto che il bello dello stare insieme a una persona era anche questo. Se fossero stati perennemente incollati l’uno all’altro si sarebbe perso la fibrillazione, il tremore, l’eccitazione che cresceva e che lo stordiva le volte in cui sapeva di doverlo vedere. Si sarebbe perso l’emozione e i palpiti. E i loro baci non sarebbero stati tanto disperati, così voraci ma più miti e spenti di passione. Era un pensiero ridicolo, ma dentro al quale di tanto in tanto trovava un briciolo di consolazione. Giusto quel barlume di logica che sedava la tristezza che prendeva piede in lui durante le mattinate infinite o le sfiancanti sedute di allenamento. La stessa ansietà che gli attanagliava lo stomaco e cercava di convincerlo che senza John non poteva più vivere. Era questo l’amore? Il desiderio era fatto così? Composto da mille e più sospiri trepidanti? Sherlock non avrebbe mai creduto potesse essere tanto intenso, eppure era la condizione dentro la quale viveva e che lo portava a fantasticare piuttosto spesso. Specialmente sul sesso. Non che lo avessero già fatto, a quello non c’erano arrivati. Era in programma, comunque. O meglio, Sherlock aveva in programma di farlo mentre per quel che riguardava John non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco, ma era improbabile che non lo volesse. Quando, non era ancora stato stabilito. Di certo non ne avevano parlato, anzi, parlavano assai poco e preferivano pomiciare sul letto di uno o dell’altro o ancora in cucina, o contro la porta d’ingresso. O nell’ormai famosa sezione di storia romana della biblioteca dell’università. Sicuramente sarebbe successo prima dell’inizio della pausa invernale, perché Sherlock non pensava che avrebbe resistito ancora lungo. Certo che però si davano parecchio da fare. Le sedute notturne di baci e carezze potevano durare anche delle ore. Il che avveniva praticamente tutte le sere, ovviamente quando non avevano un caso di Lestrade da risolvere o non irrompeva un amico di John e se lo trascinava in qualche pub, scatenando una furiosa gelosia. No, Sherlock non era mai stato possessivo o meglio non aveva mai avuto alcun motivo per esserlo. Sino a quel momento la sua idea di gelosia era una vaga annotazione nel palazzo mentale, uno di quei sentimenti che era bene conoscere dato che era spesso movente di un omicidio. Era però un qualcosa di molto teorico e di ben poco vissuto. Eppure si scoprì molto più che infastidito dalle continue, quanto moleste, interruzioni degli amici di John. Possibile che fossero tanto invasivi? E che non capissero che una coppia ha anche delle nec… Ma chiaro, era ovvio d’altra parte! Ragionò quella sera, dopo aver visto la porta chiudersi dietro la schiena di un John non troppo entusiasta di uscire. Era trascorso già qualche giorno dall’inizio ufficiale della loro relazione e Sherlock per la prima volta si era ritrovato a ragionare sulle altre persone. Sul mondo al di fuori di loro due. Gli amici di John parevano non avere la minima idea che stessero insieme, né che il suddetto fosse impegnato con qualcuno. Lo squallore di certe battute, d’altronde, rendeva tutto fastidiosamente ovvio oltre che imbarazzante. Cose come: c’è una nuova cameriera al pub con due tette gigantesche, vieni, amico che te la porti a letto. E cose così. Frasi che avevano fatto infuriare Sherlock oltre ogni dire, il quale si era ritrovato a fissare la porta ormai chiusa con i pugni serrati e la mascella contratta perché no, John non doveva averglielo detto. A dirla tutta neanche Sherlock lo aveva fatto, ma era anche vero che Sherlock non aveva amici. Mike Stamford era più che altro un conoscente e a parte Victor, che comunque stava lontano e col quale non si scriveva tutti i giorni, la sola persona con cui fosse vagamente in confidenza era Mycroft. Al quale non era mai necessario dire alcunché.  


_Le mie congratulazioni, fratello caro._

Aveva scritto proprio così. Un messaggio di pochissime parole, che oltretutto doveva essergli anche pesato. Mycroft odiava gli sms, non li inviava mai se poteva telefonare e far valere il tono della propria voce seccata. Se questa volta aveva preferito spedirne uno doveva essere per via dell’imbarazzo. Perché ne provava. Oh, se ne provava e ovviamente non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente. Quella era una piccola ammissione, per altro sottintesa, una minuscola e silente vittoria che Sherlock riportò sul pomposo fratellone. Il fatto era che da buoni fratelli non avevano mai discusso di simili argomenti, al contrario avevano preferito ignorare bellamente la prospettiva che l’altro avesse una propria sfera sessuale, i propri desideri, sogni, pulsioni. Sapeva che Mycroft non aveva nessuno nella propria vita, non attualmente e a dirla tutta, la sua ignoranza circa i gusti sessuali di suo fratello tale avrebbe voluto rimanere. Ciò che si era ritrovato a immaginare intanto che leggeva quelle parole digitate sicuramente dopo un’attenta riflessione, magari corrette più volte così da trovare la forma migliore, era che Mycroft fosse stato imbarazzato dalla prospettiva di congratularsi. Forse non era neanche vero, ma non riusciva a levarsi l’idea della testa o a goderne. Ciò di cui era sicuro era che i complimenti non dovevano essere del tutto sinceri. Magari un fondo di verità c’era, ma la ragione principale per cui gli aveva scritto era per fargli presente che lo sapeva, come se questo avesse potuto inquietarlo o mettergli paura in qualche modo. Suo fratello era una persona piuttosto contorta, che ragionava sempre su ogni più piccola sfumatura. Era pesante e anche piuttosto pedante e non faceva mai niente che fosse prettamente limpido. In ogni sua parola o azione c’era perennemente un rovescio della medaglia, un altro significato nascosto che se ne stava celato alla vista di chi non riteneva all’altezza. Ovvero lui. Era per questo che Sherlock lo detestava, perché non diceva mai le cose come stavano ma girava attorno a una verità propinandone una verosimile. Forse avrebbero iniziato ad andare davvero d’accordo soltanto quando Mycroft si fosse messo in testa di dire proprio tutto ciò che pensava. Sherlock avrebbe apprezzato anche una verità brutale (d’altra parte lui lo faceva con tutti), che una sequela di mezze verità. Fu per questo che invece che tacere e dedicarsi altro, decise di scrivergli. Per riversargli di nuovo addosso tutto ciò che, di lui, pensava.  
  
  
_Fottiti, Mycroft, tu e le tue dannate telecamere.  
E non fingere che t’importi della mia vita sentimentale, perché so che non è vero!  
L’unico motivo per cui ti sei congratulato era per farmi presente che lo sapevi.  
Quindi te lo ridico: fottiti.  
E non ti azzardare a dirlo a mamma e papà._  
_Glielo dirò io, come e quando vorrò._  
  
  
Mycroft aveva risposto con le consuete poche parole, probabilmente di circostanza o dette più che altro per sedare la rabbia e riportare la situazione sotto i livelli di guardia. Soltanto un: _come desideri, fratello caro; _che gli aveva fatto venir voglia di spaccargli la faccia. Per fortuna poi non si era fatto più sentire, permettendogli di vivere felicemente quelle due settimane, che tra l’altro si rivelarono anche molto costruttive. Sherlock aveva imparato tante cose. Oh, davvero tante. Sul toccarsi, sul come toccarsi. Aveva imparato abilità che non sapeva possedere. Aveva imparato tanto anche su John, su cosa preferiva. Cosa non apprezzava. O anche semplicemente com’era dormire tra le sue braccia. Perché stare con John, ah, era fantastico. Lo aveva già detto che era fantastico? Di sicuro era la riprova di come la realtà spesso superi le aspettative, così come la fantasia. C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto fare assieme a lui, che sulle prime non seppe nemmeno da quale parte girarsi. Cominciò con le cose ovvie, ma che sapevano essere anche assurdamente difficili. Come respirare, mettere un passo dopo l’altro. E poi andare a lezione, svolgere i consueti gli allenamenti. Cenare col suo ragazzo, seduto a un tavolo della mensa di fronte a Mike Stamford. Trattenere a stento i sorrisi quando le dita di John incontravano le sue, o le volte in cui sentiva quella carezza lieve salire e scendere dalla coscia in un movimento delicato. E poi ancora aspettare John dopo gli allenamenti e passare la serata con lui. A parlare, principalmente, ma poi anche a baciarsi. Anzi baciarsi sempre, senza smettere mai e soltanto per respirare. Farlo la sera, dopo le lezioni e poi andare avanti per tutta quanta la notte. Già perché quella notte, la loro prima notte, l’avevano passata insonne. Si erano addormentati esausti verso le tre e mezza del mattino. Dopo aver trascorso ore intere intervallando chiacchiere al cercarsi con le mani, con le labbra. A sfiorarsi con la lingua. A imparare a memoria i punti più sensibili. E John ne aveva, oh, se ne aveva. Ce n’era uno appena dietro l’orecchio sinistro che lo mandava in visibilio e che caricava Sherlock di un’eccitazione mai provata. Qualcosa di nuovo e unico, perché dare piacere a un’altra persona era indescrivibile. Era potere e passione. Era sesso allo stato puro. Certo non avevano fatto soltanto quello, naturalmente no. Avevano anche parlato, qualche volta. Delle vacanze di Natale, dei regali di Natale. Sherlock aveva di nuovo raccontato di sua madre e di quanto John avesse avuto ragione su di lei nel dire che la sua famiglia era da denuncia. Gli aveva confessato come si era sentito, ovvero protetto e al sicuro, quando lei era piombata al dormitorio. John aveva invece ammesso che il giorno della partita di rugby, quella dei quaranta e più punti alla quale Sherlock aveva assistito, aveva giocato per lui. Per mettersi in mostra e fare un po’ il figo.  
«E io che pensavo che volessi fare colpo su qualche ragazza.»  
«Io volevo fare colpo su di te. Ha funzionato?»  
«Sì, direi proprio di sì» ammise Sherlock, prima di trascinarlo in un’ennesima seduta di baci. La vita, pensò intanto che scivolava lungo il suo collo con la punta della lingua e che intrecciava le mani con quelle piccole e tozze di John, era davvero meravigliosa.  
  


Del sesso non ne avevano discusso. Almeno non per quel paio di settimane. Non sino a quello che sarebbe stato fondamentalmente il loro primo approccio in quel senso. Anzitutto ci sarebbe da dire che sebbene fosse trascorso già così tanto tempo dall’inizio della loro relazione, di loro non sapeva niente nessuno. Solamente Mike Stamford doveva aver capito qualcosa, ma era anche vero che Sherlock non ci aveva prestato troppa attenzione. Avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad ascoltarlo mentre parlava, pensò un giorno rimuginando su certe frasi a doppio senso pronunciate dal suddetto Mike. Comunque se John avesse o meno confessato qualcosa a qualcuno, ciò non riguardava sicuramente i ragazzi del rugby club che erano ancora all’oscuro di tutto. Ecco, quello era stato il pensiero che col passare dei giorni aveva iniziato a tormentarlo. E a farlo con sempre maggiore insistenza. John si vergognava di lui? Non poteva escludere a priori la prospettiva, sebbene fosse piuttosto strano. Sapeva che, contrariamente a quanto ci si sarebbe aspettato, non aveva alcun problema con la famiglia. Sua sorella si era dichiarata lesbica già diversi anni prima e il signor Watson non aveva avuto nessun problema ad accettarla, almeno stando a quanto John aveva riferito. Il disagio di Harry, ciò che l’aveva portata ad avere un serio problema con l’alcol, aveva radici differenti che nell’accettazione della propria sessualità. Principalmente era venuto fuori dopo la morte della loro madre, fatto che Harriet non aveva preso un granché bene. Questo era quanto della sua famiglia John gli aveva raccontato, il che lo aveva portato a ritenere che non fosse l’accettazione di una relazione omosessuale da parte della famiglia, il problema. Anzi, stando a quanto aveva detto aveva intenzione di dirlo a suo padre proprio durante le vacanze di Natale e la sua voce, mentre lo informava della cosa, anche a distanza di giorni la ricordava come priva di alcun tipo di inflessione. Quindi non erano loro il problema di John. Ma potevano esserlo gli amici? Era piuttosto probabile, specie perché i suoi non erano dei semplici conoscenti, ma erano giocatori di rugby. Lo sport mascolino per eccellenza, sinonimo di virilità. John temeva forse che, dichiarando la propria relazione con un altro uomo, la sua credibilità di giocatore venisse meno? Eppure era strano, perché aveva avuto in passato dei ragazzi. Cotte estive, a suo dire. Flirt da niente e qualche scopata al mare. Magari di quelle avventure di cui nessuno a parte lui ne sapeva qualcosa. In fin dei conti era piuttosto probabile che fosse così, ciononostante Sherlock non poteva escludere l’idea che si vergognasse di lui. Magari, sapendo che tutti in università lo conoscevano come “Holmes lo strambo”, aveva timore di dirlo in giro per non essere giudicato altrettanto strano. Sherlock non aveva mai davvero trovato il coraggio d’indagare oltre, più che altro per timore della risposta. Certo, era anche vero che ogni volta si era lasciato distrarre da altro e senza fare neanche troppa fatica. Dalle labbra di John, per esempio. Dal collo di John. Da John che gli si premeva addosso. John che lo abbracciava e stringeva a sé. Che lo schiacciava contro il muro e gli divorava il collo. Tutte maniere piacevoli di deconcentrarsi che però, e parlando in tutta franchezza, non erano altro che scuse. La verità era che era teso e nervoso, piuttosto pensieroso e anche John doveva essersene accorto. Anzi, che lo fosse divenne drammaticamente ovvio appena passato il quindici del mese. Dopo di allora aveva iniziato a sentirsi osservato e con un fare vagamente indagatore. John si stava forse domandando quale fosse il suo problema, magari addirittura temeva che stesse cambiando idea su loro due. Per non cadere in qualche discussione, Sherlock gli lasciò credere che fosse pensieroso per via di una tesina particolarmente ostica alla quale stava lavorando, senza fargli presente che in realtà l’aveva già finita da giorni. No, non affrontarono niente per davvero. Anzi no, era lui a non aver affrontato nulla. Almeno non fino a quel giorno. Era di nuovo sabato, e di nuovo al mattino. Perché tutte le cose belle della sua vita erano successe di sabato mattina, o quasi.  
  
  
  
John si era alzato di buon ora. Come faceva sempre quando aveva una partita, e quel giorno ne aveva una contro una squadra particolarmente ostica di cui Sherlock non ricordava affatto il nome. Erano da poco passate le otto e trenta e il suo già attivo fidanzato non aveva ancora fatto colazione. Aveva chiaramente preferito aspettarlo, anche questo lo faceva spesso. Il segno molto più che ovvio risiedeva nella tavola apparecchiata con tutto l’occorrente per una ricca colazione, ma soprattutto stava nell’assenza di un bollitore fumante o tracce di foglie di tè sul tavolo. Eppure quando aprì gli occhi, guardandosi poi attorno con aria assonnata, si rese conto che John doveva essersi già svegliato da un pezzo. Lo trovò infatti in cucina intento a lavare piatti e pentole, alcuni di essi già li aveva asciugati e impilati da un lato. Diligentemente e con metodo perché no, John non avrebbe faticato a vivere nell’esercito. Rigoroso e preciso com’era, Sherlock era piuttosto sicuro che avrebbe obbedito facilmente anche agli ordini, se soltanto gli fosse venuto in mente di darli. I piatti erano della cena comunque, una cosa coi piselli preparata da John e che Sherlock aveva apprezzato (perlomeno nel tentativo). Non che ultimamente badasse troppo al cibo, per quanto mangiasse molto più di quanto non avesse mai fatto in tutta la vita. Doveva anche aver messo su un paio di chili, che secondo John non si notavano minimamente in quel fisico longilineo e asciutto. E probabilmente anche il suo umore era migliorato, non che avesse iniziato a tollerare certi idioti che aveva come compagni di corso, ma di tanto in tanto si ritrovava a fischiettare una qualche sonata di Mozart. Sherlock immaginò che dovesse essere la felicità, ovvero una delle più drastiche, quanto ovvie, conseguenze dell’essere innamorati e corrisposti. Un qualcosa a cui non riusciva più a fare a meno e, a dirla tutta, di cui spesso neanche s’accorgeva. Come quel mattino, per esempio. Già, in quel mattino di sabato, si svegliò terribilmente di buon umore. Ma di un buon umore diverso rispetto ai giorni passati. Non aveva voglia di fischiettare e nemmeno di canticchiare. Si sentiva invece piuttosto strano, era come se un formicolio gli facesse prudere le dita delle mani o arricciare quelle dei piedi. Aveva come la sensazione di star covando una certa voglia a cui sulle prime non era riuscito a dare un nome. Cosa desiderava? Che cos’era che nutriva e alimentava dentro di sé? A comprenderlo riuscì soltanto dopo essersi alzato da quello stupido letto. Una capatina in bagno, una doccia veloce come a voler sedare quella pulsazione insolita e poi ritrovarsi curioso del proprio non riuscirci. Al contrario, dopo che fu uscito dal bagno ed ebbe raggiunto John in cucina, si rese conto che il suo non era semplice desiderio sessuale. Non assomigliava affatto a quello che nutriva quando gli veniva voglia di masturbarsi, magari sfogliando una rivista militare. No, questa era differente. Era una pulsazione insolita e quasi buffa da provare. Perché era eccitato, sì, ma più che d’essere soddisfatto sentiva il bisogno di soddisfare. Soddisfare John, per la precisione. Impulso che aveva provato spesso nell’arco di quelle prime due settimane, accompagnato ogni volta da una certa frustrazione. Con lui c’erano stati lunghi baci, sedute notturne di carezze intense ma tutto era sempre finito prima che si potessero spingere oltre. Probabilmente fu il vederlo in piedi davanti a quel lavello, con addosso unicamente dei morbidi pantaloni del pigiama. O magari fu la sua schiena muscolosa e possente o i capelli freschi di doccia, ma l’aria ancora assonnata. O forse quella ruga sulla tempia, che gli veniva sempre quando era concentrato. Oh, Sherlock adorava quella ruga. Era la sua preferita. Probabilmente fu per causa sua che si spinse tanto oltre, incoraggiato dal desiderio di baciarla per poi dedicarsi al collo e a quella bocca sottile. In effetti non ci pensò sopra troppo e semplicemente lo fece. Ignorando quella sensazione di estraneità a se stesso, di stranezza che aveva allo stomaco nel sentire se stesso dire una cosa del genere. Non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile, eppure eccolo lì. Ad abbracciare da dietro il ragazzo che aveva ammesso d’amare. Eccolo lì a baciargli quella dannata ruga e poi a seguire con la lingua le venature del collo. Eccolo lì a sentire John sussultare poiché colto di sorpresa, tenersi appena e poi rilassarsi. Lasciarsi andare a un qualche mugolio soddisfatto. E infine borbottare una qualche scusa.

«Dai, lasciami finire che devo andare al pre-partita» mormorò pigramente, tentando inutilmente di levarselo di dosso. Non ci riuscì. Anzitutto perché non appariva come troppo convinto di non volere tante attenzioni, al contrario si ritrovò a mugolare a voce sempre più alta. Lo voleva e Sherlock se n’era reso conto. Probabilmente John non aveva ancora idea di ciò che sarebbe successo, ma era ovvio che desiderasse ricevere quei baci e quelle carezze. Già perché le mani di Sherlock non avevano smesso di vagabondare su e giù per il torace nudo. Di sfiorare i capezzoli, e poi di saggiare la consistenza degli addominali sodi. Dio, quanto gli piaceva! E voleva farlo godere. Oh, sì lo desiderava da morire. E anche se non si sentiva ancora pronto per un rapporto completo, sapeva di volere qualcosa. Qualcosa che era rimasto indefinito sino a quel momento. Qualcosa che capì in quei frangenti. E che disse. Senza paura, vergogna o imbarazzo di sorta. Parlando in maniera schietta. Lui, eccitato. Che baciava un John che stava lentamente perdendo la testa.  
«Voglio farti una sega» mormorò al suo orecchio. John, di nuovo, si tese appena. Più che altro per lo stupore. Non doveva essersi immaginato uno Sherlock tanto audace nell’intimità, e in parte c’era da dire che neanche Sherlock stesso aveva pensato di poter mai essere così coraggioso.  
«Non dovrei» biascicò tra un gemito e l’altro perché sì, Sherlock gli stava sfiorando con la punta della lingua quel punto molto sensibile proprio dietro l’orecchio. Quello che lo faceva impazzire e perdere completamente il controllo.  
«E perché?»  
«Sai, il testosterone, l-la partita e…»  
«Mh, quindi non devo?» sussurrò Sherlock lascivamente, senza smettere di giocare con l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni.  
«Dio no, Sherlock. Fallo subito!» E lui obbedì. Obbedì davvero, sentendosi un po’ una recluta che obbedisce al proprio superiore. Fu questo il primissimo pensiero al quale si lasciò andare intanto che gli abbassava slip e pantaloni. Era eccitante pensare di essere un giovane soldato inesperto che tenta di soddisfare il proprio superiore e che lo fa, sembrando anche un po’ imbranato. Sherlock aveva sempre avuto una fissazione per gli uomini in divisa, ma sfogliare una rivista era un conto. Questa invece era tutt’altra cosa. E l’eccitazione che provò in quegli istanti, intanto che cominciava delicatamente a toccarlo, era oltre ogni dire. Il senso di potere che lo pervase subito dopo gli diede alla testa, eccitandolo in maniera prepotente. Dio, era così bello! E John era così grosso. Oh, lo aveva capito. D’altra parte in quelle ormai famose settimane un po’ si erano strusciati e poi c’era la faccenda del sospensorio. Quindi qualcosa l’aveva dedotta da sé. Ma questo... Non che fosse qualcosa di gigantesco o mostruoso, ma decisamente John aveva dimensioni notevoli. E tenerlo in mano era divino. E dargli soddisfazione, tentando di capire come gli piaceva, era ancora meglio. A John comunque piaceva svelto e brutale. Sherlock lo intuì dai suoi continui implorare per qualcosa di più veloce. E Sherlock lo fece, assecondò ogni sua richiesta. Tutti i suoi desideri, pompando e pompando con precisione. Giocando coi testicoli e mordendogli il collo. Baciando quel punto che lo faceva impazzire. Lo fece stando attento, mostrandosi premuroso. Scientifico quasi, come se fosse un esperimento e non una banalissima sega di prima mattina. Sì, fu bellissimo. Eccitante e anche soddisfacente, in una maniera che non avrebbe mai immaginato. Era una questione mentale, di fascinazione cerebrale che non c’entrava tanto col sesso. O meglio, c’entrava ma fino a un certo punto. Era l’eccitarsi per l’eccitazione di un altro, la stessa che lo aveva fatto venire come un ragazzino intanto che lo masturbava. E quando John gli venne letteralmente nella mano, lasciandosi cadere contro di lui con un ultimo soddisfatto sospiro, Sherlock si rese conto che niente di ciò che aveva fatto nella vita valeva tanto quanto quello. Ah, e comunque John fece schifo alla partita. A quanto pareva scese in campo con la testa tra le nuvole e il suo allenatore, credendolo malato, lo cambiò alla fine del primo tempo senza più toglierlo dalla panchina. Forse quella faccenda del testosterone non era poi così sbagliata.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
L’amore poi lo fecero davvero. Per la precisione successe il giorno prima dell’inizio delle vacanze, quando ormai Sherlock aveva perduto le speranze che potesse accadere non soltanto nei suoi sogni (dove l’avevano fatto decine di volte in tutte le posizioni possibili). Dopo quel fatto avvenuto il sabato precedente, Sherlock aveva provato con tutto se stesso a introdurre l’argomento, ma era come se ogni traccia di spavalderia si fosse consumata assieme al piacere di John. E al proprio. Non era così ovviamente, ma invece che agire e prendere in mano la situazione preferì lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto. Era più che altro questione di coraggio, non aveva paura di sentirsi rifiutato però una parte di sé sentiva che il momento giusto non era ancora arrivato. E di sicuro gli impegni scolastici non avevano aiutato. Le attività a ridosso delle vacanze si erano molto intensificate e fra test e testine si erano ritrovati senza più il tempo materiale per vedersi. Figurarsi per fare l’amore la prima volta. Per fortuna dividevano la stessa stanza e in questo, si ritrovò ad ammettere una sera intanto che lo abbracciava dopo quasi dieci ore che non lo faceva, John era stato lungimirante. Si trattava di una magra consolazione, ma almeno era qualcosa. Molto più degli scarni sms che si mandavano da mattina a sera per sentirsi meno distanti.

_Incontro in biblioteca. Sezione di storia romana. Ho dieci minuti. SH  
Mi spiace, piccolo. Devo finire una tesina._  
  
_Ehi, bellezza, ci vediamo negli spogliatoi tra mezz’ora?  
Ho un test di laboratorio tra dieci minuti. SH  
Facciamo tra due ore in aula dieci? A quell’ora non c’è nessuno. SH  
No, ho gli allenamenti giù al campo. Stasera a cena?  
D’accordo, ma odio dover aspettare così tanto! SH_

Era diventato parecchio frustrante, sì. Il non potersi incontrare come invece erano riusciti a fare i primi giorni, rubando cinque minuti di qua e altri dieci di là, stava innervosendo Sherlock in maniera pericolosa. Non chiedeva molto, giusto qualche minuto per baciarsi o palparsi a vicenda tra una lezione e l’altra. Come si faceva a vivere senza i baci di John? O le sue mani addosso? Sicuramente tra il laboratorio e i libri e tutte le attività che svolgeva, tra cui il consulente investigativo dilettante (dilettante per ora), le sue giornate erano piuttosto piene al punto da fargli smettere di pensare, almeno ogni tanto. A indispettirlo era più che altro l’idea che con lui non ci fosse John. Tanto che delle volte aveva come la sensazione d’esplodere. Tutto ciò che desiderava era che lo prendesse e lo portasse via, mollare tutto e scappare con lui da una qualsiasi parte. Non gl’importava dove o di ciò che avrebbero lasciato dietro di sé, purché stessero insieme. E non era soltanto per il troppo daffare che avevano avuto durante l’ultima settimana, se fosse stato soltanto per quello sarebbe stato un malessere passeggero fatto di arrabbiature e tensione sessuale irrisolta. Il guaio era che stava per cominciare la pausa invernale, il che significava che non si sarebbero visti almeno fino a gennaio. Sherlock aveva iniziato seriamente a pensare di non andare dai suoi. Era un’idea stupida, oltre che pericolosa, ma che una parte di lui trovava a dir poco geniale. Pregare John per ospitarlo sino alla ripresa delle lezioni gli era sembrata un’ottima trovata e senz’altro non gli avrebbe detto di no, anzi ne sarebbe stato felice. Ma l’illusione d’aver avuto una bella pensata era durata più o meno due secondi. Dopo, la realtà gli era franata addosso, travolgendolo. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante trovarsi faccia a faccia col signor Watson e Harriet, la sorella. Si sarebbe presentato lì senza invito e sarebbe stato costretto a vivere a casa di persone che in pratica non conosceva. E poi sua madre sarebbe stata capace di andarlo a riprendere, tirandolo sino a casa per un orecchio. Dio, che prospettiva terrificante! Prospettiva sulla quale preferiva non rimuginare troppo e che lo fece desistere dall’idea di domandarglielo davvero. Era meglio non correre nessun rischio e soltanto per non fare brutte figure o non apparire come un bambino incapace davanti a dei perfetti estranei. Si sarebbe accontentato di sentirlo al telefono e magari avrebbero potuto anche incontrarsi. D’altronde, John non abitava troppo lontano e Londra, per quanto grande, era pur sempre una città. Non era affatto la fine del mondo.  
  
  
Ad ogni modo il fatto successe, e per fortuna. Se si considerava la tensione sessuale che correva tra loro, si poteva dire che fossero giunti a un punto di non ritorno oltre il quale c’era soltanto la pazzia. Una volta superato il malumore, passati i test e finite le lezioni, Sherlock e John finalmente riuscirono a trovare del tempo tutto per loro. Ed era assurdo a pensarci, ma il merito di quell’importante avvicinamento era in parte anche di Lestrade. Quel giorno le lezioni erano terminate nel primo pomeriggio, l’istituto aveva voluto dar modo agli studenti di prepararsi per tornare ognuno nelle rispettive case. Lui e John sarebbero partiti il giorno successivo, il che significava che avevano un ultimo pomeriggio da trascorrere in intimità. E magari fare anche l’amore, aveva pensato Sherlock un istante prima che il telefono squillasse. Lestrade, pensò senza sapere bene se esserne felice o maledirlo per il pessimo tempismo.  
«Un delitto a South Kensington, Graham dice che forse può interessarmi.» Beh, non era così. Non era stato affatto così. Sì era un caso e c’era John stato con lui, quindi comunque ne era valsa la pena. Ma un banale sei perdeva clamorosamente al cospetto di un pomeriggio di sesso con John. John che non aveva smesso di seguirlo in giro per Londra od ovunque i delitti li conducessero. John che lo supportava e aiutava. John che, quel blog, lo aveva pubblicato davvero. John che amava starlo a sentire, che sorrideva nel vederlo gesticolare intanto che raccontava di una delle sue passate imprese. John che adesso persino lo baciava e che non si tirava mai indietro dal dirgli che era fantastico. E lui che si sentiva sempre più felice.  
  
Da quella gita a Londra rientrarono che erano da poco dopo le sette e mezza. A stento avevano pranzato. Eppure, dopo aver varcato la soglia della loro stanza, non si riscoprirono desiderosi di cibo. No, a mangiare non ci pensarono affatto. Bastò un’occhiata per comprendere ogni cosa. Per mandare all’aria la cena a cui uno dei due doveva aver accennato, e a cui l’altro aveva annuito anche se distrattamente. Fu sufficiente quello per sentire una stretta allo stomaco, il fiato spezzarsi e poi come una spinta in avanti, come una voce che diceva a entrambi che quello era il momento giusto. Fu un attimo, quindi. Un attimo lungo tanto quanto un’eternità. Si capirono, si videro. Non per la prima volta, questo no. Ma senz’altro mai così profondamente. Mai Sherlock aveva avuto modo di guadare così in fondo allo sguardo di John Watson. Era eccitato, brutalmente eccitato. Non doveva essere per via del caso, un sei scarso e un poco eccitante criminale da inseguire non aveva di sicuro fatto aumentare il loro livello di adrenalina. Non c’era niente che dovessero allentare, fatta eccezione per la tensione che portavano avanti da una settimana o più. Eppure a quanto pareva era stato sufficiente per accendere qualcosa dentro di loro. Una miccia che aveva spinto Sherlock tra le braccia del suo amato rugbista. Lo voleva, lo voleva da morire e anche John a quanto pareva era della medesima opinione. John che ora lo guardava insistentemente, ma senza sorridere. Perché non c’era proprio niente da ridere, non adesso comunque. John che Sherlock amava con tutto quanto se stesso. In futuro avrebbe ricordato quel momento come tra i più belli della sua intera vita. Anche a distanza di anni avrebbe saputo descrivere ogni più piccolo dettaglio con precisione e dovizia di particolari. Ma a conti fatti, quando tutto ebbe inizio Sherlock non si sentì propriamente padrone di se stesso. Aveva la sensazione di star galleggiando a mezz’aria, anche mentre veniva travolto da un bacio appassionato. Anche mentre le mani esperte di John lo accarezzavano insistentemente, vagabondando lungo la sua schiena. In alto e in basso, curiose a infilarsi sotto la camicia. Allentando la cintura. Cingendogli il viso e baciandolo, baciandolo disperatamente. John non disse niente, e Sherlock dal canto proprio sentiva di non avere più voce nemmeno per un sussurro. Quindi preferì tacere e basta, e agire, ovviamente. E proprio lui che aveva sempre bisogno di chiarimenti, di rassicurazioni emotive, in quei frangenti mise da parte ogni dubbio o insicurezza lasciando che l’istinto lo guidasse. Perché John aveva capito e in fondo andava bene anche così.  
  
Avevano cominciato col baciarsi lentamente e in maniera dolce. Ma poi la determinazione di entrambi li aveva portati a spogliarsi a vicenda. E questa volta non grazie a un semplice sguardo. Cappotto e giaccone erano così finiti sul letto mentre qualche istante più tari la giacca e la cravatta della divisa di Sherlock, portata come sempre allentata, avevano fatto la stessa identica fine. Senza cura né preoccupazione. E proprio lui che era dannatamente pignolo in queste cose, non importò un accidenti di niente che si potessero sgualcire o rovinare. La sola cosa di cui gl’interessava era di John. E dei suoi baci. Del suo tocco gentile e garbato. Della delicatezza di quelle mani che pur con passione mal trattenuta, gli graffiavano appena la schiena nuda. E palpavano, oh, se lo facevano. Stringendo a mani piene quelle sue due natiche che più volte John aveva definito da urlo. John, meraviglioso John. Col suo torace ampio, i muscoli forti delle braccia che Sherlock si preoccupò di scoprire per bene strappandogli di dosso ogni impedimento. Camicia, giacca, quella stupidissima cravatta finirono anche loro a terra. Perché Sherlock amava il petto di John, era così ampio e forte. E ancora di più amava toccarlo. Saggiare con le punte delle dita ogni singolo muscolo, domandare a John il nome di ognuno di essi e sentirglieli ripetere all’infinito. Ah, era così virile. Sì, anche Sherlock sentiva di esserlo ogni tanto. Quella volta, sì quel sabato mattina insomma, sapeva d’esser stato bravo oltre che parecchio dominante. Intanto che lo aveva masturbato aveva avuto la sensazione che, se soltanto gliel’avesse chiesto, John si sarebbe donato a lui senza battere ciglio. In quel momento tuttavia non stette troppo a ragionare su questo aspetto del loro rapporto. Già fin dal primo giorno avevano stabilito che non volevano che ci fosse alcun ruolo fisso tra loro. Decisione che a entrambi era sembrata la più saggia, considerata anche il tipo di personalità che avevano. Sherlock dentro di sé era sicuro che non si sarebbe mai assoggettato a nessuno, al tempo stesso però non desiderava neppure diventare un despota. Un rapporto paritario era il solo a stargli davvero bene. Spesso non avevano bisogno di tanti chiarimenti, succedeva che agivano in base a come si comportava l’altro. Se vedeva che John era più propenso a lasciargli il controllo, allora Sherlock diventava più dominante e viceversa. Ma quel giorno era come se niente tra loro fosse stato stabilito in precedenza. Sherlock dal canto proprio, quella domanda non se l’aspettò affatto. Era sicuro che le sue azioni fossero piuttosto palesi. A quanto pareva non era così, o forse John era più prudente del solito.  
  
«Tu cosa vuoi… cioè come…» Sherlock sorrise di dolcezza. Lo fece prendendo una mano di John nella propria, e intrecciando le dita in un groviglio che reputò perfetto già per il solo fatto che esisteva. Se lo trascinò con sé sul letto, quello di John ovvero l’unico privo di cappotti ammonticchiati. Lo fece sedere accanto a sé con ancora le dita intrecciate, lo sguardo addosso. La voglia di farlo e di farlo fottutamente bene, non ben nascosta nelle pieghe dello sguardo. Sherlock sorrise, per una seconda volta. Gli baciò le nocche e soltanto allora gli concesse una breve carezza in viso.  
«Io voglio fare tutto, John. Io con te non c’è una singola cos che non desidero sperimentare. Ma oggi, per la prima volta, io voglio essere tuo. Voglio lasciarmi andare a te come non ho mai fatto con nessuno.» La voce era poco più di un sussurro, perché non c’era bisogno di urlare. E non soltanto perché Sherlock non urlava mai, ma perché era sicuro che l’amore si fa tra i mormorii, si fa con sussurri e i sospiri. E quindi parlava a bassa voce. E tremava appena, ma non per paura quanto per aspettativa. Ed era emozionato come non era mai stato in tutta la vita. «Io non l’ho mai fatto, John. In nessun modo e potrò sembrarti impacciato, anzi lo sarò senz’altro.»  
«Lo so, me l’hai già detto.» Lo aveva fatto? Pensò, confuso. In effetti non se lo ricordava, ma poco importava. «Dimmi solo quello che vuoi e come lo vuoi, e io te lo darò.» Stupidamente si scoprì con gli occhi chiusi. Non sapeva precisamente quando li avesse serrati, ma si ritrovò così. Col fiato di John a meno di un palmo. A respirare pesantemente. Con la tensione sessuale che cresceva, tenendosi al pari di un filo. Con le labbra vogliose e il corpo intero che pareva saper esattamente cosa fare e come farlo. Ma la sua mente invece? La sua mente cosa voleva da John? E doveva seguire i suoi dettami o quelli dell’istinto? Sherlock non ne aveva idea, ma in quei frangenti e col caos più assoluto ad agitarsi dentro, ogni cosa verté su John. Voleva lui. Voleva tutto ciò che poteva dargli, l’amore, il sesso. Ogni cosa. E la voleva per sé e che fosse sua soltanto. Ne era geloso, se ne sentiva quasi possessivo. Lo desiderava brutalmente, ma anche con delicatezza. Voleva essere preso in tutti i modi possibili, anche duramente. Voleva essere sbattuto contro a un muro o schiacciato sul materasso. Voleva essere baciato, toccato. Legato anche. Voleva che gli sussurrasse cose indicibili all’orecchio e che lo chiamasse “piccolo”. Perché Sherlock non era affatto piccolo né stupido, ma quella parola lo faceva sentire amato e desiderato. Voleva tutto questo, Sherlock Holmes. Eppure ciò che fu in grado di dire fu ben diverso. Lasciò trapelare quell’animo insicuro e agitato di chi non sa ancora bene come comportarsi. Di chi non ha pienamente capito d’essere amato alla follia né desiderato in tutte le posizioni possibili. Di chi non sa che già lo sta facendo, l’amore.  
«Ti prego fallo piano» disse, arrossendo ma senza distogliere lo sguardo. Sentendosi morire e rinascere al tempo stesso. Sentendosi bene e male. Con la testa leggera e lo stomaco appesantito da troppe emozioni. Si lasciò guidare e basta. Dandogli fiducia, concedendogli tutte le parti di se stesso. Anche quelle che pensava di non possedere.  
«Tutto quello che vuoi, amore mio» lo baciò John, sfregando appena le labbra contro la sua guancia in un tocco fugace e delicato. Poi allentò la presa ben salda, e anche un poco stretta, con cui Sherlock lo aveva trattenuto sino a quel momento lasciando trapelare tutta la sua agitazione, e lo aiutò a stendersi sopra al letto. Sherlock chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi e prendendo un grosso respiro, si ritrovò a ripetersi di stare calmo perché in fondo, quello, era uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita. Ed era anche naturale, roba da idioti. E lui era un genio, senz’altro avrebbe imparato subito come fare. Calmo, pensò inspirando a pieni polmoni intanto che John lo baciava, di modo che si tranquillizzasse almeno un pochino. Paziente. Il suo meraviglioso John ne aveva tantissima di pazienza. Calmo, ripeté a se stesso per una seconda volta dopo che lo sentì scendere a torturarli un capezzolo con la punta della lingua e poi sentendolo proseguire ancora più giù lungo il suo corpo, sempre più giù. John che lo accarezzava. E che poi lo toccava con passione. Che lo divorava. Avevano già iniziato, pensò fremendo appena.  
  
  
John fu attento. In effetti fin troppo zelante nel suo esibire tutta la lentezza di cui era capace. Era chiaramente piuttosto esperto, particolare sul quale Sherlock non si soffermò a rimuginare. Preferiva non sentirsi geloso durante la loro prima volta, o far sì che sentimenti negativi lo avvelenassero. Però che fosse competente in materia era piuttosto ovvio. Almeno lo era nella freddezza che riusciva a esibire. Nel controllo sagace che mostrava. Quello che gli impediva di tremare come un idiota, come invece stava facendo lui. Lo stesso che gli consentiva di non perdersi nel panico più totale. John lo baciava, toccava. Lo aveva aiutato a spogliarsi e si era lasciato spogliare del tutto, con la frenesia di chi non vede l’ora. Con quel modo dolce e impacciato di chi non l’ha mai fatto prima. John che lo aveva toccato ovunque e che non aveva mai smesso, perché Dio sì era stupendo sentire quelle dita su di sé. Lo aveva fatto in maniera delle volte lasciva, altre invece più innocente. Pareva, il suo, puro desiderio di conoscere. D’esplorare tutte quelle zone del suo corpo che Sherlock non mostrava mai. Sherlock che comunque aveva fatto del suo, e che non era rimasto inerme come una bambola di pezza. Anche lui aveva accarezzato e baciato qua e là. E con “qua e là” s’intendeva che a un certo punto, dominato da una vena di lussuria, lo aveva rovesciato sul materasso e gli aveva fatto quello che John in futuro avrebbe definito un: pompino da urlo. Neanche a questo Sherlock aveva pensato troppo. A un certo momento si era ritrovato a chiedersi come doveva essere il farne uno, e un attimo più tardi si era ritrovato inginocchiato tra le sue gambe aperte. Intento a succhiare.  
«E tu saresti vergine?» aveva mormorato, tra i sospiri, uno sconvolto John che purtroppo non gli aveva permesso di continuare oltre. Sherlock non credeva d’esser stato eccellente né perfetto come avrebbe desiderato, ma aveva anche poca esperienza in materia e le sue conoscenze erano più che altro teoriche. Aveva provato a dare il meglio di sé, aveva visto decine di film porno grazie ai quali si era documentato a dovere. Quindi capace, lo era. In teoria. Ma John pareva aver gradito e quindi andava bene anche così. Ciò comunque non toglieva che si fosse sentito terribilmente inadatto per un istante o due, salvo poi ricredersi nel momento in cui lo aveva sentito urlare. Per il piacere, ovviamente e non per una qualche altra strana ragione. John che a un certo punto aveva infilato le dita tra i ricci dei suoi capelli, biascicando un qualcosa sull’averlo sempre desiderato, salvo poi invitarlo a succhiare più velocemente. Cosa che Sherlock aveva fatto, obbedendo da bravo soldato qual era. Era andato avanti per un po’ in quel modo, facendo del proprio meglio e succhiando di tanto in tanto anche i testicoli. Era disgustoso, dovette ammetterlo ma al tempo stesso gli scatenava un piacere assoluto. Era come quel giorno in cucina. Aveva percepito il medesimo senso di potere, la stessa sensazione di onnipotenza e dominanza assoluta. Drasticamente svanita nell’attimo in cui John gli aveva chiesto di smettere, perché volevano andare fino in fondo e non far finire tutto quanto lì. Comunque ci arrivarono, in fondo. A quello. Al fatto. Come si era detto, John fu delicato e attento. Lo preparò con meticolosità, con quelle sue dita piccole ma dannatamente meravigliose. Invitandolo a restare prono sopra al letto, ma al tempo stesso rilassato. Operazione che richiedette tutte le sue abilità di concentrazione, e infatti si ritrovò piuttosto spesso a respirare affannosamente come se fosse stato reduce da una lunga corsa. John che fece di tutto pur di distrarlo e non fargli provare il dolore. Dolore inevitabile, specialmente dopo che gli fu entrato dentro con quel dolorosissimo lungo e lento affondo, per colpa del quale Sherlock si tese come una delle corde del suo violino.  
«John?» mormorò a un certo punto. Il silenzio aveva avvolto entrambi in maniera stranamente tranquilla. Calmo e sereno, stupidamente in pace con se stesso, Sherlock se ne stava disteso prono sopra a quel letto ancora ben fatto. Abbracciava il cuscino e di tanto in tanto voltava la testa all’indietro, di modo da poter baciare il proprio risoluto amante che nel frattempo gli si era sdraiato sopra la schiena. John che spesso gli mordeva il collo e che, fermo com’era, tentava l’impossibile per farlo rilassare. Operazione che in parte già gli era riuscita. Si sentiva decisamente meglio rispetto a qualche istante prima. Ogni briciolo di razionalità riavuta indietro, la spendeva ad analizzare ogni sensazione possibile. L’invasione era quella che percepiva piuttosto chiaramente, quel senso strano che provava al pensiero che una persona fosse dentro di lui. Anzi John, e non una persona qualsiasi. E poi il sentirlo, John. Dentro, attorno, ovunque. Percepire il suo odore, il respiro pesante. Gli sforzi per trattenersi. L’espressione tirata, preoccupata e carica di una leggerissima nota d’ansia. John che si era teso anche quando, spezzando il silenzio, Sherlock aveva parlato.  
«Che hai? Se hai troppo dolore dimmelo che esco subito.»  
«È che pensavo… Sai, credo di non essere più vergine.» E John rise, ma rise di cuore. Rise baciandolo, dicendogli che lo amava. Rise sino a che non si ritrovò quasi intontito, a fissarlo con occhi sgranati. Come se avesse capito una verità di cui lui soltanto era custode. E Sherlock che sino a quel momento aveva riso con lui, si ritrovò anch’egli serio, ad annuire. Annuire e basta. Il suo tacito invito a spingere. Fottimi, pensò pur non dicendolo. Fottimi, John, ripeté serrando gli occhi appena non appena John assestò la prima spinta. Dio, fottimi. Ripeté come in un mantra. Urlandolo. Perché a quanto pareva anche Sherlock Holmes gridava, ogni tanto e all’occorrenza. Fottimi, lo pregò intanto che John gli entrava dentro lentamente. Come gli aveva chiesto. Facendolo morire di piacere.  
  
  
Fu come volare. Ma non volare davvero. Volare con la mente, sopra al mondo. Con John accanto a stringerli la mano. A stare con lui. Volare con le idee. Con il cuore. Via lontano da tutti. Era quella sensazione di galleggiamento che ti dà la libertà. Ecco, Sherlock si sentì libero. Libero di essere se stesso, di far cadere tutte le maschere, i costrutti. Le imposizioni. Libero di lasciar andare il dolore e di ammettere una volta e per tutte di essere amato. Sì, Sherlock era amato. E proprio da John, dalla persona che adorava. Dall’unica persona. Era libero finalmente di essere soltanto Sherlock. Un ragazzo di appena vent’anni che sino a quel momento era convinto di non aver vissuto davvero. Un ragazzo che faceva di ogni esperienza un tesoro inestimabile e che avrebbe conservato quella notte in un cassetto della memoria. Anzi, in un’intera stanza della sua memoria. Una che da giorni già stava allestendo, là dentro nel suo palazzo mentale. Avrebbe custodito tutto quello con dovizia di particolari. Ricordando ogni cosa. Dalle spinte lente, ma poderose di John. Sino a quelle più svelte. Sino al suo nome mormorato sulle labbra come in un’invocazione. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Avrebbe ricordato i propri sospiri e i gemiti. Quella sua voce profonda riecheggiare per la piccola stanza. Quel primo: ah, uscito dalle sue labbra poiché non più trattenuto e che a stento aveva riconosciuto come proprio, ma che aveva eccitato John oltre ogni dire. Avrebbe ricordato i baci, dolci e passionali. Le mani attorno, dentro, ovunque. Il senso d’invasione, il dolore. Una leggera estraneità a se stesso, forse uno tra i sentimenti più predominanti dell’intera serata. Avrebbe ricordato ogni cosa, dalla premura all’amore che John mostrava a ogni passo. Avrebbe ricordato quel: Cristo, ti amo. Urlato mentre veniva. Avrebbe ricordato l’odore della vasellina, la sensazione di freddo del preservativo e poi la corsa di John in bagno, una volta che tutto era già finito e quel bacio sulle labbra, leggero. Una promessa a suggellare un ritorno presto. Avrebbe ricordato tutto, anche se stesso col telefono in mano. Ancora prono sopra a quel letto, sconvolto. Soddisfatto. Sfatto, come se fosse strafatto. Ma strafatto dell’ebbrezza dell’amore. Lui con le endorfine dappertutto a fare casino. A sorridere e basta, anche mentre lasciava cadere il telefono e accoglieva John con un altro bacio.  
  
  
  
_Avevi ragione, Vic, era questione d’istinto. SH_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sopra la città (Over the town), Marc Chagall (1918): https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marc_Chagall
> 
> Avrei voluto aggiornare prima, ma questa settimana è stata un caos inumano e poi il capitolo non veniva mai come dico io e allora ci ho lavorato fino alla fine. Il capitolo comunque è bello corposo, pur parlando di una semplice lemon e di questo me ne rendo perfettamente conto. Il prossimo sarà l’epilogo, che comunque avrà spazio a  
nche per risolvere una questione che ho lasciato in sospeso. L’altra, quella più sostanziosa ovvero il rapporto di Sherlock con la madre, sarà sviscerata meglio a Natale in una storia a cui già sto pensando e che ritengo doverosa.  
Intanto grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti fin qui.


	11. Innamorati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La notte dopo la loro prima volta, qualcuno bussa alla porta. Sono gli amici di John che vogliono invitarlo a bere una birra prima delle vacanze di Natale, John però come reagirà?

Quando bussarono alla porta erano quasi le nove di sera, della stessa sera nella quale Sherlock e John avevano consumato la loro prima volta. Il turbinio di gemiti, graffi, morsi e passione era scemato lasciando spazio a una dolcezza e a una pace serena. Silenziosa. Baci, carezze, coccole, qualche chiacchiera. Il cellulare spiato di tanto in tanto, lo sguardo carico della sincera speranza che Victor rispondesse. Lo stesso Victor al quale Sherlock aveva inviato un messaggio. Breve e incomprensibile per chiunque, ma di certo non per lui. Di fatto era un’ammissione. Ma non d’aver avuto torto all’epoca, quanto d’aver fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Victor avrebbe capito e poi lo avrebbe chiamato, ne era sicuro o magari avrebbe risposto con un vocale di mezz’ora nel quale strepitava e pretendeva di conoscere ogni particolare su John e su come si fossero incontrati. Già perché Victor, di John, ancora non sapeva niente. Sì, era piuttosto probabile che lo investisse di domande, si ritrovò a pensare trattenendo a malapena un sorrisino. Sorriso che morì nell’esatto istante in cui realizzò che c’era qualcuno che stava bussando alla porta. La sua mente svagata ci aveva a stento fatto caso, così come non aveva badato al tempo che era trascorso da quando erano rientrati, al termine di un pomeriggio vissuto appresso a un caso da sei, giù a Londra. In effetti quella che a Sherlock era sembrata un’eternità altro non era stata che un’oretta. Molto poco rispetto a quanto avrebbe effettivamente desiderato trascorrere assieme a John, il che corrispondeva più o meno a un’intera vita. Lui e John insieme per sempre, come in una di quelle favole disneyane che teneva conservate in un cassetto della memoria, pronte all’evenienza. No, Sherlock non era una principessa delle favole e loro storia tanto meno somigliava a cose come ad Amore e Psiche, eppure sentiva che quel tipo di sentimento, un po’ fanciullesco e forse privato del senso della realtà, a lui, sarebbe accaduto davvero. Lui e John sarebbero stati insieme per sempre, ne era sicuro. Perché John adesso, suo, lo era sino in fondo. Lo era davvero. E poteva dire di appartenergli in più d’un senso conosciuto. John era suo, così come mai anima viva era stata sua. E la sensazione che provava era incredibile, assomigliava all’appagamento ma era più che altro completezza. Ecco, si sentiva completo e in pace col mondo come se niente potesse ormai più scalfirlo o ferirlo, né Mycroft né sua madre né nessuno. Ci sarebbe stato John a sostenerlo e lui avrebbe sostenuto John, come in una coppia vera e propria. Si sarebbero difesi, amati, rispettati. E tutto questo lo aveva realizzato in quei frangenti. Perché non sarebbe stato come nelle favole no, ma quasi. Sì, la loro era quasi una favola. Durante i minuti di quieto non parlare che erano seguiti al loro primo orgasmo, Sherlock aveva rimuginato proprio su questo. Lasciando che a cullarlo fosse anche il silenzio. Lo stesso che era fatto di carezze sugli zigomi e baci sulle dita. Lo stesso che era stato interrotto da un bussare poderoso. Senza volerlo, Sherlock si ritrovò a sussultare come per uno spavento che in realtà non c’era. Non realmente. Non si era impaurito realmente. La colpa era da addebitarsi al suo essere ancora stordito dai fumi del sesso, quasi confuso e al punto che per un frangente si era ritrovato a domandarsi chi potesse essere. Dubbio che durò per un secondo circa, perché era pur sempre un genio che aveva fatto della razionalità la propria arma migliore e che gli permise di comprendere che alla porta c’erano gli amici di John. E chi altri avrebbe potuto interromperli alle nove di sera? Volevano sicuramente invitarlo per una birra, d’altronde era l’ultima notte prima della pausa invernale e tutti gli studenti si davano alla pazza gioia.

  
«Ehi, Watson, sappiamo che ci sei» gridò uno di quelli, picchiando vigorosamente contro il legno che vibrò sotto la forza di quei colpi poderosi. Era senz’altro un compagno di squadra e tanta sua sicurezza non derivava unicamente dal fatto che erano pressoché gli unici che John frequentava assiduamente, ma perché nessun altro se non un bestione di due metri avrebbe potuto voler buttar giù una porta a quel modo. Inoltre era piuttosto chiaro che chi stava bussando era decisamente più alto di loro. Al di sopra della media nazionale, per la precisione. Ergo, erano gli amici del rugby club. Sherlock non impiegò molto a realizzare cosa stesse succedendo né che John, il quale gli stava sdraiato accanto, si era teso mostrando un evidente nervosismo. Aveva sgranato gli occhi e tremava d’indecisione. Era ovvio che stesse tentando di trovare una soluzione al problema, domandandosi come fosse più giusto agire. Com’era più giusto? Si chiese Sherlock al contempo. Beh, la soluzione era aprire la porta e dire che stavano insieme, ma a quanto pareva questo era un problema. Chissà poi per quale motivo. Comunque la sua insicurezza non durò che pochi attimi, ma tanti furono sufficienti a far sì che il terrore nello sguardo del suo ormai ragazzo fosse più che ovvio. John aveva paura di rivelare della loro relazione. Quel che Sherlock non sapeva era se questa derivasse da un qualcosa di fondato o se fosse del tutto irrazionale. Era come l’insensata paura del buio che assale una mente semplice dopo che ha guardato un film sui vampiri? Oppure era qualcosa di fondato? Avrebbe potuto facilmente intuirlo da sé, ma scelse comunque di non darsi una risposta. No, gliel’avrebbe data lui stesso. Da brava prima donna qual era aveva tutta l’intenzione di fargliela pesare. Di farlo penare insomma. Non molto, eh. Quel tanto che bastava a fargli capire che l’idea di vivere una relazione clandestina lo feriva a morte.  
«Volevamo invitarti a bere una birra» riprese un altro compagno, altrettanto gigantesco, almeno stando al punto dal quale proveniva la sua voce. Sherlock aveva dedotto che dovevano essere almeno in tre, forse in quattro. E la loro appartenenza a quel club non era ovvia soltanto dal fisico poderoso, ma anche dalla maniera che avevano di parlare, dall’inflessione principalmente. Accenti che aveva già sentito nel passato recente. Il primo che aveva rotto il silenzio era un tale con una forte cadenza scozzese mentre quest’ultimo era chiaramente di Londra, Fulham o Kensington per la precisione. L’una o l’altra zona della capitale ecco, su questo non poteva dirsene completamente sicuro. Naturalmente erano quelli con cui John usciva di solito. I compagni di squadra, ma non semplici rugbisti. Questi erano coloro di cui John si fidava maggiormente. O almeno così Sherlock credeva. John sosteneva che fossero dei bravi ragazzi, eppure adesso li temeva. Era un controsenso del tutto privo di logica. E Sherlock detestava non capire le cose, la semplice idea di non afferrare un qualche banale concetto lo mandava su tutte le furie.  
«Dai che è la nostra ultima sera!»  
«Che diavolo stai facendo lì dentro, eh? Ti stai facendo qualcuna? È così vero? Pisellone che non sei altro…» disse un terzo ragazzo, scatenando un vigoroso divertimento anche negli altri. Ridevano, gli amici di John e lo facevano in maniera sguaiata. Si prendevano confidenze a dir poco eccessive, e a giudicare dal tono carico di familiarità che avevano utilizzato sino a quel momento non doveva trattarsi di niente di nuovo. Doveva essere consuetudine fra loro usare certi termini, cameratismo da spogliatoio di sicuro. E tra i più beceri per giunta. Una familiarità che a Sherlock non era mai interessato condividere con nessuno. Insomma, la fratellanza più intima che aveva avuto era stata con Victor e Victor non lo aveva mai chiamato “pisellone”. Per fortuna.

«Dai, lasciamolo stare» intervenne un quarto che Sherlock non conosceva. Anzi, a dire il vero non conosceva nessuno di loro. I nomi doveva averglieli anche detti, ma non li aveva memorizzati nel palazzo mentale e ciò significava che se li era già dimenticati. Sapeva chi fossero per sentito dire, tramite i racconti di John. E poi li aveva notati qua e là, in mensa e al campo da rugby principalmente. E ovviamente li aveva visti giocare durante la partita. Però non poteva dire di conoscerli. Certo, sapeva di loro tutto ciò che aveva notato dalle prime ovvie deduzioni ma questo era quanto.  
«Se ha qualcuno in camera non ci vorrà tra le palle» sostenne un terzo e fu soltanto allora che Sherlock si rese conto di dover prendere una posizione. Insomma far sì che succedesse qualcosa oltre allo star lì a sentire volgarità gratuite. Forse era un po’ infantile, ma era arrabbiato e geloso e stupidamente si ritrovò ad assecondare l’idea di sfidare John ad andar incontro ai suoi amici, di fatto scoprendo la loro neonata storia d’amore. E lo fece, forse un po’ incoscientemente. Mostrando un orgoglio bambinesco e un po’ sciocco. La verità era che si sentiva geloso di quel loro rapporto, cocciutamente fiero di ciò che avevano faticosamente costruito andando contro le paure e superando ogni insicurezza. Ce n’era di cui vantarsi e di cui raccontare, e invece il suo ragazzo si nascondeva e aveva paura di coloro i quali riteneva i propri amici più cari; già ma perché? Sapeva che John aveva problemi di fiducia e che non si apriva davvero con nessuno, non sino in fondo comunque. A Mike aveva detto tante cose, ma ne aveva tralasciate altrettante. Lui era stato il primo a cui aveva raccontato di alcune parti oscure di sé oltre che della propria famiglia, quindi dubitava che con i compagni di squadra fosse così tanto in confidenza. Al tempo stesso Sherlock era abbastanza sicuro che quando si ha una nuova ragazza, o ragazzo, agli amici più stretti lo si dice. E quelli parevano proprio quel genere di amici a cui si dicono certe cose sul sesso e sui rapporti del genere. John però ancora stava teso al suo fianco. Ancora aveva lo sguardo sgranato e, in viso, era l’emblema stesso dell’indecisione. Le guance erano divorate da un rossore violento, segno che in aggiunta si era anche imbarazzato. No, non per via del linguaggio usato ma per la sua presenza. John non gradiva certi termini quando era con lui? Mh, improbabile. Tra loro erano stati anche parecchio volgari, in certe situazioni più intime. Questa era una faccenda differente. John si era imbarazzato quando quel tale lo aveva appellato come “Pisellone” quando aveva supposto di trovarsi in camera a fare sesso con una donna. Quindi era questo il suo problema, si vergognava del fatto che i suoi amici lo credessero inattaccabilmente etero. Era una faccenda seria, comprese mentre un lieve moto di ansia gli divorava lo stomaco. In un frangente e vibrando appena di un qual certo timore, Sherlock si rese conto che probabilmente una questione simile avrebbe anche potuto minare il loro rapporto. Quanto meno incrinarlo. Era una faccenda grave, che avrebbero dovuto affrontare con maturità e saggezza. Il problema c’era, e questo era fuori da ogni dubbio. E John avrebbe dovuto dargli un po’ di spiegazioni a riguardo. Eppure nessuno di loro fu saggio e nemmeno maturo. Al contrario Sherlock si ritrovò a osare e a farlo in maniera un tantino stupida. Era sciocco rischiare così tanto, però sentiva che ne valeva la pena, d’altronde era una questione di amor proprio. Non voleva essere l’amante di nessuno. Neppure di John Watson. Per quanto lo amasse, per quanto lo desiderasse non avrebbe avuto con lui un rapporto clandestino. Non se questo non aveva alcun senso d’essere, se non in un’infondata paura. Perciò si mise meglio a sedere, voltandosi verso un John ancora dal volto tirato e chiaramente spaventato. Ancora indeciso. Ancora indeciso sull’alzarsi o meno, sull’andare ad aprire e il non farlo. Sull’essere sincero con coloro che considerava amici oppure se seguitare a mentire. Fu Sherlock a levarlo dall’impaccio, e lo fece alla propria maniera. Senza mancare di mostrarsi mortalmente ferito.

«Se mi stai per chiedere di parlare in falsetto per far credere a quegli idioti dei tuoi compagni di squadra che io sia una ragazza, te lo scordi, Watson» sussurrò pur gridando nelle intenzioni. Di certo nella ferocia di quello sguardo sottile, negli occhi piccoli e torvi.  
«Cosa?» gli rispose, scandalizzato e quasi sconvolto. Si era voltato di scatto in sua direzione e aveva spalancato la bocca per la sorpresa. No, non doveva essersi aspettato niente del genere. «Non ci pensavo nemmeno.»  
«E allora a cosa pensavi?» replicò, stizzito. «Al fatto che ti vergogni di me? Che non vuoi dire di noi perché non sia mai che in giro si venga a sapere che ti scopi Holmes lo strambo?»  
«Non puoi crederlo davvero… tu non capisci, tu…» biascicò, balbettando quelle parole con fare sempre più spaventato. Cielo, realizzò in quei frangenti colto da un’illuminazione, aveva davvero paura di quei tipi e non era una questione di paranoia. Non si era inventato tutto, ingigantendo la questione come faceva spesso. Era reale, seppur privo di senso. Perché quei ragazzi erano soltanto un po’ volgari e stupidi, non di certo degli omofobi. Eppure e nonostante fosse giunto a questa consapevolezza, Sherlock si ritrovò di nuovo a ignorare quanto aveva appena compreso. Preferì dar adito all’ira, a quella rabbia che ancora provava. La rabbia di chi si sente ferito e indignato. Alla gelosia cieca di chi deve difendere il proprio puro sentimento anche di fronte alla persona che ama alla follia.  
«E che cosa, John? Cosa dovrei capire? Io capisco tutto e molto più di te!» Tremava, anche se non lo voleva. E gli angoli degli occhi pungevano fastidiosamente di lacrime. No, non avrebbe pianto. Se l’era imposto e così avrebbe fatto, non voleva mostrarsi più fragile di quanto in realtà non fosse. Anche se lo era. Anche se di John si sarebbe fidato, perché lui non l’avrebbe giudicato debole. Eppure non lo fece, non pianse e si limitò a vibrare e a mostrarsi così tanto ferito da colpirlo al cuore. Perché John lo aveva notato eccome, si era accorto del dolore che gli stava causando. Del suo cuore spezzato. Del male di vivere che fuoriuscì da quelle parole sussurrate con ira mal trattenuta, con la furia di chi lotta con le unghie e con i denti pur di sopravvivere.  
«Sei terrorizzato dall’idea di dirglielo, anche se non conosco il motivo e questo spaventa me, adesso. Decidi quello che vuoi fare e fallo in fretta, i tuoi amici stanno diventando molesti.» E una volta che ebbe detto questo, si risistemò sotto le coperte voltandosi dall’altra parte e ritrovandosi così a fissare il muro, che puntò con ostinazione. Ignorando le lacrime, il tremore. Lo sguardo di John ancora premuto addosso. Il suo stupore, la sua vergogna e la sua, di indignazione. Ignorò ogni cosa e semplicemente restò fermo, in attesa. Non che si aspettasse davvero qualcosa da lui. Non avevano mai discusso di questioni serie sino a quel momento, di conseguenza non aveva idea di come il suo ragazzo avrebbe reagito. Forse un pochino si aspettava che provasse convincerlo che non era vero e che si sbagliava, che non era stata sua intenzione. Che non voleva. Che gli dispiaceva, e invece si alzò di scatto. Non disse nulla e si allontanò verso la porta a grandi passi e con un fare deciso addosso. Pugni stretti, passo rabbioso. Poco più tardi lo sentì rovistare nell’armadio e notò, perché nel frattempo si era sporto quel tanto da capire cosa stesse facendo (anche se senza farsi vedere), che aveva recuperato felpa grazie alla quale si coprì le parti basse. Un istante più tardi la porta fu spalancata. I suoi amici ancora erano lì.  
  
  
Per tutto il tempo della loro breve discussione i ragazzi del rugby club, venuti a bussare alla loro porta per chissà quale ragione, avevano seguitato a parlare. A ridere e a scherzare con battute spesso volgari. A dire a John che avevano capito da tempo che si stava portando a letto qualcuno, ma che avevano taciuto aspettandosi che fosse lui a confessarlo. Il tutto condito da una sequela di frasi che cessarono d’esser pronunciate nell’attimo stesso in cui se lo trovarono davanti in quello stato. Nudo e con una felpa della squadra a coprire l’ovvietà di una situazione che non poteva davvero essere spiegata in altro modo. Una nota di stupore che andò a impregnare l’improvviso silenzio di quel corridoio e che divenne molto più che evidente sui loro volti, nelle bocche spalancate e negli occhi sgranati. Stupore che svanì all’istante, lasciando lo spazio a risate sguaiate. Ma che ci trovavano di divertente? Si chiese, spiandoli dietro la sponda del letto.  
«Lo sapevo!» esclamò uno di loro, con la gioia che gli sprizzava in volto. Era talmente tanto felice, o almeno così sembrava, che pareva essere lui quello che era appena andato a letto con un’altra persona.  
«Ti stai facendo qualcuno, eh? Porcellone che non sei altro. E chi è, eh?»  
«Dai, dicci chi è! È quella tettona del bar, vero?» domandò il tizio dall’accento scozzese.  
«No, non è lei, Mac D.» mormorò un John che, nella voce, aveva una determinazione che Sherlock ricordava d’aver sentito soltanto una volta da quando lo conosceva, ovvero il giorno in cui aveva conosciuto sua madre. Era questo dunque, ciò che provava? Determinazione? Forse anche un certo fastidio? La volontà di farsi valere a dispetto di tutto, di difenderlo da qualsiasi cosa e persino da coloro che considerava propri amici? Sherlock non poteva dire di sapere con esattezza tutto ciò che passava per la mente di John Watson, però doveva andar parecchio vicino allo spirito bellicoso che in lui ben conosceva. John non era un vigliacco né un codardo, era per questo che tanta paura lo aveva sconvolto, prendendo in contropiede. Non era un sentimento che faceva per lui, dettaglio che avrebbe dovuto sottintendere la gravità della situazione.  
«Sto facendo l’amore con il mio ragazzo, Sherlock, se vi steste chiedendo chi sia. E se per voi è un problema potete andare anche a farvi fottere.» E il suddetto Sherlock, che un po’ oramai poteva dire di conoscere il suo John, intuì una nota o due di ansia nelle pieghe della voce. Un tremito di poco percettibile, per colpa del quale lo aveva visto vibrare e che doveva aver subito rinchiuso dentro a quei pugni ben serrati. Era teso, nervoso, arrabbiato, pronto a menare le mani all’occorrenza. Preparato a difendere quel loro amore a dispetto di tutto, persino della forza fisica e sì, lo amò da morire. Perché il suo John era questo. Era questo il ragazzo del quale si era innamorato. Un cavaliere dall’armatura scintillante, pronto a sguainare la spada e a combattere contro un esercito intero pur di difendere il suo onore.  
«Ehi, ma che dici? Problema?» replicò uno di quei ragazzi e dal tono di voce che aveva usato doveva aver detto la verità. Sherlock sapeva intuire quando qualcuno mentiva e in quel tizio non c’era alcuna traccia di bugia. Al contrario sembrava essere davvero scandalizzato, non doveva aver preso troppo bene quell’accusa.  
«Dico che non so se siete in combutta con Travis, quell’omofobo del cazzo che mi pesa da morire avere in squadra e che tollero per amore della pace. Beh, se siete in quel suo gruppo di razzisti e omofobi del cazzo potete anche fottervi tutti.»  
«No, amico. Ma scherzi? Omofobi noi?» chiese un terzo ragazzo, in risposta. «Io Travis non lo sopporto proprio, oh. Lui e quei figli di puttana dei suoi sono un branco di esaltati. E poi mio anche mio fratello è gay, e sono tranquillissimo per sta cosa. Cioè dai, non c’è nessuna differenza.»  
«Per noi va bene se hai un ragazzo invece che una ragazza, cioè non ce lo aspettavamo è vero per…»  
«Parla per te» replicò il quarto con quel fare saggio nel modo di usare le parole di chi la sa lunga. «Io lo avevo capito eccome» aggiunse, salvo poi rivolgersi direttamente a lui. «Dai, Watson, era ovvio che avessi una cotta per Holmes. Da un mese non fai che starci sempre appiccicato e quando ce l’hai intorno ti dai un sacco di arie. Sembri un coso, un gallo cedrone.» [1]  
«Un che?» gli chiese un altro, lo scozzese. Quello che si chiamava Mac D. O qualcosa di simile.  
«Gallo cedrone, brutto stupido» lo rimproverò il quarto ragazzo, che subito riprese a parlare con fare da paternale. «Io sono acculturato, sapete? Guardo un sacco di documentari e tutta quella roba scientifica lì e John si comporta come uno di quegli stupidi galli. Se avesse la coda farebbe la ruota come un fottuto pavone. Insomma, non l’avete letto quello che ha scritto sul blog? Cristo, amico, sembrava che a ogni riga dicessi: “Ehi, gente, guardate quanto voglio farmelo!” Su, era ovvio.» Inaspettatamente Sherlock si scoprì ammirato e a sorridere. Oh sì, sorrideva. Anzi rideva. Sguaiatamente, attirando l’attenzione di tutti quanti su di sé. Lui che ancora stava steso a letto e che, tecnicamente, doveva essere arrabbiato. Eppure non era riuscito a trattenersi anche perché il discorso che aveva sentito da quel ragazzo aveva una propria logica, insomma aveva senso. Oltre a questo era anche dannatamente vero, cioè fino a un paio di settimane prima lui stesso non l’avrebbe mai notato né tanto meno ci avrebbe creduto. Eppure quel tizio lo aveva capito, aveva letto il blog e aveva intuito che John aveva una cotta per lui. Era arrivato ad afferrare un concetto che Sherlock stesso, vuoi per incredulità o per cecità, non aveva affatto compreso. Non subito insomma. Insomma era stato, anche se per un attimo, più intelligente di lui. Ecco, quegli amici del rugby non erano poi così idioti come aveva pensato. Forse era anche per questo che rideva in maniera così sguaiata, scatenando in John un qual cera irritazione.  
«Che hai tanto da ridere tu?» gli domandò, chiaramente imbarazzato dall’intera situazione. Non era arrabbiato, non più e comunque non davvero. «Non eri arrabbiato fino a un attimo fa?»  
«Quante sciocchezze, John» replicò Sherlock, dal letto sopra al quale stava.  
«Comunque eravamo venuti a chiederti se volevi venire giù al pub con noi» mormorò quel Mac qualcosa, a un certo momento, interrompendoli. «Visto che è l’ultima sera prima delle vacanze. Se vuoi può venire anche Holmes, però credici che noi non c’entriamo niente con Travis e gli altri.»  
«Anzi forse è meglio che a lui tu non lo faccia sapere» aggiunse un altro, il più basso dei quattro, quello dai folti capelli rossi. «Comunque se fa casino avrai i nostri cazzotti. Anche se tecnicamente non potremmo fare a botte perché l’allenatore ci sbatterebbe fuori a tempo zero.»  
«Grazie, Matt. Anzi, grazie a tutti. Sapete» continuò poi e a quel punto, Sherlock tese l’orecchio mettendosi bene all’ascolto. Era come se avesse sentito che John stava per dire qualcosa d’importante. «Avevo paura a dirvelo, non volevo che pensaste che non ero più degno di stare in squadra o cose così. Che mi consideraste meno virile o meno uomo solo per questo. Lo so che Travis pensa questo di chi non è etero e super macho che se va a caccia di donne e basta. E voi lo sapete, a me il rugby piace tantissimo e mi dispiaceva l’idea di dovermene andare. Ecco, non volevo mentirvi però l’ho fatto e facendolo ho ferito anche Sherlock e questo mi dispiace da morire.» Annuiva e sorrideva, era chiaramente sollevato ma una nota di amarezza si era fatta largo sul suo volto ora più tirato. Era questo dunque il suo problema? Mascolinità, virilità. Temeva il giudizio dei compagni proprio perché aveva un ragazzo invece di una ragazza. Prevedibile considerata la particolarità dello sport che faceva e l’idiozia della gente. Ora ad ogni modo capiva tutto, la paura di confessare ogni cosa persino a lui che ormai non c’era lato di John Watson che non conoscesse a memoria. Ma comprendeva anche il voler escludere dei buoni amici e il temere il giudizio altrui, oh questo poi lo capiva molto bene.  
«E mi dispiace anche aver pensato che faceste parte della gang di Travis, è che non… la sola cosa che voglio è difendere Sherlock.»  
«Davvero?» replicò quel Mac D. E il tono della sua voce era chiaramente stupito. Rideva persino, come se avesse appena sentito dire una sciocchezza. Il che era piuttosto vero. «Ma non è un pugile? Voglio dire, sarebbe capacissimo di atterrare chiunque anche col sinistro. Cazzo, ha la più bella combinazione sinistro - destro che abbia mai visto. Di certo saprebbe far tacere Travis. Giusto, Holmes?»  
«Vaglielo a dire!» rispose invece Sherlock, sollevando le mani al cielo come a far comprender loro che era una causa persa. Cenno che scatenò una discreta ilarità. Il tutto senza muoversi da dove stava, naturalmente. Avevano ragione, ma in altrettanta parte capiva il pensiero di John. Cioè sapeva difendersi perfettamente da solo, ma al tempo stesso amava l’idea che il suo ragazzo non volesse altro che pararsi tra lui e il resto del mondo e proteggerlo da ogni male. E lo amava proprio per i motivi che si era elencato mentalmente poco prima, c’era uno strano senso di appartenenza in tutto questo. Come se nel sentirlo parlare in quella maniera si sentisse un po’ più suo. Una stupenda sensazione, oltretutto. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, perché sì era uno stupido che si faceva tanti problemi per niente. Però era il suo stupido. Lo stupido di cui si era innamorato perdutamente. Eppure non lo fece, non corse giù da letto tutto nudo, trascinandolo di nuovo tra le lenzuola. Ma rimase fermo dove stava, cocciutamente preferì non desistere dalle proprie posizioni. Era John a dovergli chiedere scusa per primo. Anzi, era John a dovergli chiedere scusa. E basta.  
«Per stasera comunque passo, mi piacerebbe venire ma sai…» disse mettendo fine alla conversazione e di fatto, mandando via i suoi amici che si allontanarono al grido di: «Forza, gente, leviamoci dalle palle.» Amici che lasciarono dietro di sé un vago sorriso e una leggerezza palpabile da tanto era evidente. Il suo ragazzo era più sollevato e felice, e a Sherlock andava bene così.  
  
  
  
John chiuse la porta dietro di loro con un colpo secco. Il fruscio della felpa che cadeva a terra giunse alle orecchie attente di Sherlock Holmes, facendolo rabbrividire per l’eccitazione. E l’aspettativa. Oltre che per la più semplice idea che il suo uomo, colui il quale gli aveva permesso di scoprire le gioie del sesso, che stava per raggiungerlo. Dopo, un movimento svelto e lo sentì scivolare sotto le coperte. Percepì le sue braccia afferrarlo da dietro e stringere appena. E il naso affondare nel suo collo a inalare rumorosamente il profumo della sua pelle che, oh, per lui doveva essere inebriante, almeno a giudicare dal mugolio di soddisfazione che emise poco più tardi. Lo fece prima di baciarlo un paio di volte, sulla nuca appena prima dell’attaccatura dei capelli. Accarezzandogli al contempo il torace a piene mani, graffiando lievemente all’altezza dei capezzoli. E Sherlock, teso e sdraiato su un fianco come stava, ancora non si era mai mosso da quella posizione. Si era imposto il silenzio, eppure e senza volerlo si ritrovò a sospirare e quindi a gemere appena. Maledicendosi per esser stato tanto debole. Avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato, rigido e fermo nelle proprie posizioni. Tuttavia e con quel John che gli baciava il collo con devozione, era piuttosto complicato mantenere saldi i propositi.  
«Ti ho ferito, vero?» mormorò, dedicandosi ora all’orecchio che mordicchiò delicatamente coi denti.  
«Sì, l’hai fatto.» Orgoglioso, fiero, geloso, commosso quasi, Sherlock faticò a trattenere i tremiti. E l’emozione. E anche qualche lacrima che di nuovo era tornata a pungergli gli occhi. John gli stava chiedendo scusa, lo faceva con quelle dita che non avevano smesso di sfiorarlo e poi anche con le labbra che, lievi e dolci, si posavano qua e là stuzzicando le sue voglie. E lui, vergine sino a quel momento, innamorato perso di John Watson, tanto bastava a far sì che capitolasse.  
«Mi spiace, Sherlock» aggiunse e senza smettere di baciarlo là dietro, da qualche parte tra il collo e la mandibola, spostandosi poi di modo da tornare nuovamente sulla nuca. Stuzzicando allora con le dita i corti ciuffetti di ricci scuri. John era così premuroso con lui, rifletté sorridendo vistosamente ma pur restando fermo dov’era rimasto sino a quel momento. Attento a ogni parte del suo corpo, attento a sfiorarla, a eccitarla a dovere, a trattarla con gentilezza. Lui e quelle sue mani forti che sapevano essere anche tanto delicate da fargli perdere letteralmente la testa.  
«Piccolo» lo corresse pur senza voltarsi e ritrovandosi con lo stupore di John premuto addosso.  
«Come?»  
«Devi dire: mi dispiace, piccolo.» E John sorrise. Sorrise eccome. Sorrise e lo disse, sussurrando. Sorrise sulla sua pelle, mordendola appena. Sorrise tra un bacio e l’altro. Sorrise annodando ricci sulle dita. Mi spiace, piccolo. Disse. Prima di baciarlo di nuovo e di cercare le sue labbra e farlo con dolcezza e passione mal trattenuta. Sorrise di dolcezza e lo accarezzò sul petto, vagabondando dal torace all’addome con fare curioso. Sino a che non fu proprio Sherlock a interromperlo. Certamente lo voleva, voleva quanto John gli stava dando e quando avrebbero sicuramente fatto nuovamente. Al tempo stesso però sapeva anche quali erano i desideri di John. E non li poteva ignorare.  
«E penso dovresti andare con i tuoi amici a bere quella birra» gli disse «in fondo non sono tanto male.»  
«Oddio, piccolo, ma sei sicuro?» gli rispose John, stringendolo a sé con dolcezza. «Non mi va di lasciarti qui e proprio adesso e se la cosa ti dà troppo fastidio posso rinunciare.» Rinunciare? Neanche a parlarne e poi non solo non si sarebbe sentito abbandonato, come invece John stava ipotizzando, ma anche lui aveva da alcune cose da fare. Fu allora che prese l’iniziativa e che gli salì a cavalcioni schiacciandolo contro al materasso. Gli bloccò i polsi sopra la testa e quindi scese sfiorargli labbra. Ma uno sfregamento rapido, insoddisfacente e che lasciò a John un forte desiderio di appagamento che esibì allungando il collo e cercando un più profondo contatto. Contatto che gli venne chiaramente negato, Sherlock non gli avrebbe concesso altro. Non adesso comunque. Perché voleva farlo un po’ penare, doveva ammetterlo. Voleva che gli morisse dietro, che lo desiderasse tanto da volerci morire appresso a lui. E voleva che poi lo scopasse dopo averlo pregato per ore e ore. Mh, già si immaginava la brutalità con cui lo avrebbe preso più tardi, magari contro a quel muro laggiù, accanto alla porta. Era eccitante soltanto a pensarci.  
«Ti lascio andare perché so che lo desideri e non farei mai niente per ferirti e poi» mormorò adocchiando il suo cellulare che suonò proprio in quel momento (Victor gli aveva risposto!). «Anche io ho da fare adesso. Ma chiariamo una cosa, John Watson. Uno sguardo, anche solo uno a quella tettona del pub, per citare il tuo amico, (e io mi auguro che questa ragazza abbia un nome e un cognome, oltre a questo appellativo un po’ sessista) e ti taglio le palle.»  
«Geloso?» replicò John, sorridendo furbescamente e attirandolo in un ennesimo bacio appassionato.  
«Sì, sono geloso e sono anche possessivo.»  
«Non ne hai motivo» sussurrò un John che nel frattempo era ridisceso lungo le vene pulsanti del collo, baciandolo in una maniera che lo fece vibrare di una brutale eccezione.  
«Lo so che non ne ho motivo, ma io sono geloso ugualmente e non soltanto di te. Ma di tutto questo. È per questo che mi ha ferito tanto l’idea di dover tenere un segreto. Non saremo due clandestini, due che si devono nascondere per paura. Io voglio amarti alla luce del sole, voglio esserne orgoglioso e se questo Travis ci darà fastidio, allora ce ne occuperemo noi due. Insieme. Nessuno resta indietro.» Concluse con queste parole, prima di baciarlo fugacemente, in un cenno di saluto che gli dedicò prima di scivolare via. Nella doccia, portandosi appresso il cellulare. Concluse in questo modo, soddisfatto di sé e del proprio comportamento maturo. Era questo che voleva da una relazione, complicità e sostegno reciproco. La sola idea di esser parte di una relazione solida, lo appagava. E quindi lo lasciò libero di andarsene dove voleva e con chi voleva, perché sì. Perché le successive due ore le avrebbe passate al telefono con Victor. Ma non prima d’essersi fatto una doccia, nella quale si era rinchiuso per minuti. Lui, Sherlock Holmes che sorrideva. Appoggiato alle piastrelle, con la testa all’indietro e il suo divertimento mutò sino a diventare una risata aperta e generosa. Era felice. Era dannatamente felice.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Aprile era sbocciato in tutta la sua meraviglia. Ricca di profumi, colori e con quel già piacevole sole a riscaldare le membra, la primavera era ormai nel pieno del proprio tumulto. L’inverno se l’erano lasciati alle spalle e Sherlock Holmes, sebbene fosse ben conscio che l’estate si stava avvicinando a grandi passi e che con lei giungeva anche l’imminente separazione da John Watson, non poteva dirsene più felice. Non vedeva l’ora che le vacanze arrivassero, fremeva d’impazienza al pensiero di tornare a Londra a vivere da suo fratello. E non tanto perché amasse la compagnia di Mycroft, nonostante questa di recente fosse diventata più sopportabile, ma più che altro per potersi finalmente occupare a tempo pieno di tutti quei casi che il detective ispettore Lestrade, perché sì la tanto agognata promozione era arrivata, gli rifilava le volte in cui non ci capiva un accidenti di niente. Ovvero sempre. Occuparsi di omicidi giorno e notte come se fosse un vero lavoro era a dir poco emozionante, era quello squarcio di vita futura che poteva vivere essendo pienamente se stesso. Senza preoccuparsi di nulla, senza pensare a niente. Non a sua madre, non alle regole dell’università. Non alle lezioni o alle attività extra scolastiche. Ma soltanto facendo ciò che amava e nella maniera che riteneva più giusta. E poi quest’anno ci sarebbe stato anche John e non poteva sentirsi più felice e appagato di così. John che sarebbe andato a stare da suo padre, svolgendo del volontariato estivo in ospedale per abituarsi alla vita del medico. E che lo avrebbe aiutato, qualche volta. Sì, l’inverno era ormai finito ed era stato anche particolarmente rigido. Nevoso in tutto il nord del paese, causando parecchi disagi nelle campagne molto spesso carico di nebbia e piogge. Un tipico inverno inglese, insomma. Il primo che Sherlock e John avevano vissuto come la coppia solida che erano diventati. Si amavano ed erano felici. Litigavano come cane e gatto, ma andava bene anche così. Anzi, era meraviglioso fare pace, dopo aver finito di prendersi per i capelli come due perfette regine del dramma. Ma quello, era stato un inverno carico anche di tantissime emozioni. E non soltanto perché si erano ufficialmente messi insieme. Ma anche per quel Natale, che alla fine avevano trascorso separati. Ognuno nelle rispettive case, in compagnia delle reciproche famiglie. Tenendosi in contatto costantemente tramite quella chat oberata di battute sarcastiche e fotografie di oche, tacchini e pudding natalizio. Loro, a confessare di avere una relazione solida con un altro uomo di cui erano innamorati, ai rispettivi attoniti parenti. A chiamarsi, dopo averlo detto. Con John che lo informava del fatto che suo padre aveva offerto loro la casa al mare per il capodanno e con Sherlock che ammetteva che i suoi non avevano avuto nulla da ridire e che, anzi, pareva non gliene importasse niente. Perché sì, le vacanze, poi, le avevano trascorse insieme. Mycroft gli aveva dato il permesso, non che Sherlock ne avesse avuto davvero bisogno ma era piacevole non vederselo remare contro. “E poi almeno non accamperai scuse ridicole per uscire la sera” gli aveva detto prima di offrir loro un’auto che li avrebbe accompagnati in Cornovaglia. Lui e John, da soli. Era stata una bella gita, sì. Non che avessero visto molto della Cornovaglia. Avevano più che altro fatto l’amore, sperimentando le più belle porcate che venissero loro in mente. Non si erano praticamente mai vestiti ed erano riusciti persino a cucinare. Ah, e si erano anche scambiati dei regali. Piccoli pensieri, stando alla precisazione che John si era sentito in dovere di fare subito prima di dargli quel pacchetto ben incartato, sicuramente dalla mancina commessa di un negozio del centro di Londra. Una sciarpa, ovviamente. E di un bel blu scuro, che a Sherlock era piaciuta subito e che aveva provato, correndo a specchiarsi. Sherlock, che a John aveva regalato una copia del Kamasutra disegnata a mano, in un’edizione rarissima. Costata un occhio della testa, avuta grazie a Mycroft e a un suo contatto che faceva il rigattiere. Libro meraviglioso, un’opera d’arte ma che sempre una copia del Kamasutra era. Regalo utilissimo per le sopracitate porcate e a cui aveva aggiunto anche un taccuino sul quale annotare appunti. Dato che il blog viaggiava a meraviglia, era ovvio che John dovesse essere il più attrezzato possibile. Aveva una così pessima memoria! Sì, era stato un bel Natale, alla fine. Mamma e papà Holmes, a parte. Loro non si erano smentiti, ma questa era una vecchia storia che Sherlock non aveva avuto voglia d’affrontare. Lo avrebbe fatto in futuro. Ma non ora. Quel giorno di Natale con sua madre che gli chiedeva come intendeva gestire una relazione sentimentale con un’altra persona, Sherlock aveva praticamente lasciato perdere. Più che altro per l’infantile desiderio di non vedersi rovinato un bel momento della sua vita. Momento che durava tuttora. No, non aveva intenzione di affrontare realmente i suoi genitori, almeno fino al prossimo millennio o giù di lì.  
  
  
Quel tratto erboso che costeggiava il Tamigi, quell’anno, era più rigoglioso di quanto non ricordasse. Non tutti gli alberi erano già ricchi di foglie, come quello sotto al quale dimoravano. In alcune i boccioli si erano appena fatti vedere sporcando di poco le fronde spogliate dall’inverno. Il prato era di un bel verde e nonostante in certi punti fosse ancora umido di rugiada, era piacevole restarci seduti sopra. Costellato com’era della più variegata specie di fiori che si potesse immaginare, era anche bello da ammirare. Margherite, viole del pensiero e primule attiravano piuttosto spesso l’attenzione di un distratto Sherlock Holmes. Il sole invece era già alto. Ben caldo e al punto che a un certo momento si era rivelato necessario spogliarsi della giacca e arrotolare le maniche fin sopra i gomiti. E infine c’era lui che, appoggiato al tronco di un salice con John tra le braccia che sospirava felice, da minuti non faceva che domandarsi cosa ci facessero lì. Perché avevano lasciato il letto? Per quale assurda ragione percorrendo chilometri per raggiungere quel luogo? Certo era una giornata meravigliosa, ma valeva la pena uscire la domenica? Ah, giusto. Si rese conto aprendo un occhio o due e sorprendendosi vistosamente. Come se avesse notato soltanto in quel momento la folla di studenti e curiosi che affollava quel tratto che costeggiava il Tamigi. La gara di canottaggio. [2] Ma non una qualunque, la gara più attesa dell’anno. Il confronto tra Oxford e Cambridge sul quale ogni studente scommetteva, tifava, si arrabbiava oppure gioiva. A seconda se si vinceva o perdeva. Quest’anno vince Oxford, gli aveva detto John con una punta di rammarico nel tono della voce. Quel fare da tifoso deluso che si fascia la testa ancor prima di rompersela, finendo nello sconforto più totale. C’era andato con indosso la felpa della divisa della squadra e una sciarpa con i colori di Cambridge appesa al collo. Oh, aveva pensato a tutto. Anche al punto migliore sopra al quale stare. Una collinetta dalla quale era possibile ammirare buon a parte tragitto, da circa la metà sino all’arrivo. Collina sulla quale sarebbero stati anche un po’ intimità. A Sherlock in effetti non importava nulla di sedici uomini in canottiera (a meno che uno dei suddetti non fosse proprio John Watson) che remavano barchette troppo strette per esser considerate tali. Eppure si ritrovò ad abbozzare e a mormorare che poteva anche essere che fosse Oxford a trionfare, ma che in fondo non dovevano far altro che aspettare e vedere. Le probabilità erano al cinquanta percento. E poi Cambridge era sempre stata una squadra forte. Non che se ne fosse mai interessato. Quella era l’opinione di Mycroft, secondo il quale Cambridge fosse il luogo migliore del mondo. A riprova di ciò c’era il fatto che il suddetto pigro fratellone si scomodava dalla propria oscura tana solamente per andare a vedere la ben nota gara contro Oxford. E lo faceva tuttora, e soltanto perché riteneva la sua vecchia università l’unica degna d’essere guardata in una gara di canottaggio. La sola per la quale valeva la pena mettersi a tifare. E anzi, sapeva che doveva esserci anche lui da qualche parte lì attorno. Doveva esserci andato con Lestrade, che però aveva frequentato Oxford. [3] Come fosse riuscito a trascinarlo sin lì, Dio solo lo sapeva. Sherlock di sicuro non aveva intenzione d’indagare oltre. Sperava comunque di non incontrarli o che a Mycroft non venisse in mente di venirli a cercare. Cercandoli con lo sguardo, Sherlock neanche era in grado di notare la slanciata figura di suo fratello. Anche se conoscendolo doveva già trovarsi in tribuna d’onore o qualcosa del genere.  
  
«E quindi Victor non verrà quest’estate?» A rompere il silenzio fu John e la sua voce nasale, eppur piacevole da sentire. Non che fossero circondati da un non parlare assoluto, al contrario lungo le rive il vociare era elevatissimo. Nonostante mancasse più di un quarto d’ora all’inizio della gara. Ciononostante, Sherlock aveva la sensazione che quel luogo, sotto a quel faggio, forse una sorta di paradiso inattaccabile. Un luogo soltanto per loro e nessun altro, in cui non esistevano odi, rancori, problemi. Dolore. Un luogo fatto di silenzio, qualche carezza e tanti baci che John spezzò pur dolcemente, facendolo ripiombare nella realtà.  
«Dice che andrà in Egitto a fare un tirocinio. Ci sono degli scavi che secondo lui sono interessantissimi, roba di tombe.»  
«Peccato…»  
«Dovrebbe venire in Inghilterra a Natale prossimo. Dato che sei così desideroso di conoscerlo, potresti venire a che tu quando ci sentiamo in videochiamata invece che nasconderti e fingere che non ci sei.»  
«Io non mi nascondo» protestò, vibratamente «è che preferisco conoscere le persone con una stretta di mano, che tramite uno schermo.»  
«Victor non è “le persone”, è Victor e basta» lo rimproverò Sherlock, che davvero non capiva quale fosse il problema di John. In effetti si trovava come stretto tra due fuochi. Da una parte, Victor spingeva per conoscere questo misterioso fidanzato, dall’altra John se ne andava ogni volta che ne aveva l’occasione. Ci sarebbe stato tempo anche per questo, pensò sorridendo appena. Oh, ci sarebbe stato eccome. E non vedeva l’ora che le due persone più importanti della sua vita s’incontrassero. Si sarebbero trovati simpatici? Sarebbero andati d’accordo? Sicuramente, d’altronde tutti e due avevano avuto il buongusto di amare lui, quindi avevano già qualcosa in comunque. No, non c’era niente di cui preoccuparsi. Victor sarebbe tornato per Natale e avrebbero trascorso del tempo insieme e lui in effetti non vedeva l’ora. Così come non vedeva l’ora di viverla, quella vita che sognava. E che comprendeva John Watson accanto sino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Comprendeva un lavoro eccitante e che già adorava. Victor che magari andava e veniva da Londra, dove Sherlock sperava un giorno sarebbe tornato a vivere. Comprendeva omicidi e tanto sesso. Ma tanto, tanto sesso. E soprattutto John Watson. John Watson che lo aiutava a essere se stesso, che non lo giudicava. Che si arrabbiava da morire. Che tirava pugni al muro quando era frustrato. John che aveva commesso un reato di vandalismo soltanto per provarci con lui. Che gli aveva fatto perdere la verginità, due volte. Che gli aveva regalato il suo primo, vero, eccitante bacio. Che lo accarezzava, stringeva, baciava. Che non gli permetteva di fare brutti sogni. E che ogni mattina si svegliava accanto a lui. John che sopportava le sue stranezze, i cambiamenti d’umore. I casi che lo mandavano fuori di testa. Che tollerava suo fratello e le inopportune visite di sua madre. John che arrossiva e che lo schiacciava contro a un muro, scopandolo come se non ci fosse un domani e tutto nella stessa serata. John che rispondeva a tono a chi riteneva stesse commettendo un’ingiustizia contro di lui. John che quel giorno sotto a quel salice all’improvviso aveva smesso di baciargli le mani e si era tirato meglio a sedere, guardando dritto avanti a sé.  
«C’è Mike» mormorò, accennando alla figura del loro rubicondo amico che, con evidente affanno, si avvicinava di gran corsa. «Ehi, amico, tutto bene?»  
«Sì» annuì, salvo poi negare. Era chiaramente sconvolto ed era ovvio che aveva corso. E anche molto velocemente. Era successo qualcosa. Qualcosa di grave. «Voglio dire no, c’è stato un omicidio. In biblioteca. Il rettore ha chiesto di voi due.»  
«Chi è stato assassinato?» gli chiese Sherlock. Era la prima volta che qualcuno, che non apparteneva alla polizia, domandava del loro aiuto. Ma era chiaro che la voce che tra gli studenti ci fosse un geniale detective doveva essere arrivata un po’ ovunque. Voce piuttosto chiaramente portata in giro dal blog di John, divenuto ormai popolarissimo e sempre più costellato di articoli. Il rettore sapeva, e adesso li voleva. Voleva loro. Per risolvere un caso, oh, sperava fosse almeno un otto!  
«Non ne ho idea» rispose Mike, il quale era ovvio che non ne sapesse nulla se non ciò che gli era stato detto di riferire. «Ma la biblioteca era chiusa dall’interno, tutte le finestre erano chiuse e la vittima sembra sia morta annegata.» Annegata? In una biblioteca chiusa dall’interno? E il rettore aveva chiesto di loro? Interessante. Anzi no, eccitante. Sì, senza pensarci due volte Sherlock balzò all’impiedi. Frenetico, già le dita delle sue mani si agitavano in un tamburellare svelto. Un sorriso si era allargato sul suo volto intanto che la felicità gli sprizzava dagli occhi.  
«Noi due contro il resto del mondo?» gli domandò, allungando una mano così da aiutarlo a tirarsi in piedi. Mano che John afferrò senza pensarci due volte.  
«Oh, Dio sì.» E no, non finì così. Quello era soltanto l’inizio. L’inizio di tutto. Del caso della biblioteca, tanto per cominciare. Un omicidio dalla meccanica diabolica e complessa, che avrebbe definitivamente dato il via alla carriera di Sherlock Holmes come consulente investigativo. Era l’inizio di ogni cosa, della loro vita insieme. Del loro amore che forse sarebbe durato per davvero tutta la vita. L’inizio della leggenda di Sherlock Holmes e di John Watson.  
  


  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1]Gallo cedrone, per citare Wikipedia, è tra i gallinacei che nel periodo amoroso diventa più eccitato di chiunque altro. Il gallo cedrone è famoso per il suo rituale di corteggiamento, il maschio si mette in mostra in maniera quasi esagerata. Fonte: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tetrao_urogallus  
[2]Regata Oxford-Cambridge, altrimenti detta Boat Race. È una gara di canottaggio tra le due università che si svolge tutti gli anni tra marzo e aprile sul fiume Tamigi. Fonte: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regata_Oxford-Cambridge  
[3]Non viene detto nulla sulle università dei personaggi di Sherlock. I soli di cui si sa qualcosa per certo sono Sherlock, John, Mike Stamford e Molly Hooper. Che sono ovviamente tutti laureati. Di Mycroft non dicono niente, ma secondo me di lauree ce n’ha due o tre. Lestrade invece è un enigma, ma ho creduto che potesse avere una laurea. Naturalmente quando dico che uno è andato in una università e l’altro in un’altra è una mia invenzione. In questa scena, inoltre, c’è una citazione alla fan fiction “Check” di ChiaFreebatch. Lo sottolineo oltre che per dovere di cronaca, anche per il fatto che non ho voluto tanto dare un imput Mystrade, ma solo citare quella storia.
> 
> *Innamorati, Pierre-Auguste Renoir (1875) https://www.frammentiarte.it/2014/122-innamorati/
> 
> E anche questa storia è finita. Come ho fatto presente più volte nelle risposte alle recensioni e come dice Sherlock stesso in un passaggio, la questione con sua madre è irrisolta. Almeno per il momento non ha deciso di affrontarla, o meglio, io ho deciso di non farlo e questa storia si conclude dunque con un buco aperto. Dato che non mi piace lasciarne, ho deciso di scriverne un’altra (molto più breve in effetti), che arriverà a Natale. Nella quale, rullo di tamburi, ci sarà anche Victor. Intanto ringrazio tutti coloro che sono giunti fin qui, anche chi a leggerla ci ha provato ma è rimasto indietro. Grazie comunque. Ah, soprattutto a chi ha recensito.


End file.
